


The Avenger's Daughter

by Mliz3698



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 90,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mliz3698/pseuds/Mliz3698
Summary: Peter Parker is just your average teenage boy from Queens. Well, apart from the fact that he is secretly Spiderman and he works for the world's most famous billionaire, Tony Stark. Y/N Stark is the world's best kept secret, no one knowing that she is Stark's daughter, apart from the other Avengers. When Y/N and Peter's paths accidentally cross on her first day at Midtown High School, both of their lives change and become severely more complicated, despite the fact that one of them is a superhero and the other is the daughter of a superhero, meaning that their lives are already very complicated. Can they successfully navigate the world of superheroes, all whilst trying to maintain somewhat normal teenage lives? Or will it all prove too much for the pair to handle?
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Y/N Stark

I stared out of the blacked-out window as Happy drove down the road. I sighed, resting my chin against my closed fist as I just stared at the passing trees and the odd building.

“You okay there, kiddo?” I looked up and gave Happy a small smile as he looked at me through the rear mirror.

“Kind of. I don’t know, it just feels like my whole life has been turned upside down.” I sighed.

“I hate to break it to you, kid, but your life was turned upside down the moment you were born a Stark.” He smiled.

“True that.” I chuckled as I looked out of the window again. My eyes widened.

“Oh my god, is that the new Avengers’ building?” I scoffed, looking at the gleaming white and silver building that appeared from behind the trees.

“Yes, it is. Welcome to your new home.” Happy spoke. I sighed and nodded, sitting back into the seat as he drove down the long driveway that led to the large building. I smiled to myself as I saw dad coming out of the building, ready to greet me as Happy stopped the car. I climbed out and looked up at the massive building.

“Hey, my favourite daughter.” Dad chuckled as I walked up the steps towards him.

“I’m your only daughter, so that doesn’t count.” I smiled as I hugged him.

“You’re my only daughter that I know of.” He spoke.

“Dad!” I exclaimed, making him chuckle as he walked me into the building. My eyes widened as I looked around.

“This is incredible, oh my god.” I laughed, looking around at the modern and plush furniture. I walked into the living room and ran my fingers over the back of the black fabric sofa, loving how it felt on my fingertips. I smiled at the sight of the massive flat screen TV that sat above several games’ consoles, probably for my dad, Steve and Bruce.

“I love it, dad, I love it.” I chuckled, nodding in approval.

“Wait until you see your room.” He smiled. My eyebrows furrowed.

“I thought that I was being allowed to decorate it.” I sighed.

“Well, you were, but then we had to add some features to help with the…you know, Wanda powers…and we kind of got carried away and did it all. But, don’t fear, kiddo, Pepper and Natasha both helped with everything, so I know you’ll love it. Let me show you.” He nodded. I sighed again and nodded before starting to head up the stairs.

“Where am I going, dad?” I asked.

“Third door on the right.” He nodded. I returned it before heading down the hall and opening the door, smiling as it had “Y/N” in blue swirled letters against the otherwise white door. My eyes widened as I walked in and took in my new room. I looked around, smiling at the king-sized bed that was decorated with dozens of red and purple pillows against the canvas of a black throw. Another flat-screen TV sat on the opposite wall, with a set of beautiful white Chester drawers with decadent bronze handles below the TV. All of my old Avengers and band posters sat against the otherwise purple walls, adding random pops of colour. I opened one of the doors that the Chester drawers sat between and my eyes widened further as it opened to reveal a walk-in wardrobe, already stuffed with all of my clothes, with a comfy stool in the middle of my room with in-built shelves for my shoes. I walked back out and looked at my dad.

“What do you think, kiddo?” dad asked, but I knew he already knew the answer as he stood there, arms crossed over his chest with a smug look on his face.

“Don’t even, you know I love it!” I laughed as I hugged him tightly. He returned the laugh and hugged me back before pulling away.

“The other door leads to your very own en-suite bathroom because I knew how much you’ve always wanted your own bathroom.” He chuckled.

“Can you blame me? I live with five men and only two women, all the pee on the floor got very old very quickly.” I teased, making him smile and nod.

“And, added bonus, Bruce managed to create a material that would be impenetrable by your…abilities, and we had Wanda test it, so we know it works. It basically means that if you ever have an episode, you won’t blow yourself, or us, or the building, up.” He smiled. I returned it and nodded.

“I love it, dad. All of it. It’s a lot better than the Avengers’ Tower.” I chuckled.

“Whilst that may be true, you better believe that we would have stayed there had it not been so badly damaged by Loki.” He nodded. I returned it and looked down.

“Anyway, enough of the sad shit, get ready for Monday, because you’re starting at Midtown High school.” He nodded. My eyes widened slightly.

“But dad, isn’t that in, like, midtown New York or something?” I scoffed.

“Well, yeah, but it’s far enough away from here for you to not arouse suspicion, and it specialises in science and technology, so it’s perfect for a Stark. Also, I know a kid there, so you’ll be safe.” He nodded.

“Sorry, you know a kid there? Not even a teacher or something?” I chuckled.

“Don’t question it, kiddo. Your covert name hasn’t changed, and your reading list is there.” He nodded, pointing behind me. I turned around and my eyes widened as a high pile of books sat on my white desk.

“I can’t read all of that by Monday!” I exclaimed.

“Of course you can, you’re a Stark.” He chuckled before leaving my room. I sighed and shook my head but couldn’t help but smile as I looked around my new room again.

“Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.” I mumbled to myself.

**~Two days later~**

“Good morning, Miss Stark.” I groaned and scrunched my eyes shut as my blinds started to peel open, letting sunlight stream into my room.

“FRIDAY, what the hell?” I groaned, talking to my dad’s AI system.

“Your father programmed me to wake you up every weekday by opening your blinds at seven a.m. every morning, to wake you up in time for school.” She informed.

“Of course he did.” I mumbled before sitting up in bed.

“Also, drop the “Miss Stark”, call me Y/N, please, FRIDAY.” I sighed as I stood up and walked into my wardrobe. I looked around, trying to decide what to wear. I smiled to myself as I grabbed a “Captain Marvel” t-shirt before grabbing black ripped jeans and a flannel shirt. I grabbed my converse before heading back into my room and getting dressed.

“FRIDAY, time.” I demanded.

“Seven fifteen a.m.” She replied.

“FRIDAY, text Happy and ask him to pick me up and take me to school in half an hour, please.” I spoke as I went to my Chester drawers and opened the top drawer.

“Nice.” I smiled as it opened to reveal all of my tech, all of it made by my dad, of course. I grabbed my contact lenses case and opened it. I got my weapons’ contact out of it, the contact lens that dad had designed for me so that I could always have access to FRIDAY without arousing suspicion. I carefully put it into my eye and blinked, getting it comfortable.

“FRIDAY?” I asked, activating the contact lens.

“Yes, Y/N?” she returned.

“You’re good, just checking that you’re there.” I shrugged.

“I’m always here for you, Y/N.” she responded, making me grin as I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. Steve and dad looked up, Steve from his stool and dad from behind the stove as I walked into the kitchen.

“Morning, kid. How you feeling about today?” dad asked as I sat next to Steve.

“Pretty good, actually. Don’t get me wrong, I love being raised by the Avengers, but going to school instead of being home-schooled is the start of a properly normal teenage life.” I shrugged.

“Wait, what t-shirt are you wearing?” Steve asked. I looked at him.

“Captain Marvel.” I shrugged again as dad slid a plate of pancakes in front of me.

“You had to pick the one Avenger who doesn’t live here, didn’t you?” he chuckled, sipping his coffee. I smirked and nodded as I took a bite out of my pancakes. Suddenly, my phone buzzed.

_Happy: Am out front, ready to go when you are._

“I’ve got to go, Happy is taking me to school.” I nodded, taking Steve’s mug of coffee and taking a sip before standing up.

“Hey, that’s my coffee!” he exclaimed.

“You can have the rest of my pancakes.” I shrugged.

“Your sloppy seconds? I’m good, thanks.” He scoffed, making dad chuckle.

“Have a good day, kiddo. Work like a Stark, but behave like a Miller.” He spoke, using my fake surname that we used to stop the world from knowing who I really was.

“Will do, dad.” I chuckled before opening the door and walking out. I opened the car door and climbed in.

“Midtown High School please, Happy.” I smiled as he started to drive.

“I’m still surprised your dad is sending you there, I mean, isn’t that where P-.” his eyes widened and he stopped talking quickly. My eyebrows furrowed at him.

“Isn’t that where who goes, Happy?” I asked.

“Erm, no one, never mind.” He shook his head before continuing to drive.

“Okay, weirdo.” I chuckled before looking out of the window.


	2. The new student

** Peter’s P.O.V **

Peter yawned as he walked out of his room and into the kitchen of his and May’s apartment, his backpack in his hand.

“Morning, May.” He smiled tiredly, making his aunt look at him.

“Morning, hun. You look tired.” She stated.

“I got back from patrol later than expected.” He shrugged as he unzipped his bag.

“You have a curfew for a reason.” May sighed.

“I know, I know, sorry. It won’t happen again.” He chuckled, but both of them knew that his promise would get broken.

“May, have you seen my chemistry textbook?” he asked.

“It’s on the coffee table.” She nodded. Peter glanced to the other room, groaning internally as it sat there. He checked that May wasn’t looking before firing a web at the book, knowing that she didn’t like him shooting his webs in the apartment. He pulled the web, yanking the book across the room and into his hand. He looked at May and sighed in relief as her back was still turned to him, telling him that he hadn’t been caught.

“I’ve got to go, May. See you later.” He spoke, zipping up his bag and hooking his arms into the straps as he kissed May’s head.

“Okay, sweetie, love you.” She replied.

“Love you too, May.” He called as he started to head towards the front door.

“Also, no webs in the house!” she yelled after him. Peter stopped in his tracks, sighing and closing his eyes as he realised that she had noticed.

“Dammit.” He chuckled before opening the door and walking out.

Peter walked into school and joined the stream of students as he walked in. He headed to his locker and opened it before shoving all of his stuff into it. He looked around cautiously, making sure no one was watching as he shoved his Spiderman suit in there too.

“Hey, Peter-.”

“Oh my god.” Peter jumped as Ned appeared next to him.

“Dude?! Don’t do that!” he exclaimed, resting against the lockers and putting a hand to his chest.

“Sorry. But, guess who just got the Lego Death-star set?” Ned smiled. Peter’s eyes widened.

“Oh, no way! How many pieces?” he asked.

“Three thousand, eight hundred, and three.” Ned nodded.

“Awesome. We definitely need to build that sometime.” He smiled.

“Totally, dude.” Ned returned as Michelle walked towards the pair.

“Hey, nerds.” She smiled.

“You know, MJ, you’d never guess that you’re our best friend.” Peter chuckled as he shut his locker.

“That’s the point.” Michelle nodded as they started to walk.

“What, why?” Peter scoffed, making Michelle laugh and Ned smile.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

Happy stopped the car in front of the school and looked at me through the rear mirror.

“Have a good day, kid, and make your dad proud.” He spoke.

“I always do.” I smiled, making him chuckle and nod as I climbed out of the car and shut the door. I looked up at the massive building, and suddenly felt nervous for the first time. I gulped harshly, butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

“Come on, Y/N, you can do this. You’re a Stark, and this is only high school. It’ll be piss easy.” I mumbled to myself before heading in. I walked in and gulped as I joined the stream of students. I looked around for the administrative office, but sighed as I couldn’t see it.

“Excuse me.” I spoke as I tapped a tanned boy’s arm, making him turn around and smile at me.

“Sorry, but where’s the administrative office? I’m new and don’t know where I’m going.” I chuckled nervously.

“It’s okay, it’s just up the stairs and to the left.” The boy spoke, pointing at the stairs.

“Thanks.” I smiled, him returning it as I walked away. I went to where the boy had told me to, and soon enough, I found the office. I knocked on the door and walked in. 

“Hey, I’m Y/N Miller, I’m new.” I gulped.

“Yes, we’ve been expecting you, here’s your schedule and the name of your student guide.” The woman spoke, giving me a pile of papers.

“Thank you.” I replied, looking at the sheets.

“Your first class is chemistry, which is upstairs on the right.” She instructed.

“Okay, thank you.” I nodded before leaving the room. I puffed out as I looked down at the map that was on the first page of my booklet.

“FRIDAY, you there?” I asked, activating my contact lens.

“Yes, Y/N, what do you need?” she asked.

“I want you to form a virtual map off of the one that I’m looking at, and map out a route to chemistry, there’s no way I’ll find my way around this school without some Stark-made help.” I mumbled, looking at the map as I walked. Suddenly, I bumped into someone's chest, making all of my sheets scatter across the floor.

“Oh, my god, I-I’m so sorry.” The boy gulped as he immediately crouched down and started to gather up my things. I gulped and just looked down at him, his mop of hazel curls preventing me from seeing his face.

“No, no, it was my fault, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” I chuckled as I crouched down next to him and helped to collect my sheets up. His fingers gently brushed mine, making my face flush red as he looked at me.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-.” The boy stopped talking. I looked up and my smile dipped slowly as I saw him staring softly at me. Damn, he was hot. The boy looked at me with beautifully hazel eyes, one strand of his equally hazel hair flopping slightly over his face. He gulped as he looked at me, studying my face just like I was doing to him.

“I, er, I-I’m, um…here are your sheets.” He nodded, putting them into my arms. I chuckled as I stood up, him following suit.

“I, erm-hi, I’m Peter.” He smiled, holding out his hand.

“Peter Parker?” I asked as I shook it. He looked at me in confusion.

“Yeah, actually, um, how did you know that?” he chuckled nervously.

“Sorry, that must have sounded super creepy, I know your name because you’re my student guide.” I nodded. His eyes widened slightly.

“O-oh, right. You must be Y/N…sorry, remind me of your surname?” he asked.

“Um, S-Miller.” I gulped, my face starting to burn as I nearly screwed up already. Peter looked at me.

“Your surname is Smiller?” he asked. I laughed and shook my head.

“No, um, I used to have my mom’s surname, which is…Smith, but her and my dad got divorced and I now live with my dad, so I took his name, which is Miller.” I lied. Peter nodded.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Y/N Miller, not Smiller.” He smiled, making me laugh again.

“And you, Peter Parker.” I returned, making his smile widen as he looked at my sheets.

“What do you have first, Y/N? I’ll show you to your class.” He nodded.

“Erm…chemistry, with Mr Harrington.” I spoke. Peter’s eyes widened and he moved to stand next to me so that he could look at my sheet.

“Oh, cool! You’re in my class.” He chuckled. I looked at him.

“Really?” I smiled.

“Yeah. I was actually heading there when we, you know, collided, I guess, so come with me.” He spoke, smiling at me as he started to walk. I returned it and went with him, following the attractive boy to our lesson.

“By the way, nice t-shirt.” He chuckled, nodding towards my Captain Marvel top. I looked down at it and smiled.

“Thanks, I actually love the Avengers.” I spoke. I didn’t even have to lie, they were my family after all.

“Yeah, they’re pretty cool. What do you think of Spiderman?” he asked.

“He’s also pretty cool.” I chuckled and nodded. He smiled and returned my nod as we got to the class. We walked in and Peter immediately took a seat at one of the benches, putting his bag down next to it. I gulped as I awkwardly stood at the side, not sure where to sit.

“Alright, class, today, we’re-oh, we have a new face.” The teacher smiled as he walked in.

“I’m Mr Harrington, you are?” he asked.

“Y/N Miller, sir.” I nodded.

“Pleasure to meet you, Y/N. How about you sit next to…Peter.” He nodded. I returned the nod, Peter’s eyes widened slightly as I walked towards his bench.

“That okay with you?” I chuckled, jokingly nudging his shoulder as I sat down.

“O-of course.” He smiled, stuttering slightly as the tanned boy from earlier walked in, along with a girl with dark, frizzy hair.

“Hey, loser.” The girl greeted Peter as she sat down on the bench in front of him. The tanned boy spotted me and his eyes brightened.

“Oh, hey, you’re the girl from before.” He smiled. Peter looked between us.

“You guys know each other?” he asked.

“I asked him for directions to the admin office when I got here, and he very kindly showed me where it was.” I chuckled, making the boy smile.

“That’s Ned for you.” Peter returned my chuckle.

“I’m Y/N, nice to meet you.” I spoke, shaking his hand as the girl who came in with him turned around to look at me.

“And that’s Michelle, but everyone calls her MJ.” Peter shrugged.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you both.” I nodded.

“And you. We’re going to be good friends, I can feel it.” Michelle nodded before turning back around. I looked at Peter.

“She says weird stuff like that all the time, don’t worry.” He chuckled, looking gently at me. I returned it and looked down at my textbook.

“Alright, don’t forget that the homework is due Friday, please don’t hand it in late.” Mr Harrington sighed as we stood up and gathered our stuff up.

“You coming to lunch with us?” Peter asked, looking down at me with a hopeful look in his eyes as we left the classroom.

“Sure. A girl’s got to eat.” I smiled. He laughed and nodded as we started to walk to the cafeteria, Michelle and Ned following behind us.

“Mr Harrington seems nice.” I nodded as we walked in and joined the queue for food.

“Yeah, he’s really cool, he also runs the science and robotics clubs that Peter and I go to.” Ned smiled.

“Ned, shut up.” Peter groaned, his face turning red.

“Ha, nerds.” Michelle smirked.

“No, I think that’s really cool. My dad’s a…well, his job is complicated but he’s a tech wiz, and I inherited his love for all things scientific.” I chuckled.

“That’s so cool.” Ned gawped, making Peter chuckle and shake his head as he put various packets of food onto his tray before heading to a random table. I followed suit, setting my tray down across from Peter.

“So, what does your dad do?” Peter asked as he grabbed his fork and started to stab at his chicken nuggets. I gulped and looked down at my tray, trying to think of an answer.

“Um…he’s one of those tech dorks that works at Star Industries, writes code.” I nodded, sticking as close to the truth as I could. Peter looked at me.

“Your dad works at Stark Industries? I have an internship with Stark Industries, it’s so cool that your dad works there.” He smiled.

“You really think so?” I asked.

“Y/N, you’re talking to someone who’s in the robotics club, and the science club. Yes, it’s cool that your dad is a coder, especially for Tony Stark.” He chuckled as Ned and Michelle sat down with us.

“Ha, nerd.” Michelle smiled, making Peter roll his eyes at her.

“So, Y/N, you joining us tonight at robotics club?” Ned asked.

“Sure, sounds fun.” I nodded.

“Really?” Peter asked. I looked at him.

“Yeah, Parker, I love robots. I’m not just a pretty face.” I chuckled.

“You’re still a pretty face, though.” He smiled. His eyes widened as he realised what he had just said and he flushed red. I just looked at him, biting my lip and smiling at his words. The awkward silence was broken by Ned loudly slurping his drink with his straw, making everyone look at him.

“Thank you, Ned.” Peter sighed, making him shrug.

“Idiot.” Michelle snorted, smirking as she drank her water.

“Anyway, how about you meet us outside of chemistry and we’ll show you where it is?” Peter asked. “Sure, but I won’t be able to stay for long, it’s my first day, my dad will want to know how it went.” I nodded.

“What about your mom?” Ned asked. My eyes wavered and looked down.

“Um, anyway, what about science club?” Peter asked.

“That sounds cool, too.” I chuckled, grateful that Peter had taken the hint and changed the subject.

“Awesome, well we can introduce you to that too.” Ned smiled. I returned and stood up as the bell went, signalling the end of lunch.

“I have math, I need to go. I’ll see you outside of chemistry?” I asked hopefully, mainly speaking to Peter. Who, I had to admit, was already my favourite out of the three of them. Not that Ned and Michelle weren’t cool too.

“See you there.” He nodded, giving me a small smile. I returned it before heading out of the cafeteria and towards my class.

“FRIDAY, help me out here.” I groaned quietly, looking down at the map in my hands.

“I’m sorry, Y/N, but I told your dad that I gave you help finding your way around and he disabled my map feature because, quote, “if she wants the authentic high school experience, she’s going to have to suffer the embarrassment of getting lost a couple times”, unquote.” She spoke.

“FRIDAY?! Why the hell did you tell him?!” I hissed in a hushed voice.

“He asked.” She replied. I groaned and looked up, looking around to try and figure out where I was. I was already ten minutes late to meet with Peter and Ned, but I didn’t have a freaking clue where I was.

“There you are.” I turned around and sighed in relief as Peter walked towards me.

“Hey, I’m so sorry, I got completely lost.” I chuckled.

“I figured. Those things are pretty useless.” He smiled, nodding to the map in my hands.

“Yeah, even FRIDAY couldn’t help me-.” I stopped talking and my eyes widened slightly as I realised what I said. Peter’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Who’s Friday?” he asked. I gulped, trying to think of an answer.

“Um…I asked a girl who I passed, she didn’t know where to go either, and her name was Friday.” I lied. Peter nodded slowly.

“Huh. I don’t know a Friday. Oh well, it’s a big school, it’s impossible to know everyone.” He smiled. I returned it as I realised that he had bought my lie.

“Lead the way, Parker.” I smiled, making him chuckle and nod as we started to walk to robotics club.

We walked into a classroom and I smiled at Ned as he saw me.

“He found you, then.” He smiled, nodding towards Peter.

“I’m lucky he did, I was stuck wandering around English.” I chuckled.

“Ah, Y/N, it’s good to see a fresh face in robotics club, especially a female one.” Mr Harrington smiled.

“Yeah, I did notice the elevated levels of testosterone.” I joked, looking at the room that was full of guys, apart from me.

“Michelle’s not here?” I asked as I put my bag down on the table that Peter and Ned had settled at before sitting next to Peter.

“Nah. She isn’t into this kind of stuff. To be honest, I’m not entirely sure how we’re friends.” Peter chuckled as he put some sort of contraption onto the table.

“What the hell is that?” I scoffed. Peter’s eyes widened slightly.

“Um…my aunt May loves sewing, so it, um, shoots string out really quickly to make it easier.” He nodded.

“Nice one.” Ned smiled.

“But, I’ve only gotten as far as having it turn on. I’ve checked everything, like, ten times, but it still won’t fire the…string.” He sighed. I returned it.

“Do you want me to take a look?” I asked.

“Have at it.” He nodded, gently sliding the contraption along the desk so that it was in front of me. I took the back panel off and looked at the maze of wires.

“How messy is this?” I scoffed.

“It doesn’t need to be clean, it just needs to work.” Peter chuckled in response.

“True.” I nodded before looking at the various wires.

“Um…okay, so that should go there, that needs to go there, that should be there…” I mumbled to myself, unplugging several of the wires and rearranging them.

“Y/N, what are you doing-.” I held my finger up, making Peter stop talking.

“And…done.” I nodded, plugging the last wire in before putting the panel back on. Peter looked between me and Ned before taking the contraption.

“Here goes nothing.” He sighed before pressing a button. His eyes widened as it started whirring and lights started to flash.

“Oh my god, Y/N, you did it, thank you.” Peter laughed.

“Any time.” I chuckled as I looked at my phone.

“Crap, I have to go, my uncle will be here by now.” I sighed as I stood up and grabbed my bag.

“Oh, okay. See you tomorrow.” Peter smiled.

“Yeah. Oh, wait, do you guys want my phone number? Just to make sure that this isn’t a one-day friendship.” I chuckled.

“It wouldn’t be anyway, but sure.” Peter returned as he gave me his phone. I bit my lip and smiled as I entered my number into his phone before doing the same with Ned’s phone.

“Do me a favour and give Michelle my number too. See you tomorrow, guys.” I smiled as I started to head out.

“Bye.” They both spoke as I left.


	3. Spidey-boy

“Hey, anyone home?” I yelled as I opened the front door and walked in before shutting it.

“Hey, kid.” My eyes widened. I turned around and a smile spread across my face as Clint walked towards me, also smiling.

“Clint, oh my god!” I squealed as I jumped into his arms, making him laugh and return the hug before putting me down.

“What are you doing here?” I laughed.

“Oh, come on, I couldn’t miss your first day of actual high school.” He chuckled, making me smile. Obviously, Clint had moved out of the Avengers’ Tower when he had gotten married and had kids, but due to his brotherly relationship with Natasha, he was my closest uncle out of all the Avengers.

“That’s sweet. How are the kids?” I asked.

“Little shits.” He nodded, making me laugh.

“Where’s my dad?” I asked.

“Kitchen, with Nat and Bruce.” He nodded. I returned it as I headed to the kitchen, Clint following behind me. Everyone looked up as I walked in.

“Hey! It’s the high school student.” Natasha smiled, making me chuckle as I sat down at the island next to my dad.

“How was it, kid?” dad asked.

“It was fun, actually. Got put into chemistry class, science and math, so that’s good, and I made some friends.” I nodded.

“Oh, nice, what are they called?” Bruce asked.

“Ned, Michelle, and Peter-.” Clint choked on his coffee as I said Peter’s name and everyone looked at me.

“Um…nice…hey, what’s Peter’s last name?” Natasha asked.

“Natasha…” dad warned, but she simply brushed him off by waving her hand at him as she looked at me.

“Parker. Peter Parker.” I nodded. Everyone just looked at me, eyes slightly wide.

“Oops.” Clint mumbled as he sipped his coffee.

“Why are you guys being so weird?” I scoffed.

“It’s nothing, kid, don’t worry.” Dad shook his head.

“Okay.” I spoke slowly, eyeing all of them up suspiciously before grabbing my bag and hopping down from the stool before heading up to my room.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

“May, I’m home!” Peter yelled as he shut the door to their apartment.

“Hey, sweetie. Dinner is nearly ready.” She spoke, smiling at him over her shoulder from the kitchen. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked at his phone to see that it read five thirty p.m.

“Sorry, May, I didn’t realise that I’d been at school for so long.” He chuckled, carelessly throwing his bag into his room before walking into the kitchen.

“It’s okay, honey. You have a good day?” she asked. Peter bit his lip and smiled.

“Um, yeah, actually, I did.” He nodded. May’s eyebrows furrowed and she looked at him as she turned around and put two bowls of food onto the table.

“Well, that didn’t sound suspicious at all.” She chuckled as they sat down. Peter smiled and swirled the spaghetti around his fork, wrapping the strands around the metal.

“No, it was good. It’s just that there was a new girl at school, and I was allocated her student guide, so I guess that she’s in my friend group now.” He nodded.

“And that’s a good thing?” May asked.

“Course it is, yeah. She’s kind, smart, funny, really nice.” He chuckled as he stuck a forkful of the spaghetti into his mouth. May looked at him.

“She cute too?” she asked, making Peter freeze.

“Why do you ask?” he asked, his words muffled because of the food, making May laugh.

“No reason, you just seem very into her, it’s nice. What’s her name?” she asked.

“Y/N.” Peter nodded. May returned it and looked down at her bowl.

“Maybe you could invite her over at some point, let me meet her.” She shrugged.

“May, I literally met her today.” He chuckled.

“I know, sweetie, but you already seem to like her. No harm in introducing us.” She spoke. Peter sighed and shoved the last forkful of food into his mouth before standing up and putting his bowl into the sink.

“On that note, I think I’m going to start my extra-curricular activity.” He nodded as he headed to his room.

“Okay, hun, but be safe and be back no later than midnight, it’s a school night. Oh, also, leave your backpack somewhere safe, I’m sick of having to re-purchase all of your stuff every other day!” she yelled after him.

“Yes, aunt May!” Peter shouted back, chuckling as he walked into his room and shut the door. He pulled his sweater and t-shirt over his head before yanking his jeans down his legs, leaving him in just his boxers as he got out his suit and started to put that on instead. He stuffed his clothes into his backpack, a precaution that he more often than not took, just in case he needed to change whilst he was out. He shoved his phone into his backpack before zipping it up. He opened his window and climbed out before jumping. As he started to fall, he shot a web, which caught onto the nearby bridge, making him swing up and into the air.

Peter sat on the edge of the roof, looking over the streets of Queens. He huffed, bored out of his mind as he pulled his mask off, leaving his hair messy.

“Come on, Queens, give me something. A bike being stolen, a kitten stuck in a tree, hell, even an old lady needing directions.” He sighed. Suddenly, he got an idea. He smiled slightly and dug his phone out of his bag. He scrolled along to Y/N’s number and typed out a message before pressing send.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

I lay on my front on my bed, doing my homework as I kicked my feet in the air. Suddenly, my phone buzzed, showing an unknown number. I smiled as I saw the text.

_Unknown: Hey, Y/N, it’s me, Peter. Parker._

I chuckled and shook my head, adding his name to the number before typing out a message and pressing send.

_Y/N: Hey! Congrats, you’re officially the first one to text lol._

_Peter: Oh, yay! Suck it, MJ!_

I laughed at his text before typing another one out.

_Y/N: So, what you up to on this fine evening?_

_Peter: Oh, you know, just chillin’._

_Y/N: Care to elaborate on that?_

_Peter: Fine, I’m sitting on a roof_

_Y/N: Nice joke, lol. I’m stuck doing homework._

_Peter: Why are you doing homework at 11 at night?_

_Y/N: Why are you sitting on a roof at 11 at night?_

_Peter: Touché. Better climb down and reassure my aunt that I’m not dead, so I’m gonna go._

I chuckled and bit my lip as he stuck to the joke.

_Y/N: Okay. See you tomorrow, Spidey-boy._

_Peter: Wait, what?_

_Y/N: Well, if you’re serious about being on a roof, that’s what Spiderman does. So, that’s your new nickname, Spidey-boy ;)._

_Peter: Hey, I’m a man!_

I laughed to myself as I could practically hear Peter defending his manhood.

_Y/N: Sure, you are lol. See you tomorrow, Spidey-boy._

_Peter: Night, homework girl._

I smiled and bit my lip before shutting my phone off and putting it on my bedside table. I stood up and put all of my homework onto my desk before crawling back into my bed. “FRIDAY, ceiling light and wall lights off, please.” I demanded, making all lights except for my nightstand lamp turn off.

“Do you want your lamp off too?” she asked.

“No, it’s okay, FRIDAY. I’ve got it.” I spoke, clicking the lamp off before laying back against my pillows and closing my eyes.

**~The next morning~**

“Good morning, Y/N.” I groaned and buried my face into my pillows as the blinds started to open and FRIDAYS’s voice sounded.

“It’s been a single day and your whole opening-the-blinds-at-seven-in-the-morning-to-wake-me-up shtick is already getting old.” I mumbled as I sat up and rubbed my sleep-filled eyes. I grabbed my phone and smiled as I saw two texts from unknown numbers, but I knew it was Ned and Michelle, as well as one from Peter.

_Unknown: Hey, loser. It’s MJ ;)._

_Unknown: Hi! It’s Ned :)._

I chuckled and assigned names to both of their numbers before looking at the text from Peter.

_Peter: Morning, homework girl, lol. Me, Ned and Michelle usually meet at the school doors at 8:15, wondered if you wanted to meet us too?_

I smiled and bit my lip at the text. It had only been a day and I already felt completely accepted by Peter and his friends. And I loved it.

_Y/N: Right back at you, Spider-boy ;) and sure, lol, meeting up would be really nice. See you then :)._

“FRIDAY, text Happy and ask him to be outside with the car for seven forty-five, please.” I spoke as I got out of bed and walked into my wardrobe. It was a relatively hot day, so I grabbed a red sundress and a leather jacket, as well as a pair of wedge-heeled sandals. I got dressed and headed back into my room, grabbing my bag and unzipping it on the bed.

“Crap.” I sighed as I realised that I was missing a book. I looked at my desk and sighed again as it was on there. I took a deep breath and raised my hand, focusing as hard as I could on the object. I breathed in, my hand shaking with concentration as a small flicker of red energy emerged from my palm and started to slowly drift towards the book. I groaned quietly, the energy needing so much effort that it was beginning to hurt.

“You’re running before you can walk.” I dropped my hand, making the stream of red disappear into the air as I turned around and saw Wanda leaning against the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. I gulped, raising my finger to my nose and wiping away the drop of blood that had come from it as a result of me using so much energy.

“Teach me to walk then.” I shrugged, walking over to the desk and grabbing the book that I had tried and failed to get with my energy.

“You know your dad wants you in school right now. You may be a superhuman but you still need an education.” She chuckled.

“Wanda, I’m so over school right now. I could fly using my energy if I wanted to, and you’re telling me that I still need to pass the year?” I scoffed.

“Yes.” She nodded. I rolled my eyes and zipped up my bag before swinging it onto my shoulder.

“Have a good day.” She smiled as I passed her.

“Thanks, Wanda.” I sighed. I headed downstairs and into the kitchen, where Natasha, dad and Steve were sat. They looked up as I walked in.

“Damn, girl.” Natasha smirked as I grabbed an apple from the bowl.

“Y/N, honey, is that really appropriate for school?” dad asked.

“Dad, it’s a sundress, and it’s a hot day.” I scoffed.

“I think that he more meant the heels, which, by the way, totally don’t go with unpainted toenails.” Steve chuckled, looking down at my sandal.

“Thank you, Steve the fashion guru.” I mocked before looking at dad.

“He’s right, kiddo. I hate to say it, but you look like you’re dressing a little more girly than usual for someone.” He admitted. My eyes widened.

“What?! That’s bull crap! I’m allowed to dress nicely every so often.” I scoffed.

“Uh huh, definitely not because you met a boy yesterday.” Steve chuckled, sipping his coffee.

“Whatever.” I mumbled, rolling my eyes as I grabbed my bag and headed to the front door.

“Have a good day, kiddo!” dad called after me. I rolled my eyes again as I opened the front door and walked out.

“Thanks for the ride, Happy.” I spoke as I climbed out of the car and shut the door. Happy drove away as I walked along the sidewalk, soon reaching the school. I looked up and smiled as, as promised, Peter, Ned and Michelle stood there, talking. Peter was wearing almost exactly what he had been wearing yesterday, a blue sweater, with the neckline of a t-shirt underneath visible, along with a pair of grey jeans and black sneakers, completing the look with his hazel curls slicked to the side. Michelle’s outfit was also similar, a simple green t-shirt underneath an open flannel, also with jeans and sneakers, and her hair also the same. Ned’s outfit was also…wow, exactly the same. I chuckled and shook my head as not only were all three in them dressed almost identically to how they had been yesterday, but they also, probably unintentionally, all basically dressed the same.

“Hey, guys. Thanks for waiting.” I smiled, making them all look at me. Peter’s eyes widened as he saw me.

“Hey, loser. You look nice.” Michelle smiled as I walked up the steps.

“Thanks. I thought I’d actually try today.” I chuckled. I looked at Peter and Ned.

“You boys alright?” I asked.

“Yeah! Good to see you again.” Ned smiled. I looked at Peter.

“You okay, Spidey-boy?” I chuckled, making him blush red as Ned and Michelle looked at us.

“Wait, what-.”

“We were texting last night and I made a joke that I was on a roof. Y/N decided that that was me acting like Spiderman, so she’s started to call me Spidey-boy.” He explained. Ned and Michelle’s mouths formed into “O” s and they looked at each other.

“Ah, cool, that’s a good nickname.” Michelle chuckled.

“Thanks. Shall we?” I asked, nodding to the doors. Everyone else returned it as we headed into school.

The four of us walked into math class and I looked around, hoping to get to sit next to Peter in this class too. The seating arrangement seemed pretty much the same as chemistry, with Ned and Michelle sitting in front of Peter, and an empty seat next to him. Peter noticed me looking lost and tapped the seat beside him. I chuckled, making him smile as I took the seat and got my stuff out.

“Sup, Penis Parker.” I looked up to see a guy strolling towards us as he smirked.

“Oh god.” Peter groaned, resting his head against the desk. The guy looked at me and his smirk widened.

“And you are?” he spoke, leaning against the desk to try and make himself look attractive.

“Way out of your league.” I nodded, making Ned and Michelle burst into laughter as Peter raised his head and gave the boy a smug smile.

“Yeah, whatever.” The boy scoffed before walking away.

“That’s Flash, the class jerk. Don’t let him bother you.” Peter shrugged.

“Oh, I won’t. Bullies need to be stood up to.” I nodded. He returned it and looked down as Flash sat on the table opposite from Ned and Michelle.

“So, you guys-.” Michelle stopped talking and looked at Flash as he sat there, watching a video on his phone.

“Flash, what the hell are you watching?” she scoffed as we heard screaming and explosions from the video.

“Just that video of Spiderman defeating the fire monster thing in London last year.” He shrugged.

“What is it with you and Spiderman?” Ned chuckled.

“What? He looks out for the neighbourhood, has a dope suit, and I really respect him.” He nodded before looking at Peter.

“What are you looking at, dickwad?” he scoffed, making Peter press his lips together and give Flash a thumbs up.


	4. The stolen suit

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple before looking around, my eyebrows furrowed. I slowly took a bite of the apple as I noticed the silence. The kitchen was completely empty, which was rare. I walked into the living room to see it also deserted.

“Dad?” I called out as I walked through the house.

“Your father, along with the rest of the Avengers, is in your dad’s robotics lab.” FRIDAY spoke.

“Thanks, FRIDAY, especially for being the only one who tells me anything in this family.” I mumbled.

“But he did tell me to not let you go down there.” She spoke.

“Why?” I scoffed.

“He didn’t say.” She replied.

“Then I’m going down there.” I nodded as I walked towards the stairwell.

“I would advise against that, Y/N.” I rolled my eyes at FRIDAY as I headed downstairs.

“I’m just saying, it _could_ just be some punk kids who wanted to try on the Iron man suit.” Bruce shrugged as I walked in.

“Do you really think that I just leave a multi-million-dollar technological suit lying around? No. I spent almost as much on the security as I did on the actual suit, and tested it myself. This wasn’t some punk kids who were bored, this was either professionals, or an inside job.” Dad nodded. My eyes widened.

“What’s going on?” I scoffed, making everyone look at me.

“Y/N, what are you doing down here, you weren’t supposed to hear any of that.” Dad sighed as he stood up from leaning against his robotic table.

“Well, I have now, so what’s going on?” I asked again, crossing my arms over my chest.

“She’s almost as stubborn as you, Tony.” Rhodey chuckled.

“It’s nothing, just that the Avengers’ compound upstate got broken into last night, and one of my prototype suits got stolen.” He admitted. My eyes widened.

“That isn’t nothing, dad.” I scoffed.

“It is to you, kiddo. We can handle it.” He nodded. I gulped.

“I mean, isn’t it good that they got a prototype and not one of your actual suits? Surely, the prototypes have flaws that you got rid of in your proper suit.” I spoke.

“You’re right, but it’s still concerning, I won’t lie to you. My prototypes can do pretty much everything that my actual suit can do, just a little less ironed out, but it’s still very advanced, and dangerous, technology.” He responded. I gulped again.

“Maybe she shouldn’t go to school today. If whoever stole the suit is after you, and they know about Y/N, they’ll go after her.” Natasha spoke.

“No, I have to go, no one knows that I’m a Stark. It’s going to look very suspicious if the first day that I’m off also happens to be the day after Tony Stark’s compound is broken into and a suit stolen.” I scoffed.

“She has a point.” My dad nodded before walking to me.

“Okay, you can go to school, but listen to me. You keep your eyes open for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary, even if it’s something as small as a book out of place in your bag. And please stay close to Peter.” He nodded, holding me by my upper arms. My eyebrows furrowed.

“I mean, I will, but why Peter specifically?” I asked. Dad looked at me.

“I just…from what you’ve said, he’s a good kid. Just stick with him, okay?” he asked.

“Okay, dad.” I nodded. He sighed and returned it, gently kissing my head before letting me go.

“Get to school, kid. Stay safe and have a good day.” He spoke as he walked back to the table.

“I will. Bye, guys.” I replied, waving at them and earning waves in return as I walked out of the robotics lab.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

Peter grabbed his books and put them into his backpack before zipping it up and putting the strap over his shoulder. He walked out into the apartment, where the TV was on as May made breakfast.

“Morning, sweetie.” May smiled.

“Hey.” He returned as he put his bag on the table before drifting his gaze to the TV.

“Last night, the famous New York Stark Industries compound was broken into, with the perpetrators stealing one of Tony Stark’s prototype Iron Man suits.” The news blared. Peter’s eyes widened.

“It has been suggested by police that the robbers knew what they were doing and what they were looking for, as they managed to avoid all CCTV cameras and only stole one of Mr Stark’s suits.” The news anchor spoke, making Peter’s eyebrows furrow.

“It’s so weird, isn’t it?” May asked as she joined Peter in watching the TV.

“Just a bit.” He nodded. She looked at him.

“You know who could have taken it? An enemy of Mr Stark’s, or something?” she asked. He shook his head and looked at her.

“Nope. I’m sure that it’s not a big deal. If Mr Stark is worried, I’m sure that he’ll handle it.” He shrugged. May nodded and gave him a small smile before going back to breakfast. Peter looked back at the TV and gulped. He couldn’t help but feel slightly uneasy at one of Mr Stark’s suits being stolen, but he shook it off as he grabbed his bag.

“I’ve got to go, May. See you later.” He spoke as he headed to the door and opened it.

“Okay, honey, have a good day.” She smiled. He returned it and nodded as he walked out of the apartment.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

“Can I have everyone’s attention please?” Mr Harrington asked as he walked into the class.

“I wonder what this is about.” I mumbled, making Peter chuckle and look at me.

“So, I have organised a school trip for next month, to the New York National Park and tourist village. When there, we’ll be looking at chemistry in nature. So, who’s interested?” he asked. My hand shot up, as did Peter’s, making me chuckle as we were the only two whose hands were up.

“Nerds.” Michelle smirked, making me swing my leg forward and kick the back of her leg.

“Ow.” She hissed, making me give her an overly enthusiastic smile.

“Did I mention that everyone who goes automatically gets forty percent added to their final grade?” Mr Harrington asked. I rolled my eyes as everyone else’s hands shot up, including Ned and Michelle’s. Peter stood up slightly from his seat and leaned over the desk so that he was closer to Ned and Michelle.

“Fake fans.” He whispered, making me smile and them flip him off as he sat back in his seat. I gave Mr Harrington a smile as he passed our desk, putting two of the sheets onto our desk.

“You think that you’ll go?” Peter asked. My smile dipped as I read the letter.

“Oh…I didn’t realise that it was an overnight trip.” I gulped. Peter looked at me.

“Will that be an issue?” he asked. I looked at him and sighed.

“I mean…I don’t know. Don’t get me wrong, I’d love nothing more than a night away with you, MJ and Ned, but my dad is really paranoid and therefore hesitant when it comes to overnight trips without him.” I sighed.

“Oh…well, I don’t know, maybe, you could get Mr Harrington to talk to him or something.” He shrugged as the bell rang and we stood up.

“No, it’ll be okay. I’ll handle it.” I reassured, packing up my stuff before heading out of the class, Peter following behind.

“So, you got any plans for the evening?” Peter asked as we walked out of school.

“I’ll probably spend the entire thing trying to convince my dad to let me go on this trip.” I chuckled, making him smile.

“What about you, Parker?” I asked. He froze slightly.

“Um…sometimes I have extra-curricular activities, so, I’ll be doing that.” He nodded. My eyebrows furrowed.

“What extra-curricular activities?” I chuckled. Peter just looked at me.

“Just…physics club. Yeah.” He nodded.

“Wow. My friend, the nerd.” I teased.

“Hey!” he laughed, making me smile. He returned it and just looked at me.

“I better get going, Peter. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I spoke.

“Yeah. I’ll see you at the school doors?” he asked hopefully.

“See you then.” I nodded, making him smile as he turned to leave. I did the same, starting to walk down the street and away from school. I stuffed the letter into my bag before getting my phone out. I walked down the alleyway, looking at my phone as I walked.

“Hey, pretty lady.” I looked up and my eyes widened slightly as a man who looked about forty strolled towards me, smirking.

“Um…hey.” I gulped, taking a step backwards. He nodded towards my bag.

“Got anything good in there, princess?” he asked. I shook my head and took another step back.

“No, just leave me alone.” I gulped.

“That’s not going to happen. At least, not until you show me what’s in that bag.” He shrugged. I took another step back and gasped as my back collided with the wall.

“Ah, ah, ah, you’re trapped.” He smirked.

“Leave me alone, I don’t want any trouble.” I shook my head.

“Give me the freaking bag then.” He suddenly snapped, making my eyes widen as he snatched my bag.

“Give me that back and leave me alone-.” I gasped as he suddenly put a hand around my neck, making it hard to breathe.

“Three times.” We both looked to the side and my eyes widened as Spiderman stood there, leaning against the wall with his hand and the other one placed sassily on his hip.

“That’s how many times the lady asked you to leave her alone. Correct me if I’m wrong, though.” He chuckled. I gulped as the man let me go but started to sprint away down the alleyway.

“Oops!” Spiderman yelled as he shot a web at the man. It landed on my bag and Spiderman yanked, making the bag fly out of the man’s grip.

“Karen, web bomb!” the boy shouted, throwing what looked like a grenade. It flew towards the man and exploded, trapping him in a web against the wall as he groaned. My eyes widened and I looked at Spiderman.

“Here you go.” He spoke, giving me my bag back.

“Thank you.” I nodded. He returned it before looking down the alleyway.

“Now, what were you doing walking down a sketchy alleyway in Queens? That could have ended a lot worse.” He tutted. I chuckled and looked down. Spiderman wasn’t much taller than me, maybe a few inches, and he didn’t sound much older than me either, yet he still made me feel like I was being told off by a teacher. Couldn’t blame him, though.

“I was on my way to meet my uncle. He always picks me up from school, but traffic was bad, so he texted me to meet him a couple streets away. This is the quickest way.” I explained. Spiderman sighed.

“Okay, well, be careful next time. I wouldn’t want to see you get hurt, so maybe take precautions next time.” He nodded.

“I will. Thanks.” I smiled. He nodded again before shooting a web and flying out of the alley, making me chuckle as I walked down the alleyway. I came out of the other end and smiled as I saw Happy’s car. I opened the door and climbed in.

“Hey, kiddo, what took you so long?” he asked. I looked at him.

“Don’t tell dad.” I gulped. He looked at me through the rear mirror.

“Out with it then. What am I not allowed to tell your father?” he sighed.

“I was late, because Spiderman saved me from a mugging.” I admitted. Happy’s eyes widened.

“What?!” he exclaimed.

“I took the shortcut of the alleyway, there was a creep there, he tried to mug me, Spiderman saved me.” I shrugged. Happy looked at me in shock.

“And you expect me not to tell your father?! Are you crazy?!” he exclaimed.

“Happy, please, you can’t! I need to get him to agree to let me go on an overnight trip with school, he'll never do that if he finds out I almost got mugged on the way home from school!” I begged.

“Y/N-.”

“Happy, please, I’m literally begging you. I want to get the authentic high school experience of having an overnight trip with my friends, please, Happy.” I groaned. He sighed.

“When’s the trip?” he asked.

“April eleventh.” I spoke.

“Y/N, that’s not for a month, I am not keeping this a secret from your dad for a month.” He scoffed.

“How about this, I’ll tell dad after the trip, and you can deny having any knowledge of it. I’ll say that I never told you, then you’re in the clear.” I nodded. Happy sighed and looked at me.

“You’ll tell him after the trip?” he asked.

“If he lets me go on it, yeah.” I nodded. He sighed and returned my nod as he started the car.

“I’m going to be in so much trouble.” He mumbled as he started to drive.


	5. Crushes, teenage drama, and the problems with being a Stark

I walked into the kitchen, where my dad, Natasha and Clint were sitting around the island.

“Hey, kid, how was school?” dad asked as I sat across from him. I nodded and unfolded the sheet of paper before putting it on the island and sliding it to my dad. Natasha and Clint exchanged looks before glancing at my dad, who looked at me suspiciously.

“That doesn’t look good.” Clint spoke, drinking whatever was in his mug as Natasha shook her head in agreement.

“You’re right, it’s not. No way.” Dad shook his head, pushing the sheet away.

“Dad, come on.” I groaned.

“No, no way in hell.” He scoffed.

“What is it?” Clint asked as Natasha took the letter and read it.

“It’s a really cool science trip to New York National Park, that I really want to go on, and all of my friends are going and it looks so cool.” I groaned, trying to sell it.

“Is Peter going on it?” Clint asked. I looked at him and huffed as he raised an eyebrow smugly at me.

“If you must know, yes.” I scoffed.

“Thought so.” He smirked, taking another drink.

“The important part that she so conveniently forgot to mention is the fact that it’s an overnight trip.” My dad spoke, looking at me and cocking his head to the side. I looked at Natasha.

“It looks super cool.” I nodded.

“It does…come on, Tony, it’s one night.” She chuckled, looking at him. His eyes widened and I smiled at Natasha taking my side.

“No! No way. So many things could go wrong and none of us would be able to come and help, and I’m not okay with that, especially with my suit having just been stolen. Not to mention the obvious issue, how the hell am I supposed to sign it without giving her away?” he scoffed.

“Give me a pen, I’ll sign it.” Natasha spoke, putting out her hand and making my smile widen. Dad looked at her before flicking his eyes to me.

“Come on, Tony. You made her walk around the school without FRIDAY on her first day because you wanted her to have the authentic high school experience. This is the same thing.” She shrugged. Dad sighed, still looking at me.

“When you say your friends, who do you mean? The usual suspects? Peter?” dad asked.

“Yeah. Ned, MJ, and Peter.” I nodded. He sighed and shook his head. He grabbed a random pen that was sat on the island and handed it to Natasha.

“Sign it before I change my mind.” He mumbled, making Natasha smile as she quickly scribbled her signature onto the dotted line.

“Thank you, dad, thank you, Nat.” I smiled as she handed the paper to me.

“Don’t make me regret letting you go.” He warned.

“I won’t.” I chuckled.

“Oh, and if anyone asks, Nat is your aunt.” He nodded.

“Got it.” I returned his nod and gave Natasha and Clint one last smile before rushing off to my room.

I walked into school and sighed as I joined the flow of people. I looked to the side and smiled as I saw Peter stood at his locker, the door open as he rummaged through it. I smiled and bit my lip, digging the letter out of my bag as I walked towards him. I quickly ran up to him and held the paper up as he shut his locker. He turned to me and his eyes widened, stumbling back slightly as he tried not to walk into me.

“Jesus, Y/N, don’t sneak up on me like that.” He puffed, holding a hand to his chest. I ignored him as I shoved the piece of paper in his face again.

“Look.” I demanded, making him lean his head back and squint his eyes at the paper.

“What am I looking at?” he chuckled.

“The signature!” I squealed. Peter’s eyes widened and he took the sheet from me.

“Ey, you got it signed!” he laughed, looking at me.

“Looks like you, Ned and MJ won’t be going to the New York National Park by yourselves after all.” I smiled. He returned it before looking at the sheet. His eyebrows furrowed.

“Y/N, that looks like a woman’s name.” he mumbled, squinting his eyes to try and make it out as he moved the paper closer to him.

“Yeah, my aunt is my legal guardian as well as my dad, and he wasn’t in, so she signed it.” I shrugged. His mouth formed into an “O” and he nodded as he handed the sheet back to me.

“You want to come with me to hand them in? Make sure your dad can’t stop you at all?” he smiled.

“Sure.” I returned before starting to walk to Mr Harrington’s class with him.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

Peter sat in the library with Y/N, Ned and Michelle, doing homework before their next period.

“Am I getting this right?” Y/N mumbled, biting at the end of the pencil as she studied the sheet. Peter looked at her before looking at the sheet.

“What is it?” he asked, slightly moving closer to her so that he could see the paper.

“It’s this stupid math homework. I started it an hour ago but I still haven’t figured out even the first question.” She sighed.

“Well, how are you working it out?” Peter asked, resting his chin against his flat palm and looking at her. She sighed again and looked at the sheet.

“So, I’m figuring that if sine is x, that means that…” Peter didn’t hear more as he found himself subconsciously zoning out Y/N’s voice as he just looked at her. Recently, Peter had started to notice the little things about Y/N. Well, what he meant by recently was since about a week after she had arrived. First, he had noticed the way her eyes lit up when someone said something funny and the way she held her stomach when laughing. Then he had noticed what seemed to be her nervous ticks and habits, like biting the end of her pencil when she was working something out, or tucking her stunningly hazel hair behind her ear when she was in an awkward situation, or when she was nervous. Then it’d been noticed how gentle her smile was when she returned a smile that Peter had given her, or how she always either blushed or rolled her eyes when MJ made a comment about the two of them, depending on how suggestive said comment was. And now, he was beginning to notice the swarm of butterflies that always fluttered in his stomach whenever he so much as saw her, that feeling always getting more intense when she smiled at him or even did something like put her hand on his arm. He wasn’t sure yet if he was calling it a crush, but he didn’t mind if it was that.

“Peter? You with us?”

“What?” he mumbled, Y/N’s voice snapping him back just like it sent him straight into thinking about her. He looked around, gulping as all three of them were staring at him.

“You okay there?” Ned asked.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” He nodded, trying not to blush as he looked at Y/N, who was staring at him with a smile on her lips. The exact smile that made his stomach flip.

“Okay, weirdo. I’m going to grab a pencil.” She chuckled before standing from the table and walking across the library to the supply station.

“So, how long?” Peter turned back around to see Ned and Michelle looked at him.

“Hmm?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

“How long have you had a crush on Y/N for?” Michelle shrugged. Peter’s eyes widened.

“What?! Pfft, I don’t have a crush on her!” he exclaimed, his voice in a hushed yell so that Y/N wouldn’t hear.

“Dude, yes, you do. You remember that time when Liz was putting up that sign for homecoming in the cafeteria and you were staring at her? That was literally how you were just looking at Y/N. Literally exactly the same, and everyone knows you liked Liz.” Ned nodded.

“Oh yeah, I remember that.” Michelle smiled. Peter groaned and leant over the table slightly so that he was closer to the two of them, meaning he could speak in a hushed voice.

“Okay, yes, I think I have a crush on Y/N.” he admitted.

“You think?” Michelle scoffed, making Peter roll his eyes.

“Fine, I do, one hundred percent, but I need you guys not to say anything to her. We’ve only been friends for a couple months, I don’t want to ruin that just because I asked her out too soon or whatever.” He sighed.

“So, you will ask her out?” Ned asked.

“Wait, no-I mean, yes-I mean, maybe, I don’t know. I’m definitely not doing it now, if I were to ask her out, I would at least have to know she likes me back first, I’m not losing my friendship with her over a crush.” He spoke.

“Dude, just go for it, I can tell she’s crushing on you too.” Michelle smirked. Peter’s eyes widened.

“What-how do you know?” he gulped.

“I don’t, but I have a feeling. Call it girl’s intuition.” She shrugged. Peter squinted his eyes at her.

“No offence, MJ, but I’m not going to ask her out based purely on the fact you think she may like me back.” Peter scoffed.

“She’s coming back, act cool.” Ned spoke. Peter gulped and subtly looked over his shoulder. Surely enough, Y/N was heading back to the table. Peter gulped again, his cheeks burning as he looked back down at his homework again.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

I walked back to the table, but my eyebrows immediately furrowed as something felt off.

“Alright, what were you bullying Peter about when I was gone?” I joked as I sat back down next to Peter, making them all look at me.

“What?” Peter chuckled nervously, a slightly panicked look in his stunning eyes as he looked at Michelle and Ned. It was as if he was begging them not to say something, but I shook it off.

“No, I just, something feels weird, the vibe feels different. It feels kind of awkward now.” I shrugged.

“The vibe?” Ned scoffed.

“Yeah. Call it girl’s intuition.” I nodded. Peter’s eyes widened and he looked at Michelle, who was smirking her ass off.

“Seriously, guys, what’s wrong? I know that something is up.” I huffed, knowing that they were keeping something from me. All three of them looked at each other, Peter’s eyes becoming even more panicked.

“I, um…my aunt May walked in on me changing this morning, and it was just kind of awkward, and they were just teasing me about being walked in on…whilst changing…” Peter nodded slowly. Ned and Michelle looked at each other as they also nodded.

“Yeah, that’s what we were talking about. That’s why the vibe was awkward, we started telling stories about times we’ve been walked in on whilst changing.” Michelle replied. I nodded slowly, still not fully believing them but I decided to drop it as I looked back down at my homework. I sighed, ignoring the looks that were still being exchanged between Peter, and Ned and Michelle. It was as if they were having an entire conversation with their eyes, and without me.

“Urgh, this homework is impossible.” I groaned, resting my head on Peter’s shoulder in annoyance. I was too pissed off with the homework to notice Peter tensing under my head and the suggestive looks that Michelle and Ned were giving him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be some math genius?” Michelle smirked.

“Ha, no. Robotics, science and chemistry genius, sure, math genius? Hell no.” I scoffed as I sat back up, making a small sigh leave Peter’s lips.

“They’re the same thing.” She shrugged.

“They’re really not, MJ.” Ned chuckled.

“Let me take a look.” Peter spoke, gently taking my sheet from my hands. His fingers lightly brushed mine as he took it, making me look down and blush as the scarce contact made butterflies flutter in my stomach.

“I would help you with it now, but we only have five minutes of study period left, neither of us would be able to make a dent in this work in that time.” Peter sighed.

“Oh, god, I’m so getting a detention for not doing it. Thanks anyway.” I returned Peter’s sigh as I took the sheet back. His eyes widened slightly, as if he had just gotten an idea before he looked at me.

“H-how about you come over after school? Then w-we’ll have plenty of time to work on it…together.” He gulped, stuttering through his words.

“Won’t your parents mind?” I asked.

“I live with my aunt May, and she’s super chill with things like people coming over after school, especially for school work. It’ll be fine.” He shrugged, seeming a lot calmer all of a sudden.

“Um, okay. Obviously, I’ll have to ask my dad, but I’m sure he’ll be okay with it.” I nodded. A smile spread onto Peter’s lips at my words.

“Awesome, um, great, okay, I look forward to it.” He smiled.

“You look forward to doing math homework with me?” I chuckled. His eyes widened slightly and a blush crept over his cheeks.

“Y-yeah, I like math.” He shrugged, looking down. I chuckled again and shook my head before picking up my bag.

“You’re weird, Peter Parker. Come on, we have chemistry.” I nodded, prompting all of them to stand up too and start to leave the library with me.

“W-wait, a good weird?” Peter gulped, making me look up at him.

“Of course.” I smiled. He looked down, a small smile also on his lips as he timidly looked back at me. I walked slightly ahead, walking to my locker that was on the opposite wall to Peter’s and also a bit further down as him, Ned and Michelle stopped at his locker. 

** Peter’s P.O.V **

“I’m such an idiot.” Peter groaned, opening his locker and shoving everything in as he also grabbed his stuff for chemistry.

“Yeah, you’re failing miserably at covering your ass and pretending that you don’t have a massive crush on Y/N.” Michelle smirked.

“Dude, I’m sure it’s fine, inviting her over so that you could help her with her homework is totally normal, in fact, it’s what good friends too.” Ned nodded. Peter returned it and sighed.

“I guess.” He mumbled.

“Ooh, you’ve got competition, Parker.” Michelle spoke. He looked at her.

“What?” he scoffed. She nodded behind him, making him turn around. What little smile he had on his lips completely dropped and twists of jealous formed in his stomach as he saw Y/N talking to Cody Smith, a smile on her lips. He clenched his jaw and looked back at his locker before shutting it.

“Whatever. They’re friends, aren’t they? They’re allowed to talk.” He shrugged, refusing to look up.

“Uh huh.” Michelle spoke. Peter rolled his eyes as he could hear the smirk in her voice before he started to walk towards Y/N.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

I stood at my locker, collecting what I needed for chemistry.

“Y/N.” I looked to my side and smiled as Cody Smith walked towards me.

“Hey.” I chuckled as I turned to face him and leant against my locker.

“So, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee or something after school?” he asked. My eyes widened slightly and I stood up straight.

“Or we could go out for a pizza or something, anything you want.” He shrugged. I chuckled nervously and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

“Cody, that’s not the problem, um…I’m actually going to Peter’s to study after school.” I admitted. His mouth formed into an “O” and he nodded.

“Okay, fair enough. Another time, maybe.” He chuckled.

“Maybe.” I smiled. He returned it and nodded before walking away.

“Y/N.” I turned around and smiled as Peter walked towards me.

“Hey.” I smiled. He hesitantly returned it as he looked past me.

“What-um, what did Cody want?” he asked.

“Oh, nothing, he just wondered if I wanted to get coffee after school.” I shrugged. Peter’s eyes widened slightly as he looked at me.

“W-what about our plans?” he gulped. I looked at him.

“They’re still happening, I said no.” I spoke. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked down.

“You didn’t honestly think that I’d cancel on you for Cody, did you?” I chuckled. He looked at me and smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry.” He spoke. I shook my head and jokingly slapped his chest.

“For the record, I’d take hanging out with you instead of Cody any day.” I admitted, making him look down and blush as we started to walk to class.

“Good. Because I like hanging out with you too.” He spoke quietly, smiling at me.

“Yeah, you better.” I chuckled, making his smile widen as I gently nudged his shoulder with mine.


	6. The study not-date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is Spanish in this chapter, but I am not fluent in Spanish and i wrote it using Google Translate, so I apologise to any Spanish speakers for the potential lack of accuracy

I stood at the front doors of the school, calling my dad as I waited for Peter.

“Hey, dad.” I spoke as he picked up.

“Hey, kiddo. Everything okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, everything is fine, I just wondered if I could go around to a friend’s who offered to help me with homework.” I spoke.

“Since when do you need help with homework?” he scoffed.

“Since it was a really hard piece of homework.” I returned the scoff.

“Honey, you live with the most intelligent people on earth, we can help you.” He chuckled.

“Dad, please.” I groaned. There was a pause.

“Who is this friend, anyway?” he asked. I looked down, knowing what he would say once I told him.

“It’s Peter.” I mumbled.

“What was that, honey?”

“It’s Peter, the friend that is helping me with my homework is Peter.” I huffed.

“Uh huh. It figures.” He spoke. My eyes widened.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean, dad?” I scoffed.

“I’m just saying, sweetie, you’re either talking about him or hanging out with him a lot recently.” He spoke. I looked down and blushed, not wanting to let on to my dad that he was right.

“Dad, it’s not like that.” I insisted.

“Whatever, kiddo. Fine, you can go to Peter’s, but I want you home no later than five.” He demanded.

“Okay, I’ll get Happy to pick me up.” I nodded to myself.

“Okay, kid. Have fun.” I rolled my eyes as I could practically hear the smug smile in his voice.

“Bye, dad.” I spoke before hanging up. I looked behind me and smiled as Peter walked out of school and towards me.

“Hey, you ready to go?” he asked.

“Lead the way.” I smiled, making him return it as we started to walk.

“May? You home?” Peter called out as he opened his front door. Nothing.

“I guess that it’s just us.” He chuckled nervously as I walked in after him, him shutting the door behind me.

“So, how come you live with your aunt?” I asked, looking at Peter as he put his bag on one of the kitchen chairs.

“Well, my parents died when I was four, so my aunt and uncle took me in. I’ve been living with my aunt ever since.” He shrugged. My eyes widened.

“Peter, I’m so sorry.” I gulped. He looked at me.

“Hey, don’t worry. Everyone asks.” He chuckled, getting his stuff out of his bag and putting it onto the table.

“Can I ask why it’s just you and your aunt now, instead of your uncle too?” I gulped. He looked at me again.

“Same fate, different way.” He stated simply.

“I’m going to stop talking now.” I nodded.

“Honestly, Y/N, don’t worry about it. Everyone is curious, and I don’t mind talking about it.” He reassured, giving me a kind look. I returned it as we sat down at his kitchen table.

“So, math homework.” He smiled, making me laugh and nod as I got the homework sheet out.

"This is the bit that I don’t understand, if sine is two point nine, then, surely cos is going to be fourteen point three.” I scoffed.

“Hang on, I can’t really see it.” He mumbled before moving his chair around the table so that he was closer to me. I looked at him and gulped slightly as he was now so close that I could practically feel the heat radiating off of his body, the fabric of his sweater brushing my bare arm as he moved. He looked at me.

“S-sorry, is this okay?” he gulped. I looked at him and nodded.

“I-it’s fine, Peter.” I spoke. He gave me a small smile and put his arm on the back of my chair as he looked at the sheet.

“Okay, so…oh, okay, I see what’s wrong. You’re right, sine is two point nine, but because cos isn’t x, it’s fifteen point eight and not fourteen point three.” He nodded. I looked at it before rolling my eyes.

“Oh, I’m such an idiot, it’s so obvious now.” I groaned.

“Hey, hey, don’t put yourself down like that, you’re a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for.” He chuckled before his eyes widened slightly. He looked down as he realised what he had said.

“You really think that, Peter?” I asked.

“Of course I do.” He nodded, gently looking at me. I couldn’t help but smile at his words. Suddenly, the door opened and a woman walked in.

“Peter? Are you home-oh.” She stopped as she saw me. Peter moved his arm from my chair and moved back slightly.

“Y/N, this is my aunt May, May, this is my…friend, Y/N.” he nodded, making me look at him for the hesitation as I stood up.

“It’s lovely to meet you, May, Peter always talks about you.” I smiled as I shook her hand.

“Peter has said quite a lot about you too.” She admitted, looking past me and at her nephew. I turned around and looked at Peter to see his eyes wide.

“May?!” he exclaimed.

“Sorry, honey, sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you. You guys hungry?” she asked as she put her bag down and headed into the kitchen.

“I am a little, yeah.” I chuckled.

“Actually, May, I thought I’d introduce Y/N to Delmar’s.” Peter nodded. May’s eyes widened as she looked at me.

“You’ve never been to Delmar’s?” she scoffed.

“I’m not from Queens.” I chuckled. She looked at Peter.

“You’re taking her to Delmar’s.” she nodded, making me smile.

“Come on then, let’s go.” Peter smiled, holding out his arm as he grabbed his hoodie and his backpack. I giggled as I took a hold of his arm and also grabbed my stuff.

“See you later, May!” Peter called as he opened the door.

“Have fun.” She returned as we left the apartment.

Peter and I walked along the street, Peter leading the way to this “Delmar’s”.

“So, what’s so special about Delmar’s?” I chuckled.

“Let me buy you a sandwich, and then ask me that question.” He smiled as we walked in.

“Sup, Mr Delmar.” Peter smiled at the man behind the counter.

“Holla, Peter. ¿Cómo estás? **(How are you?)** ” the man asked.

“Estoy bien, gracias. Y/N aquí nunca ha tenido uno de sus sándwiches, así que pensé en comprarle uno. **(I am fine, thank you. Y/N here has never had one of your sandwiches, so I thought I'd buy her one)**.” Peter chuckled, looking at me.

“You know that I don’t speak Spanish, right?” I asked.

“¿Es tu novia? **(She your girlfriend?)** ” the man asked. Peter’s eyes widened and he rapidly shook his head.

“No, no, sólo somos amigos. **(No, no, we’re just friends.)** ” Peter chuckled nervously.

“De acuerdo claro, chico. **(Alright, kid.)** ” The man smiled before looking at me.

“Nice to meet you, senorita. I hope that you’re keeping our Peter in line.” He spoke.

“I can try.” I chuckled, making the man laugh and Peter blush.

“Can we please have my order, times two.” Peter nodded.

“What’s your order?” I asked.

“A surprise. I promise that you’ll like it.” He reassured.

“Hmm, okay. I trust you.” I admitted.

“Good.” He chuckled as Mr Delmar put two wrapped sandwiches on top of the class counter.

“Four bucks, kid.” He nodded.

“Keep the change.” Peter spoke as he handed Mr Delmar a five-dollar bill.

“Enjoy, lovebirds.” He chuckled. My eyes widened, as did Peter’s as he turned bright red.

“Mr Delmar?!” he exclaimed, making both of us chuckle.

“Come on.” I smiled, taking Peter’s hand and pulling him out of the shop and to one of the tables outside.

“So, what’s in this mystery sandwich then?” I chuckled as we sat down at a table.

“Cheese and crushed pickles.” Peter smiled. I stopped unwrapping the sandwich and looked at him.

“Sorry…crushed pickles?” I scoffed.

“I know that it sounds kind of gross, but it’s actually really good, I promise.” He chuckled as he unwrapped his sandwich.

“You better be right, Parker.” I warned, making him smirk as I took a bite. My eyes widened at the taste, which Peter noticed.

“Good, right?” he smiled. I nodded slowly, looking at the sandwich.

“Very good. You’ve proved me wrong, Peter Parker.” I admitted, making him laugh and nod. I looked down at my phone and my eyes widened slightly.

“Crap, sorry, Peter, I said I’d be home for five, I need to go.” I sighed, wrapping my sandwich back up.

“That’s okay. Can I walk you home?” he asked as I stood up, him following suit.

“It’s okay, Pete, my uncle will be here in a moment-.” I stopped talking as Happy’s car pulled up down the street.

“As if on cue.” I chuckled, making Peter smile and look at the car.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at school then.” He nodded. I returned it.

“Thanks for the sandwich, Pete.” I spoke.

“Anything for you.” He shrugged. I looked down, hoping that Peter wouldn’t notice the pink dusting on my cheeks as I passed him, giving him one last smile as I walked to the car.


	7. The first clue

** Peter’s P.O.V **

“Anything for you.” Peter shrugged. He couldn’t help but smile a little as Y/N looked down, trying to hide her blush from him as she passed. It was his turn to blush as she looked up and gave him one last smile before disappearing to her uncle’s black car. He bit his lip, waiting for the car to drive off before starting to jog towards an alleyway. If Peter could have spent all evening with Y/N, he would have done, but since she’d left early, he figured he’d use the time to do his usual patrol. He looked around, making sure no one was watching him as he started to tug his shoes off, hopping around as he did. He threw them against a dumpster and quickly got his bag off of his back, placing it on the ground so that he could unzip it. He grabbed his Spiderman suit before pulling his jeans down, leaving him in his boxers. He kicked his feet out of the jeans, accidentally kicking over a trash can and making rats scurry out of the alley as he pulled his sweater over his head. He quickly jumped into his suit, it very baggy against him since he hadn’t pressed the logo yet. He put his mask on and shoved everything into his backpack before throwing it against the dumpster and shooting a web at it, attaching it to the dumpster. He pressed the logo, making it tighten around his body.

“Good evening, Peter.” Karen spoke in his ear.

“Hey Karen, lovely to hear your voice as always.” Peter nodded, clicking his web shooters and activating them.

“What’s on the agenda for today?” she asked.

“Let’s have a look and see.” He nodded, shooting his web and launching himself onto the building before starting to soar above the streets of Queens.

Peter sat on the edge of a random building in Queens, his mask off as he just waited for something to happen.

“Anything on the police scanners, Karen?” he asked.

“Nothing.” She responded, making Peter groan and lie back against the roof, his legs still dangling over the edge of it.

“I’m so bored, why can’t something just happen-.” His eyes widened and he shot up as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He looked around, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to work out what his Spidey senses were picking up as he pulled his mask back on.

“Karen, can you tell what I’m picking up?” he asked as he stood up, still looking around.

“I’m detecting what looks like a spiked energy wave in an alleyway near you.” She spoke. Peter’s eyebrows furrowed.

“A spiked energy wave? That’s weird. Karen, can you map the way?” he asked. He nodded in approval as a red line appeared in front of him, showing the way to where the wave was.

“Here we go.” Peter mumbled to himself before jumping off of the building. He shot a web, making himself jolt and start to fly as his web attached to a nearby building. He soared above the streets of Queens, following the red line in his vision to an alley. He landed swiftly at the entrance of the alleyway and stood up slowly. His eyebrows furrowed as he walked slowly into the empty alley.

“Karen, there’s nothing here.” He scoffed.

“My sensors are telling me otherwise. I’m picking up what appear to be…drones.” She spoke. Peter’s eyes widened.

“Surely that’s not possible.” He mumbled to himself, a sick feeling in his stomach as he remembered the last villain that he’d faced who used invisible drones.

“Peter, watch out.” Karen’s voice rang out too late as something flew into Peter’s face, making him groan as it knocked him to the ground.

“What the hell was that?!” he exclaimed, flipping back onto his feet and looking around cautiously.

“It was the invisible drone that my sensors picked up.” She replied, making Peter roll his eyes.

“Woah!” he gasped as something swiped his legs from underneath him, making him fall onto the ground again.

“I hate this thing already.” He mumbled as he stood back up.

“Karen, where is it?” he asked, looking around.

“Three o’clock.” Without hesitation, Peter extended his arm and shot a web in that direction, making it attach to what looked to be just air. He tugged the web and kicked out, hitting the drone and making it start to become visible.

“Gotcha.” He mumbled as he jumped onto the drone, knocking it to the ground. He stamped on it one more time, making it whir away before shutting down.

“I’ve got to tell Mr Stark about this.” He mumbled quietly, getting his phone out of his suit belt and clicking on Tony’s number before holding the phone to his ear.

“Hey, kid, what’s up?” he picked up.

“Hey, Mr Stark, I’m in an alleyway by the corner of thirty-first street and fifth avenue, and I’ve just taken down an invisible drone, I wondered if someone could collect it and you could analyse it or whatever it is you do with super-villain tech.” he shrugged.

“Hold on, did you say an invisible drone?” Tony scoffed.

“Yup. You remember the last person to use invisible drones?” Peter asked.

“You think that he’s back?” Tony returned. Peter sighed.

“I don’t want him to be but I’ve never faced anyone else who used that tech.” he spoke. Tony sighed. “Alright, kid. Good job, get yourself home. I’ll have someone pick it up.” He replied.

“Thanks, Mr Stark.” Peter nodded before hanging up. He sighed, looking at the drone that he was crouched on. He couldn’t help but feel slightly sick at the idea that he may be back and no matter what he did, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. He sighed and shook his head as he shot a web at the building and launched himself out of the alleyway.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

I walked into school and smiled as Peter was at his locker. I walked towards him.

“Hey, you.” I smiled, making him look at me. My eyes widened as I saw the bruise on his jawline.

“Hey.” He chuckled.

“Peter, what the hell is that?” I scoffed, taking his chin and moving his face so that I could look at the bruise and making him wince slightly.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” He sighed, trying to move his head to look at me again but my fingers on his chin held him in place.

“Peter, that’s not nothing, and I highly doubt your aunt May did that, so what happened?” I asked again.

“Honestly, it’s nothing, I, erm, accidentally opened one of the kitchen cupboards onto my face, I promise it’s okay.” He chuckled, gently taking my hand away from his face and holding it in his. I sighed and looked at him.

“I promise that if it was something for you to worry about, I would tell you. I promise.” He nodded, gently cupping my cheek as he looked into my eyes. I gulped, subconsciously leaning into Peter’s touch as he stared at me gently. My heart started to flutter slightly as I realised how close we were, Peter close enough to be able to fully cup my face under my hair without having to stretch his arm at all.

“Woah, what’s going on here?” Peter quickly took his hand from my face and I took a step back as Michelle’s mocking voice ran out.

“Nothing, I was just making sure that Peter’s bruise wasn’t anything sinister.” I shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear as I looked down, trying to hide the blush on my cheeks.

“Let me guess, you gently took his chin, pretending to inspect the bruise so that you could touch his face.” Michelle teased, grabbing Peter’s face a lot more harshly than I had done.

“Ow, MJ.” He winced before chuckling and batting her hand away.

“Well I’m sorry that I’m actually concerned about our friend.” I smiled, trying to hide my embarrassment as she was speaking the truth.

“Yeah, that’s what it is.” Ned chuckled, making me roll my eyes and Peter chuckle as we headed to first period.


	8. Cody's party *part 1*

The four of us sat in the cafeteria, eating lunch and talking.

“So, anyone got any plans for the weekend?” Ned asked.

“Since when are any of us popular enough to have plans?” Michelle scoffed.

“Speak for yourself.” Peter returned.

“Hi, guys.” We looked up and Peter’s smile dipped as Cody walked towards our table.

“Hey, Cody, what’s up?” I smiled.

“Nothing much, but I’m having a party this Saturday, and I wondered if you wanted to come.” He spoke, looking at me.

“That invite for all of us?” Peter cut in, making us look at him. My eyes widened slightly as he looked at Cody with a completely expressionless face, which I had to say was a side of Peter that I’d never seen before. Cody looked around the table.

“Um…yeah, all of you are invited, why not?” he chuckled.

“We’ll be there.” I smiled.

“We will?” Michelle asked.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun.” I shrugged, liking the idea of my first real high school party.

“Cool. Yeah. I look forward to seeing you there.” Cody spoke, once again directing the last part mainly to me before walking off.

“Jerk.” Peter mumbled. I looked at him.

“What was that, Peter?” I asked. He looked at me, blushing slightly as he realised that I’d heard his comment before sighing.

“Well, I just think that it’s kind of a jerk thing to do, to come up to the table and only invite you, and then make it clear that the rest of us are only invited because I called him out on it.” He sighed.

“Yeah, that was kind of a jerk thing to do.” Michelle nodded.

“Look, guys, I agree, if he only wanted to invite me, he should have asked me when I was alone, but come on, you’re invited now, it’ll be fun.” I encouraged.

“I don’t know, Y/N, I don’t know how much I want to go to a party that I wasn’t supposed to be invited to, especially if it’s his party.” Peter mumbled, looking down at the chicken nugget that he was stabbing with his plastic fork.

“Please, Peter?” I asked, leaning forward and putting my hand over his. His head shot up as I did that and he gulped as a blush crept over his cheeks.

“For me?” I begged, looking into his eyes. He gulped again before sighing.

“Fine. But only for you.” He gave in.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” I squealed. He chuckled and shook his head at my response.

“You two will come as well, right?” I asked, turning my attention to Michelle and Ned.

“Sure. If you guys are going, I’ll go too.” Michelle nodded.

“I will too. I’ll wear my hat.” Ned smiled.

“Awesome.” I returned as the bell rang and we stood up.

“Chemistry?” I asked, looking at Peter.

“Chemistry.” He nodded.

“Are you guys talking about what’s between you? Because in that case, you’ve got it spot on.” Michelle smiled, making me chuckle and flip her off whilst Peter blushed as we headed to our chemistry class.

“Natasha!” I shouted from my wardrobe, huffing as I didn’t get a response.

“You yelled?” she chuckled as she walked in.

“I’ve got this party tonight, and I don’t know what to wear.” I spoke, biting at my nail.

“Okay. Let’s see what we’ve got here.” She nodded, looking at the different racks of clothes. She bit her lip and grabbed a purple dress before also grabbing my leather jacket.

“And these too.” She spoke, grabbing a pair of black heels with lacy straps too.

“I never pinned you as a girly type, Nat.” I chuckled as I took the clothes from her.

“I’m not really, but I know what looks good, and I know what boys like.” She nodded. I looked at her.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I scoffed.

“Well, you’re going to this party with Peter, right?” she asked.

“And Ned, and Michelle.” I nodded.

“We all know that you may as well just be going with Peter.” She smirked and winked at me as she left, making me chuckle and shake my head as I started to get dressed. I looked down at my phone as it buzzed and smiled as it was a text from Peter. Speak of the devil, I thought as I picked it up.

_Peter: Cody only lives a few blocks away from me, so do you want to come over before and we’ll walk together? Ned and MJ coming too :)._

_Y/N: Sure, thanks :). Will be there soon._

I pulled my shoes on and grabbed my purse before heading down the stairs. I opened the front door.

“And where do you think you’re going?” I groaned and turned around as dad walked towards me, arms crossed over his chest.

“How about to the party that I told you about?” I nodded. He looked at me and shrugged.

“Okay, kid, have fun. No drinking, remember that you’re still underage, don’t leave too late, text Happy to give you a ride home, and stay with your friends.” He nodded. I scoffed.

“Any other bull crap rules that I’ll be grounded for if I don’t follow them?” I smiled sarcastically, making him laugh.

“They’re fair rules, kid. Get out of here, have fun.” He nodded before walking back into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and smiled to myself as I headed out of the front door.

I got to Peter’s apartment building and walked in before heading up to his apartment. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. It opened a moment later to reveal Peter.

“Hey.” He smiled as he stood aside and let me in.

“Hey. Wow, Parker, you scrub up well.” I chuckled, looking him up and down.

“So do you. You look…really nice.” He gulped, a blush on his cheeks as his gaze travelled up and down my dress-clad body. I had to admit, he looked good. He had one of his normal flannel shirts on, but it was buttoned up and he had a pair of nice shoes on, with his hair slicked back. I bit my lip at his hair.

“What?” he chuckled nervously.

“You know…I think that if you messed your hair up a little, you could really pull off a, I don’t know, bad-boy look.” I nodded. His eyes widened slightly.

“Don’t you dare.” He shook his head. I smirked before quickly raising my hands to his hair and messing it up.

“Y/N, hey!” he laughed, pulling my hands away with his, but his hair was already messy.

“See? You look good.” I chuckled, but it disappeared as I noticed that Peter was still holding my hands. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Peter sighed and reluctantly dropped my hands so that he could answer the door, making me look down and blush.

“Hey, loser.” I looked up and smiled as Michelle and Ned walked in.

“Hey, guys. Nice hat, Ned.” I chuckled, looking at his fedora.

“Thanks. You look nice too.” He smiled.

“Yeah, girl, damn.” Michelle smirked before leaning in so that her lips were practically by my ear.

“Is your plan to make Peter jealous by getting male attention? Because I think that it'll work.” She nodded, wriggling her eyebrows at me.

“Michelle?!” I exclaimed, making her laugh as I jokingly slapped her arm.

“We ready to go?” Peter asked.

“I don’t know, are you? Your hair doesn’t look done, dude.” Ned stated, making Peter blush and look at me.

“Maybe it was, and maybe they were doing something before we got here to mess it up.” Michelle smirked. Why was that damn girl always smirking?

“That’s not what happened.” Peter and I both protested, making us look at each other and blush.

“Are you going to do it then?” Ned asked.

“E-erm, no, no, I like it like this.” He shrugged, giving me a small smile. I returned it and bit my lip.

“Are you sure that it’s you who likes it and not someone else in this room?” Michelle teased, nudging me with her elbow and making me roll my eyes.

“No, I like it, seriously. Anyway, come on, let’s go.” Peter nodded, quickly changing the subject as he opened the door and we headed out.


	9. Cody's party *part 2*

The four of us walked along the street, on our way to Cody’s house. We turned the corner and my eyes widened as the massive house stood there, thumping music radiating from it, with drunk teenagers dancing on the front lawn.

“Oh my god.” Ned scoffed as we walked towards it.

“Guys, maybe this isn’t such a good idea.” Peter gulped.

“Well, we’re here now, may as well enjoy it.” Michelle shrugged.

“I don’t know.” He sighed.

“Hey.” I smiled, gently taking his hand in mine. His eyes widened slightly and a blush crept over his cheeks at my action.

“It’ll be fun. Ned and MJ are here, and so am I. Come on, Peter, let’s have some fun.” I nodded. He sighed and returned it before letting me pull him towards the house. The thumping music got louder as we got closer to the house, it gradually getting so loud that by the time we were walking up the steps, I could feel the vibrations in my chest.

“Hey!” Cody laughed as he walked towards us, a plastic cup in his hands. My eyes widened slightly as he leant down and sloppily kissed my cheek, telling me that he was already slightly drunk as I felt Peter’s hand get tighter around mine.

“Hey, Cody, you okay?” I chuckled, feeling comforted by Peter being so protective over me.

“I’m doing great, especially since you’re here!” he yelled again before looking at the others.

“Oh, you all came! That’s…fun!” he shouted, making Peter roll his eyes.

“Good to see you, Cody.” Michelle smiled.

“Should you be drinking?” Ned asked.

“Ha, no, I’m sixteen, just like the rest of you, but who cares?” he laughed.

“Actually, I’m seventeen.” Peter nodded.

“Nice, well, drinks are in the kitchen, dance-floor is in the living room out the back. Have fun!” he laughed again before walking away.

“Wow, he was hammered.” Ned chuckled.

“Yeah, he was.” Peter sighed.

“Guys, I’m going to get a drink, I’ll be back soon.” I nodded as I let go of Peter’s hand for the first since we’d arrived.

“Be safe.” Peter gulped.

“I will be.” I smiled before walking into the kitchen.

I stood in the kitchen, sipping my drink out of my red cup. I chuckled slightly at my socially hopeless friends. Ned was stood in the corner, looking at the dancers, Michelle, to be fair, was sat on the sofa talking and laughing with other people, and Peter looked around slightly like a lost puppy. Suddenly, he caught my gaze and his eyes brightened as he moved through the crowd towards me. I couldn’t help but smile at how cute he was. I liked the idea of me being his safety here.

“Hey, I found you again.” He chuckled as he walked into the kitchen.

“I’m glad that you did, I was starting to get lonely.” I smiled. He returned it and nodded before looking at my cup.

“What you drinking?” he asked, taking the cup from me and starting to put it to his lips.

“Coke and vodka.” I nodded. His eyes widened and he immediately moved the cup away from his lips.

“Vodka? I thought you said that your dad told you not to drink.” He sighed, giving me the cup back.

“I know, but it’s fine, this isn’t enough to get me drunk, and as long as I don’t go home drunk, he’ll never know.” I shrugged.

“Y/N-.”

“And you won’t tell him either, will you, Peter Parker?” I asked, putting my index finger to his lips. His eyes widened slightly.

“No, I won’t, but are you sure you’re not drunk? You’re being a lot more…intimate…than usual.” He spoke, his words slightly muffled because of my finger. Peter was right, the alcohol flowing through my veins had given me a slight confidence boost, but I had made sure to not drink so much that I would do or say something stupid, like accidentally admit my real feelings for Peter to him.

“I’m fine, I promise. Let me prove it, let’s dance.” I smiled as I put my cup down and pulled him into the living room. His eyes widened slightly.

“Y/N, I-I’m not really a dancer.” He gulped.

“Then I’ll teach you.” I shrugged as I hung my arms over his shoulders and pulled him closer. He gulped, his cheeks the colour of Spiderman’s suit as he hesitantly put his hands on my hips and we started to sway to the music. I smiled at him, reassuring him, and I figured that it must have worked as he gave me a small smile in return and curled his hands slightly further around my waist, bringing me closer to his body. We danced for what felt like forever, everything else seemingly melting away so that it was just me and him. And it was perfect. I looked up at him, making him look down at me and smile gently. I returned it, butterflies fluttering in my stomach as I subtly looked down at his lips. It took everything in me not to kiss him, but I’d be damned if I let my alcohol-numbed head ruin my friendship with Peter. His smile dipped slightly.

“You okay?” he yelled over the music. I looked at him and gulped.

“No, I, erm, I don’t feel good, I need to take a walk. Will you come with me?” I asked nervously.

“Of course I will.” He nodded, a concerned look at his eye.

“Thank you.” I returned his nod, making him give me a small smile as he looked around.

“Come on, then.” Peter yelled, putting his hand on my lower back and leading me out of Cody’s house.

“Well, it was fun while it lasted.” I sighed as we stepped into the cool night air, making me hiss slightly as the frosty breeze bit at my naked arms. Peter looked at me as we walked.

“You cold?” he asked.

“No…I just…like to hug myself sometimes.” I shrugged, looking down.

“Liar.” Peter chuckled as he unbuttoned his flannel shirt before shrugging it off, leaving him in one of his science pun t-shirts as he hung the flannel on my shoulders.

“Peter, you don’t have to, you’re going to be cold now.” I sighed.

“Yeah, well, you’re wearing less, so you win.” He chuckled, looking down at me. I returned it and nodded, gulping as Peter shoved his hands into his jean pockets as we walked, making his surprisingly strong biceps flex slightly.

“So, um, what do you think of Cody?” he asked, looking at the ground. I shrugged.

“He’s okay, I guess. He’s no Peter Parker.” I smiled, making him laugh and look at me.

“I don’t know. He’s fine, he’s a decent friend, I guess.” I spoke, pulling Peter’s flannel on fully and folding my arms over my chest, my arms now in the sleeves of the shirt.

“So, um, you don’t like-like him or anything?” he gulped. I looked at him.

“Why? I mean, no, he’s nothing more than a friend, but why are you so interested?” I smiled.

“Nothing, I just…I don’t know, I’ve had a couple of run-ins with him in the past and he’s just always seemed to be a bit of a jerk.” He shrugged.

“I can see that.” I nodded before looking up at him.

“Is there anyone that you like?” I smiled, though my heart fluttering in my chest told me that I wasn’t entirely sure that I wanted to know the answer. Peter’s eyes widened slightly and he looked at me.

“Um…n-no, not anyone recently, anyway.” He shrugged. I raised an eyebrow.

“Not recently? So, you have had a crush in the past?” I asked.

“I mean, yeah, but it didn’t work out.” He spoke.

“What happened?” I asked. He sighed.

“A couple of years ago, I had a crush on this girl called Liz Allen. She invited me to one of her parties and I asked her out to homecoming but that’s about as far as it went, because I had to fi-um, something came up both times and so I couldn’t go.” He explained. My eyebrows furrowed at his sudden interruption of himself, but I shook it off.

“Then, her dad, um, did something illegal, I can’t remember what, and so she moved to Oregon with her family. I haven’t had another crush since.” He shrugged, looking down at me. I nodded and looked down, my heart dropping at him admitting that he didn’t like anyone. Not even me.

“What about you? If Cody isn’t your type, who is?” he asked, gently nudging my shoulder with his and making me smile.

“I don’t know if I have a crush on anyone. I don’t think that I’ve been here long enough to have developed feelings for anyone.” I lied with a shrug, because I’d be damned if I lost Peter as a friend because I liked him and he didn’t feel the same way. Peter’s smile dipped slightly and he looked down, the same way that I had done when he had said he didn’t like anyone. I looked down as my phone buzzed, showing a text from happy.

_Happy: You ready to be picked up? Where are you?_

“Peter, where are we?” I asked, looking at him. He looked around.

“Um…corner of thirty first street. Why?” he asked.

“My uncle needs to know where to pick me up from.” I shrugged before looking at him.

“Will you stay with me until he gets here?” I asked.

“Of course I will, Y/N.” he chuckled. I returned it and sat down on the sidewalk, Peter sitting next to me as I typed out a message to Happy, telling him where I was, before pressing "send".

“I don’t know, I guess that he just appeared one day.” Peter shrugged as we sat side by side on the curb, talking about Spiderman.

“I heard that he got bitten by a radioactive spider, and that’s how he got his powers.” I stated. Peter looked at me.

“That’s exactly what happen-what I heard too.” He spoke, cutting himself off for the second time that night. I looked at him.

“You okay?” I chuckled.

“I’m fantastic.” He nodded. I returned it.

“The radioactive spider is a pretty common theory. I don’t really care how it happened, I just think that he’s cool.” I chuckled. Peter looked at me and smiled.

“You know him?” he asked. I looked at him and my eyebrows furrowed slightly as something in the way that he was looking at me told me that he somehow knew the answer, but my coke and vodka from earlier was still making my head slightly dizzy, so I wrote it off as that.

“I don’t _know_ him, he saved me after school one day, when I got mugged.” I nodded. Peter’s eyes widened.

“You got mugged?!” he exclaimed, turning his body to face me. I looked at him, still not able to shake the feeling that he somehow knew that already, but there was no way for him to.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he scoffed.

“What would have been the point? You would have just worried about me, and whilst that’s so sweet, you couldn’t do anything about it. Anyway, I’m fine, it was just some creep who wanted my bag, but Spiderman came along and webbed him up. It was pretty cool actually.” I chuckled. He sighed and nodded, letting a small smile creep onto his lips as he stared ahead again.

“It sounds it.” He nodded as a black car rolled up the street and stopped a few yards away from us.

“That’ll be my uncle.” I sighed, standing up and brushing my clothes off. Peter nodded and also stood up before looking at me.

“I, erm, I know that we weren’t at the party for long, -a-and that’s okay, but I just wanted to say that I had a really nice time with you tonight.” He gulped, looking timidly at me.

“So did I, Peter. It’s always nice to hang out with you.” I smiled before wrapping my arms around his neck. Peter returned it surprisingly quickly, slightly burying his face into my neck with his hands rested on my lower back. I reluctantly pulled away from the hug.

“I’ll see you on Monday, Pete.” I smiled as I moved out of his grip.

“See you then.” He returned as I walked to the car. I gave him one last small smile before climbing into the car, prompting Happy to start driving. He looked at me through the rear mirror.

“It looks like you’re getting pretty close to Peter, huh.” He spoke, trying not to smile. I looked at him before looking at my lap as a pink dusting spread over my cheeks.

“Shut up and drive, Happy.” I mumbled, making him chuckle as he drove away from the street.

I opened the door and crept in, my heels in my hands as I quietly clicked the door shut. I turned around and took a deep breath. I couldn’t help but smile at the events of the evening.

“Had a good time?” I looked up and smiled as Natasha walked towards me from the living room.

“Yeah, it was fun.” I nodded. She returned it before looking at what I was wearing. Her lips curled into a smirk.

“Y/N, whose shirt is that?” she asked, biting her lip. I looked down and my eyes widened as I realised that I was still wearing Peter’s flannel shirt. Shit. I looked back up at Natasha, making her purse her lips together and raise an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

“Peter and I left the party early, and it was really cold, so Peter gave me his shirt because he saw that I was cold.” I explained.

“Did he have something on underneath it?” she smirked.

“Nat, oh my god, you’re almost as bad as dad, of course he had something on underneath it, Jesus.” I groaned.

“Uh huh. Night, honey.” She smirked before heading downstairs into my dad’s robotics lab. I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs, rushing into my room before anyone else saw me in Peter’s shirt.

“FRIDAY, lock the door.” I demanded as I shut it. I walked into my wardrobe to grab my pyjamas, passing my full-length mirror as I went. I briefly looked at the mirror before stopping and moving so that I was in its full view. I bit my lip and looked at myself wearing Peter’s shirt. Obviously, it was a bit too big, the sleeves went past my hands by a centimetre or two, and the length was just shorter than my dress. I smiled to myself, pulling it further around my body before heading back into my room.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

“May? You still up?” Peter asked as he opened the door to their apartment and walked in.

“You’re home early. Is everything okay?” May asked, coming into Peter’s view as she walked into the living room.

“Yeah, it was actually pretty fun, but Y/N felt sick, so I left early with her. And before you start, I don’t want any comments about the fact that I left with her.” He warned, shaking his head and holding up his finger. May smiled and bit her lip.

“Actually, I was going to make a comment about the fact that you’re lacking the shirt that you left with.” She nodded. Peter looked down and his eyes widened as all he saw was his science pun t-shirt.

“Crap, I gave it to Y/N because she was cold, and I forgot to ask for it back.” He groaned.

“Peter, honey, we both know that you’re going to let Y/N keep your shirt.” May nodded, giggling to herself as Peter slumped down on the couch.

“You know, I remember the first time that your uncle Ben gave me his shirt to wear when it was cold and I hadn’t brought a jacket on our date.” She chuckled.

“Difference is that Y/N isn’t my girlfriend.” Peter scoffed, shaking his head as he looked over the back of the sofa at May.

“Yet.” She mumbled, making Peter roll his eyes and blush as he turned the TV on.


	10. Feelings. Lots and lots of feelings

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

Peter and I sat in chemistry class, behind Ned and Michelle.

“Okay, ten minutes to finish the notes, quiet, please.” Mr Harrington spoke, making everyone get on with their work.

“So…” Michelle spoke as she turned around on her chair and looked at Peter and I.

“Where did you two disappear off to on Saturday?” she smirked. My eyebrows furrowed.

“What do you mean?” Peter chuckled.

“Don’t play innocent, everyone noticed that you two snuck off during Cody’s party.” She spoke, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes in response.

“I got a bit claustrophobic, so we left the party early. We did try to find you and tell you where we were going.” I nodded.

“Uh huh, sure that’s where you went.” Ned smiled.

“Not you too, dude.” Peter groaned.

“I’m just saying, literally no one at the party was surprised that you guys disappeared together. Quite a few rumours actually started because of it.” Ned nodded. My eyes widened as Peter and I looked at each other.

“What rumours?” he gulped.

“You guys disappeared together at a party, what do you think?” Michelle smirked, making both of us blush and look down at our work. Suddenly, I remembered what was in my bag. I sighed, knowing that neither of us would ever live this down, but I had to give it back.

“Um, Pete?” I spoke, unzipping my bag and pulling his shirt out.

“Hmm?” he asked, looking at me.

“I, um, thought that you’d want this back.” I gulped, holding out the shirt. Peter’s eyes widened and he turned bright red as he looked at the shirt.

“Um, you can, erm, keep it if you like, it was kind of too small for me anyway.” He lied, refusing to look at Ned and Michelle as they smirked.

“Oh, thanks.” I nodded, secretly slightly relieved that I was being allowed to keep my best friend’s comfortable shirt as I put it away again. I looked back up to see Ned and Michelle just staring at us.

“What?” I asked.

“Oh, don’t even try to act innocent, you disappear off at the party, you then appear with Peter’s shirt, that he then lies about being too small so that you can keep it, and you’re telling me that there’s nothing going on between you?” she scoffed.

“I didn’t lie about it being too small.” Peter protested.

“And, there’s nothing going on.” I shrugged.

“Yeah, right, to both of those bull crap statements.” She scoffed again as the bell went.

“Damn, saved by the bell.” Michelle chuckled as we stood up.

“What do you mean? You already interrogated us on our relationship status.” I scoffed.

“Oh, I wasn’t done.” She smirked, wiggling her eyebrows again. I sighed and looked at Peter, making him give me a small smile as the four of us walked out of class and towards the school doors.

“So, anyone got any plans for after school? Specifically, Y/N and Peter?” Michelle continued to tease.

“No. I’m free.” Peter stated before nudging my shoulder. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows, hinting for him to continue.

“You, erm, you want to come over for a bit? Just to hang out.” Peter shrugged as we walked out of the school doors and down the steps.

“I’d love to, Pete, but I’ve got to go to the bank.” I nodded. He squinted his eyes at me.

“Why are you going to the bank, little miss adult?” he smiled, making me laugh and shrug.

“Well, I got loads of money for my sixteenth, and I haven’t had a chance to cash it in yet, and my dad reminded me today, so I figured that I’d do it after school.” I replied. He nodded slowly, his eyes still squinted in suspicion.

“Uh huh, sure. If you don’t want to hang out, just say.” He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and smiled as I dug the brown envelope of cash out of my bag and showed him. His eyes widened.

“Oh, my god, that’s a lot of cash.” He scoffed.

“Yeah, um, rich relatives.” I nodded. He returned it and held his hands up in defeat.

“Okay, you were right, I was wrong, you’re going to the bank, see you tomorrow.” He chuckled.

“Bye, Peter.” I smiled before starting to walk off in the opposite direction to him. I looked back over my shoulder and bit my lip as I saw him chuckle and shake his head before walking the other way.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

Peter sat on the edge of the roof, looking out over Queens as he waited for something to happen.

“Check the police scanners, please, Karen, let’s see if we can help lighten their load.” He nodded. His eyes widened suddenly as he heard an alarm and his head jolted to the sound to see a group of men dressed in all black, breaking into a building.

“What am I looking at, Karen?” he asked, standing to his feet before crouching down, one hand in the air and the other between his feet so that he was ready to jump.

“Bank robbery, five hostiles, twenty civilians, including staff.” She spoke.

“Oh, hell yes!” he laughed before jumping off of the roof, shooting a web as he went so that he soared through the air instead of falling. He flew towards the bank, slightly racing police cars as he went. But obviously he was going to get there first. He let go of his web and flew towards the ground, somehow managing to fly through one of the glass doors broken by the thugs and land swiftly on his feet, making the hostages gasp. He stood up and put his hands on his hips as he looked at the thugs, who hadn’t noticed his presence yet.

“Hey guys, did you forget your pin number?” He asked, making them whip around to look at him. One of the men fired a bullet at Peter, which he dodged with ease before shooting a web at the gun.

“Yoink.” He spoke as he pulled the gun from his hands before firing another web at the man, trapping him against the wall. He did the same to another one of the thugs, raising his eyebrows slightly under the mask as the thug scowled and held onto his gun so that Peter was practically dragging the man towards him.

“You don’t want to let me have your toy? You’re no fun.” Peter chuckled before kicking the man in the face once he was close enough and knocking him unconscious, leaving three of the men left. He took a brief moment to look at the hostages, but his white eyes widened as he saw her in the mix. Y/N.

“Oh, crap.” He mumbled before hearing a yell. He looked forwards again and his eyes widened as one of the thugs pointed his gun at him.

“Oh, crap!” he yelled as the man fired the gun, not giving Peter enough time to dodge it so that it hit him in the chest. He “oofed” slightly as the bullet hit his metal Spiderman logo, making it ricochet off of Peter’s body, but the logo started to spark.

“Great. Karen, web bomb.” He demanded, shooting a bomb. It exploded, trapping two of the three men left against the wall as the third came at him.

“Is that Y/N? The girl that you like?” Karen asked in Peter’s ear as the man launched himself at Peter.

“Yes, but it’s really not the time, Karen.” He replied, his voice slightly strained as he dodged the man, making him run right past him.

“She’s right there, Peter, and you’ve just saved her life. This is your chance.” She insisted as Peter grabbed the man’s shoulders and yanked down, knocking him to the floor.

“Not now, Karen!” Peter exclaimed before turning to the hostages. His eyes widened slightly as they all looked at him in confusion.

“It, erm…Karen is my…um…never mind, is everyone okay?” he asked. Everyone nodded and stood up slowly. Peter looked at Y/N and couldn’t help but blush under his mask as she looked at him in admiration.

“Thank you, Spiderman. My dad would have killed me if I lost this money.” She chuckled.

“It’s okay, all part of the job.” He nodded, trying to play it cool.

“Now’s your chance, Peter. Kiss her.” Karen spoke. Peter’s eyes widened.

“What?! Karen, I’m not going to-.” He quickly stopped talking as he noticed Y/N’s furrowed eyebrows and an amused smile on her face.

“Um, sorry, that was just my AI, Karen.” He gulped.

“I figured.” She chuckled.

“Yeah, erm…see everyone later.” He spoke before shooting his web and firing out of the building before he could say anything else embarrassing in front of Y/N.

Peter puffed out as he climbed into his bedroom through his window and shut it behind him. He pulled his mask off, his hair messy as he threw the red fabric onto his bed. He quickly got out of his suit, pulling it down his body and legs before replacing it with a sweater and a pair of jeans. He grabbed his phone and smiled as he had a text from Y/N.

_Y/N: Oh my god! You’ll never guess what just happened! Spiderman totally just saved the bank from a robbery! OH, MY GOOOOOD!_

Peter laughed, biting his lip at the cute text before shutting his phone off and grabbing his suit. He sighed and looked at the logo, that was still sparking as a result of the impact of the bullet.

“Karen, you might need to walk me through repairing this properly.” He spoke as sat down at his desk, sprawling the fabric out in front of him. He turned his desk lamp on and also grabbed a torch for good measure. He held the torch in between his lips as he pried the logo off, revealing a couple of broken wires.

“Crap.” He mumbled as he started to fiddle with them. He hissed and harshly pulled his finger away as one of the lose wires gave him an electric shock.

“Motherf-.” His voice trailed off as he studied the damage again. He sighed and removed the torch from his mouth so that he could talk to Karen.

“Karen, what’s the easiest way to fix the suit without Mr Stark finding out?” Peter asked.

"Why don’t you want Mr Stark to find out?” she asked.

“He just…he can’t know that I got shot, especially because of a girl.” He mumbled as he studied the damage.

“But it wasn’t just a girl, it was Y/N-.”

“Easiest way, Karen.” He groaned, putting the torch back in between his lips.

“A soldering iron.” She spoke. Peter’s eyes widened.

“I don’t have a freaking soldering iron?!” he exclaimed, his words muffled because of the torch.

“Peter? Y/N’s here!” his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, allowing the torch to fall to the desk.

“Crap, crap, crap!” he hissed quietly as he shot up, grabbing his suit as he went. He looked around his room, frantically looking for a good hiding spot for it. He gulped and shoved it under his bed sheets before pulling the covers back over it. He rushed to his desk and hid the Spiderman logo as his door opened and Y/N walked in.

“Hey, you.” She chuckled.

“Hey, this is an…unexpected surprise.” He smiled. She looked at him.

“A good one, though, right?” she smiled.

“Course.” He returned. She chuckled and shook her head.

“So, what’s this about Spiderman saving the bank?” Peter asked. He couldn’t help but be a bit smug about it, he just wanted to hear what Y/N thought of it. Her eyes widened.

“Oh, my god, so I’m just stood in the bank, minding my own business, and these guys just come in and start shooting at the ceiling, but then, like, five seconds later, Spiderman comes in and is like-.” Peter couldn’t help but zone out Y/N’s beautiful voice in favour of just watching her speak. He couldn’t help but smile at how engrossed she was in the story, her hands moving wildly to imitate what had happened and her wide smile joining in.

“And then Spiderman snatched the gun and was like “Yoink!” It was so cool…” Peter’s smile widened as she continued to talk. God, he was falling for her. Hard. Not like he would ever admit that to her. He subtly looked down at her lips, Y/N too engrossed in her story to notice Peter’s actions as he admired the way that her lips curled, her attempt to stop her smile from growing failing.

“So, yeah, that’s how Spiderman saved the bank.” She finished, taking a much-needed break before plopping herself down onto his bed. Peter’s eyes widened slightly, but Y/N didn’t seem to notice the bumps that were his suit as she looked down at the plastic bag in her hands.

“Oh, I almost forgot, I got you this.” She spoke, taking out what looked like a wrapped sandwich and handing it to Peter. He looked down and couldn’t help but smile at the “Delmar’s” sticker that was holding the wrinkled white paper around the sandwich. He looked back at Y/N.

“What’s this for?” he chuckled.

“Just a little thank you for helping me with my homework. I got your favourite, cheese and crushed pickles.” She shrugged. Peter couldn’t help but let his smile widen.

“Y/N, that’s so sweet, but you didn’t need to do that.” He chuckled.

“It’s okay, I wanted to. Anyway, I was in the neighbourhood, I figured that I’d bring you a snack before you go out on your “extra-curricular activities”.” She teased, mimicking the speech marks with her fingers. Peter chuckled and looked down.

“Well, thank you. I’ll have to pay you back with another sandwich now.” He smiled. She laughed as she stood up, her laughter like music to Peter’s ears.

“Hell no, Parker, we’re even now.” She chuckled before heading out of Peter’s room. He followed behind, following her to the front door as she opened it.

“Nice to see you, May.” She smiled.

“Always a pleasure, hun.” May returned, looking at Peter and raising her eyebrow.

“Don’t say anything.” He mouthed, raising his eyebrows and shaking his head before looking back at Y/N.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, for the trip.” He nodded.

“See you then.” She returned, giving him a small smile before leaving the apartment and walking down the stairs. Peter shut the door and looked down at the sandwich.

“What’s that?” May asked, nodding to the wrapped food in his hand.

“Oh, um, Y/N bought me a sandwich, to say thanks for the homework.” He nodded. May bit her lip and smirked.

“Something that you want to say?” Peter scoffed.

“Yeah. That’s a love sandwich.” She giggled, making Peter blush hard.

“May?!” he groaned.

“I’m just saying, Delmar’s isn’t on her way home. That sandwich means something.” She chuckled before going back to washing the dishes. Peter gulped and looked down, but he couldn’t help but smile at the thought that May might be right.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

I sighed as I got into my room and threw my bag down before laying back onto my bed. I looked at my phone and smiled as I had a text from Peter.

_Peter: Sandwich was really good, lol. Also, glad you’re okay. You know, from the robbery :)._

I smiled and leant back against my stack of pillows.

“Is that the boy that you like? Peter?” FRIDAY asked.

“Lower your voice, FRIDAY, I don’t want my dad to hear.” I sighed.

“Is it, though?” she asked. I sighed and bit my lip.

“Yeah, it’s Peter. The boy that I like.” I admitted.


	11. The school trip *part 1*

** Peter’s P.O.V **

Peter walked along the street to school, fiddling nervously with his fingers as he walked. He got to the school and smiled as he saw Ned and Michelle on the steps.

“Hey, Peter. You excited for the trip?” Ned smiled.

“Yeah, but first, I need your help.” He spoke, looking between them.

“Help with what?” Michelle asked.

“I stopped a bank robbery yesterday, but got shot in the process and damaged my suit, and Karen said that I need a soldering iron to fix it, so I need to sneak into the wood tech room and-.”

“Wait, go back, woah, you got shot?” Ned scoffed.

“Yeah.” Peter shrugged. Ned and Michelle looked at each other.

“Okay, apparently ignoring your brush with death, where do we come into this?” Michelle asked.

“Ned, I need you to come with me and help fix the suit, MJ, I need you to stay here in case Y/N shows up before we’re back and starts asking questions.” He spoke.

“And why can’t I go to the wood tech lab with you? Is it because I’m a girl?” Michelle asked, cocking her head to the side. Peter’s eyes widened.

“What?! NO! Of course not, you’re just closer to Y/N than Ned is!” Peter exclaimed.

“Relax, Peter, I’m just messing with you.” She smirked. Peter sighed and nodded before looking at Ned.

“Let’s go.” He nodded before heading into school, Ned following behind. They walked through the school corridors, looking around cautiously at the empty hallway. They headed into the technology department and walked into one of the classrooms before looking around.

“Ned, can you keep watch or something? This may take a while.” Peter sighed, walking to one of the desks and putting his bag down before digging out his suit.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

I walked to the school gates and smiled as I saw Michelle, waiting by the school bus.

“Hey, nerd.” Michelle smiled as I walked towards her.

“I thought that that name was reserved for Peter and Ned.” I chuckled.

“No, it’s reserved for nerds. You, my friend, are a nerd.” She stated, making me laugh.

“Speaking of which, where are Peter and Ned?” I asked, looking around.

“Um, they went to the bathroom.” She shrugged as Mr Harrington walked towards the group.

“Alright, everyone, everything is on the bus and ready to go, is everyone here?” he asked.

“No, sir, Peter and Ned are in the-.”

“We’re here!” I turned around and smiled as they ran out of the school doors and down the steps.

“Hey, you.” I chuckled at Peter as they jogged towards us.

“Hey.” He puffed.

“You okay?” I asked slowly. He looked at me and nodded.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked.

“You just look very panicked for someone who only went to the bathroom.” I spoke. He just shrugged.

“I knew that we’d be leaving soon, so I had to hurry.” He nodded. I returned it and chuckled as I climbed onto the bus, Peter following behind me.

“Alright, we’re here, everyone off of the bus.” Mr Harrington spoke as the bus pulled into the clearing in the woods and stopped. We got off the bus and my eyes widened slightly as I looked around.

“Wow, this place is beautiful.” I gawped, looking up at the trees.

“Where we’re staying looks okay too.” Michelle nodded. I looked up and took in the sight of the log cabin hotel that sat in the middle of the clearing. I wasn’t going to lie, it did kind of look like one of those motels that you saw in the movies, the ones where every room led to outside instead of a real hotel, only in the style of a log cabin.

“Okay, pair up, two per room, needless to say no mixed-sex rooms, so boys pair up, and girls pair up.” Mr Harrington spoke. I chuckled as Michelle immediately grabbed my arm and Peter and Ned looked at each other.

“We’re going to have such a good time, we’re going to buy junk food, and watch movies, and it’s going to be awesome.” Michelle smiled as she grabbed a key off of Mr Harrington before pulling me up the stairs.

“I never pinned you as a girly sleepover type, MJ.” I chuckled.

“Oh, I so am, I just never got the chance before meeting you since I was stuck with those losers.” She smirked, looking at Peter and Ned who were trailing behind us.

“Hey!” Ned exclaimed, making Peter smile as we stopped at our door, the boys moving past us to the next door along. My breath hitched slightly and butterflies formed in my stomach as Peter gently put his hand on my waist as he passed, the outdoor hallway a bit too slim for him to get past without a little bit of contact.

“You okay there?” Michelle smirked as she unlocked the door.

“Shut up.” I grumbled, making Michelle laugh as she shut the door behind us.

“So, where are we going?” Michelle asked, laying on her front on her bed as I stood in front of the mirror, applying a layer of lipstick.

“I saw a cute little coffee shop in the village that we passed on our way here. We could check that out.” I nodded. My eyebrows furrowed as I got no response from Michelle. I looked at her to see her smirking. As usual.

“What’s got you smirking this time?” I sighed, turning back to the mirror.

“Who are you getting all dolled up for?” she asked.

“It’s 2019, MJ, you of all people know that a girl doesn’t have to get made up for anyone else other than herself.” I chuckled.

“I know, and normally, sure, but I find it hard to believe that you’re putting makeup on for yourself when we’re next-door to, and about to go out with Mr Peter “Y/N’s crush” Parker.” She chuckled. My eyes widened and I looked at her in the mirror.

“I do not have a crush on Peter.” I scoffed, shaking my head as I put the top on my lipstick and shoved it into my bag.

“Then you’ll be fine with knowing that Cody has a crush on you.” She admitted. My eyes widened and my head shot up to look at her.

“Sorry, what?” I scoffed.

“Yup. Well done, you’ve got two guys chasing after you.” She chuckled. I gulped, holding my hands to my head. Well, this was a freaking disaster. Not like I would ever admit this to Michelle, but I did like Peter, more than just a friend. So, the last thing that I wanted was him thinking that I liked Cody just because he had a crush on me.

“Do me a favour, don’t tell Peter about Cody.” I gulped as I sat on my bed and pulled my shoes on.

“Why not? Because you don’t want him thinking that you like Cody back?” she asked. I sighed.

“No, I just…you know how over-protective Peter can be. Don’t get me wrong, it’s sweet, but I just, I don’t want him thinking that there’s something between me and Cody, when there’s not.” I scoffed.

“Alright. For you, I won’t tell Romeo.” She chuckled. I returned it and shook my head as I stood up and grabbed my bag.

“You coming?” I asked.

“Yeah.” She nodded, standing from the bed and grabbing her bag. I headed out of the room and knocked on Peter and Ned’s door. It opened to reveal Peter, making me smile.

“Hey.” He chuckled, leaning against the doorway.

“Hey. MJ and I are going to the village that we went through to get here, because I saw this little coffee shop. You two coming?” I asked.

“Um, yeah, sure.” He nodded, grabbing his jacket, Ned doing the same as they headed out and shut the door.

“Let’s go.” I smiled.

The four of us walked through the village, looking around at the shops as we walked.

“So, where’s this little coffee shop then?” Peter asked, his hands in his jacket pockets as we walked.

“I swear that it was somewhere around here.” I sighed, looking around. Peter’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at me.

“Y/N, are you…wearing lipstick?” he smiled, looking down at me. I looked at him.

“I am, Peter Parker. But why are you looking at my lips, weirdo?” I chuckled. His eyes widened slightly and his cheeks flushed red.

“I-I wasn’t, I just happened to notice that something looked different.” He shrugged, looking down. I chuckled and shook my head before looking around.

“Ah, stop, this is it!” I exclaimed, putting my hand against Peter’s chest, making him blush harder and stopping him in his tracks so that we were stopped in front of the café.

“Looks nice enough.” Michelle nodded as we walked in and looked around.

“What does everyone want?” I asked, getting my purse out of my bag.

“No, that’s okay, I’ll pay.” Peter shrugged.

“Don’t be silly, my treat.” I smiled.

“Can you two stop flirting and just buy the drinks already?” Michelle asked, making Ned laugh as Peter and I blushed.

“Four hot cocoas, please.” I smiled to the barrister before handing over a ten-dollar bill. Peter and I got the drinks and took them to the table that Ned and Michelle had picked, next to the window.

“This place is so beautiful.” Michelle sighed in bliss as she looked out of the window.

“What happened to the depressing and miserable MJ that we all know and love?” Peter teased, making Michelle flip him off as Ned and I laughed.

“I have to agree, though. I love the city, but there’s something very peaceful about being in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of a valley.” I shrugged.

“That peace is about to be broken.” Michelle mumbled as she sipped her drink.

“What? Why-.”

“Oh, hey, guys.” I looked up and groaned internally as Cody walked in.

“Hey.” Peter mumbled as he looked down.

“Didn’t think that I’d see anyone from school here.” He chuckled.

“You’re not the only one who has an eye for chic little cafes in the middle of a valley.” I smiled, making him laugh. Out of my periphery vision, I saw Peter scowl at Cody as he laughed.

“Y/N, can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?” Cody asked. I sighed and stood up.

“Wait, Y/N, you’re not actually going, are you?” Peter scoffed.

“I’ll be right back.” I reassured, giving him a small smile and making him sigh as I followed Cody out.

“So, what did you want to say that you couldn’t in front of my friends?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

“How about we go off and do something by ourselves? Ditch those guys, come on.” He smiled. My eyes widened slightly.

“Cody, no. I’m hanging out with my friends, I can’t just ditch them.” I scoffed.

“Sure, you can, Y/N. Let’s go to the movies or something.” He chuckled. I sighed and looked down.

“Okay, I’m going to nip this in the bud. MJ told me that you like me, and I have to tell you. I’m sorry, but I don’t feel the same way, Cody.” I admitted. His smile dipped slightly and he looked into the café.

“It’s Peter, isn’t it?” he asked. My eyes widened.

“What?” I gulped.

“You like Peter, not me. And that’s okay, I just want you to be honest with me.” He sighed. I returned it.

“I’m sorry.” I nodded.

“It’s okay, Y/N. Have fun with your friends.” He gave me a small smile before walking away. I sighed before heading back into the café.

“What was that about?” Ned asked as I sat back down next to Peter.

“Oh, nothing.” I shook my head, giving Peter a small smile as I sipped my drink.


	12. The school trip *part 2*

“That was probably the best hot cocoa that I’ve ever had.” Peter chuckled as the four of us walked out of the café.

“Yeah, that was damn good hot cocoa.” Ned agreed.

“I wonder if we could-.” Michelle stopped talking and we all whipped around as we heard rumbling. My eyes widened as the rocks on the valley cracked open and then exploded, allowing what appeared to be a monster made out of rocks and earth to rise from it.

“What the hell is that?!” I yelled.

“Mysterio.” Peter mumbled. I looked at him.

“What?” I scoffed. He looked at me and gulped.

“Um, last year, uh, Spiderman fought these things called elementals, and that’s one of them, he fought them with this guy called Mysterio, but then it was revealed to be this big hoax by Mysterio, it was all over the news.” He rambled. I nodded, remembering that I’d seen it happen at the time.

“Can we maybe stop talking and freaking RUN ALREADY?!” Michelle exclaimed, grabbing my arm and dragging me to behind a car. We crouched down behind it, Peter and Ned scrambling next to us as Peter looked over the car.

“Wait, if it’s all a hoax, surely that thing can’t hurt us.” I gulped.

“That thing can’t, no, but the drones creating it definitely can.” Ned nodded, making me gulp again. 

“I’m going to make sure that everyone gets to safety.” Peter spoke before shooting up. My eyes widened.

“Peter, don’t leave!” I exclaimed, standing up to follow him but I got yanked back down by Michelle.

“Are you crazy?! Girl, those drones have guns, you don’t want to get shot!” she hissed.

“So, you’ll let Peter run out but not me?” I scoffed. Michelle and Ned exchanged glances.

“What am I missing here?” I asked. They looked at me.

“It’s just that-.” Suddenly, the car that we were crouched behind blew up, launching it into the air as we screamed.

“Go, go, go!” I yelled, pushing Michelle up as her and Ned sprinted to another car across the road. I followed after them but my eyes widened as the monster-or drones, I wasn’t entirely sure what I was looking at-hurled a car in my direction. I gulped as it flew through the air at such a speed that I’d never be able to run to safety before it hit me, and I couldn’t control my powers enough to stop it without potentially causing more damage, not to mention that I couldn’t expose myself. Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around me and I screamed as I was flung out of the way of the car, just as it landed on the spot that I’d been stood on a moment ago. My eyes widened as I looked at Spiderman, who was holding my waist as he flew us to safety using one of his webs. He looked at me.

“It’s always you who gets into trouble, isn’t it?” he chuckled, making me smile as I clung onto his neck. He landed swiftly on the ground a few yards away from Michelle and Ned, making me sigh in relief as my feet landed on the ground. I looked at him, my hands still around his neck and his arm still around my waist.

“Thank you, Spiderman. Again.” I smiled, making him chuckle.

“Anytime.” He nodded.

“Y/N!” I turned around and sighed in relief as Michelle and Ned ran to me.

“Guys.” I gulped as I ran out of Spiderman’s arms and towards them, though mentally logging the slightly odd fact that Spiderman had almost reached out when I had left his arms, as if he wanted to hold me for a moment longer, but all he got was his fingertip brushing my back. I brushed it off as I rushed to Ned and Michelle and tightly hugged Michelle.

“What the hell?” she scoffed.

“I’m sorry. I knew that I couldn’t run fast enough to get out of the way of the car, so I didn’t try.” I shrugged.

“You’re lucky that Spiderman was there.” Ned sighed as he also hugged me. I nodded and turned around, glancing at the boy who was now webbing his way to the monster-sorry, drones-to fight it.

“I was.” I agreed before turning to them.

“Come on, we can’t stay here, it’s not safe.” Michelle spoke.

“Wait, what about Peter, we can’t just leave him.” I gulped. Michelle returned it and looked at Ned.

“I’m sure that he’s fine, and he won’t forgive himself if you get hurt, we need to go.” She nodded. I sighed, not wanting to leave without Peter but knowing that I had to as I reluctantly let Michelle and Ned pull me away.

“Peter, oh my god, you’ll never guess what just happened!” I squealed as I rushed towards Peter and Ned’s room. I flung the door open but my eyes widened and I stopped in my tracks. My throat dried and I gulped harshly. Peter stood there, in nothing but boxers, with his back turned to me. He was quickly pulling something red and blue off of his feet before shoving it into his backpack. I couldn’t help but let my eyes trail down his back, his shoulder blades and biceps flexing as he crouched down and stuffed whatever it was into his bag before zipping it shut and standing up.

“Ned, you’ll never guess what I just did, I totally just-.” He whipped around and his eyes widened as he saw me stood there. My eyes widened further as I shamelessly looked at his torso, making him blush deep red as I trailed my eyes down his toned chest, my eyes widening again as I saw the six pack. Oh my god. Peter had a six pack. My best friend, the king of robotics, science and chemistry, had a _six pack_. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

“Y/N, w-what are you d-doing here?” he gulped. I returned it and noted that he wasn’t even trying to cover himself.

“I…I, erm, Spiderman was just here, so, erm, I came to tell you, and…see if you’d s-seen him too.” I stuttered, trying to keep my gaze on his face. His eyes widened.

“O-oh…that’s so-so cool, he was here?” he asked. I nodded before my eyes widened further, if that was even possible.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t be staring so much.” I gulped before putting a hand over my eyes.

“Um, no, it’s o-okay, I was just, erm, getting dressed for bed.” He stuttered.

“Okay, well, um, I’ll leave you to it, then.” I nodded, not waiting for him to answer as I practically ran out and shut the door behind me. I gulped, trying to comprehend what just happened as I rushed next-door, to mine and Michelle’s room. I opened the door and rushed in.

“Woah, you okay?” Michelle chuckled from her bed, where she was reading a book. I gulped and looked at her.

“I just saw Peter.” I gulped. Michelle’s eyebrows furrowed.

“You see the boy virtually every minute of every day, what was so special about this time?” she chuckled. I looked at her.

“I saw him. Naked.” I admitted. She looked at me.

“Was he well-endowed?” she teased, a smirk on her lips.

“Okay, naked apart from boxers.” I nodded, starting to pace the room with my hand to my head and the other rested on my hip.

“He has abs, you know. _Abs_.” I scoffed.

“I know.” Michelle nodded, eyes still on her book. I stopped pacing and looked at her.

“What-how?” I asked.

“I’ve seen him naked too. Well, apart from boxers.” She admitted. My eyes widened.

“When, erm, when did that happen?” I gulped, trying not to sound jealous. She looked at me.

“Calm down, lover-girl, I did the same thing last year. We were in Prague for the school science trip, I went to see if him and Ned were ready to go out, I walked in, he was in his boxers, no biggie.” She shrugged.

“Not for you, you don’t like him like that.” I groaned.

“It’ll be fine, dude. What did he say?” she asked.

“Nothing really, he was just as flustered as I was. I mean, he just kind of stood there.” I scoffed. Michelle looked up at me again.

“What, literally just stood there? Like, he didn’t grab a t-shirt or anything?” she asked.

“No, he just stood there, what are you trying to imply?” I asked. She shrugged and wiggled her eyebrows.

“I’m just saying. It says something that he didn’t even try. The crush is mutual, girl.” She smirked before looking back at her book. I sighed, laying down on my bed and thinking about what had just happened.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

Peter landed on the roof of his and Ned’s room, his feet and one hand landing swiftly against the tiles.

“Quietly, Peter, quietly.” He mumbled to himself as he crawled down the wall and slid the window open. He crawled in and landed on his feet before turning around so that his back was facing the door. He pulled his mask off, his hair messy as a result of it before he started to get the rest of the suit off. He pulled it down his body, revealing his chest as he continued to pull it down. He didn’t hear the door open as he pulled the suit off of his legs before stepping out of it and stuffing it into his bag. He quickly zipped it up before standing up.

“Ned, you’ll never guess what I just did, I totally just-.” He whipped around and his eyes widened as he saw Y/N stood there. Her eyes widened further as she skimmed her eyes down his exposed body, making him blush deep red as she trailed her eyes down his chest, her eyes widening again as she saw the six pack. Butterflies filled Peter’s stomach, his face hotter than a literally burning building as he realised that Y/N was checking him out. Like, full-on, eyes on his chest and six pack, checking him out. His crush…was checking him out. Y/N opened her mouth but nothing came out.

“Y/N, w-what are you d-doing here?” he gulped. She returned it, Peter too startled and confused to even try and cover up his basically naked body.

“I…I, erm, Spiderman was just here, so, erm, I came to tell you, and…see if you’d s-seen him too.” she stuttered, trying to keep her gaze on his face. His eyes widened.

“O-oh…that’s so-so cool, he was here?” he asked. She nodded before her eyes widened.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t be staring so much.” she gulped before putting a hand over her eyes. Peter couldn’t help but smile slightly at how flustered and cute she was being.

“Um, no, it’s o-okay, I was just, erm, getting dressed for bed.” He stuttered.

“Okay, well, um, I’ll leave you to it then.” Y/N nodded, not waiting for him to answer as she rushed out and shut the door behind her.

“Y/N, wait!” he yelled after her. He sighed, sitting on his bed as he ran his hands through his hair. The door opened again and Ned walked in.

“Nice one, dude, I saw what you did.” He smiled.

“Yeah, thanks.” He chuckled slightly as he stood up and grabbed his t shirt. Ned looked at him.

“You okay?” he asked. Peter gulped as he pulled the t shirt on, as well as sweatpants, meaning he was no longer naked.

“I, erm…Y/N nearly saw me in my suit, and then, I guess luckily, she only saw me naked.” He nodded. Ned’s eyes widened.

“How did that happen?” he scoffed.

“I got back into the room and started to get out of my suit. Obviously my first priority was hiding it, so I was just stood there in my boxers as I got undressed. And, then…Y/N walked in…and saw me in my boxers…” he gulped.

“At least she didn’t see you completely naked?” Ned smiled sheepishly, trying to reassure him. Peter sighed and lay back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with his hands on his stomach.

“At least she didn’t see me completely naked.” He repeated, letting another loud sigh leave his lips.

“May? You home?” Peter asked as he unlocked the apartment door and walked in. Nothing. He puffed out, so tired from the school trip that he just wanted to sleep. He headed into his room, tossing his backpack onto his floor before collapsing onto his bed, his cheek and chest pressed against the mattress. He groaned loudly as his phone started to vibrate and he opened one eye to see who was calling him. His eyes widened and he sat up as he saw it was Tony. He grabbed the phone and put it to his ear.

“Hey, Mr Stark.” He gulped.

“Hey, kid. I just wanted to call and say well done for what you did at the national park. My dad never gave me praise when I did something good, so I’m trying to break the cycle of shame.” He spoke. “Hang on, Mr Stark, did you see what it was? Does the news show that it was another elemental?” he asked.

“It does. You were right, kid. He’s back, and I think he’s going after you.” Tony admitted.

“Freaking brilliant.” Peter mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

“Just stay vigilant, Peter. Keep being the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman and if he becomes a real threat again, we can handle it. Okay?” Tony asked. Peter sighed and looked down.

“Okay.” He nodded.

“Good kid. I need to go, so stay out of trouble. And good work.” He spoke.

“Thanks, Mr Stark.” Peter mumbled before hanging up the phone. Normally, he’d be ecstatic to get such praise from his mentor, but not after what had happened. He gulped and lay back on his bed, his hand in his hair as his worst fear was coming true. His hardest enemy was back. Mysterio was back.


	13. Delmar's and rain

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

The school bell rang, making me sigh in relief as it signalled the end of the day. I stood up, along with Peter, Ned and Michelle and started to pack my stuff away before swinging my bag onto my back.

“Hey, Y/N, you want to grab a sandwich from Delmar’s?” Peter asked, looking down at me as he shoved his books into his backpack.

“Sure, that sounds nice.” I smiled.

“Are we invited?” Peter and I looked to the side to see Ned and Michelle staring at us.

“I, um, thought that it could be just us, if that’s okay with you guys.” Peter chuckled nervously.

“So, it’s a date.” Michelle smirked, making Peter’s eyes widen as he blushed.

“No, MJ, it’s not a date, it’s just two friends getting a sandwich together.” I shrugged.

“Yeah, two friends who are madly in love with each other, going alone, when they could go as four friends.” She nodded. I rolled my eyes, the smirk on her lips telling me that she wasn’t really mad in the slightest, she just wanted to get one of us to admit that it was a date. Which it wasn’t.

“Well, you guys are busy anyway. Ned, don’t you have the Lego Death Star to build?” he asked.

“Yeah, I still need to knock out the basic bone structure of it.” Ned nodded.

“Exactly, so unless you want to third wheel-.”

“Third wheels only apply to dates, are you admitting that you and Y/N are going on a date, Peter Parker?” MJ smirked, making him groan loudly and slap his palm against his foreheads.

“No, that’s not what I was saying.” He sighed.

“Leave him alone, MJ, you’ve had your fun.” I chuckled.

“Not as much fun as you’ll have.” She returned, giving me a wink and making me smile before looking at Peter.

“Should we go for that sandwich?” I asked.

“Please.” He groaned before taking my hand and starting to pull me out of the classroom. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach at the feeling of my small hand in Peter’s larger one, the fact that it wasn’t the first time in no way diminishing the feeling.

“It’s definitely a date.” Michelle whispered in my ear as we walked along the school hallway and towards the doors, making me chuckle and shake my head as we left school.

“I’m just saying, what Spiderman did on the school trip was pretty cool. I mean, we didn’t see him take down that monster drone thing, whatever the hell it was, but he must have done.” I shrugged, rambling to Peter about Spiderman as we walked along to Delmar’s, our hands still joined.

“Yeah, I saw a bit of it, and it was pretty awesome what he did. I saw him go inside the illusion and take it out from within.” He nodded. I looked at him.

“Where did you go when it happened?” I asked. His eyes widened slightly.

“I mean, I know that you said you went to help people get out of the way, but I didn’t see you at all and then suddenly you were back at the hotel. Don’t get me wrong, I was so glad that you were okay, but I was worried about you, Pete.” I admitted, using the rarely said nickname. He looked down at me.

“You were?” he asked hopefully.

“Of course I was. I didn’t like knowing whether or not my best friend was dead or alive.” I mumbled. He sighed.

“I’m sorry for doing that to you. Main thing, though, is that everyone is alive and safe.” He reassured as we approached Delmar’s.

“True.” I nodded, smiling at him as we walked in.

“Sup, Mr Delmar.” Peter smiled as we walked in.

“Hey, if it isn’t my favourite young couple.” He returned the smile. Our eyes widened and we looked at each other.

“We’re not a couple, Mr Delmar, just best friends.” Peter chuckled nervously as we dropped our hands, both somewhat reluctantly.

“I don’t know, niño, that hand holding says otherwise.” He nodded. I looked down, my cheeks burning as Peter gulped.

“Anyway, um, we’ll take two number fives with the pickles smushed down real flat, please.” Peter ordered.

“You got it.” Mr Delmar nodded before looking at me.

“You still want that sandwich too?” he chuckled.

“Peter converted me, Mr Delmar, I love it now.” I smiled, making Peter return my smile as he looked at Mr Delmar.

“Fair enough. And I don’t care what you guys say, I can definitely see some young love between you.” He nodded. My eyes widened slightly as I looked at Peter, him also hesitantly looking at me, both of us unsure of what to say.

“Thanks, Mr Delmar.” Peter broke the awkward silence as a plastic bag was placed on the counter and Peter took it.

“See you crazy kids later.” He chuckled as we left and sat outside on one of the tables.

“I will never get tired of that sandwich.” I chuckled, eating the last bite before leaning back in my chair.

“Neither will I, and I’ve had one pretty much every day for the last five years.” Peter smiled as he gently looked at me. I returned it, just taking a second to admire all the curves of his face as he seemed to do the same to me. I snapped out of it as my phone buzzed and I looked down at it.

_MJ: You enjoying the date? ;)._

I rolled my eyes and chuckled as I put my phone down.

“What’s the eye roll for?” Peter chuckled.

“Just MJ being MJ.” I shrugged as I stood up and grabbed my bag, Peter following suit.

“You good to hang out a bit longer? We could go for a walk or something.” Peter spoke, looking at me timidly.

“Sure, I’d love that.” I nodded, making him smile. Suddenly, my eyes widened as a droplet of water landed on Peter’s face, making him flinch and look up at the sky.

“What the-.” He mumbled. My eyes widened further as suddenly, the heavens opened up, making thousands of raindrops start to fall on us. I couldn’t help but smile as the water soaked Peter’s hair, the droplets landing in his hazel locks and making him look beautiful. Not like I would ever tell him that.

“Y/N, run!” Peter laughed, taking my hand and starting to pull me along the sidewalk. I returned the laugh and let him pull me along as we sprinted through the streets of Queens, getting wetter by the second as the rain continued to pour down.

“Where are we going?” I yelled.

“My apartment!” he shouted back, making me smile as we continued to run. We got to Peter’s apartment building and I couldn’t help but laugh as Peter turned to me and took my waist, pushing me in front of him and into the dry lobby. We both laughed as Peter pulled me up the stairs and to his apartment door before unlocking it and letting us in.

“Oh my god.” I chuckled as I looked at Peter. He repeated my actions and looked down at his soaked sweater and jeans that were at least a few shades darker due to the amount of water in them. His wet curls flopped over his face as he looked down at himself, making me smile as I liked his hair like that.

“Yeah, well, you’re quite wet yourself. I think that we should both get into a dry set of clothes.” He chuckled as he started to pull his sweater from his body. I gulped as his t-shirt rose a bit with his sweater, giving me a glimpse of his six pack before he pulled it back down again.

“Um, Peter, I don’t have any dry clothes.” I chuckled nervously. He looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed as he thought.

“Erm…I’m sure that my aunt May has a spare set of pyjamas or something that you could borrow, let me check.” He nodded as he headed into his room and grabbed his pyjamas before casually throwing the clothes onto the sofa and heading towards another room. I returned it and gave him a small smile as he disappeared into what I assumed was his aunt’s room. I sighed and looked around the living room, smiling to myself as I’d now been here so many times that it was becoming like a second home.

“Sorry, this is all that I could find.” I turned around and smiled as Peter came out of his aunt’s room, holding what looked to be a lilac t-shirt and a pair of turquoise shorts.

“Thanks, anything to get out of these wet clothes.” I chuckled, pulling my wet hoodie off and leaving me in my t-shirt. Peter’s eyes suddenly went to my chest and his eyes widened. I looked down and my eyes widened too. Damn. I wish I had remembered that I was wearing a white t-shirt.

“Oh, my god, I am so sorry, Peter.” I winced as I grabbed my hoodie and held it in front of me. But it was too late. He had already seen my red lace bra.

“N-no, it’s okay, I-erm, I shouldn’t have been looking.” He gulped, his face redder than my bra as I took the clothes from his hands.

“Um, you can get changed in my room, if you want. May won’t get home for a while, so I’ll change out here.” He nodded. I returned it and gave him a small smile as I headed into his room and pushed the door to slightly, but still leaving it open a bit.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

“Sorry, this is all that I could find.” Peter spoke as he came out of his aunt’s room, holding one of May’s t-shirts and a pair of turquoise shorts.

“Thanks, anything to get out of these wet clothes.” Y/N chuckled, pulling her wet hoodie off and leaving her in her t-shirt. Peter’s gaze drifted down and his eyes widened. He gulped harshly, as Y/N’s white t-shirt being soaked through meant that he could see her bra through it. Her red lace bra. She looked down and her eyes widened too.

“Oh, my god, I am so sorry, Peter.” Y/N winced as she grabbed her hoodie and held it in front of her.

“N-no, it’s okay, I-erm, I shouldn’t have been looking.” He gulped, his face redder than Y/N’s bra as she took the clothes from his hands.

“Um, you can get changed in my room, if you want. May won’t get home for a while, so I’ll change out here.” He nodded. She returned it and gave him a small smile as she headed into his room and pushed the door to slightly, but still left it open a bit. Peter sighed, gulping again as he peeled his t-shirt off of his body before yanking his jeans down his legs, though a lot slower than usual due to the fabric being so wet. He pulled on his fresh t-shirt before pulling on his flannel sweater pants. His gaze drifted to his door but his eyes widened as he could slightly see Y/N through the gap in the open door. His throat dried as she moved around, giving him a full view of her bra as she moved.

“God, Peter, what’s wrong with you, stop staring.” He mumbled to himself as he looked away.

“What was that?” he looked up and his eyes widened as Y/N came out of his room. He couldn’t help but stare as she looked amazing in May’s old pyjamas. The t-shirt was a little too short, meaning that her bellybutton was showing as the shorts rested on her hips. Only Y/N could look as hot as she did in a pair of decade-old pyjamas.

“Wow.” He whispered.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

I pulled the clothes that Peter had given me on and looked in the mirror that sat against his door. I nodded to myself as the t-shirt fit me nicely, though being a little short so that my bellybutton showed slightly whilst the shorts hugged me perfectly. I opened the door to hear Peter mumbling something to himself.

“What was that?” I asked, making him look up. His eyes widened and he skimmed his eyes up and down my body, making me blush and smile under his gaze.

“Wow.” He whispered. My smile widened.

“Like what you see, Parker?” I teased, making his cheeks blush harshly.

“Um, no-I m-mean, yes, I mean-um…do you want a hot drink?” he stuttered.

“Yeah, that’d be lovely, thanks.” I chuckled, trying to ease the awkwardness. He gave me a small smile and nodded, heading to the kitchen as I sat down on the sofa and crossed my legs under me. I looked over the edge of the sofa, intently watching Peter as he made the hot drinks. I bit my lip, watching the way that his head was bowed as he looked at the mugs, and the way that his shoulder blades flexed at the small action of him making the drinks. I shook my head and looked back down.

“I’m so whipped.” I whispered quietly, finally admitting to myself the one thing that I hadn’t wanted to. And that was that I was way past just having a crush on Peter. I was in love with him. I looked up and smiled as Peter walked to the sofa, the two mugs in his hands.

“Despite you being here for half a year already, I still don’t know how you like your coffee, and I still don’t know if you like tea, but I know that you like hot cocoa, so I played it safe and made two of them.” He chuckled, handing one out to me.

“You did good, Peter.” I smiled. He smirked in return as I took the mug and he sat down next to me, facing me on the sofa. I took a sip of the drink and sighed in bliss as the hot liquid flowed down my throat.

“Ooh, damn, you make a good hot chocolate.” I commented.

“Why thank you.” He smiled before looking at me.

“What?” I chuckled. He shook his head.

“I just, I’ve been meaning to ask you something for a while, but…I don’t know how well you’ll take it.” He admitted, smiling sheepishly. My eyebrows furrowed and I put my mug down on the coffee table.

“Hard to tell so far. But there’s only one way to find out. Ask away.” I nodded. He gulped and looked at me.

“What happened to your mom?” he asked. My smile dipped slowly and I looked down.

“I-I’m sorry, never mind, forget I asked-.”

“No, it’s, erm, it’s okay, it was just a hard situation.” I nodded. He returned it.

“Don’t tell me if you don’t want to.” He reassured, leaning forward and putting his hand over mine. I looked at him and gave him a small smile, making him blush as I put my hand over his.

“It’s okay.” I nodded before looking at him.

“So, erm, my mom was a scientist. She worked for UCL, trying to find cures for things like Ebola, smallpox, AIDS, that type of thing. Really serious viruses.” I spoke. Peter nodded, intently listening to what I was saying.

“When I was six, there was an outbreak of Ebola. It had been weaponised by a group of bio-terrorists, and my mom was on the team to try and find a cure. It’s so stupid, one day, she was leaving the lab, and her suit caught on something and ripped. She got ill with the weaponised Ebola, and died.” I nodded, looking down as a tear left my eye. Peter looked at me, his own eyes glazing over as he looked at me, heartbroken.

“Y/N, I…I don’t even know what to say, I’m so sorry.” He mumbled quietly. I shrugged and looked at him.

“It’s okay. I was too young to understand what had happened, so all I knew was that mom wasn’t coming home. Obviously, when I got old enough, dad explained it to me. But it’s okay. It’s been just me and my dad ever since, but we’re inseparable now, so I guess that it worked out.” I nodded before looking down again.

“Hey, look at me.” He spoke gently. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I felt his finger gently hook under my chin and lift so that I looked at him.

“You don’t have to be strong around me, you know. I know that you like to give the impression that nothing gets to you, but you can be yourself when you’re with me. You know that, don’t you?” he scoffed slightly. I nodded and bit my lip as a tear left my eye.

“I know, Peter. I know.” I whispered. He gave me a small smile before leaning forward and hugging me tightly. I returned it, holding onto him for dear life and burying my face in his neck as he held me. I had to admit, Peter’s arms were starting to feel like home. He pulled away slightly, prompting me to do the same but we both stopped as we realised how close we were. I gulped, as did he as we were close enough to feel each other’s breath on our faces. Peter looked down at my lips, his cheeks flushing red as he did so before returning his gaze to my eyes. I gulped but couldn’t help but feel slightly excited as he started to lean in.

“Peter, I’m home!” we pulled apart quickly, returning to our original spots of half a sofa cushion away from each other as the front door opened and May walked in.

“I got takeout since I didn’t want to cook-oh, Y/N, how nice to see you.” She smiled as she saw me.

“And you, May.” I returned as Peter and I stood up. May’s eyebrows furrowed as she looked at my body.

“Um, Y/N, as adorable as you look, why are you in my old pyjamas?” she chuckled. My eyes widened and I felt my face heat up as I turned to Peter to answer.

“Erm, sorry, May, we got caught in the rain, and Y/N didn’t have any clothes to wear, so I gave her some of yours to borrow.” He nodded.

“Oh, okay. You joining us for dinner, honey?” May asked as she walked into the kitchen and put the plastic bag onto the counter.

“Thanks for the offer, but I better call my uncle to come get me, I was meant to be home hours ago.” I winced.

“Of course, you better get home, I would hate to have your dad knocking on our door, asking if we’d kidnapped his lovely daughter.” She chuckled. I nodded and returned it as I grabbed my bag, sighing as I only just noticed the two mugs of liquid that had gone virtually untouched.

“Sorry about the hot cocoa, Peter.” I chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it.” He smiled. I returned it before looking down.

“Thanks for letting me borrow your pyjamas, May. I’ll get them washed and back to you ASAP.” I promised.

“Keep them if you want. I haven’t worn them in five years, they’re better use to you.” She smiled. I returned it before heading to the front door and opening it, Peter following behind me with his hands in his sweater pant pockets.

“Thanks for everything, Peter. The clothes, the nice talk, the undrunk hot cocoa.” I joked, making him laugh and nod as he leant against the door-frame.

“Any time. You know that I’m always here for you.” He stated, looking into my eyes.

“I know, Peter, I know.” I nodded, giving him a small smile and his arm a small squeeze before starting to head down the hallway. Peter gave me one last smile, making me bite my lip as I disappeared down the stairs and out of sight.

“Thanks for the ride, Happy.” I sighed, knowing that I was about to face a shitstorm in the form of my father.

“You’re right. He’s pissed.” Happy nodded, looking at me through the rear mirror as he practically read my mind.

“Wish me luck.” I gulped as I grabbed my bag and opened the door.

“You’re going to need it.” He stated. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I got out of the car and shut the door before walking up the steps. I slowly opened the door, trying to be quiet as I slipped in and shut it again. I took a deep breath, hoping that I’d gotten away with it.

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, YOUNG LADY?!” I sighed and closed my eyes. I turned around and gulped as dad stood there, looking furious.

“School ended five hours ago, your curfew is eight, it’s half-nine, yet not a single phone call, not a single text, you could have been dead in a ditch for all I knew-.” He stopped talking as he looked at what I was wearing. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“What the hell are you wearing?” he scoffed. I looked down at my scarce attire of May’s t-shirt and shorts.

“Um, I was hanging out with Peter after school, but we got caught in the rain, and I didn’t have any dry clothes to change into, so he gave me some of his aunt’s old pyjamas.” I explained.

“Of course Peter was at the centre of this.” He mumbled, rubbing his hands over his face. My eyebrows furrowed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I scoffed.

“You know exactly what it means. You know, Y/N, I try to be a good, relaxed dad, I try to give you space. But so help me god, I will start cracking down on you and start acting like your dad instead of your friend if you keep abusing my trust like this. Do you understand me?” he asked.

“Dad, that’s not fair-.”

“Do you understand me?” he cut me off harshly. I sighed and looked down as I nodded.

“Go to your room, I don’t have the energy to deal with this right now.” Dad muttered. I sighed again and rolled my eyes before walking up the stairs and straight into my bedroom before slamming the door.

“Friday, lock the door.” I demanded before flopping down onto my bed. I huffed out, staring at the ceiling as I tried to calm down. I sat up and looked down, sighing as I realised that I was still in May’s pyjamas. My eyebrows furrowed. I gently took the fabric in between my fingers and raised it to my nose before inhaling. Weirdly, the pyjamas smelt like Peter. Well, I guess they did live in the same apartment. I lay back against my pillows and inhaled the scent again, feeling calmed by it. I lay back against my pillows and let my eyes flutter shut, drifting to sleep with Peter’s heavenly scent filling my nose.


	14. "Peter Parker, what the hell?!"

I sighed as I walked downstairs, my bag on my shoulder as I headed into the kitchen. My eyebrows furrowed as dad and Wanda sat there, talking.

“We need to do this now, Tony. She’ll only get stronger as she gets older, and her powers will be harder to control.” Wanda warned.

“What?” I scoffed, making them both look at me. Wanda looked at my dad as he sighed.

“Morning, kiddo, we were just discussing the possibility of you finally starting lessons with Wanda, to learn how to control your powers.” He nodded. My eyes widened slightly.

“Why now?” I asked.

“What?” he chuckled nervously.

“You heard me. I mean, I’ve been asking to have lessons since I got the powers, _two years ago_. So, why now?” I scoffed.

“Honey, there’s no reason for the timing-.”

“It’s to keep me away from Peter, isn’t it?” I cut him off. His eyes widened.

“What?! No! Why would you think that-.”

“Oh, let me think, maybe because you’ve always said that I’d have to take a break from school in order to do lessons from Wanda, and that’d be the perfect way to keep us apart.” I nodded.

“Watch your tone, young lady.” He warned.

“What are you hiding, dad? Why are you so freaking keen to keep me away from Peter?” I spat.

“ENOUGH!” he yelled, slamming his hands down against the marble island and making Wanda jump slightly. I sighed and looked at him.

“I’m considering letting you have lessons because I’ll be damned if I lose you because you couldn’t control your powers and it killed you. When will you fucking learn that _everything_ I do is to protect you?!” he shouted. I scoffed and shook my head.

“Sure, dad. Keep telling myself that.” I nodded. He returned my scoff and looked at Wanda.

“You’re going to be late for school.” He mumbled. I scoffed again, taking the hint as I walked to the front door and walked out, slamming the door behind me.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

“I nearly kissed Y/N.” Peter admitted as he stood next to the school bus with Ned and Michelle. Their eyes widened.

“What stopped you?” Michelle smirked.

“May came home and interrupted. I suppose it was a good thing, I mean, she’d just told me about how her mom died.” Peter admitted, making Michelle choke on her spit as she snorted and Ned’s eyes widened.

“You tried to kiss her…after she told you about her mom dying?” Ned scoffed.

“Wait, no, it wasn’t like that, it’s just that her talking about it led to us having a nice moment, which might have led to a kiss if May hadn’t have walked in.” he explained.

“Because it sounds completely normal when you say it like that.” Michelle nodded, making Peter roll his eyes.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

I walked towards the bus and smiled to myself as I saw Peter, Ned and Michelle, stood there, talking.

“Because it sounds completely normal when you say it like that.” Michelle nodded, making Peter roll his eyes.

“What sounds normal?” I asked as I walked towards them. They all looked at me, Michelle smirking as Peter’s face turned red.

“U-um, nothing, nothing at all.” Peter gulped. My eyebrows furrowed at him.

“You okay?” I chuckled.

“I’m fine.” He nodded. I returned it, not entirely convinced but I dropped it as Mr Harrington walked towards us.

“Okay, class, is everyone ready for the trip? Everyone has packed lunches, money, books, all of the stuff you need for the museum?” he asked, making everyone nod and murmur.

“Alright, I made some name tags to make it easier for the museum staff, so please put them on now, and keep them on.” Mr Harrington nodded, handing out pieces of sticky paper with names on them. 

“Urgh, that’s so lame.” Michelle mumbled as we stuck the tags onto our tops.

“Mr Harrington, you misspelled Peter’s name tag. It should say “Penis Parker”.” Flash smirked, making Peter roll his eyes.

“And yours should say douchebag.” I returned.

“Ooh, she got you, Flash.” Michelle smirked as Peter and Ned laughed.

“Alright then, now that it’s obvious what everyone is called, everyone on the bus.” Mr Harrington smiled. The bus doors opened and I climbed on, Peter following behind.

“Peter, will you sit with me?” I asked, taking his hand as I walked down the aisle.

“Sure.” He chuckled nervously, turning red slightly as I pulled him to the back of the bus. I took a seat on the back row, Peter sitting next to me and Michelle and Ned sat opposite us.

“Alright class, New York Museum, here we come.” Mr Harrington called from the front before we started to drive.

I looked out of the window as the bus drove along a mountain side, making me smile as I looked up at the rock face before turning to Peter.

“So, what are you looking forward to the most?” I asked, looking up at him. He shrugged and looked at me, making me blush slightly as he briefly looked at my lips.

“I don’t know-oh, never mind, yes I do, they have these awesome glass balls, with an electricity pylon in the middle of them, and they make your hair stick up if you touch them.” He smiled as he looked at me. I couldn’t help but chuckle at how cutely dorky he was being.

“You’re funny, Peter.” I admitted. His smile dipped slightly.

“I-I am?” he gulped.

“Yeah. Has no one ever told you that before?” I asked.

“Apart from my aunt May and Ned, no, but you’re different from Ned.” He shrugged.

“How come?” I asked. Peter’s eyes widened and he looked at me as he blushed crimson.

“You just-erm, you’re, um, I mean, you’re just-.” Peter cut himself off as the bus started to swerve erratically on the road. My eyes widened.

“Peter, what’s happening?” I gulped.

“I don’t know, I’m going to check it out, stay here.” He spoke as he stood up.

“Peter, no, don’t leave me here-.”

“Just stay here, stay safe.” He spoke, looking at me. I gulped and looked down, looking at my hand that he had just taken into his.

“I-erm, sorry, just…stay safe, okay?” he said gently before dropping my hand and running down the bus. My eyes widened as the bus suddenly swerved and started to tip over, making us scream.

“Ned!” I yelled as him and Michelle tried to scramble towards me. We all screamed again as the bus landed on its side, meaning that the wall of windows that Peter and I had just been sat next to was facing towards the sky, and the bus was teetering on the edge of the cliff.

“Where the hell has Peter gone?” I gulped. Ned’s eyes widened slightly.

“He-erm, I’m sure he’s just in the bathroom or something.” He shrugged. I squinted my eyes at him.

“The bus is literally on its side, on the edge of a freaking cliff, and your excuse for Peter is that he’s in the bathroom?” I scoffed. Ned shrugged again, making me roll my eyes. Suddenly, the bus shifted again, making us all scream as it started to slowly but surely slide off of the edge of the cliff.

“Oh my god, it’s Spiderman!” Flash yelled, making us look up the bus. My eyes widened as Spiderman landed against the side of the bus.

“Hey, guys, it’s okay, we’re going to get you out of here.” He reassured before pulling the front window off of the bus.

“Come on, everyone, let’s move up the bus.” He spoke.

“Come on, let’s go.” Michelle smiled as she grabbed my hand and started to move up the bus behind everyone else. I gulped as I looked down, my eyes widening as the bus was still sliding off of the mountain.

“MJ, we’re not all going to make it.” I realised. She looked down at me.

“Course we are, half the bus is already off, Spiderman has us, it’s okay.” She nodded as we continued to climb up the bus. The bus jolted again, making us scream as we started to rapidly fall.

“MJ, go, go, go!” I yelled, pushing her up and out of the top of the bus. Her eyes widened, as did mine as the bus started to fall off of the edge of the cliff, with me still in it.

“Y/N, no!” Spiderman yelled as he shot a web towards me. I screamed as it caught my wrist, making me jolt to a stop and holding me in place as the bus rapidly fell around me, the rows of seats shooting by.

“You’re okay, I’ve got you, it’s okay.” He reassured as he pulled on his web, slowly pulling me up with it. I gulped as he reached out a hand as I got closer to him.

“Take my hand, Y/N.” he demanded. I nodded and reached out, making him grasp his hand around mine as he pulled me up. As soon as he pulled me closer enough, I wrapped an arm around his neck, making it easier for him to pull me up as he wrapped an arm around my waist. He pulled me up onto the road, making me take a deep breath as my feet landed against the road, indicating safety. I pulled away from Spiderman and looked at him.

“Thank you, Spiderman. I owe you.” I chuckled.

“It’s okay, just doing my job.” He nodded back. My eyebrows furrowed as I recognised his voice somehow. It was the first time I had really listened to it, and it sounded somewhat familiar.

“Anyway, I’ve got to go, be safe.” He spoke as he fired a web.

“Wait, my best friend, Peter, disappeared on the bus, do you know where he is?” I gulped. Spiderman’s white eyes widened slightly.

“I, erm…no, but I’m sure he’s fine.” He nodded before flying off. I sighed as Ned and Michelle ran towards me.

“Oh my god, are you okay? I swear that you pushed me to help me out of the bus.” Michelle spoke as she hugged me.

“I did, MJ. It would have been better for it to have been me dead than you.” I nodded.

“Debatable.” Ned chuckled, making me laugh and Michelle shoot him a glare.

“Y/N.” I turned around and my eyes widened as Peter jogged towards us. My eyes widened as I started to storm towards him.

“Oh no.” Ned mumbled as I rushed towards Peter.

“Are you freaking serious?” I spat. His eyes widened.

“I, erm, I don’t-please don’t hurt me.” He gulped.

“Peter Parker, what the hell?” I snapped again before wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He froze for a moment before his arms slowly moved to wrap around my body. I sighed as I sunk into his body, making him bury his face into my neck as he wrapped his arms further around my waist.

“I thought you were dead, Peter.” I choked in his ear. I heard him sigh.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. I just went to see what was happening.” He spoke. I pulled away slightly but only enough to see Peter’s face, which softened immediately as he saw a tear rolling down my face.

“Hey, hey, why are you crying?” he chuckled, gently leaning up and wiping it away with his thumb. I blushed and looked down at his caring action before looking back up at him.

“I won’t lie to you, Peter. I care about you. A lot. So, when I think you’ve gone off the side of a cliff with the bus, it makes me upset. Thinking that I lost you.” I admitted. Peter looked at me with soft eyes, making me gulp as his were also glazing over.

“I-erm, I mean, I thought that we lost you.” I mumbled, looking down as I referred to Ned and Michelle.

“Yeah, um, of course you did.” He nodded before hugging me again. I closed my eyes and sunk into his chest, gently taking his sweater in my fists as I inhaled his heavenly scent.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

“Are you freaking serious?” Y/N spat as she rushed towards him. Peter’s eyes widened.

“I, erm, I don’t-please don’t hurt me.” He gulped.

“Peter Parker, what the hell?” she snapped again before wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He froze for a moment before his arms slowly moved to wrap around her small, cute body. A quiet sigh left Y/N’s lips as she sunk into his body, making him bury his face into her neck as he wrapped his arms further around her waist. He closed his eyes and breathed in, inhaling her beautiful scent of whatever perfume she wore. God, she felt amazing wrapped in his arms like she was, her body happily sinking further into his chest with every passing second that they hugged.

“I thought you were dead, Peter.” she choked in his ear. He sighed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. I just went to see what was happening.” He spoke. Y/N pulled away slightly but only enough to allow Peter to see her face. His face softened immediately as he saw a tear rolling down her gorgeous skin.

“Hey, hey, why are you crying?” he chuckled, gently lifting his hand up and wiping the drop of salt water away with his thumb. Y/N blushed and looked down briefly before looking back up at him.

“I won’t lie to you, Peter. I care about you. A lot. So, when I think you’ve gone off the side of a cliff with the bus, it makes me upset. Thinking that I lost you.” She admitted. Peter looked at her with soft eyes, his heart racing at the thought that she may feel the same way that he did about her, but tears also pricking his eyes knowing that he had hurt her so much.

“I-erm, I mean, I thought that we lost you.” She mumbled, looking down as she referred to Ned and Michelle.

“Yeah, um, of course you did.” He nodded before hugging her again. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest again, her hands in fists around his sweater as Peter gently pressed his lips to the top of her head.

“Peter!” He opened his eyes and groaned internally as Y/N reluctantly pulled away from him at the sound of Ned’s voice.

“Hey. Were you two as worried about me as this one was?” he chuckled, looking down at Y/N with a smile.

“That’s the last time I open up to you, jerk.” She laughed halfheartedly, jokingly slapping her hand against his chest as she pulled away fully.

“Come on, let’s get you some water, I’m sure nearly dying is a shock.” Michelle spoke, gently wrapping her arm around Y/N before walking her away. Peter gulped as he looked at them.

“Dude, you okay? You just saved the girl you like, so why do you look so down?” Ned asked, gently resting his hand on his shoulder. Peter sighed.

“I just accidentally hurt her a bit. But, it also made me decide that I’m going to ask her out.” He admitted. Ned looked at him.

“What?” Ned scoffed.

“What, do you not think it’s a good idea?” Peter gulped, suddenly panicking.

“No, no, it’s a great idea, you guys are perfect for each other. It’s just, me and MJ have been trying to convince you since Y/N arrived to ask her out, so what’s suddenly given you the courage now?” he asked. Peter sighed and looked at Y/N, who was sat in the back of one of the ambulances that had shown up, drinking water.

“She just told me she cares about me. A lot. And, I don’t know, something in her eyes and something in the way she was hugging me told me that she didn’t mean just as a friend. I can’t explain it.” He shrugged.

“Okay, dude. Well, like I said, you’re perfect for each other, so I say go for it.” Ned smiled. Peter returned it.

“Thanks, man.” He chuckled and nodded before walking towards Y/N.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

“You okay?” Michelle asked as I sat in the back of the ambulance.

“I’m fine. I was just worried about Peter.” I mumbled as my eyes stayed on the water bottle in my hands.

“You’re so whipped.” Michelle chuckled. My eyes widened and my head shot up to look at her.

“What?” I scoffed.

“Girl, it’s obvious that you like each other a lot. Like, a lot, a lot. Like, “want to see each other naked” a lot-.”

“Michelle?!” I exclaimed.

“Though I guess you’ve already basically seen him naked-.”

“Stop talking, now.” I gulped.

“What are you guys talking about?” I looked ahead again and my eyes widened as Peter stood there. I felt my cheeks burning as Michelle smirked.

“You want to tell him?” she asked.

“Tell me what?” Peter chuckled nervously.

“Nothing, nothing at all, what’s up?” I asked.

“I, erm, can I talk to you, in private?” he gulped.

“Yes, definitely.” I nodded, jumping at the chance to get Peter away from Michelle as I stood up and took his hand before pulling him away from the ambulance.

“Why are you so keen to get me away from MJ?” he chuckled, looking at me with a smile.

“It, erm, doesn’t matter. What did you want to talk to me about?” I asked. Peter gulped and looked at me.

“I was thinking about you said, about you caring about me a lot. And, if it meant what I think it did, then I feel the same.” He nodded, looking at me timidly. I gulped, my heart starting to speed up.

“What did you think it meant?” I asked, afraid of the answer. He looked down at me.

“That you like me. More than a friend.” He nodded. My eyes widened slightly, my heart pounding through my chest.

“And so, I wondered if, erm, you wanted to go see a movie, or something with me, erm, as a date.” He gulped. I couldn’t help but let a smile spread across my lips at how shy he was being.

“Okay, Peter. I’d love to.” I nodded. His eyes widened and he smiled.

“Um, great, awesome, I, erm, don’t know what you want to see, but I guess we can sort that out.” He laughed. I returned it.

“I’m looking forward to it already.” I smiled, internally grimacing slightly at how cringy I sounded, but that disappeared as Peter returned my smile. My gaze wandered past him and I sighed as I saw Happy’s car driving towards us, stopping fifty yards down the road from where we stood.

“I’ve got to go, that’s my uncle.” I sighed, looking apologetically at Peter.

“That’s okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He nodded. I returned it before hugging him again.

“You scared me to death, Peter. But I really am glad that you’re okay.” I spoke into his jumper. He sighed and hugged me back.

“I’m glad you’re okay too. I’m glad that Spiderman saved you.” He chuckled.

“Yeah. The weird thing was that he knew my name.” I nodded as I pulled away. Peter’s eyes widened slightly.

“Oh, well…hasn’t he saved you before? From that mugger and in the bank?” he gulped.

“Yeah, but I never told him my name. He always swung off before I got the chance.” I shrugged.

“Um…he must have seen your name tag.” He chuckled nervously, pointing to the piece of sticky paper that was still on my top.

“Oh, yeah, silly me. Anyway, see you tomorrow.” I smiled before walking off.

“Nice one, Peter.” I heard him mumble to himself, but I didn’t question it as I walked towards the car and climbed in.


	15. The date

“I’m home!” I yelled as I shut the front door. I turned around and gasped as Natasha immediately took my face in her hands.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” she asked, moving my face around and looking for any damage.

“I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?” I chuckled. She looked at me.

“You’re kidding, right? We heard about the bus, Y/N, and we know that you were on it.” She scoffed. I sighed.

“I’m fine. Where’s dad?” I asked.

“In the robotics lab, working on his suit.” She nodded. I sighed and returned it before heading down the stairs into his lab.

“Hey, dad.” I spoke, making him look up from his suit.

“Jesus, are you okay?” he asked as he shot up.

“Don’t worry, I’ve already been checked over by Nat.” I chuckled, making him sigh and nod as he sat back down. I walked to his table and looked at the suit before tapping my fingers against the metal.

“Look, I’m sorry about this morning, I was completely out of order.” I admitted. He sighed and briefly stopped what he was doing to look at me.

“It’s okay, kid, we all make mistakes. But, just know that the timing of your lessons has nothing to do with me wanting to keep you away from Peter. He sounds like a good kid. My only motive is wanting to keep you safe, because Wanda is right. You’ll get older, and your powers will be harder to control. It’s best you learn to control them now, when you’re somewhat weak. You understand?” he asked.

“Yeah. I’m sorry, dad.” I replied. He gave me a small smile and put his hand on my hair.

“Me too, kid.” He nodded before looking down again.

“So, what happened with the bus?” he asked, eyes focused on his suit again.

“I don’t really know. I think that an idiot driver drove too fast around the bend on the mountain, and it knocked us off course. But then Spiderman came along and saved us, mainly me.” I nodded. Dad looked up slightly from his suit.

“Spiderman saved you?” he asked.

“Yeah. I didn’t get out of the bus in time before it started to slip down the mountain face, so he shot one of those web things at me and caught me. I’d be dead if it weren’t for him.” I nodded, smiling slightly.

“Well, it’s part of the job, kiddo. To save those in need.” He shrugged.

“Yeah. Weirdly enough, though, that wasn’t the craziest part of my day.” I stated. Dad looked at me.

“How was nearly dying and being saved by Spiderman _not_ the craziest part of your day?” he chuckled.

“Peter asked me out.” I admitted. Dad froze and the laser that he was using to fix his suit jolted slightly. He put it down and turned on his stool to face me properly.

“Okay…and what did you say?” he asked. I bit my lip.

“I said yes.” I spoke timidly. He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face before looking at me.

“Where are you going, and when?” he asked.

“Movies, Friday, seven.” I nodded.

“Fine, I guess. But it means that you’ll have to tell him who you really are soon.” He sighed, starting to work on his suit again. My eyes widened.

“No, no, no, dad, I can’t do that! I’ve got the most intimidating family on the planet, he’ll be scared off in an instant!” I exclaimed.

“Look at it this way, if he really wants to go out with you, he won’t care who you really are.” Dad spoke. I sighed and looked down, not wanting to admit that he was right.

“I’ll be in my room.” I mumbled as I started to walk away.

“Ha, that means I won.” Dad chuckled, making me roll my eyes playfully as I left the robotics lab.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

“May!” Peter yelled from his room as he stared at his open wardrobe.

“What’s up, honey?” she asked, appearing at his door.

“My date with Y/N is in an hour, and I have no idea what to wear.” He sighed. She chuckled and bit her lip as she walked in.

“I thought I’d have this issue with a niece, not a nephew.” She nodded.

“May, you can’t say that.” Peter mumbled.

“Sorry, sorry. Um…how about a simple flannel shirt? It’s smart, but also casual.” She shrugged.

“I don’t know, May, it’s our first date, I want to make a good first impression.” He groaned loudly.

“Peter, honey, I get that you’re nervous, but you’ve been best friends with Y/N for half a year. She knows you, she likes you, that was decided a long time ago for her, your clothing isn’t going to make a difference.” She chuckled. Peter sighed and nodded.

“You’re right. We’re going to the movies, it’s a casual first date, and it’s not like she’s suddenly going to turn around and decide that she doesn’t want to go out with me because I’m wearing a flannel shirt instead of, I don’t know, a full tux.” He shrugged.

“Exactly. But, you are doing your hair, aren’t you?” she asked.

“Um, actually, Y/N likes it kind of messy.” He chuckled nervously, a blush forming on his cheeks as he realised how silly he must have sounded, but that disappeared as May smiled and bit her lip.

“Okay, sweetie. Now, get dressed.” She nodded before walking off. Peter returned the nod to himself, taking a deep breath as he got dressed.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

“Here’s fine, Happy.” I spoke as he drove me to the movie theatre.

“But we’re still two blocks away.” He scoffed.

“Please, Happy, here is fine.” I gulped. He looked at me through the rear mirror before pulling to the side of the road.

“Okay, kiddo. I won’t let the fact that my niece doesn’t want her new boyfriend to see me dropping her off hurt me.” He teased as I climbed out of the car.

“Love you really, Happy.” I chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah.” He returned as I shut the door. I waved at him as he drove off before walking down the street. I approached the movie theatre and smiled to myself as Peter stood outside, waiting for me. He noticed me and smiled.

“Hey. You look lovely.” He smiled as he hugged me.

“Thanks. I’m loving the new hair.” I chuckled, gently ruffling it.

“Hey.” He returned, gently moving my hand from his hair, but keeping it cupped in his.

“You want to head in?” he asked.

“Let’s do it.” I smiled, him returning it as he pulled me into the movie theatre.

Peter and I sat in the movie theatre, watching some horror movie that I didn’t catch the name of. I had been too busy begging Peter not to see the movie, as I hated horror films, and he had simply replied with “it’s fine, I’ll protect you” added with a gentle smile. I couldn’t help but return it and agree to the movie, he was simply too cute to resist. I squealed and hid my face in Peter’s chest as the villain of the movie killed one of the main characters in a gory way, making Peter laugh and wrap his arm around me.

“Hey, hey, it’s not real, you’re safe. Even if it was real, I’d protect you.” He promised, looking down at me. I smiled at him and rested my head against his chest, not bothering to tell him that half the reason was for easier access should another jump-scare happen.

“I know you would, Peter.” I nodded, making him smile and pull me closer.

“I had a really nice time tonight, Peter.” I smiled as we wandered out of the movie theatre, our hands joined.

“Really? You spent half the movie with your head on my chest.” He chuckled, making me laugh.

“Well, maybe I liked it there.” I admitted, looking up at him. He smiled and looked down at our joined hands as a blush crept over his cheeks.

“So, erm, can I treat you to a second date?” he asked, looking at me timidly.

“I would love that, Peter.” I nodded. He smiled and returned it before looking down at my lips.

“Can I try something?” he gulped. My eyebrows furrowed.

“Depends what you’re wanting to try.” I chuckled nervously. Peter took a deep breath before quickly leaning in and pecking my lips. As quickly as it had happened, he pulled away, making me just look at him.

“I, erm, sorry, I thought that-.” I leant up and kissed him, making him smile as I pulled away.

“I thought right, huh.” He chuckled.

“Shut up, Peter Parker.” I smiled. He returned it before leaning down and kissing me again, but staying there this time. I smiled into it, snaking my arms around his neck and allowing him to hold my waist as he pulled me closer. I had waited for this practically since I had met Peter, and it was perfect. His lips felt so soft against mine and our mouths moved perfectly together, as if they were made to kiss each other. He ran his hands over my waist, his larger than mine hands cupping my hips in a gentle yet still passionate way. It was perfect. He broke the kiss again and touched our foreheads.

“God, I like you so much.” He whispered, making me smile as I joined our lips again. Suddenly, a black car rolled up onto the sidewalk next to us and stopped by us before the driver honked. I sighed and broke the kiss before looking at Peter.

“And that, is my very rude uncle, here to pick us up.” I chuckled. Peter’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Us?” he asked.

“Come on, Peter, it’s eleven at night, and you live, like half an hour away on the subway. Let my uncle drive you home.” I spoke, putting my hands against his chest. He sighed and looked at the car.

“I don’t want to be trouble, Y/N.” he replied.

“And you won’t be. In fact, you’ll be more trouble if you don’t let him give you a ride. Please.” I spoke. He looked down at me and sighed.

“Fine, alright.” He gave in. I smiled and pecked his lips again before opening the car door and climbing in, Peter getting in behind me.

“Happy, is it okay if we give Peter a ride home?” I asked. Peter’s eyes widened slightly as he saw Happy, but I didn’t take any notice of it.

“Um, I guess, but I want hands where I can see them.” He warned.

“Happy, god.” I groaned, making Peter gulp as the car started to move. I stared out of the window, watching the glowing streets pass as we drove along.

“Peter lives in Queens, Happy, so head that way.” I instructed, making him nod.

“So, Peter, how’s school?” Happy asked, trying to make conversation. I looked at Peter and my eyebrows furrowed as he looked really nervous.

“Erm, yeah, it, erm, it’s good. Science club and robotics club are good, my grades are good.” He nodded.

“Happy, could you maybe not interrogate my new boyfriend on our first date?” I sighed. Peter looked at me.

“Hey, your dad isn’t the only one who wants to make sure that he’s good enough for you.” He chuckled.

“Wait, did you just call me your boyfriend?” Peter gulped. My eyes widened and I returned the gulp as I looked at him.

“Oops.” Happy mumbled, making me shoot him a glare before looking back at Peter.

“Um…yeah, I did, am I wrong?” I gulped.

“No, um, you’re not.” He smiled, putting his hand over mine. I returned his smile.

“Peter, we’re here, buddy.” Happy informed as he stopped the car. Peter looked at me.

“I guess I’ll see you on Monday then.” He smiled. I returned it before leaning in and kissing him. He returned it, cupping my cheek to bring me closer as he deepened the kiss, gently running his tongue over my bottom lip. It felt kind of weird, but I liked it.

“Still here.” Happy chimed in, making us break the kiss and look at him as both of our faces turned crimson.

“See you later.” Peter smiled, pecking my lips once more before opening the door and climbing out of the car. I bit my lip and smiled to myself as he shut the door, prompting Happy to start driving again. I looked down, not wanting to meet Happy’s gaze as I could feel him looking at me through the rear mirror.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell your dad that you and Peter were practically making out on the back seat.” He chuckled. I looked at him.

“Thanks, Happy.” I smiled sheepishly, making him chuckle and shake his head as he continued to drive.


	16. Kisses and late-night texts

** Peter’s P.O.V **

Peter unlocked the door to his apartment and let himself in before shutting the door and standing against it. He just stood there for a moment, smiling as he thought about what had happened. But also, very, very, confused.

“Peter? That you?” May asked as she walked out. She looked at him.

“You okay? You look kind of-oh no, did it not go well, aww, I’m sorry.” She sighed. Peter looked at her.

“No, no, it was, amazing, I, just…Happy is Y/N’s uncle.” He spoke as he walked further in. May’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What?” she scoffed as they sat down on the sofa.

“I know, that’s what I thought. I mean, I’m sure that there’s a completely reasonable explanation, but that’s kind of weird, right? I’m not being crazy?” he asked.

“No, it is a little weird that Y/N’s uncle happens to be Tony Stark’s driver and head of defence. Oh well, I want to hear about this date.” She smiled. Peter looked at her.

“I kissed her.” He admitted. May’s eyes widened.

“And she kissed back?” she asked.

“May?!” Peter exclaimed.

“Sorry, sorry, aww, hun, that’s amazing! You kissed her!” she squealed.

“I did!” He laughed.

“Honey, don’t take this the wrong way, but was that your first kiss?” May asked. Peter’s smile dipped slowly and he looked down a bit, thinking.

“I never kissed Liz, so…yeah, it was.” He nodded, his smile returning to his lips.

“Aww, my baby’s first kiss! Hun, your parents and your uncle Ben would be so proud of you.” She smiled.

“Thanks, May. Just a shame that they’re not here to see it.” He spoke.

“I know, honey, but you’ll always have me.” She promised.

“I know, May, and that’s enough for me.” He smiled. She returned it and bit her lip.

“Your first kiss!” she squealed.

“May!” he laughed.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

“Thanks for the ride, Happy.” I smiled as he pulled up in front of the Avengers’ compound.

“Not so fast, young lady, I’m done for the night, I’m coming in with you.” He chuckled as he also climbed out.

“Don’t tell my dad about the kiss, I’m warning you.” I spoke. He shrugged and held his hands up as I opened the front door.

“Guess who just got her first kiss!” Happy yelled as we walked in. My eyes widened as I looked at him.

“Happy?! What the f-.”

“Hey, language.” Steve scolded as he walked in.

“Nice one, though. First kiss is a big deal.” He chuckled.

“You’re making this weird, Cap.” I sighed as I walked into the living room.

“What’s going on?” Natasha asked.

“Stark two point oh just had her first kiss.” Steven spoke.

“Aww, that’s great, hun! I love some girl talk.” She smiled.

“Oh my god, you guys are just as embarrassing as a real family.” I groaned as I started to walk up the stairs.

“We are your real family, kid!” Happy yelled after me, making me smile and shake my head as he spoke the truth. I walked into my room and shut the door before putting my bag down.

“Kiddo?” I turned around and smiled as dad opened my door.

“So, how was it?” he asked, walking in further. I nodded as I hopped up onto the end of my bed.

“It was good. Both of us had fun.” I smiled.

“So I’ve heard. The little shit kissed you, huh.” He chuckled.

“Dad.” I groaned as he sat next to me on my bed.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. But remind me to get Nat to sit you down for “The Talk” soon-.”

“Dad, please, stop.” I groaned louder, making him laugh as I buried my face in my hands.

“I’m only joking, kiddo. You know that I joke to get through tough situations.” He shrugged. I looked at him.

“How is this a tough situation?” I asked.

“Well, my baby girl just had her first kiss. That’s a big milestone. You’re growing up, kid.” He spoke, looking at me. I gave him a small smile.

“I’ll always be your little girl, though, dad.” I spoke.

“Course you will, kiddo. You’ll always be my daughter.” He nodded, gently moving a strand of hair out of my face and making me smile before he stood back up from my bed.

“Okay, well, new rules, always have the door open at least three inches when Peter’s over, always use condoms-.”

“DAD?!” I screamed.

“What? It’s your first boyfriend, I’ve got to play the tough dad for once in your life.” He chuckled.

“It was a single kiss.” I groaned as I collapsed back onto my bed, my legs dangling over the edge as I held my hands against my face, though I couldn’t help but also laugh.

“I know, kid, I’m only messing with you. Sleep well.” He spoke, giving me a small smile before shutting my bedroom door. I sighed and smiled before laying back in bed. I bit my lip before grabbing my phone and pressing on the text conversation with Peter. I gulped, my bottom lip remaining between my teeth as I typed out a message.

_Y/N: Hey, can I ask you a kind of weird question?_

I gulped, swallowing my nerves as I pressed “send”.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

Peter lay in bed, reading a random comic book that had been on his desk when he got home. Suddenly, his phone buzzed. He picked it up and looked at it, smiling as it was a text from Y/N.

_Y/N: Hey, can I ask you a kind of weird question?_

Peter bit his lip, curious as to what the question would be. He typed out a message and pressed “send”.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

My phone buzzed in my hand, making me look at it.

_Peter: Sure :)._

I bit my lip and smiled, but butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I typed out the message before sending it.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

Peter’s eyes darted to his phone as it buzzed again. He smiled at it but that dipped as he saw what the question was.

_Y/N: Was that your first kiss?_

He gulped and looked at the ceiling, his face the colour of his Spidey-suit as he thought. Did he tell her the truth, or did he lie to her? He sighed, shaking his head.

“Honesty is the best policy, Peter.” He mumbled to himself, typing out the message before pressing “send”.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

I looked at my phone as it buzzed. I smiled at the text.

_Peter: Um, yeah, actually, it was. Was it yours?_

I typed out another message before hitting “send”.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

Peter looked at his phone.

_Y/N: Yeah, my first kiss too. And before you ask, it was nice ha, ha :)._

Peter laughed quietly to himself at the text, Y/N knowing him so well that she was anticipating what he would ask next. He typed out another message before sending it.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

_Peter: You know me so well lol :)._

I smiled and bit my lip at the message.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

_Y/N: Yeah, lol I do. Anyway, it’s late, I’m going to sleep. But I had a really good time tonight :). Goodnight Peter x_

Peter’s eyes widened at the kiss at the end of the text. It was just a small kiss, nothing compared to how much they had just kissed, but it was something nice.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

_Peter: I had fun too :). Goodnight Y/N x_

I smiled and bit my lip before shutting my phone off. I crawled under my covers, not caring that I was still in my date outfit. After all, I was on cloud nine. I smiled to myself as my eyes fluttered shut and I was pulled into the grasp of sleep.


	17. Bad dreams

_I sat on my bed, scrolling through social media on my laptop. Suddenly, alarms started blaring, making me look up._

_"FRIDAY, what’s happening?” I asked, talking to my dad’s automated system that he had built into the Avengers’ Tower._

_“Loki has breached the portal, he’s letting all of Thanos’ army through. The Avengers are assembling.” She informed, making my eyes widen. Suddenly, my door flew open and my dad ran in._

_“Y/N, get up, we’ve got to go, now.” He demanded as he took me by my bicep and pulled me off of my bed._

_“Dad, what’s happening?” I gulped._

_“We’re under attack, now, I need you to put comms in and then get straight to the safe room. I’ve got to go, but you’ll be okay, I promise. I love you, kid.” He spoke, pulling me into a tight hug. I gulped, being able to tell that my dad was scared by how tightly he was hugging me._

_“Dad, I’m scared.” I admitted._

_“Good. That’s what’s going to keep you alive.” He nodded before pulling away. He sighed and looked at me before kissing my head._

_“Comms in, now.” He demanded before sprinting out of my room. I gulped, nodding to myself as I rushed to my Chester drawers and pulled the top drawer out, revealing all of my Stark-made tech. I gulped and looked up, the alarms still blaring as I put a comms plug into my ear. I looked at my window and my eyes widened as a missile flew towards the building._

_“Oh my god-.” The missile hit the building, sending me flying back as the building collapsed around me. I landed in the rubble, making me groan as I landed harshly. I coughed, the dust filling my lungs as I lay there, unaware of what had just happened as my head spun._

_“Y/N?! Are you okay?! Kid, talk to me.” My dad spoke in my ear. I gulped and let my head fall to the side. My eyes widened at what I saw._

_“Dad.” I choked, a tear leaving my eye at the sight of an un-exploded missile laying just a few feet away from me._

_“Oh, thank god, you’re okay, kiddo, someone will find you, it’s going to be okay.” He reassured._

_“Dad, there’s an un-exploded missile next to me.” I admitted, tears leaving my eyes._

_“Oh my god…okay, okay, it’s going to be okay, just stay very still, you’ll be okay.” He spoke._

_“I’m going to die.” I cried._

_“Not if I have anything to do with it.” My eyes widened as it started to beep rapidly._

_“Dad, it’s beeping, what do I do?” I gulped._

_“Don’t move, I’m coming for you, do not move.”_

_“Dad, I love you.”_

_“I love you too, but you’re going to be fine.”_

_“No, I’m not.” I cried as the beeping got faster._

_“Don’t say that, it’s going to be okay.”_

_“I love you.” I whispered before closing my eyes as the beeping stopped and light blinded me._

_“Y/N! NO!”_

_My eyes slowly opened but immediately closed again as they were met with a blinding light. I groaned, crying out slightly as I was in immense pain._

_“Tony, she’s awake.”_

_“Oh my god-Y/N, can you hear me? Say something, kiddo.” I opened my eyes fully and they widened. I gulped, looking around the small room, with nothing but the bed that I was laying in, in it. I looked at the door and sighed in relief as I saw my dad through the window._

_“Dad, you’re alive.” I choked._

_“I am, kid, everyone is okay, don’t worry. All you need to do right now, is stay calm.” He nodded. My eyebrows furrowed._

_“Dad, why wouldn’t I stay calm?” I asked._

_“Just don’t look down.” He shook his head. My eyebrows furrowed further and my gaze slowly travelled down._

_“Y/N, don’t do it.” My eyes widened as red laces of energy circled around my body, encasing every part of me in red. I gulped before a scream left my lips._

_“You’re okay, kid, this is normal.” He shrugged in that trying-to-be-reassuring way that he did._

_“No, it’s fucking not! Tell me how being surrounded in freaking Wanda energy is normal!” I screamed._

_“Just try to stay calm, it’s all going to be okay.” Dad nodded. I shook my head as I climbed out of the bed and immediately stumbled._

_“No, Y/N, no, don’t do that, that’s a bad idea.” Dad shook his head as I stumbled through the room, holding onto the walls for support as I walked to the door. I grabbed the handle but my eyes widened as it wouldn’t bolt. I stared at dad through the glass._

_“Am I locked in here?!” I scoffed, my head starting to spin as the red energy still surrounded me._

_“I’m sorry, I had to, for your safety and for everyone’s safety, you’ve got enough energy in you right now to destroy a city.” He spoke. My eyes widened further and I looked down at my shaking red hands._

_“Dad, take it, I don’t want this, please, stop it.” I gulped._

_“I can’t do that, I’m sorry.” He spoke, and I could tell that he was trying not to cry as he reassured me._

_“Dad, please, I can’t do this.” I choked, shaking my head as I could feel myself becoming weaker as the energy built up around me._

_“Y/N, just stay calm, please, stay calm for me.” He nodded._

_“I can’t! My life is over, I can’t stay calm knowing that!” I cried._

_“Shit, get Wanda hear now!” dad yelled, looking at someone else who I couldn’t see before looking back at me._

_“Kid, don’t do this, please relax, don’t do this.” He shook his head. I didn’t hear him as my head started spinning out of control, making me collapse against the wall. I screamed out at the pain as suddenly, energy shot from me, lighting the room up bright red._

_“Y/N! NO!”_

I gasped as my eyes shot open and I jolted up into a sitting position. I panted heavily, holding a hand to my heaving chest as I tried to calm down.

“Heart rate elevation detected.” FRIDAY spoke.

“Yes, FRIDAY, I know.” I gulped.

“Unsafe hyperventilating detected.” She said again.

“I know, FRIDAY.” I groaned.

“Five minutes away from a panic attack if levels not returned to normal detected-.”

“How can you even detect something like that?” I gulped, my hand still against my chest.

“Elevated levels of anxiety detected-.”

“Thanks, FRIDAY, temporarily disable medical scanning.” I looked up and sighed in relief as dad walked in.

“You okay, kid?” he asked. I gulped and nodded.

“Yeah, I just…had a bad dream.” I lied, looking down. He sighed and sat on the edge of my bed next to me.

“You know, you don’t always have to be strong. It’s okay to admit that things get to you.” He nodded.

“You never admit it.” I scoffed.

“That’s because my emotions are screwed up due to growing up with a lack of a father figure around. But trust me, I don’t show it, but you don’t go through all that I’ve been through without getting damaged. You don’t lose everything that I’ve lost and still be intact. Hell, I lost a massive piece of me when your mom died.” He admitted, looking at me. I couldn’t help but smile at my dad. We had always been close and honest with each other, but he had never opened up to me like this before.

“Do you ever think about her?” I asked, looking at him. He sighed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear before crossing one leg over the other and putting his hands on the top knee.

“All the time.” He nodded, looking at me. I gave him a small smile.

“In fact, when you came home from the date with Peter, when I was teasing you about the sex ed and stuff, I thought about what she would say. “Leave her alone, Tony, it’s her first boyfriend, her first kiss, stop embarrassing her”.” He smiled.

“That’s exactly what she would say.” I laughed, making him chuckle and nod.

“Honestly, kid, I see more of her in you, every single day. And that’s how I know that she would be so, so proud of you. Almost as proud of you as I am.” He nodded. I smiled at him as I felt tears prick my eyes.

“Thanks, dad. That means a lot.” I nodded. He gave me a small smile before standing up.

“You’re going to be late for school if you don’t get up now.” He spoke as he wandered out. I looked at my alarm clock and my eyes widened as the time read seven forty-five am.

“Oh shit-.”

“LANGUAGE!”

I walked up to the school gates and sighed in relief as I saw Peter, Ned and Michelle, waiting for me like usual. I walked up the stairs, making Peter spot me.

“Hey, you.” He smiled. I didn’t reply, instead I just walked straight into his arms, wrapping mine around his waist.

“Woah, you okay there, Y/N?” he chuckled, returning the hug as he looked at Ned and Michelle. I nodded, letting Peter’s heartbeat calm me.

“I’m guessing that the date went well, then.” Ned smiled. We returned it as I pulled away from Peter but felt reassured by his hand remaining on my lower back.

“Well, yeah, we are kind of a thing now.” Peter chuckled, taking my hand as we walked into school.

“Peter, you guys have been a thing for months, just unofficially.” Michelle scoffed, making us laugh as we walked to class, but my laugh was only halfhearted, which Peter noticed.

“Seriously, you okay?” he asked, looking at me concerned.

“I’m fine, I just…had a bad dream last night.” I nodded, looking at him. Technically that was the truth, the only difference being that the thing in the “dream” actually happened.

“Hey.” He spoke as he gently took my hand. I raised my eyebrows at him, prompting him to continue.

“You would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn’t you?” he asked, gently taking a strand of my hair and tucking it behind my ear. I couldn’t help but smile at how caring he was being.

“Course I would, Pete. It was just a bad dream.” I reassured. He sighed and nodded before leaning forward and kissing my head.

“Hey, Romeo and Juliet, class!” Michelle yelled from across the hall, making us blush as Peter took my hand and pulled me towards our class.


	18. "What do you mean you're Mr Stark's daughter?"

I walked downstairs, holding my bag as I walked into the kitchen.

“Morning, kiddo.” Dad spoke, making me smile as he slid a plate of pancakes across the marble island. I sat down at the stool that the pancakes had stopped in front of and took a bite.

“So, kid, I was thinking.” He spoke, looking at me.

“That’s dangerous.” I joked, making him chuckle.

“How about you invite Peter over for dinner this Friday?” he asked. I looked at him and let my mouth hang open as I dropped the fork, making it clang against the island.

“Well, that’s an overreaction, if I’ve ever seen one.” He nodded.

“Dad, I can’t do that, are you crazy?!” I exclaimed.

“What’s the issue? Do you not trust him enough to tell him who you really are?” he asked.

“Dad, you know that that’s not it. It’s just that he’s not going to be happy if he finds out that I’ve been lying to him.” I sighed.

“I’m sure that he has some secrets of his own. Anyway, you have to tell him eventually, he’s definitely not going to be happy if you don’t tell him until he proposes and he finds out when I walk you down the aisle.” He teased.

“Dad.” I groaned, holding my head in my hands.

“What’s the worse that could happen?” he shrugged, sipping his coffee.

“He breaks up with me for lying to him.” I nodded.

“Trust me, Y/N, he won’t do that.” Dad chuckled.

“How do you know?” I scoffed. Dad sighed.

“I just do. Get your ass to school, you’ll be late if you don’t leave now.” He warned. I sighed and nodded, looking at my watch as I stood up.

“See you later.” I spoke as I headed towards the front door.

“Ask Peter to dinner!” he called.

“I will.” I groaned as I opened the door and walked out.

I walked up the steps to the school and smiled at the usual sight of Peter, Ned and Michelle waiting for me.

“Hey, guys.” I spoke, alerting them to my presence.

“Hey.” Peter smiled as he leant down and pecked my lips.

“Get a room.” Michelle smirked, making Ned laugh as we started to walk into school.

“I kissed her.” Peter scoffed, making me smile as he took my hand.

“And you did ship them, MJ.” Ned chuckled.

“Hey! So did you!” she exclaimed, punching him in the arm as we walked into chemistry class.

“Ow!” he hissed as we sat down, making Peter and I laugh.

“Don’t forget homework, please.” Mr Harrington spoke as the bell went and we all stood up.

“Crap, I forgot about that.” Peter sighed, packing up his bag.

“That’s not like you, Peter.” I spoke. He looked at me.

“It’s nothing, I just have a lot on my mind.” He shrugged as we left class and started to head to lunch.

“Hey, can I talk to you?” I asked as I took his hand, making him smile as he looked down and intertwined our fingers.

“Sure. Ned, could you save us a couple seats in the cafeteria?” he asked. Ned nodded before heading into the cafeteria with Michelle as I pulled Peter to an empty classroom.

“What’s up?” he asked as I shut the door.

“My dad has invited you around for dinner this Friday.” I spoke.

“Oh, wow, that’s so nice, I’d love to, Y/N.” he smiled, taking my hands.

“You may not be saying that once I tell you who my dad is.” I gulped. He looked at me.

“Why not? I thought that he was just a coder for Stark Industries.” he chuckled.

“Yeah, you thought that because that’s what I told you…” I smiled sheepishly. Peter’s smile dipped.

“Wait, what? Are you saying that you lied to me about who your dad is?” he asked.

“Yeah, but I lied to everyone, and I had to, you’ll understand why once I tell you who he is.” I promised. He sighed.

“Out with it, then. Who’s your dad?” he asked. I bit my lip.

“Tony Stark.” I admitted. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he just stared at me. I gulped as he just stared at me, nothing coming out of his open mouth.

“Peter, please say something.” I gulped. He nodded.

“I just…I’m dating Tony Stark’s daughter…” he mumbled. I nodded and bit my lip.

“You are.” I smiled sheepishly. He dropped my hands and held his hands to his head instead, resting them against his hazel curls.

“I’m dating…Tony Stark’s daughter-wait, since when does he have a daughter?” he scoffed.

“He’s kept me a secret for sixteen years because of the danger that I’d be in if people knew who I was. But I know that he has a daughter, because it’s me.” I chuckled nervously. Peter continued to just stare at me.

“…You’re his daughter…” he gulped.

“Why do you keep saying it like it’s a bad thing?” I asked. He shook his head and held my hands again.

“It’s not, it’s just a lot to live up to. How am I meant to get his approval when he’s Iron man?” he chuckled nervously.

“Babe, he’s just a normal guy apart from that, and you’re amazing, it won’t be hard for you to get his approval.” I chuckled. He gulped and nodded.

“Okay. Okay. Yeah, I can impress Tony Stark, multi-billionaire and Avenger, I can do that.” He nodded.

“Does that mean that you’re coming for dinner?” I asked hopefully.

“I guess.” He spoke slowly.

“You could try to sound a little more excited and not just utterly terrified.” I gulped.

“Right, sorry, it’ll be great, it’ll be fine, it’s no big deal, just a meal with the Avengers.” He nodded.

“Exactly. They’re going to love you.” I promised, resting my hands against his chest. He looked down at me and physically relaxed as he curled his arms around my waist.

“Thanks, Y/N.” he spoke gently. I smiled before leaning up and gently kissing him. He returned it, smiling into the kiss. I broke the kiss and looked at him.

“We better get to lunch before MJ and Ned start to suspect that we’re doing something none-PG.” I chuckled, making Peter laugh as I opened the door and pulled him out into the hallway.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

Peter unlocked his front door and slipped into the apartment before shutting the door. He turned around and rested against it, gradually sliding down it until he was sat on the floor as he tried to comprehend what Y/N had told him today.

“Is that you, Peter-oh.” He looked up and gave May a weak smile as she stood at the doorway of the kitchen. She looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“Should I be worried?” she asked. Peter looked at her.

“Tony Stark has a secret daughter, and I now know this because turns out, Y/N is the secret daughter. I am dating my boss’ daughter, and she doesn’t even know it, and I didn’t even know it until today.” He scoffed, shaking his head. May’s eyes widened.

“Wait, what?” she scoffed. Peter sighed and looked straight ahead.

“Y/N invited me over for dinner on Friday, and said she needed to tell me the truth about her dad. Turns out that Mr Stark is a father, to Y/N, but he kept her a secret to keep her safe. But that leaves me with so many questions, like, does she know that I’m Spiderman, how have I been on the Avengers for two years and never even known she existed, does that mean that they’ve all been lying to me, Mr Stark has been lying to me, Y/N has been lying to me-."

“Woah, okay, honey, you’re spiraling.” May nodded as she went to sit on the floor opposite Peter. He sighed and looked at her.

“Yes, they lied to you, but they did it to keep her safe. Just like you keep Spiderman from her, to keep her safe.” She begun. Peter sighed and nodded, knowing that she was right.

“Also, I’m sure that Tony hasn’t told her that she’s dating Spiderman, it’s not his secret to tell. It’s all going to be okay, just stay calm and enjoy dinner with them. At least you don’t have to go through actually meeting him for the first time. You just have to pretend.” She shrugged.

“I guess. Okay, yeah, I can pretend that it’s the first time meeting the Avengers and Mr Stark. I can do that.” He nodded, trying to convince himself.

“Yes, honey, you can.” May agreed, giving him a small smile before standing up, kissing his head and walking away. Peter sighed, resting his head against the door as he continued to think about Y/N. Who was…his boss’…daughter.


	19. Dinner with the Avengers

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

“Dad, I’m home!” I yelled as I shut the front door. Peter looked up and around the building.

“Woah, this place is so cool.” He laughed nervously, looking up at the building.

“That you, kiddo?” Dad’s voice sounded. I looked up and smiled at him as he started to walk down the stairs. He stopped as he saw Peter.

“This the new boyfriend?” he asked.

“Be nice.” I warned before looking at Peter.

“Dad, this is Peter Parker, my boyfriend. Peter, you know my dad.” I nodded, looking between them. “It’s, erm, it’s nice to meet you, Mr Stark.” Peter smiled hesitantly.

“And you, kid. I hope you’re good with chicken and veg for dinner, because Cap is cooking and that’s just about all he knows how to cook.” He chuckled. My eyes widened.

“Wait, what? Everyone’s eating with us?” I groaned.

“You’ve just brought home your first boyfriend, and they’re virtually your uncles and aunts, of course they are.” He chuckled before looking at Peter.

“Son, I think I better have the dad talk with you.” He nodded, cocking his head to the side.

“Dad, will you stop?” I groaned.

“No, no, it’s okay, I don’t mind.” Peter chuckled, gently patting my hand. I sighed.

“Natasha and Wanda are in the living room, go join them, sweetie.” He nodded. I sighed again and looked at Peter.

“Don’t let him intimidate you.” I chuckled, kissing his cheek and making dad’s jaw clench as I walked into the living room.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

“Don’t let him intimidate you.” Y/N chuckled, kissing Peter’s cheek and making his eyes widen slightly and Tony’s jaw clench as she headed into the living room. Peter gulped and he looked at Tony.

“She doesn’t know yet, does she? That you’re Spiderman?” Tony asked.

“No…are you-you going to-.”

“Tell her? No. Don’t worry, I’ve told the others not to either. You’re not the only one lying to Y/N, remember that.” He nodded. Peter returned it and sighed.

“I still feel bad, though, Mr Stark. I mean, this is a massive secret to be keeping from my girlfriend.” He gulped.

“Trust me, I understand, Peter, I’ve kept her a secret for the last sixteen years of her life, no one knows that she’s my daughter. And that kills me every day, but do you know why I do it?” he asked.

“To keep her safe.” Peter mumbled.

“To keep her safe.” Tony repeated, nodding. Peter sighed and nodded.

“Fine. Fine, I’ll continue not to tell her. But only to keep her safe.” He spoke.

“That’s the only reason for me too, kid.” Tony reassured. Peter nodded and looked down.

“Actually, whilst you’re here and whilst Y/N is in there, I have something for you.” Tony spoke, looking around Peter to make sure that Y/N was still in the living room before walking down the stairs into the robotics lab, beckoning for Peter to follow him as he did. Peter’s eyebrows furrowed and he checked to make sure that Y/N wasn’t there too as he followed Tony into the lab.

“Woah, this place is so cool.” Peter gawped, looking at all of the different tech.

“Don’t touch anything.” Tony warned, making Peter nod as he walked towards him.

“How’s the suit from Berlin working out for you?” Tony asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the table as he looked at Peter. Let’s not tell him I got shot, Peter thought as he nodded.

“It’s good, yeah. I like it.” He spoke.

“Well, I have a feeling that you’re going to like this one even more.” Tony smiled before pressing a button on his watch. Peter’s eyes widened as the wall panel behind Tony opened up, revealing a mannequin dressed in a metal red and blue suit, with a massive spider on the front.

“Oh my god.” Peter mumbled as he slowly walked up to it.

“It’s nice, isn’t it? The latest design for your suit, I’ve been working on it since we figured out that Mysterio is back.” He nodded. Peter barely acknowledged Tony’s words as he reached his hand out and gently touched the suit, the cool metal a contrast to how his current suit felt.

“I’ll have Happy put it in the car when you go home, so that Y/N doesn’t see it.” Tony spoke. Peter looked at him and his eyes widened.

“You mean…you’re letting me have it?” he gulped, a smile creeping onto his lips.

“Of course, I don’t make suits for the purpose of them sitting in my walls, I make them to be used. And I figured that since Mysterio is back and you’re the main source of protection for my daughter when she isn’t here, you’d need a bit of an upgrade. All of your old toys are still in there, but I added spider legs that come out of the back for “instant kill” and more web combinations.” He explained.

“Awesome.” Peter smiled, still admiring the suit before looking at Tony.

“Thank you, Mr Stark, so much. This is freaking awesome.” He laughed.

“It’s okay, kid, you needed an upgrade anyway. Now, go join Y/N and the others in the living room before she gets suspicious.” He nodded, gently nudging Peter’s shoulders.

“Okay. Thanks again, Mr Stark.” Peter smiled before leaving the robotics lab and heading back up to the living room.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

“So, what’s his name?” Natasha asked, smiling at me as she leant forward, her elbows against her knees. I chuckled as Wanda sat back, also smiling at me as she rested her arm on the back of the sofa and her head against her fist.

“Peter. Peter Parker.” I nodded. Their eyes widened slightly and they looked at each other.

“Where were we for that meeting?” Natasha mumbled to Wanda.

“Sorry, what?” I asked.

“Never mind, hun.” Natasha shook her head.

“Does he know about the…you know.” Wanda spoke, raising her fingers and letting red energy dance between them.

“Not yet, and you’re not going to tell him either. I really like him, and I don’t want to scare him off.” I sighed.

“Not our secret to tell, so it won’t come from us.” Wanda shrugged. I gave her a thanking smile and nodded as the door opened and Peter walked in.

“Ah, here he is. Here’s the new boyfriend.” Natasha smiled as her and Wanda stood up.

“That’s me.” He chuckled nervously as he walked to us.

“Peter, you also know my aunts, Natasha and Wanda.” I sighed.

“Hey, try not to sound quite so embarrassed by us, we’re the cool ones.” Natasha chuckled as she shook Peter’s hand.

“It’s, erm, nice to meet you both.” Peter smiled as he shook Wanda’s hand too.

“Alright, dinner is ready, everyone through-oh, the boyfriend is here.” Steve chuckled as he walked in.

“Can everyone stop calling him “the boyfriend?” He has a name, Steve.” I groaned, slapping my palm against my forehead.

“I-I’m Peter.” Peter nodded, outstretching his hand.

“And I’m Steve, but I’m sure you already know that.” He smiled cockily.

“Oh my god.” I mumbled, making Peter chuckle and subtly take my hand.

“I was serious about dinner being ready, though, so everyone head through.” Steve nodded. We returned it as we headed into the dining room, all the food already laid out on the table. I sat down in the middle of the table, with Peter next to me and Sam opposite him. Natasha sat next to me, with Steve opposite her, and Wanda and Dad at the heads of the table, the final seat in front of me filled by Clint.

“This looks awful, as usual, Cap.” Natasha chuckled jokingly as she grabbed the bowl of chicken that was cut into cubes and started to pile it onto people’s plates.

“Well I’m sure that everything tastes great after you’ve been made a war criminal and are on the run for a couple of years.” Clint smiled, making Steve sigh and look at him.

“Hey, you know the rules, no war criminal talk at the table, that stuff’s behind us.” Dad scoffed as Peter and I filled our plates with food.

“O-oh yeah, I remember seeing that stuff on the news.” Peter nodded.

“Those were dark days.” Sam agreed.

“Anyway,” dad spoke, clearly trying to steer the conversation away from the four people at the table who previously had war criminal status.

“How’s school going, Peter?” dad asked, taking a bite of his mashed potato.

“Um, it’s going well, yeah, ready to do bigger things, though.” He chuckled, looking specifically at dad as he said that.

“Like what?” Steve asked.

“Oh, you know…get a really meaningful job, feel like I’m doing some good in the world.” He nodded.

“Oh, wait, I’ve got a good one.” Clint spoke.

“Ask away.” Peter chuckled, bringing his water up to his lips.

“What do you think of Spiderman?” Peter immediately choked on his water, making me look at him as he put the glass down and grabbed his napkin.

“You okay?” I asked. He looked at me and flashed me a slightly panicked smile.

“I’m fine, it’s just, um, kind of intimidating to be asked by Hawkeye what I-I think about another superhero.” He shrugged.

“Who do you think would win in a fight?” Clint asked, the others trying to stifle laughter.

“Clint, stand down.” Dad warned.

“Why are you asking him that, Clint?” I scoffed.

“I’m just curious. You can tell a lot about a person by their superhero preferences.” He shrugged, stabbing at a piece of chicken.

“I’m just going to go to the bathroom.” Peter nodded as he gently put his napkin down onto the table and stood up.

“Upstairs, second door on the left.” Steve instructed.

“I kn-I mean, thanks, Cap.” He smiled, gulping slightly before heading up the stairs. As soon as he was out of earshot, I turned to everyone.

“What the hell are you guys playing at?” I hissed at them.

“Language, Y/N.” Steve scoffed, making me roll my eyes.

“We’re only trying to make sure that he’s right for you. You’re family to us.” Sam shrugged.

“And I know he’s right for me. Isn’t that enough?” I scoffed. Everyone looked at each other and sighed.

“Anyway, he knows Spiderman, and you guys know that he saved me from the bus, so he’s fine.” I shrugged, making everyone look at each other again.

“Sorry, am I missing something?” I asked.

“You’re missing nothing, kid, we all just care about you, and want to make sure he’s good enough for you.” Dad reassured. I sighed and nodded.

“I better check on Peter, he’s been a while.” I spoke as I stood up.

“In that case, I want that bathroom door open.” Dad yelled after me, making me groan and everyone else laugh as I headed up the stairs.

“Peter?” I asked, gently knocking on the door before opening it. I walked in and sighed as I saw him leaning over the sink, splashing water over his face.

“Peter.” I spoke, making him look at me over his shoulder.

“Hey, you.” He smiled, grabbing a towel and drying his face.

“You okay? You seemed a little flustered at dinner.” I chuckled as he leant against the sink. He returned it, gently curling his hands around my waist and pulling me in between his legs, making me smile.

“Y/N, I know that you live with them every day and therefore aren’t intimidated by them, but I’m having dinner with the freaking Avengers. I’m sat there, waiting for Cap’s shield to fly through a wall and hit me in the head if I say something wrong.” He chuckled, making me laugh.

“They all love you, I can tell. It’s just how they are. You’ve got to remember that they’re the most paranoid people on Earth, and I’m everything to them. They just want to make sure I’m okay, and I am with you.” I reassured. He sighed and nodded, looking down as his fingers gently moved against my waist.

“Would a little kiss help settle your nerves?” I asked, laughing as he looked at me through his eyelashes before raising his head fully.

“Only way to find out is to try.” He smiled, wiggling his eyebrows. I giggled and nodded before leaning forward and joining our lips. He returned it, smiling into the kiss as he pulled me closer. He deepened the kiss, making me smirk as he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

“What you guys up to?” we broke the kiss and I looked over my shoulder to see Natasha stood there.

“Um, nothing, I was just checking up on Peter.” I nodded as I moved out of his grip and he stood up straight.

“Uh huh, sure you were.” She chuckled.

“Don’t tell dad, Nat.” I gulped.

“Course I won’t, I’m your cool aunt. But you two better head back down to dinner, and I will be telling him if I catch you doing anything more.” She warned.

“No, I, um, ma’am, I would never.” Peter gulped. I sighed as I passed Nat, giving her a slightly dirty look as I passed.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

Natasha looked at Y/N as she slipped past her before looking at Peter.

“Ma’am, really, Peter?” she chuckled.

“I’m trying not to sound suspicious.” He sighed.

“Well, you’re failing miserably at it. Just pretend that it’s the first time that you actually met us.” She shrugged.

“The first time I met you, I was fighting you, and I stole Cap’s shield.” He nodded. Natasha paused.

“Point taken.” She nodded before heading downstairs. Peter let out a shaky breath and rubbed his hands over his face. He didn’t know how long he could keep this from Y/N, but he also couldn’t bear to put her in harm’s way. He sighed and rubbed the towel over his face once more before heading back down the stairs.

Peter walked into the living room and his eyebrows furrowed as everyone was there but Y/N.

“Where’s Y/N?” he asked.

“Just in the bathroom.” Tony shrugged.

“Okay. Then I’ll take this chance to ask what the hell those questions over dinner were.” He scoffed, looking at Clint.

“Oh, come on, Pete, I was just messing with you.” Clint chuckled.

“Well it was really uncool, what if your joking had allowed Y/N to catch on to the fact that I knew all of you before today, or better yet, that I’m Spiderman?!” he exclaimed, but in a hushed voice.

“It was funny, come on, Tony, back me up here.” Clint spoke, looking at the man sitting on the opposite sofa to him.

“I actually agree with the kid on this one, Y/N cannot know who he is and if she had decided to ask a few more questions about why you were saying what you were, she could have figured it out, you forget that she has my intelligence.” Dad scoffed.

“Fine, sorry, kid. But I’m sure she won’t figure it out any time soon.” Clint shrugged. Peter sighed and looked down.

“Let’s hope not.” He mumbled.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

“I had a really nice time.” Peter smiled as we headed to the front door.

“You sure? Not scared away by my family being the Avengers?” I chuckled nervously.

“Not scared away, a little intimidated, sure. But I’ll deal with everything that comes with you, as long as I get to have you.” He nodded, looking into my eyes. I smiled, a blush crawling over my cheeks as I leant up and kissed him again. He returned it, smiling into it. Suddenly, we heard a cough. I groaned and broke the kiss as I looked at Steve, the culprit of the cough.

“Can you not leave us alone, for five seconds?” I scoffed.

“Just making sure his hands are where I can see them.” He nodded. My eyes widened.

“Steve?!” I exclaimed.

“You can see my hands, sir, they’re right here.” Peter chuckled, doing jazz hands behind me and making me smile.

“Make sure it stays that way.” He nodded before walking off.

“We are never hooking up here.” I chuckled, turning back to Peter before realising what I had just said. He looked at me.

“I-erm, sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” I gulped.

“Don’t worry about it.” He smiled. Suddenly, we heard a car horn.

“That’ll be Happy, my dad’s driver, he can take you home.” I nodded.

“Thanks. I’ll text you when I get home, okay?” he asked.

“I’d like that.” I smiled. He returned it and gently kissed me once more before grabbing his bag and opening the door. He smiled at me one more time before slipping out and shutting the door.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

“Hey, Happy.” Peter smiled as he got into the car and shut the door.

“How was dinner?” Happy asked as he started to drive.

“It was weird. Having to pretend that I didn’t know any of them.” He shook his head. Happy looked at him through the rear mirror.

“You haven’t told Y/N that you’re Spiderman yet, have you?” he asked. Peter looked at him.

“No. I want to, but Mr Stark said that to keep her safe, I need to not tell her.” Peter spoke, his eyes wavering as he looked down.

“But you want to tell her.” Happy stated.

“Of course I do, Happy. Ned, MJ and May all know, how is Y/N going to feel when she finds out that they know, and she doesn’t?” he choked. Happy sighed.

“Then, tell her. Screw what Tony says, if you think you need to tell her, do it.” Happy encouraged. Peter sighed and nodded as he looked down at his hands, staying that way for the rest of the journey.


	20. Mysterio's drones

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

I lay on my front on my bed, doing homework as I listened to music. My eyes widened as I felt a hand on my lower back. I tore an earphone out and whipped around, ready to punch whoever it was in the face.

“Woah!” Peter exclaimed as he grabbed my wrist, stopping my hand from colliding with his face. My eyes widened.

“Peter?! I’m so sorry, but what were you doing sneaking up on me like that?” I sighed, standing up and pecking his lips.

“In my defence, I didn’t know that you had music in. And, it’s five o’clock, I came over to study.” He shrugged. My eyebrows furrowed and I looked at my phone.

“Crap, sorry, I completely lost track of time.” I sighed.

“It’s okay.” He chuckled before nodding to my phone.

“What were you listening to?” he asked. I shrugged and looked at the screen.

“Just a band called Seafret. They’re good, they do nice, slow songs.” I nodded.

“Can I listen?” Peter asked. I nodded again before gently pressing one of the earphones into Peter’s left ear, making him look at me gently as I put the other earphone into my ear. I pressed “play” and the music filled our ears.

“You know something, babe?” he asked as he curled an arm around my waist.

“What?” I asked.

“This is the perfect song to dance to.” He smiled goofily, fully pulling my body into his as he took my hand in his spare one. I laughed as I put my other hand on his shoulder.

“Go on then, Peter Parker, show me your skills.” I teased. He laughed and shook his head as we swayed to the gentle music. My smile disappeared into a smaller one as I rested my head in the crook of his neck, feeling perfectly at home in his arms. Peter gently pressed his lips against my hair, making me smile and close my eyes as he continued to make us dance.

“You’re so beautiful, right now, sweetheart.” He mumbled. I looked up at him and smiled, making him look at me intently as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before moving his hand to cup my cheek. He leant down, using his hand against my face to guide my lips against his. I smiled into the kiss, curling my arms over his shoulders as his hands cupped my waist. The song ended, making Peter look at my phone. His eyes widened slightly.

“Crap, I need to go.” He sighed, moving away from me and grabbing his jacket. My eyes widened slightly.

“Wait, what? You’ve only just gotten here, and you came here to study.” I scoffed.

“I know, angel, and I’m so sorry, I completely forgot that I, um, I need to get back, I have some work to do on my Stark Internship.” He nodded.

“Peter, my dad, Aka your boss, is literally just downstairs, go talk to him about it and then come back up here, it’s not hard.” I shrugged as I crossed my arms over my chest.

“I’m sorry, Y/N, all my stuff is at home, I need to get back.” He nodded. I sighed and looked down.

“Hey.” He spoke, gently taking my face in his hands, making me look at him. I sighed again, looking into his eyes as I dropped my arms.

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” He nodded, looking into my eyes with his stunningly hazel ones that often resembled a puppy’s eyes, making the boy irresistible. Especially now.

“How?” I asked. He looked up and opened his mouth slightly, trying to think.

“I-I’ll figure that out later.” He chuckled before looking at me again. I couldn’t help but smile and bite my lip at him.

“We good?” he asked. I sighed.

“We’re good.” I nodded. He smiled and returned my nod before leaning down and kissing me again. I returned it, putting my hands over his that were still cupping my cheeks. He broke the kiss and touched our foreheads before gently kissing my head. He let me go, making me wince slightly as he grabbed his backpack and putting one of the straps onto his shoulder. He kissed my head once more as he passed before stopping at my door and looking at me.

“I like you, a lot.” He smiled. I rolled my eyes but couldn’t help but smile back.

“I like you a lot too.” I nodded. Both Peter and I knew that we loved each other, but neither of us had the guts to say it first, so saying “I like you a lot” was our diluted version of “I love you”. Peter smiled at me before disappearing from my doorway. I sighed, biting my lip as I sat on the end of my bed, wanting to be back in Peter’s arms.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

Peter gave Y/N one last smile before walking along the corridor and down the stairs. He made sure that she was still in her room before quickly heading downstairs again into Tony’s robotics lab.

“Hey, Mr Stark.” He smiled as he walked in.

“Hey, Kid. Y/N doesn’t know that you’re down here, does she?” Tony asked.

“No, no she doesn’t.” Peter shook his head.

“Okay. Do me a favour and change into your suit, Y/N isn’t really allowed down here but she comes down anyway, so put it on just in case.” He nodded. Peter returned it before starting to take his sweater off.

“Oh my god, Peter, I meant go through into the other room, Jesus, I don’t want to see you naked, I’m not my daughter.” He scoffed. Peter’s eyes widened and he blushed harshly as he pulled his sweater back down.

“O-oh, sorry, Mr Stark, I’ll um, go through there-.”

“Yup.” Tony nodded. Peter returned it before starting to heading through to the conjoined room.

“For the record, Y/N hasn’t seen me naked-.”

“Stop talking, Peter.” Tony mumbled, looking at whatever he was working on. Peter nodded again before heading through to the room and getting changed.

“So, what did you find in the drone?” Peter asked, now in his suit as he leant against the table next to Tony.

“You were right, it’s the same type used by Mysterio, which I know because it also projects holograms. I don’t know what had happened to the hologram projector that you found, it must have been broken out of the drone somehow, by someone. But these things are kind of rare, and very expensive, so I’d say that it’s unlikely that it’s anyone else but him.” Tony nodded. Peter groaned and rubbed his hands over his face.

“I was really hoping that you wouldn’t say that.” He admitted, resting his elbows against the table. Tony sighed and looked at him.

“Look, Peter, you’ve defeated him before, you can do it again.” He shrugged.

“Things are different now, though. He knows who I am, and now I have Y/N, so I have to think about protecting more people than just myself.” He replied, looking at Tony.

“Leave protecting Y/N to me, okay? She’s my daughter, and as long as she doesn’t know that you’re Spiderman, she’ll be as safe as she can be.” Tony nodded.

“You know that I’m still going to protect her, though, right?” Peter asked. Tony chuckled and nodded as he stood up straight, his arms crossed.

“I know, because you’re a good kid. I thought that it was worth a shot anyway.” He spoke. Peter smiled and repeated Tony’s action of standing up straight.

“I think that he might have dropped another hologram projector, I looked into the police scanners earlier and they’ve had countless reports of people seeing elementals in an alleyway. I think that you should go check it out.” He nodded.

“Okay, but why would he just leave them laying around? I mean, surely it’s expensive tech, so why just leave it in random alleyways?” Peter scoffed.

“That’s what we’ve got to find out, and that’s why you need to get to that alleyway. As far as I’m aware, the projector is still there.” Tony spoke.

“I’m on it.” He nodded, pulling his mask on before heading upstairs with Tony.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

I grabbed my phone from my bed and headed out of my room. I looked down at it as I walked down the stairs, scrolling through social media as I walked through the house. Suddenly, I bumped into someone’s chest.

“I am so sorry.” I gulped as I looked up to see who I’d collided with. I couldn’t help but smile as I was faced with the familiar red and blue colours, as well as the metal spider logo.

“Oh, long time no see, Spiderman.” I smiled, making his white eyes widen as he looked at me.

“Um…hey, it’s good to see you again, Y/N, right? I didn’t know that you were Mr Stark’s daughter.” He chuckled nervously.

“Yeah, well, I’m the world’s best kept secret.” I chuckled, looking at my dad and making him roll his eyes playfully as I shoved my hands into my sweater pockets.

“Where’s Peter?” dad asked, making Spiderman’s white eyes widen as he looked at my dad.

“He had to go home. Something about work for your internship, so thanks for taking my boyfriend away from me.” I sighed.

“I-I’m sure that he wouldn’t leave you unless it was important, a-and I’m sure that he’ll make it up to you.” Spiderman nodded.

“You know him, Spidey?” I smiled. His eyes widened for the third time.

“Erm, what did you say his name was?” he asked.

“Peter. Peter Parker.” I spoke. He nodded slowly and rested his hands on his hips.

“Y-yeah, I know him, um, I did him a favour a couple years ago and showed up to a party for him, but no, we, er, yeah, I know him.” He nodded, talking quickly. My eyebrows furrowed at his awkwardness but I shook it off.

“Anyway, I’m going to go get a snack and pretend that my boyfriend didn’t just ditch me for my father’s internship. This has been…weird.” I chuckled, nodding before walking into the kitchen.


	21. Making it up to Y/N

** Peter’s P.O.V **

“Alright, Karen, where am I going?” Peter asked as he flew through Queens, reaching his hand out and shooting a web every so often to carry him along.

“Right ahead, about three hundred yards, there’s the alleyway.” She spoke. Peter looked ahead and saw the opening to the alleyway.

“Got it.” He nodded, gradually swinging there. He landed swiftly on his feet at the entrance before standing up and walking in.

“Mr Stark said that there have been sightings of elementals here?” he asked, walking in further and looking around.

“Yes, I picked up on at least twenty calls to the police about it.” She spoke.

“Well, there’s nothing here now.” He shrugged before happening to spot something between two of the dumpsters at the end of the alleyway.

“Ah, apart from this.” He chuckled, leaning down to pick it up.

“Another hologram projector. Why is he just leaving them in random places? What is he doing?” Peter mumbled to himself. He sighed and shook his head before standing up and turning around.

“Peter, watch out.” He looked up and his eyes widened as a drone flew towards him, smacking him in the face and sending him flying back.

“Ow, what the hell?!” he exclaimed as he managed to land against the wall and stick to it. His eyes widened as guns emerged from the drone and were pointed at him.

“Oh no-.” the guns started to fire, making Peter groan as he jumped up and over the dumpsters to get to the other wall without being hit.

“Karen, is there any way to disable the drone?” Peter asked as he continued to jump from wall to wall to avoid the spray of bullets.

“Not from where you are, no.” she answered simply, making him groan.

“Guess I need to do this the old-fashioned way, then.” He mumbled before jumping onto the back wall of the alleyway and taking a deep breath. He launched himself off of the wall and flew over the drone, like he had flown over the helicopter when saving his friends in DC, making him fly effortlessly over the drone. He landed swiftly, not giving the machine enough time to turn around before grabbing it and pulling it to the floor. He harshly stamped on it, taking his time to use his full strength, which he rarely used to its full extent, to break the drone before firing webs at the guns, making it start to jitter. His eyes widened slightly.

“Oh, crap-.” The drone exploded, sending Peter flying back a few feet. He landed on his back, groaning at the pain before slowly sitting up.

“Could have warned me that it would explode, Karen.” He spoke in a strained voice as he stood up. He grabbed the hologram projector again, tucking it neatly into his belt before shooting a web at one of the walls and flying out of the alleyway.

Peter walked along the street, on his way to school. He walked into Delmar’s and smiled at him.

“Holla, Mr Delmar.” He greeted. The man’s eyes widened slightly as he saw Peter’s bruised face, the bruising a result of that stupid drone hitting him yesterday.

“Ey, what's gotten you so beaten up?” Mr Delmar asked. Peter’s eyes widened slightly as he tried to think of an excuse.

“Oh, I...fell out of bed yesterday, I guess it took a day to bruise.” He chuckled slightly, mentally kicking himself for the weak excuse. Mr Delmar raised his eyebrows slightly, as if he was questioning Peter, but must have decided to leave it as he shook his head.

“Your usual, kid?” he asked.

“Please.” Peter nodded before letting his eyes drift to the shelves behind Mr Delmar.

“Oh, and a box of chocolates too, please.” he spoke, suddenly remembering the promise that he’d made to Y/N of making it up to her for having to leave early. Mr Delmar looked at him, a smug smile on his lips before grabbing the box.

“What did you do?” he asked accusingly.

“I had to ditch my girlfriend to do work on my internship.” He nodded. Mr Delmar shook his head and tutted, making Peter chuckle as the other guy in the deli put his sandwich on the glass counter.

“You'll need to buy her more than a box of chocolates to get yourself out of this mess, Mr Parker.” Mr Delmar nodded, making Peter laugh and nod as he put the five-dollar bill on the counter.

“Probably. Thanks, Mr Delmar.” He called as he started to leave.

“Good luck with your girlfriend, mi amigo. You’re going to need it.” He chuckled. Peter smiled and shook his head as he left the shop and headed to school again.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

I walked into school and headed straight for my locker, the contents of my bag becoming too heavy to carry. I got to it and opened my locker before chucking half of my books in, sighing in relief as the weight disappeared.

“Hey.” I looked to my side and my eyes widened as Peter stood there, smiling at me with a box of chocolates in his hand. But it wasn’t his smile or the cute gesture that had my attention. It was the deep purple bruising around his eye and down his jaw.

“Peter, what the hell?!” I exclaimed, gently taking his face in my hands.

“I know it looks bad, but I’m fine, it doesn’t even hurt that much.” He shrugged, though wincing when I gently ran my finger over the bruising on his jaw.

“Liar.” I mumbled, making him sigh.

“Can you please pay attention to the making-it-up-to-you box of chocolates, instead of my bruised face?” he asked, holding up the box again. I sighed.

“Fine, but this isn’t over.” I warned before taking the chocolates. I looked at him.

“Thank you. That’s really sweet of you.” I smiled.

“I told you that I’d make it up to you.” He shrugged, smiling at me as he curled his arms around my waist and landed his hands on my lower back, pulling me into his body. My eyes widened slightly at the gesture. Peter had obviously become more confident in his intimate actions towards me since we had started dating, but even I could tell that this was a new burst of confidence for him. And I loved it.

“What are you after?” I chuckled.

“Nothing, I just…I have another way to make it up to you, as well as the chocolates.” He shrugged.

“Go on, then.” I encouraged. He looked into my eyes, briefly gazing at my lips as he gulped.

“May isn’t in until late tonight. I wondered if you wanted to come over for a bit, for some…us…time.” He spoke somewhat nervously. My eyes widened slightly.

“Peter, are you…suggesting what I think you are?” I asked.

“No, no, of course not, I don’t think either of us are ready for that yet, but I just want to spend some time with you. Just the two of us.” He nodded, looking into my eyes. I smiled and bit my lip at how cute he was being.

“Okay, Peter Parker. I’ll come over for some “us” time, just without the sex.” I nodded, chuckling as he turned bright red.

“God, sweetheart, get your mind out of the gutter.” He laughed. I returned it before leaning up and gently kissing him. He returned it, pulling me closer again as I cupped his cheek without thinking.

“Ow, ow, sweetheart.” He winced, moving my hand away from his jaw.

“Oh, sorry.” I smiled sheepishly.

“It’s okay.” He reassured, making me smile again as Michelle and Ned walked up to us.

“You losers ready for class?” Michelle chuckled.

“Let’s go.” Peter nodded, turning to face them. Their eyes widened as they saw his face.

“Woah, what the hell happened to you, dude?” Ned scoffed.

“It’s nothing, it’s fine.” Peter spoke through slightly gritted teeth, his eyes widening as he looked at the two of them.

“Oh, okay. Everything is good, then.” Michelle nodded.

“Yes, exactly.” Peter returned. I looked at them.

“So, what? You’re just going to drop it like that?” I scoffed.

“He said it’s fine, Y/N.” Ned shrugged. I rolled my eyes and took Peter’s hand.

“I’ve been here for almost a year now and I still can’t get over how weird you guys are sometimes.” I chuckled, making them look at each other and Peter gulp as we walked to class.


	22. Y/N disappears

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

“Are you sure your aunt May isn’t getting back until later?” I asked as Peter pulled me into their apartment and shut the door.

“I’m sure, she’s working on the homeless project with Happy.” He shrugged as his hands started to curl around my waist. My eyes widened.

“Happy and May?” I scoffed.

“Don’t ask.” He chuckled, shaking his head as he leant in and kissed me. I returned it, smiling into the kiss as Peter deepened it, pulling me impossibly close. I squealed against his lips as he lifted me up effortlessly, wrapping my legs around his waist as he started to carry me to his room. I had been best friends with Peter for almost a year, and his girlfriend for three of those months, yet I still didn’t understand how a nerd like him, albeit one that I loved very much, had gotten so fit and ripped. He had more muscles than some of the football players at school. I giggled against his lips again as he carried me to his bed and we collapsed onto it, him pinning me down as we continued to make out. But it wasn’t desperate, like all of those movies where making out was the start of sex. No. With Peter, making out was more him showing his love for me, his lips dancing with mine, his tongue gently grazing my teeth and his hands roaming my waist all signs of love, not that he wanted sex. Well, we hadn’t done more than kiss yet, but he never pushed me to go further. I gently pushed Peter, making us roll over so that I was straddling him and making him smile as he leant up and joined our lips again. I smirked against his lips as his hands were on my thighs, but his fingertips started to slowly but surely work their way under the hem of my shorts and further up my legs.

“Peter? You home?” Our eyes shot open and I scrambled off of Peter, him quickly sitting up and cleaning up his hair, made messy from our make-out session as the front door opened and May’s voice sounded.

“Yeah, May, I’m home!” he yelled back.

“Oh! So, no, Spi-.”

“Y/N’s here too!” he quickly cut her off. I looked at him and my eyebrows furrowed as he had a panicked look in his eyes.

“Peter, what was that?” I scoffed. He looked at me and gulped.

“N-nothing.” He laughed nervously as the door opened and May walked in.

“Y/N, how lovely to see you.” She smiled.

“And you, May. I hear that you and Happy are kind of becoming an item.” I chuckled, making Peter groan next to me and making May laugh.

“Since Peter has undoubtedly already told you all about how much he hates it, yes, yes we’re kind of dating now.” She nodded, biting her lip.

“Well, I’m happy for you.” I smiled.

“Thank you, Y/N. Are you joining us for dinner?” she asked.

“I would love to, but my dad wants me home by six, something about one of his files being hacked.” I shrugged.

“Ah, the joys of being Tony Stark’s daughter, huh.” She chuckled, making me laugh as she looked at Peter.

“And you, if I come home to find that door closed again whilst Y/N is over, there’ll be trouble.” She warned, pointing at him as she left, leaving the door wide open.

“Yes, aunt May!” Peter called after her, making me chuckle as he stood up and pushed the door to slightly. He looked at me as I stood up and grabbed my bag.

“I don’t suppose that I could get one more kiss before you go?” he asked hopefully. I chuckled and shook my head as I took his face and pressed our lips together again. He smiled into it, holding my waist and pulling me closer. I broke the kiss and looked at him.

“I need to go. It’s five-thirty.” I nodded. He sighed and returned it as he took my hand.

“I’ll walk you out.” He spoke. I gave him a small smile and pecked his lips again before walking out of his room, pulling him with me as I headed out of his front door and down to the ground floor. We walked out into the street and I turned to Peter.

“Text me when you get home, so I know that you got there okay.” He nodded, holding both of my hands in his and looking down at me. Peter wasn’t a particularly tall guy, probably average height, so I was grateful for me being particularly small, so that there was still a height difference between us.

“I will, but I’ll be fine. If anything happens, my dad will show up, or if he doesn’t want to risk it, I’m sure he’ll give Spiderman a call to come save me, Spiderman is good like that.” I chuckled. Peter returned it and looked down.

“Yeah, um, he is. But, you won’t need saving, because you’ll get home safely.” He smiled.

“Yes, whatever, see you tomorrow.” I chuckled, pecking his lips before starting to walk. I looked over my shoulder and giggled as he still stood there, smiling at me.

“How did I get such a cute guy?” I smiled to myself before turning down an alleyway and out of sight of Peter. I walked along the alcohol stained path, my nose scrunching up at the foul smell of the dumpsters. My eyes widened as a big black car drove across the end of the alleyway, blocking it off from me.

“FRIDAY, what’s-.” my eyes widened and I screamed as a gloved hand was put over my mouth and a metal-clad arm was wrapped around my waist, holding me in place against the man. I screamed louder, but my pleas didn’t get past the hand as I let a red ball of energy form in my palm. It was times like these that I was grateful for that bomb having landed on me.

“Not so fast.” The man smirked as he grabbed my hand and held it up, making the ball shoot into one of the dumpsters, creating a flaming hole of melted plastic. My eyes widened as I felt a sharp jab in my neck and the stinging of a foreign liquid being pumped into my veins. As soon as the liquid was released into my blood, I started to feel weak.

“F-FRIDAY, call…call Peter-…” I mumbled as my eyes started to droop. I tried to fight the urge to fall asleep but soon gave in, allowing the man to pick me up and throw me into the back of the car as I let my eyes flutter shut and the darkness take over.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

“Text me when you get home, so I know you got there okay.” Peter nodded, holding both of Y/N’s hands in his and looking down at her as he relished the feeling that he had wanted since they had met, almost a year ago. He couldn’t help but smile at how short she was. After all, he wasn’t a particularly tall guy, so her lack of height added a much-appreciated height difference between the two of them.

“I will, but I’ll be fine. If anything happens, my dad will show up, or if he doesn’t want to risk it, I’m sure he’ll give Spiderman a call to come save me, Spiderman is good like that.” Y/N chuckled. Peter returned it and looked down, his heart fluttering as she mentioned him, without even knowing it. He tried to ignore the twang of guilt that also came with Y/N’s words, guilt that he was sure wouldn’t leave him until she knew who he really was.

“Yeah, um, he is. But, you won’t need saving, because you’ll get home safely.” He smiled.

“Yes, whatever, see you tomorrow.” She chuckled, pecking his lips before starting to walk away. She looked over her shoulder and smiled as she saw him still standing there, a soft smile on his lips.

“How did I get someone so cute?” he whispered to himself as she disappeared down an alleyway. He bit his lip and looked down as he started to head into the apartment building. Suddenly, his enhanced hearing picked up a muffled scream and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. His eyebrows furrowed as he leant back, enough to see down the street and still be in the building.

“Y/N?” he called out. He gulped, his stomach twisting as he walked down the street and into the alleyway, just to see it empty. He gulped.

“She had enough time to get out the other end of the alleyway. She’s fine.” He whispered, trying to reassure himself. His eyebrows furrowed as he noticed something.

“What the hell?” he mumbled as he walked towards the dumpster. He crouched down and looked at the searing hole in the side of it. He reached his fingers out to touch the rim and hissed as it was still red hot, making him jump back and stick his burning finger into his mouth.

“Ow, ow, ow.” He muttered before looking at the hole. He gulped again before digging his phone out of his pocket. He clicked onto the text conversation with Y/N and typed out a message before pressing “send”.

_Peter: Hey, let me know when you’re home and safe x._

He gulped and looked around before shoving his phone back into his pocket and walking back to the apartment building.

**~The next morning~**

Peter slowly opened his eyes and squinted as the morning light streamed through his bedroom window. He yawned and stretched out, the action making his bed sheets fall down his body slightly, exposing his naked chest. He looked to the side and grabbed his phone. His eyebrows furrowed as he still had no texts from Y/N. That’s odd, he thought, as he typed out another message and pressed “send.”

_Peter: You got home okay last night? X_

_Peter: It’s Peter, by the way. Wait, you’re my girlfriend, you have my number, of course you know it’s me ha, ha x_

_Peter: Sorry, not trying to be clingy, all I’m asking for is one text, so that I know you’re okay. Please. X_

Peter sighed and sat up in bed before rubbing his hands over his face. Him and Y/N had only been dating for three months, but that was long enough for him to know that she always texted him to let him know she’d gotten home safely. Always. He shook his head and stood up before grabbing a t-shirt and opening his bedroom door. He pulled the t-shirt on before walking out into the kitchen.

“Morning, hun.” May smiled as she stood at the stove, cooking eggs.

“Hey.” He mumbled, looking down at the counter as he poured out his cereal. She looked at him.

“You okay, Peter?” she asked. He sighed and looked up.

“Y/N didn’t text me last night, at all, not even to let me know she’d gotten home safely.” He scoffed. “Is that normal for her?” May asked, briefly focusing on the eggs in the pan.

“No, not at all. Even if she doesn’t feel like talking, she will always tell me that she got home safely. She knows I’ll worry if she doesn’t.” he shook his head. May sighed.

“I wouldn’t worry too much, hun. Maybe she was just busy or something. I’m sure that if something is really wrong, Mr Stark will call you. He can’t go after her, so I’m sure he’ll make sure the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman does if something is wrong.” She nodded, giving him a small smile. He returned it and looked down before putting his bowl of half-eaten cereal into the sink and heading back to his bedroom.

“Peter, you’ve barely touched that cereal.” May scoffed.

“Sorry, I’m not hungry.” He mumbled before shutting his bedroom door. He sighed and rested his head against the door as he closed his eyes, trying to calm down. He looked at his wardrobe and sighed as his Spiderman suit that he’d been given by Tony three months ago sat in the metal box. He gulped as he tried to decide whether or not to take it to school with him.

“No, Peter, she’ll be fine, you don’t need your Spidey-suit.” He mumbled to himself, shaking his head as he pulled his clothes off and got dressed for school. His eyes kept flicking to his wardrobe.

“But if Tony calls, asking for you to save his daughter and your girlfriend, you need your suit.” He nodded as he walked towards his wardrobe. He shook his head and put his hands against his hair.

“God’s sake, Peter, take the damn suit.” He spoke through gritted teeth as he grabbed the suit and stuffed it into the bottom of his backpack before zipping it up and putting it onto his back. He opened the door and headed out.

“Peter, take this.”

“Ow!” he screeched as an apple hit him in the face. He looked in shock at May to see her trying not to laugh as she covered her mouth with her hands.

“May?!” he exclaimed.

“I’m so sorry, I thought that your Peter tingle would make you catch it.” She spoke, trying not to laugh.

“My…my what?” he asked. She shrugged and bit her lip.

“I’m going to be late, I need to go, but we will be talking about what you said later, because I am not calling it my Peter tingle.” He spoke as he opened the door.

“Well I am!” she called, making him chuckle and shake his head as he headed out.

Peter stared down at his phone, at the string of texts that he’d sent Y/N. All of which had gone unanswered.

_Peter: Please, I’m starting to worry x._

_Peter: At least warn me if I’m going to get a call from your dad x._

_Peter: Y/N, I’m really worried about you. Text me. Please…x._

He sighed before shutting his phone off and looking up to see Ned and Michelle waiting for him at the doors of the school.

“Morning, Peter.” Ned smiled as he walked up the steps towards them.

“Hey.” He sighed.

“What’s up with you? You look almost as depressed as I always feel.” Michelle fake-pouted.

“I haven’t heard from Y/N since she left mine last night, and I’m getting really worried about her.” Peter spoke. He couldn’t help but let his voice crack slightly as tears pricked his eyes.

“Well, why? Is she in danger?” Ned asked.

“I mean, I don’t know. If anyone bad finds out that she’s my girlfriend, they’ll go after her for going out with Spiderman, not to mention if anyone finds out that she’s Mr Stark’s daughter-.” His eyes widened as he realised what he had just said. Ned and Michelle stared at him with equally wide eyes.

“Oh, my god, I shouldn’t have said that, you cannot tell Y/N, or her dad, that I told you that.” Peter gulped.

“Are you really telling me that we’re best friends with freaking Iron Man’s daughter, and that you’re dating her?!” Ned exclaimed.

“SHH, Ned, god.” Peter groaned.

“Wait, since when does Tony Stark even have a daughter?” Michelle scoffed.

“He kept her a secret for her safety, that’s why no one knows about her, but if someone somehow knows, either about me or him, she’s in danger.” Peter gulped.

“So, you think she was taken or something?” Michelle asked.

“I don’t know. But May said I didn’t need to worry unless Mr Stark called me-.” As if on cue, his cell-phone started to ring. His eyes widened as Tony’s face appeared on his screen.

“Oh, crap, something’s wrong.” He choked, looking at them.

“Hey, it’s okay, just answer the call and see what he says.” Ned shrugged. Peter gulped.

“Ned, go to my locker, get my web fluid and meet me in the bathroom.” He nodded before pressing “accept call” and running off into the boys’ bathroom.

“Mr Stark-.”

“Where’s my daughter, Parker?” he snapped down the phone. Peter’s eyes widened.

“She didn’t come home last night?” he gulped, his hand in his hair as his worst fear was coming true. “No, she didn’t. And she’s not answering any of our texts or calls, I have the entire team calling her, nothing.” He spoke. Peter gulped, a tear leaving his eye.

“I saw her out of my building last night and she went down an alleyway. When I went to head back in, I thought that I heard something, but when I went to check it out, the alleyway was empty, so I figured that she had just disappeared down the other side. There was nothing weird, apart from a burning hole in the side of a dumpster-.”

“Wait, woah, what? There was a burning hole in the side of a dumpster in the alleyway where my daughter was last seen, and you didn’t think to tell me?” Tony scoffed. Peter gulped again.

“I didn’t think it was important-.”

“Peter, in our line of work, everything is important. Freaking everything. FRIDAY accessed her weapons contact and retrieved footage that shows her being taken. I can’t blow her cover, I need you to go after her.” He spoke, making Peter nod to himself.

“Of course, Mr Stark, I’ll do anything to get her back-.”

“Damn right you will, that’s my daughter, I can’t lose her-.”

“With all due respect sir, I love her, so I have a lot to lose here too.” He cut him off. His eyes widened as he realised what he had just said. He gulped, listening to the painfully long pause before he heard Tony sigh.

“Have you told her that yet?” Tony asked softly, a contrast to the harsh tone that he had had only a moment ago.

“No. I’ve been trying to find the right time, but it feels like there may not be one now.” He choked.

“Hey, hey, don’t talk like that. You’ve been to space, kid, you’re perfectly capable of rescuing Y/N from whoever it is that took her and who wants to get to us. You’ve got this. I believe in you.” Tony admitted. Peter let out a shaky breath, his eyes red and puffy as he looked down and nodded.

“I will, Mr Stark. I’ll get her back, I promise.” He gulped.

“Please do, Peter. She’s all that I have left.” He spoke. Peter nodded again before hanging up the phone. He took a deep breath before quickly changing into his suit as Ned rushed in.

“I have your web…stuff, I don’t know what you call it-woah, you okay?” Ned asked as he saw Peter’s wet eyes.

“Y/N has been taken, and I need to save her. I don’t know, it’s just a lot of pressure.” He nodded.

“You got this, dude.” Ned reassured. Peter sighed and nodded before loading the web liquid into his shooters and opening the bathroom window with a web.

“Cover for me.” He nodded before firing another web and flying out of the window.


	23. Saving Y/N

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

My head thumped harshly as I opened my eyes. I groaned, my head rolling against the icy concrete floor as I tried to gage what was happening. My eyes widened as the more I looked around, the more I saw how utterly screwed I was. I was laying on the cold floor of an abandoned warehouse that was practically falling apart around me, slabs of metal only half on the walls and water dripping from the roof onto the dirty floor. I looked down my body and let out a shaky breath as my wrists were tied together, as were my ankles.

“No, no, no.” I choked, trying to break my hands free but the rope was wrapped too tightly around my wrists. I opened my shaking hands and tried to form a ball of my red energy to help myself get out of the restraints, but whatever I’d been drugged with made me too weak to even try to stand, let alone form my energy.

“FRIDAY?” I asked, trying to activate my weapons contact. My eyes widened as I heard nothing.

“FRIDAY? Please, are you there?” I gulped. I choked as I still heard nothing.

“She won’t be able to hear you, I had my men disable her.” I looked to the side and gulped as the man walked towards me. I studied him carefully. He was a tall man, with quaffed up brown hair and a beard the same colour. I guessed that he was probably around the age that Steve looked and by the looks of it, the same height too, but he was wearing an armoured gold and red suit with a red cape attached. My eyes widened as I instantly recognised the suit as the one stolen from my dad all those months ago, but it looked like the man had made some adjustments to it, including adding the cape.

“Don’t you come near me, asshole.” I spat, trying to wriggle away but it was hard being restrained.

“It’s not like you can do anything about it, this is what you get for loving Spiderman.” He smirked as he walked towards me. My eyes widened.

“You took me because of Spiderman? I don’t even know him that well, what are you talking about?” I choked. He smirked and shook his head as he knelt down beside me.

“I know that you’re lying. Either that, or he’s been lying to you since you arrived here, what is it now…nine months ago?” He asked before stabbing a needle into my neck again. My eyes widened and I hissed at the pain.

“Step away from the girl.” The man looked at me and smirked as he stood up. I looked past him and couldn’t help but weakly smile as Spiderman crouched on one of the ceiling beams.

“Look who it is.” The man nodded.

“Your worst nightmare.” Spiderman snapped back before swinging down and landing swiftly on the concrete floor. My eyes widened slightly at his tone. I had never heard him say anything like that before, but that thought soon disappeared as my mind started to cloud over as a result of the drugs. “Step away from her, or I swear to god, I will put you through that wall.” He threatened.

“You know that’s not going to happen. I’m back, and I’m here to take everything from you.” The man spat.

“Over my dead body.” Spiderman snapped back.

“Works for me.” The man smirked. Spiderman yelled out again and lunged for the man. My eyes fluttered shut, the drugs still coursing through my system making my body start to shut down.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

“Step away from her, or I swear to god, I will put you through that wall.” Peter threatened, crouching on one of the metal beams that held the ceiling up.

“You know that’s not going to happen. I’m back, and I’m here to take everything from you.” Mysterio spat.

“Over my dead body.” he snapped back.

“Works for me.” He smirked. Peter yelled out again and jumped down from the beam, lunging at his old enemy. His eyes widened slightly as Mysterio stepped to the side, making Peter collide with the floor. He groaned but shot a web at Mysterio’s feet anyway, making the man also fall down.

“Why are you targeting her, huh? She has nothing to do with this.” Peter spat as he stood up, Mysterio also rising to his feet as he had used the strength of Tony’s stolen suit to break the webs.

“I kill her, I hurt you beyond repair. You think me trying to expose you last year was bad? You’ve seen nothing yet.” Mysterio smirked, his eyes filled with pure evil. Peter clenched his jaw before firing a web at the beam above Mysterio and launching himself onto it.

“You running away already?” he laughed, looking up at the boy.

“Nope.” Peter shook his head before firing two webs at Mysterio.

“What the-.” They attached to his shoulders, making him yell out as Peter pulled him up before dropping him to the floor, a loud groan leaving his lips. Peter looked back up and his eyes widened as a drone flew towards him.

“Oh crap!” he gasped, doing a flip on the beam so that the drone flew straight under him. He eventually regained his footing but not before another drone flew at him, this time catching his feet. Peter fell off of the beam, making him groan as he landed harshly against the concrete. He looked up and his eyes widened as Mysterio was aiming his hand cannons at him, the power firing up.

“Karen, web grenade.” He ordered, a web grenade flying out of each wrist. They landed against Mysterio’s hands and exploded, covering the cannons in web and making them unable to be fired. He looked to the side and his eyes widened slightly as Y/N lay there, unconscious and completely still.

“Crap.” He choked before looking back at Mysterio. He fired two webs at a beam and launched himself at Mysterio, his feet landing against his metal-clad chest and knocking him down.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

“Y/N, stay awake, keep those beautiful eyes-I mean, uh, keep your eyes open.” Spiderman yelled as he continued to fight the man. I forced my eyes open, them still drooping as the drugs coursed through my system, making my vision blurry and even making me unsure of how much I was watching was real and what was fake.

“She’ll be dead before you can get her out of here.” The man who I was learning was called Mysterio smirked. Spiderman’s white eyes widened.

“What the hell did you just stay?” Spiderman spat, launching at the man. He gasped as he flew past him, the man grabbing his head as he passed and pulling his mask off. Peter’s eyes widened as he looked between me and the man.

“There you go, Peter. If I’m going to expose you to the world, I need to expose you to your girlfriend first.” He smirked.

“Stay away from her.” He spat before shooting a web at a slab of concrete and firing at the man. The man dodged it with ease, making Peter groan.

“She knows who you are now. My work here is done.” The man smirked before flying up and out of the building through the roof. Peter gulped and looked at me as I closed my eyes.

“No, no, Y/N, sweetheart, stay awake, come on.” He choked as he rushed to me and collapsed on his knees before pulling me into his arms. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him, unsure if it was really him.

“Peter?” I whispered, raising my hands and brushing my fingers against his cheek. He nodded and bit his lip, tears running down his face as he also cupped my cheek.

“It’s me, babe. You’re going to be okay, I’m going to take you home and your dad will look after you.” He promised as he hooked my still-tied hands around his neck and put his arm under my legs before standing up, lifting me up bridal style.

“My dad, the superhero.” I giggled tiredly, making him chuckle and nod as he shot a web up to the ceiling.

“That’s right, Y/N. Your dad, the superhero.” He repeated my words back to me, gently kissing my head before launching us into the air as he held on tightly to me.


	24. Secrets

** Peter’s P.O.V **

Peter soared through the air, Y/N’s hands still tied around his neck and his arm still under her legs as he shot webs at the buildings, slowly but surely getting him to the Avengers’ building. He landed against the wall by Y/N’s window before slowly sliding it open. He crawled in, grunting slightly as he tried to carefully get the still unconscious Y/N into her room without alerting her dad, or any of the other Avengers. He gently placed her down onto her bed before unhooking her hands from his neck. He looked around.

“Scissors, scissors.” He mumbled, looking for something to cut Y/N free with.

“Karen, does this suit have anything that I could use to cut the rope?” he asked.

“You have a laser, just below your web shooter.” She informed, making his eyes widen slightly.

“Okay, well that's awesome. But is there any chance that it could hurt Y/N?” he asked.

“It stops if it comes into contact with human skin.” She explained. Peter sighed and nodded before aiming his wrist at the rope.

“Karen, fire the laser.” He demanded. Suddenly, a laser shot out of his wrist.

“Woah.” He gulped as he jumped back slightly, though trying to be keep steady so that he wouldn’t hurt Y/N. The rope soon fell from Y/N’s hands, making her arms fall to her sides as Peter cut the rope around her ankles. He turned the laser off before looking at Y/N and sighing. He crouched down beside her, admiring how beautiful his girlfriend looked when she was asleep. He rested his hand against her cheek and gently moved his thumb against the skin.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N.” he whispered, a tear leaving his eye as he looked at her. Suddenly, the door burst open, allowing Tony, Steve and Natasha to rush in, all in their full suits. Peter’s eyes widened as Tony’s cannon was pointed straight at him.

“Woah, it’s me, it’s me!” Peter exclaimed, holding his hands up. Tony groaned as he disarmed his cannon and his mask disappeared into the suit.

“Since when is it a good idea to sneak into the bedroom of Iron Man’s daughter, especially when she lives in the place that holds the most paranoid people on Earth?” Tony scoffed.

“Tony, I think that we should focus on Y/N.” Natasha mumbled as she rushed to Y/N and felt for her pulse.

“Yeah, it was Mysterio who took her, and he injected her with something, and he-he said that she’d be dead before I could get her out of there.” Peter choked, sniffing slightly. Tony’s eyes widened.

“She’s got a pulse, so I don’t know how credible that threat was, but I’m still going to get her to a doctor. Steve, help.” Natasha demanded. Steve nodded before leaning down and picking Y/N up bridal style before carrying her out of the room.

“Natasha, go with him, I need to deal with the kid.” Tony sighed.

“Stop calling me that, I just singlehandedly saved Y/N.” he scoffed, making both Tony and Natasha look at him.

“You tell him, Pete.” Natasha chuckled before leaving. Tony sighed before looking at Peter.

“You’re right, you did just singlehandedly save her. So, why are you so upset? She’s safe, isn’t she?” he asked. Peter gulped and looked down.

“She saw me.” He mumbled.

“What-.”

“She saw me, Mr Stark. I overshot, and that allowed Mysterio to grab my mask and pull it off. She saw my face, she knows now.” He choked, a tear leaving his eye. Tony sighed and looked at the boy sympathetically.

“I wouldn’t worry too much, she’s super drugged up, so she’ll probably think that seeing you was a hallucination or something-.”

“And what if she doesn’t?” Peter cut him off. Tony sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“We’ll cross that bridge if we get to it. You said that it was Mysterio that took her. How’s that possible? I thought that Fury locked him up and threw away the key after you took him down and he tried to expose you last year?” Tony spoke. Peter nodded.

“I don’t know how he got out. But he’s back, and he knows who I am, so he’s going after her. He first showed up again on our school trip to New York National Park, and threw a car at Y/N. Now, he’s done this. He’s coming for me, Mr Stark.” He nodded, a tear rolling down his face.

“Fantastic. Anything else you need to tell me?” Tony asked. Peter gulped.

“He was wearing your suit.” He admitted. Tony’s eyes widened.

“What?” he scoffed.

“He was wearing your prototype suit that was taken from your compound. And by the looks of it, he knows how to use it.” Peter spoke. Tony put his hands to his hair.

“But, why would he need my suit? Why me?” he asked.

“Mr Stark, since I exposed him, he can now only have limited reliance on his illusions. A suit is the next best thing.” Peter shrugged, tears still staining his face. Tony sighed and looked at him.

“Go home, kid, I’m sure your aunt May is worried sick about you.” He nodded. Peter sighed and returned it before wiping his eyes and heading towards the window.

“Peter.” Tony spoke suddenly. He looked over his shoulder at the man, making him sigh.

“Thank you.” He nodded. Peter returned it and gave him a halfhearted smile before jumping onto the windowsill and firing a web before flying off.

Peter’s heart pounded against his chest as he soared above the streets of Queens, rushing to get home. He landed against his apartment building and rolled his window up before slipping in. He shut his window and rushed out of his room.

“May?! May!” he yelled out. May rushed out of the kitchen and her eyes widened.

“She saw me, May. She saw me, I really screwed up.” He choked, tears rolling down his cheeks as he started to break down, sinking down the wall and to the floor.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, just calm down.” She cooed as she rushed to him and sat next to him. He choked, laying down and resting his head on her lap as she ran her hands through his hazel locks.

“What happened, Peter? Talk to me.” She spoke gently. He choked, tears running down his face.

“He’s back, May, Mysterio’s back, and he took Y/N. She got taken, and Tony called me to go get her. But when I did, Beck pulled my mask off and she saw me. She saw my face.” He cried. May sighed.

“It’ll be okay. This could be a good thing, I love you, hun, but you have been lying to your girlfriend for three months, almost a whole year if you count the time you were just friends. Maybe it’s better that your truth comes out.” She nodded. He sighed and returned it, sniffing as he sat up.

“I, erm, I need to get ready for bed.” He nodded, standing up on unsteady feet.

“Okay, honey. Maybe bring Y/N back after school tomorrow and talk to her. Properly.” She spoke.

“I will, aunt May. Thank you.” He replied. She gave him a small smile and gently squeezed his hand before letting him go. Peter sighed and headed back into his room, shutting the door behind him before sitting on his bed and letting the tears fall as he held his head in his hands.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

“You up, kid?” I slowly opened my eyes and groaned at my pounding head. I looked up and sighed as dad was at the bedroom door, his hand around the doorknob.

“What happened?” I mumbled. He sighed as he walked in and shut the door before sitting next to me on my bed.

“How much do you remember, kiddo?” he asked, putting his hand on my foot over the duvet. I sighed and shook my head as I sat up.

“I remember being taken, in the alleyway near Peter’s apartment. Then, I was in a warehouse, drugged up, and Spiderman showed up. And then…I remember…” my eyebrows furrowed and looked down as I tried to work out if what I saw had been real. Dad looked at me.

“You remember what, Y/N?” he asked. I looked at him.

“Peter.” I admitted. Dad froze and he gulped.

“I have no idea how much of what I saw was real, but the guy, Mysterio, I think he was called, pulled Spiderman’s mask off, and…I swear that it was Peter.” I gulped, looking at him. He sighed and looked down.

“Dad, what aren’t you telling me?” I asked. He looked at me.

“You need to have a conversation with Peter. You both have things that you need to tell each other, and frankly, I’m surprised that neither of your secrets haven’t come out already. You’ve been friends for a year, and dating for three months, after all. It’s time you spoke to each other.” He nodded as he stood up. My eyes widened.

“Are you suggesting that I tell Peter about my powers?” I scoffed.

“That’s exactly what I’m suggesting.” He nodded.

“But…what happened to “don’t tell anyone”, what happened to the idea that I couldn’t trust anyone-.”

“You know that you can trust Peter. Even if you didn’t, I’m telling you that you can.” He spoke. My eyebrows furrowed at my dad’s words.

“Dad, how do you know?” I scoffed. He sighed.

“That’ll come out when you talk to him. But, it’ll have to be over text, because we’re on lockdown.” He admitted. My eyes widened and I scrambled out of bed.

“What?” I scoffed.

“Y/N, you got kidnapped and nearly killed last night, presumably because someone knows that you’re my daughter, no one leaves this house, or comes into it until we’re sure the threat has been neutralised.” He nodded.

“Dad, I know that your ego is loving the idea of me being kidnapped because of you, but Mysterio said that I was taken because of Spiderman. No one knows that you have a daughter, you’ve made damn sure of that.” I scoffed, making his eyes widen.

“Do not talk to me like that, young lady.” He shook his head.

“Or what? You’ll ground me? You’ve already done that dad, so screw you.” I nodded.

“That’s it, if I so much as see a finger outside of your room today, I won’t let you see Peter for a month, so help me god.” He spat before storming out of my room and slamming the door. I scoffed and shook my head before quickly getting dressed and packing my school bag.

“FRIDAY, lock my door, and tell Happy that I need a ride to school. But don’t tell my dad.” I spoke as I pulled on my shoes.

“Why not?” she asked.

“The idiot asshole grounded me, didn’t he?” I scoffed.

“He’s only trying to protect you, Y/N.” she sighed.

“No, FRIDAY. Peter protects me. Dad holds me back.” I mumbled before climbing out of the window.

I walked into school, ignoring the shouts and mumbles from students as I made my way through the hallways. I looked up and smiled as I saw Peter stood at his locker, like most mornings. He shut his locker and turned towards me. He looked at me and his eyes widened. I bit my lip as he started to rush through the crowd towards me.

“Oh my god, what the hell happened, are you alright?” he gulped, making me smile as he tightly hugged me.

“I’m okay, I’m fine, the whole thing was just kind of weird.” I shrugged. Peter sighed, looking around before taking my hand and pulling me to an empty classroom. He led us in before shutting the door and turning to me.

“So, what happened? I was really worried about you.” He sighed, taking my hands in his. I shook my head.

“It was really weird. Some guy snatched me up in the alleyway and next thing I know, I’m in this warehouse. The guy was wearing my dad’s stolen suit, and he was going on about how I was lying about something to do with Spiderman, and that someone was lying to me, but he didn’t say who. The weirdest thing was that he pulled Spiderman’s mask off when he came to rescue me, and I could have sworn it was you.” I spoke. Peter gulped harshly, his eyes slightly wide.

“That being said, I was so drugged up that I have no idea how much of what I saw was real. I’m pretty sure that seeing you there was a hallucination.” I nodded.

“M-maybe. I’m just glad you’re okay.” He sighed as he pulled me into another hug.

“Me too, Peter. Can I come over after school? Dad said that we needed to have a conversation, and said something super cryptic about how he was surprised that our secrets hadn’t come out by now.” I spoke. Peter looked at me again.

“H-he said that?” Peter gulped.

“Yeah.” I nodded. He sighed.

“I guess that we’d be having that conversation sooner or later. So, sure, you can come over.” He nodded. My eyebrows furrowed.

“Okay, now you’re the one being super cryptic, what do you mean we’d be having that conversation sooner or later?” I scoffed. Peter sighed and shook his head.

“Nothing, sweetheart. I meant nothing.” He spoke before opening the door again and walking me back out into the hallway.


	25. "You're Spiderman?"

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

Peter unlocked his apartment door and let us in. I walked in and looked around the comfortable apartment.

“Just wait in my room, sweetheart.” Peter mumbled, putting his backpack onto the kitchen table. I looked at him.

“You okay?” I asked.

“I’m fine, I just need a drink.” He nodded. I returned it slowly, not buying his excuse but leaving it anyway as I headed into his bedroom. I sighed, looking around the room that I’d been in a thousand times by this point as I sat on his bed. My eyes wandered around the room, smiling slightly as I noticed something new every time I was in here. This time, my gaze drifted to Peter’s wardrobe. My eyebrows furrowed as I saw something metal through the white slats of the door. I walked to it and opened it. My eyes widened. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the metal and glass container, the Spiderman suit sat in it and surrounded by metal particles.

“Oh my god.” I mumbled as I realised it was one of my dad’s machines.

“Oh my god.” I repeated, only slightly louder.

“Babe, did you want some-oh no.” I looked to the side and gulped as Peter stood at the doorway, his eyes wide as he saw me staring at the container.

“It’s not what it looks like.” He gulped.

“Oh, so you’re not Spiderman, and my father didn’t give you a suit?” I scoffed. He looked at me and opened his mouth, unsure of what to say.

“Okay, so it’s exactly what it looks like.” He smiled nervously. I choked and shook my head as I looked at the suit.

“When did he give you the suit?” I mumbled.

“Babe, please-.”

“Peter, when did my dad give you this suit?” I snapped, pointing at it.

“Three months ago.” He admitted. My eyes widened.

“That’s when we started dating, Peter, do you realise how that looks to me?” I choked. His eyes widened.

“You can’t seriously be suggesting that I only started dating you for your dad, Y/N.” he scoffed.

“Well, it must have been nice, finding out that you were dating his daughter and meeting him, and then-.” My eyes widened as I realised. Peter’s eyes wavered as he looked down.

“Wait a minute…if you’re Spiderman, which by the way, I’m also freaking pissed about that you kept that from me for a year, you’ve known my dad a lot longer than just three months, that’s why everyone was so weird at that first dinner, wasn’t it?” I choked.

“Yeah, but only because we were trying to protect you-.”

“Trying to protect me? Peter, I love you, but Mysterio, a literal supervillain, knew that my boyfriend was Spiderman before I did.” I snapped before my eyes widened. Peter looked at me.

“Did…did you just say that you love me?” he mumbled quietly. I gulped and looked down before grabbing my stuff.

“I need to get home, I also need to talk to my dad about the importance of trust.” I mumbled as I moved past him.

“Y/N, you can’t just say that you love me and then leave.” Peter scoffed, gently taking my wrist as I passed him.

“I can and I will. You’re not the only one involved in this lie, so I need to talk to your good friend, Iron man.” I nodded.

“No way, not after yesterday, at least let me take you home-.”

“I’ll be fine, I’ll just use my powers.” I spoke. Peter’s eyes widened.

“What?” he scoffed.

“That’s right, Peter. The missile that hit the Avengers’ Tower back when Loki attacked New York didn’t miss me, it went off. The radiation gave me the same powers as Wanda has. I’ve been lying to you too.” I admitted. His eyes widened further.

“So, we’ve both been lying to each other.” He stated. I sighed and nodded before looking down.

“I need to go home. I think it’s best that you don’t text me tonight.” I admitted quietly. He looked at me.

“Y/N, what are you saying?” he choked.

“Nothing, Peter, but we’ve both caught each other lying, I think we need a night away from each other.” I spoke.

“You also just told me that you love me.” He nodded, a tear leaving his eye. I gulped, a tear also rolling down my face as I opened his front door.

“Y/N-.” I shut the door and let the tears fall as I left the building.

I opened the door to the Avengers’ building and walked in before slamming it. Steve looked at me as he walked out of the robotics lab, eating an apple.

“Hey, kiddo-.”

“Don’t “hey kiddo” me.” I snapped, making his eyes widen.

“Hey, don’t speak to me like that, excuse you-.”

“No, Steve, excuse YOU, in fact, excuse all of you! I want all of you in the living room in thirty seconds!” I yelled. He sighed before looking up the stairs.

“Stark two point oh has just called a family meeting, guys, living room, please!” he shouted, looking at me as he walked into the living room. I rolled my eyes at the nickname as I followed him in to see Natasha, Wanda and Sam walking in from the kitchen.

“Hey, kid, how was school?” Natasha smiled.

“Crap, don’t call me kid.” I nodded, making her eyes widen as dad walked in with Bruce.

“Hang on, I told you to stay in your room all day.” Dad scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, well, I snuck out and went to school.” I nodded. His eyes widened.

“You did what?!” he spat.

“Never mind that, she’s called her first family meeting, good job, kid-.”

“WOULD EVERYONE STOP CALLING ME KID, I’M SIXTEEN AND A FREAKING SUPERHUMAN, JUST LIKE THE REST OF YOU, SO STOP. CALLING. ME. KID!” I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone looked at me in shock, their mouths open at my outburst.

“Y/N.” Wanda spoke.

“What, Wanda?” I snapped, looking at her.

“Your eyes are glowing red.” She stated calmly. My eyes widened.

“What-why?” I gulped.

“It’s okay, hun.” She nodded as she stood up and gently put her hands on my arms. I looked at dad.

“Dad, why are my eyes red, I’m scared.” I gulped.

“You’re going to be just fine, Wanda has you, you’re okay.” He reassured as he stood up and put a hand on my shoulder.

“Y/N, you need to create a safe space for when this happens, because you’re about to lose control, and that will be bad. Think of what makes you feel safe.” She encouraged, her Romanian accent soothing to my ears. I gulped, looking into her eyes as I tried to think.

“What’s your safe space, Y/N? What, or who, makes you feel safe?” she asked, gripping my arms. I gulped.

“Peter.” I whispered. Wanda sighed and looked at my dad.

“Wasn’t expecting that.” Sam mumbled sarcastically.

“It’s okay, it’s alright, if Peter is your safe space, think of him. Think of him to calm you down.” Wanda encouraged. I gulped and nodded, closing my eyes and picturing Peter in my mind. I couldn’t help but smile slightly as I pictured the way his lips curled up when he smiled and how little crinkles formed by his eyes. I envisioned the way that his eyebrows furrowed when he was working, trying to figure something out that he would always eventually get to, because he was a freaking genius. I saw the way that his biceps flexed when we were making out on his bed, with him on top, his strong arms holding himself up enough so that he didn’t crush me but also holding himself close enough so that our chests were pressed together. But my dad didn’t need to know that part. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes as a tear rolled down my cheek. Wanda gave me a small smile.

“Good, good, your eyes are back to normal. You’re doing well.” She reassured before sitting down, leaving only dad with his hand on my shoulder.

“How about you go to your room and cool off a bit?” he mumbled.

“No, dad, no. I need to talk to all of you. Now.” I nodded. He looked at me.

“Tony, she’s barely holding it in, I would listen to her if I were you.” Wanda warned. Dad sighed and nodded as he sat down.

“Fine. I’ll let my sixteen-year-old daughter lecture the smartest and most powerful people in the world. But don’t you dare think that we won’t be discussing you sneaking out after this.” He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. I looked at all of them.

“I know.” I nodded. They looked at me with eyebrows furrowed.

“You’re your father’s daughter, you know a lot, narrow it down for us, kiddo.” Sam chuckled, making me shoot him a glare.

“Sorry, sorry, sixteen-year-old mature superhuman.” He spoke, holding up his hands. I clenched my jaw, returning my gaze to everyone.

“I know that Peter is Spiderman, and I know that all of you have been lying to me for god knows how long.” I choked. They all sighed and looked at my dad.

“I’m sorry, hun.” Natasha sighed.

“Y/N, I have to take responsibility for this, I told Peter not to say anything.” Dad admitted as he stood up again. My eyes widened.

“You did what?” I choked. He looked at the others.

“Guys, can we have a moment alone please?” he asked.

“No, no, I want you to explain, in front of everyone, why you not only told my entire family to keep this quiet from me, but also my own boyfriend! The boy that I love!” I yelled.

“Oh my god, she dropped the “L” bomb.” Bruce gulped.

“I did it because Peter, just like the rest of us, wants to keep you safe.” Dad insisted.

“It’s one thing that my own father denies all public affiliation with me, but it’s a whole other thing that you had Peter lie to me. How can I trust anyone?” I cried.

“You can trust all of us, the fact that we keep you a secret is our way of keeping you safe.” Natasha encouraged as she stood up.

“Do you have any idea how lonely that makes me feel? Because of you, dad, the only people I can trust now are Ned and MJ. I don’t even know if I can trust Peter anymore. And that’s because of you.” I nodded, tears rolling down my cheeks as I stared at my dad. He looked at me and sighed as he looked at the others.

“I think that you should go to your room. Stay there until I say otherwise.” He demanded. I scoffed and shook my head.

“Yeah, you’re the one who’s been lying and is responsible for everyone else in my life lying, yet I’m the one in trouble. Typical.” I nodded before rushing up the stairs.


	26. The aftermath

I lay on my bed, facing the wall of windows as tears fell down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to imagine Peter lying next to me. I took deep breaths, my breathing slowing as I felt his arm curl around my waist and pull me into the warmth of his chest. I smiled slightly to myself as I felt his fingers move the hair off of my neck before gently kissing along it. I felt at bliss like this, and I never wanted it to end. My eyes shot open and I was pulled from the dream as I heard a knock on my door.

“Y/N, hun? Can we come in?” Natasha’s muffled voice sounded through the door.

“No.” I sniffed.

“It’s only me and the Cap, hun, not your dad.” She spoke again.

“I don’t care, you all lied to me.” I choked. I heard a sigh.

“FRIDAY, unlock the door.” Suddenly, the door opened and Natasha and Steve walked in.

“That’s not fair!” I exclaimed as Steve shut the door and Natasha sat next to me on my bed as I sat up.

“It’s also not fair that you’re refusing to talk to any of us, so that’s life, kid.” Steve shrugged as he grabbed my chair and sat down on it. My eyes widened.

“You’re kidding, right? You all lied to me for gods knows how long, and now I can’t trust anyone. Not even Peter.” I choked. They sighed and looked at each other.

“Y/N, listen to me. You know more than anyone how dangerous our job is. You know that every time we go out to fight, you don’t know who will come back harmed, alive, or dead. Unfortunately, simply being the daughter of one of us makes you a target of that too. Your dad denies your existence because he knows that people will come after you if they know you’re a Stark. It’s why we also deny that we know you. And it’s why Peter didn’t tell you that he was Spiderman. Because as soon as you found out, there was another target on your back. He knew that, and he chose lying to you over putting you in harm’s way.” Natasha nodded. I sighed and looked down.

“He chose withholding the truth from you over letting you get hurt. He protected you, Y/N, and whilst that came at a cost, I’m sure that he’d much rather pay that cost, than the cost of you getting hurt, or worse.” Steve spoke. I gulped and looked at him.

“He loves you, Y/N. That’s why he lied to you.” Steve nodded. My eyes widened.

“He what?” I choked. Their eyes widened.

“Oh my god, he hasn’t said it to you yet, has he?” Steve gulped. I shook my head.

“Well done, Steve. Captain America, more like Captain big-mouth.” Natasha teased, making me laugh. Steve chuckled and shook his head as he looked down.

“Point is that we all did this because we love you. Including Peter. He may have screwed up, but his heart was in the right place. Have you talked to him tonight?” Natasha asked. I gulped and looked down, not wanting them to see me crying even more than I already was, especially not over a boy.

“No. I was stupid and angry when I left his apartment. I told him that we shouldn’t talk tonight, because we’d both lied to each other.” I nodded. Steve’s eyebrows furrowed at me.

“What do you mean, you both lied?” he asked.

“I told him about my powers.” I nodded. Their eyes widened.

“Y/N?!” Natasha exclaimed.

“It’s okay, it’s fine, dad told me to tell him, I got permission.” I reassured, making them breathe a sigh of relief.

“And what did Peter say?” Natasha asked.

“I said it out of anger, in response to him saying that he didn’t want me walking home alone after what happened with Mysterio. I didn’t give him time to respond before I left.” I admitted.

“You need to talk to him, kid. That’s the only way forward.” Steve nodded. I sighed and returned it.

“Tomorrow, I will. I’ll invite him over after school, or something. But not tonight, we both need to calm down.” I nodded.

“Okay, hun. Well, get some sleep, it’s late. Talk to lover-boy tomorrow.” Natasha chuckled as they stood up.

“He’s an Avenger just as much as you are.” I smiled.

“Did he tell you that he-.”

“Stole your shield in Germany? Yeah.” I giggled. Steve scoffed as Natasha laughed.

“Little shit.” He chuckled, making me smile as they left my room. I bit my lip and laid back in bed, thinking about the events of the day. I couldn’t help but smile as I thought of Peter.

“My boyfriend is an Avenger.” I giggled.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

Peter sat on his bed, his back against the wall as he shot webs at random spots on the opposite wall. Tears pricked his eyes as he looked down at his still black phone screen.

“She’s not going to text, Peter. Forget it.” He mumbled before shooting another web.

“Peter?” the door opened and May walked in.

“Yeah?” he mumbled.

“You okay? You didn’t come out for dinner.” She spoke softly, putting the plate of meatloaf and mashed potato down on his desk.

“I wasn’t hungry.” Peter muttered, eyes still glued to the wall. May sighed as she sat next to him on his bed.

“What happened? I know that Y/N was meant to come over after school, but I came home to find just you, and you looking very upset.” She spoke, trying to get him to talk.

“She saw the suit, May. Everything came out.” He choked, tears started to leave his eyes.

“Oh, honey.” May sighed, gently pulling on Peter’s arm and making him rest his head against her shoulder.

“She saw the suit, and she saw that it was from her dad. Obviously, seeing that I was Spiderman was enough of a shock, but that was made worse by the fact she realised that I’d been lying to her the whole time, not only about being Spiderman, but also about knowing her dad. She knows that I lied about everything, and to make things even freaking crazier, she said she had the same powers as Wanda, so she finds out that she’s dating Spiderman, and I find out that I’m dating a mini Scarlet witch.” Peter rambled, tears rapidly falling down his face. May paused and looked at him.

“What do you mean she has the same powers as Wanda?” she scoffed.

“May, I don’t know.” He choked, putting his hands to his face as he sat up again. She sighed and looked at him.

“Maybe it’s a good thing that this finally came out, hun. It’s never a good idea to start a relationship off by lying to each other, so you could start from scratch here, and have a completely trusting relationship.” she suggested. Peter sighed and shook his head.

“But now she has a target on her back because she knows. She was a target even before she knew, so that’s only going to be made worse. She’s a target just by being with me.” He sniffed.

“Well, if she’s right about these powers, it sounds like she can look after herself.” May chuckled slightly, trying to cheer the boy up.

“And what if she can’t, May? What if-if she can’t, I don’t know, control them, or something? Because I know that she didn’t use her powers when the bus went off of the cliff, and I know she didn’t use them when she got kidnapped. I’m not trying to be a jerk or anything by suggesting that she can’t protect herself, but if she can’t control it yet, I at least want to be able to protect her until she can protect herself.” He nodded, looking at May with puffy eyes. She sighed.

“I hate to say this, Peter, but what if the best way of protecting her is to not be with her?” she asked. Peter’s eyes wavered and a tear left his eye.

“What?” he choked.

“Well, honey, you said yourself that she’s a target by being with you, especially now that she knows that you’re Spiderman. No one knows that she’s Tony’s daughter, and no one knows that she’s basically a niece to the rest of the Avengers. You’re the only known link she has to them. So, I know that it’s going to kill you, but maybe the only way to keep her safe is to let her go.” She spoke gently. Peter choked again, tears leaving his eyes as he looked down.

“The worst thing is that I know you’re right.” He admitted quietly, sniffing as drops of salt water ran down his face and chin.

“It’s going to be okay, Peter. Maybe once she can fully protect herself, you can give it another shot together.” She shrugged, resting Peter’s head against her shoulder again and wrapping an arm around him again so that she could gently rub his other shoulder. Peter shook his head and sniffed.

“There won’t be another shot. This was my one chance, and I blew it.” He choked before closing his eyes and letting more tears fall.


	27. Mysterio strikes again

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

I walked into school, sighing as I yet again joined the stream of students heading to their classes. I gulped, my heart fluttering as I saw Peter stood by his locker. That was kind of weird, I thought, I hadn’t felt like that since I had first developed feelings for him.

“Hey.” I gulped, walking up to him. He looked at me and his eyes wavered slightly as he shut his locker.

“Hey, um…how are you?” he asked, leaning against the lockers to fully look at me.

“Well, I kind of freaked out on my family for lying to me, more so than I did to you, and nearly blew up the house.” I nodded. Peter’s eyes widened and he looked around cautiously before moving closer to me.

“Wait, you were serious about having powers?” he whisper-yelled. I looked at him.

“Yeah, Peter, why wouldn’t I be?” I scoffed.

“Well, I did notice that you said it out of spite. A kind of “I don’t need you to save me” statement.” He spoke, raising his eyebrow and leaning back against the lockers. I sighed and looked down.

“Well, it was, but I was also serious. Your secret had just come out, I figured that it was time for mine to as well.” I nodded. He returned it and looked at me.

“So, what can you do? Is it my type of deal, where, like, you’re really strong and stuff, or is it subtler, like, I don’t know, Natasha’s fighting skills?” he asked. I chuckled and bit my lip at how dorky he was being.

“No, nothing like that. They’re pretty much Wanda’s powers, only a little stronger. That’s what she says, anyway.” I shrugged. His eyes widened slightly.

“That’s so cool.” He chuckled before his smile dropped slightly.

“So, does this mean that we’re cool, then? You’re not mad at me, anymore?” he asked hopefully. I sighed.

“No, Peter, we’re not cool. We’re just…okay, I guess. I mean, you lied to me. And I know I did too, but I came clean about it sooner, and I know that my dad told you to lie, but you’re my boyfriend, you should have told me and just faced my dad’s wrath.” I scoffed.

“Y/N, your dad is Tony freaking Stark. Not only is he the most powerful man on Earth, but he’s also my boss. He could have kicked me off of the Avengers for that, you know that going against him just wasn’t an option.” He sighed. I returned it and looked down.

“Sorry. I’m too used to getting away with going against him and not always following his rules to accept that not everyone can do that.” I mumbled. Peter nodded and looked at me.

“I’m going to go, Peter. I’ll see you in class.” I spoke. He sighed and nodded before leaning forward and pressing his lips to my head, making me close my eyes as he also gently held my hair. He pulled away, making me give him a small smile before walking back down the corridor and out of the school doors. I sighed and rested against the wall outside of school, trying to hold back tears. I wanted nothing more than for things between Peter and I to go back to normal, but he had lied to me for at least three months about knowing my dad, and had kept the fact that he was Spiderman from me for almost a year. I think that I deserved a little time to be pissed at him. I sighed again before walking out of the school gates and making my way down the street. I turned down the alleyway that I had nearly gotten mugged in all those months ago. In hindsight, I probably shouldn’t have been taking this route again but I couldn’t be bothered to go back. If Spiderman had saved the first time, he would save me again-wait. I stopped in my tracks as I realised that it was Peter who had saved me that day, and all of the other times too. He had saved me from the bus, he had saved me from Mysterio when he had taken me. It all made sense now. So. Much. Sense. I shook my head and sighed, continuing to walk as I wasn’t entirely sure how I had missed all of the now obvious signs. All of the times he had disappeared suddenly and then Spiderman had showed up seconds later. The few times that he’d turned up to school with a bruised face, or an unexplained limp. Even all of the times that he had blushed and smiled when I had talked about how much I loved Spiderman. Hindsight, I guess.

“Let’s give Peter another chance to save you, shall we?” my eyes widened and I screamed as I was grabbed and a metal hand was put over my mouth, muffling my screams. I kicked out, trying to get out of Mysterio’s grip but he didn’t give me the chance as he activated the foot cannons on his suit and shot us into the air. I tried to scream, but nothing made it past his hand as he flew above the buildings before suddenly dropping me. My eyes widened and I screamed loudly as I fell back towards the ground. I landed against the concrete of a roof, making me cry out at the pain. I coughed, the impact winding me as I slowly rolled over onto my chest before starting to stand up. I cried out again as Mysterio put his foot against my back, pushing me back down again.

“W-why are you doing this?” I wheezed, trying to find the strength to form a ball of energy in my hand or even lift myself back up but my arms collapsed under my weight.

“Why do you think, Y/N? Peter took everything from me, so I’m going to take the one thing that he can’t live without.” He nodded before crouching down beside me so that our faces were only a couple of centimetres apart.

“That’s you.” He smirked before pulling me up.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

Peter stared at the clock, eyebrows furrowed as it was now halfway through his chemistry lesson, yet Y/N still wasn’t there. He sighed, nervously tapping his pen against his notepad as he did anything to distract himself. This felt way too familiar to when Mysterio had taken Y/N. It almost felt like dejavu-.

Peter looked down as his phone started to vibrate against the desk, showing Y/N’s face and number.

“Phone away, please, Peter.” Mr Harrington tutted.

“Sorry, sir.” Peter nodded before grabbing his phone. He pressed “accept call” and put it to his ear, turning away from Mr Harrington so that he wouldn’t get caught.

“Y/N, where are you?” he whispered.

“Long time no see, Spiderman.” Peter’s eyes widened as Beck’s voice sounded through his phone. He gulped harshly and tried to remain calm.

“What do you want?” he asked quietly.

“No, Peter, the question is, what do you want? Because I assume that the answer isn’t your girlfriend dead across the sidewalk.” Beck chuckled. Peter’s eyes widened.

“What the hell are you talking about?” he hissed.

“I’m on the roof of a building, somewhere in Queens. I have your girlfriend here, ready to be thrown off of the roof in…let’s say, fifteen minutes.” He spoke.

“Beck, don’t do this, she’s innocent in all of this.” Peter spat quietly.

“No, she’s not, Peter. She became another guilty party as soon as she started dating you and the moment that she was born a Stark.” Beck snapped back. Peter’s eyes widened further.

“Wait…how do you know that?” he gulped.

“I have my ways. Fifteen minutes before your girlfriend turns into a bloody mess on the sidewalk. Time starts now.” he spoke before hanging up. Peter gulped, his heart virtually stopping as he took the phone from his ear with shaky hands and looked at the now-black screen. He shot up from his seat and ran out of class.

“Peter! Where are you going?!” he ignored Mr Harrington as he sprinted down the hall and out of the school gates. He only had fifteen minutes and his mind was racing at a million miles an hour, there was no way he had time to change and then save Y/N. He just had to hope that no one saw his face as he shot a web at the school’s roof and took off, desperately scanning the roof tops as he went.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

“Get the hell off of me.” I spat as Mysterio dragged me along the roof with him, my now-tied hands making it harder to get out of his grip.

“No way. I’m not having you get away by seeing Peter before I do and jumping off of the roof for him to catch you. You’re sticking by me.” He spat. I scowled at him.

“Let her go.” We immediately whipped around and my eyes widened as Peter stood there. Without his suit on. Crap. I cried out slightly as Mysterio grabbed me again, wrapping his arm around my waist and grabbing my wrists to restrain me further as he started to walk us backwards towards the edge of the roof, making Peter take a step forward.

“Ah, nice one, Peter. You found us in…wow. Three minutes. You must have been desperate.” Mysterio smirked.

“I’m really not in the mood for your games, Beck. Let her go. Now.” Peter spat, taking another step forward. This was a completely different Peter to what I knew. Normally, he was gentle, even when stopping crime, Spiderman would always make a sarcastic remark or two at the villain. Not this time. “Why should I? She’s equally as to blame as you and Stark are.” Mysterio snapped back.

“How?! I know that I exposed you, but you brought everything that happened to you on yourself the moment your freaking drones and illusions killed people.” Peter retaliated.

“And now I’m going to expose you, and your little girlfriend. I’m going to take everything from you, Peter, starting with her.” He nodded. Peter gulped and looked at me.

“Stay calm, Y/N, it’s going to be okay.” He nodded, reaching his hand out slightly and slowly walking towards us.

“No, it won’t be. I have an idea, how about we play a fun game? If you can get to her in time, before I drop her, you can have her back, alive, no harm, no foul.” Mysterio chuckled. Peter shook his head. “Don’t do this, Beck. Please.” He spoke, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

“Come on, Peter. Work for it. Run for her.” He smirked.

“Don’t do it, Peter, he’s going to throw me anyway.” I choked.

“Hey, shut up and let the boy decide for himself.” Mysterio spat in my ear, making me wince. Peter gulped harshly but I could tell what he was going to do as he slowly but surely got into a position that made him ready to run.

“Last chance, Peter. If you don’t run, she’s getting thrown.” Mysterio shrugged. Peter gulped again before suddenly breaking into a full-speed sprint, rushing towards us.

“Here we go, now it’s a party!” Beck laughed, making a tear roll down my cheek as Peter sprinted towards us. I looked into his eyes, the heartbreak within the hazel telling me that we both knew he was never going to get to me before Mysterio threw me off of the roof. Nevertheless, he kept running.

“Nearly there, Pete, come on, work for your girl’s life!” Mysterio laughed, clearly taunting him. Peter quickly got closer to us, reaching out his hand so that the gap between our fingertips rapidly disappeared.

“Oops. Too slow.” Mysterio chuckled darkly. My eyes widened, as did Peter’s as Mysterio let go of me and pushed, making my feet stumble against the concrete and making me fall backwards. Peter’s eyes widened further and he reached out his hand, our fingertips brushing as he tried to catch me.

“Y/N! NO!” I heard him scream as I started to fall. The wind whipped around me, my hair blowing around my face as I fell. There was no point in screaming, no one who would hear me could save me in time. My eyes fluttered shut, the wind whistling in my ears as I continued to rapidly fall, and my sealed fate began to sink in. Suddenly, I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist, making me scream as I started to fly instead of fall. I slowly opened my eyes to see Peter, one arm wrapped securely around my waist and the other holding the web that was currently flying us to safety.

“Peter.” I choked as I hooked my tied hands over his head, holding his neck to help him support me. “You didn’t think I’d let you fall and die, did you?” he chuckled, but it was halfhearted.

“Of course, I didn’t.” I smiled. He returned it, but it soon disappeared as he landed us swiftly in the alleyway near school. We stood there for a moment, heavily panting as we tried to process what had just happened, Peter’s arm still around my waist and my hands still around his neck.

“Thank you.” I whispered. He sighed and nodded, closing his eyes and touching our foreheads as he reached his hands behind his neck and snapped the rope that was restraining me, but I let my hands stay there for a moment longer as I just cherished being in his arms.


	28. "I'm sorry"

**~The next morning~**

** Peter’s P.O.V **

Peter’s eyes slowly fluttered open as he heard his phone buzz loudly. He looked at the time and his eyes widened slightly as his alarm clock read 11:15am.

“I’m lucky that it’s Saturday.” He mumbled before grabbing his phone. His eyes widened and he sat up in bed as he saw a text from Y/N.

_Y/N: Hey…was wondering if you wanted to come over today, and talk. X_

Peter sighed and closed his eyes as he remembered the conversation that he’d had with May a couple of nights ago, the solution that they’d reached only being justified more by Y/N being taken again by Mysterio yesterday. He groaned and dropped his phone into his lap as he buried his face in his hands.

“You can’t break up with her over text, Peter, you have to go over there.” He groaned loudly before grabbing his phone and typing out a message.

_Peter: Sure, I’ll come over. 12 okay? X_

_Y/N: Okay. See you then. X_

Peter gulped, trying hard to swallow tears as he sat up and pulled a shirt on. He grabbed his backpack before heading out into the kitchen. May looked up at him from the table.

“Morning, honey. You okay?” she asked as he grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down with it.

“As okay as I can be when I’m about to break up with Y/N.” he mumbled.

“What, you’re doing it today?” she asked. He sighed and looked down.

“She texted me and asked me to come over to talk about what happened. I’m not going to do the jerk thing of dumping her over text, and I’m also not doing it with a crowd at school, so that leaves today.” He gulped.

“I also think that it’s a bad idea to dump her whilst in the same building as all of the Avengers, who also happen to be her family.” May reminded. Peter groaned and held his head in his hands.

“Are you sure that you’re ready to do this?” she asked. He sighed and shook his head as he looked back at her.

“Of course not, I love her. But I’d rather not have Y/N as my girlfriend than have her six feet under because of me.” He choked. May sighed and took Peter’s hand from across the table.

“You’re doing the right thing, Peter. I know that it may not feel like it now, but you’re doing the right thing for Y/N.” she reassured. Peter sighed and nodded before looking down at the table.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

“I’ve got it!” I yelled as the doorbell rang.

“Someone’s eager.” Steve chuckled from the sofa in the living room as I rushed down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and flipped him off.

“Language!” he scolded as I opened the door to reveal Peter. He gulped as he saw me.

“Hey.” He gave me a small smile.

“Hey, thanks for coming over.” I spoke as I stood aside.

“It’s okay.” He nodded, his voice quiet as he walked in and I shut the door behind him.

“Let’s head up to my room.” I gulped, pointing up the stairs. He nodded and started to head towards the stairs, me following behind him.

“Door at least three inches open!” Steve reminded.

“Steve, god.” I groaned.

“What? Your dad would kill me if he came home to find you and Peter in your room with the door shut.” He chuckled. I rolled my eyes as I followed Peter into my room and shut the door anyway.

“Um, Y/N, didn’t, um, didn’t Cap just tell you to keep the door open?” Peter gulped, putting his backpack down onto my bed.

“Well, we need to talk about what was said the other day, and what happened yesterday, and I don’t want any of them to hear our conversation.” I shrugged, crossing my arms over my chest. He nodded and sighed as he looked down.

“First of all, I wanted to say that I’m so sorry for lying to you. About everything. I’m sorry for not telling you that I’m Spiderman, I’m sorry for not telling you that I knew your dad. And I’m sorry for what I’m about to do.” He gulped. I looked at him.

“Wait, what are you talking about, Peter?” I scoffed. He looked down. My face dipped as I realised what was happening.

“You’re breaking up with me.” I stated. He looked back at me.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. You have a target on your back by being with me, Mysterio has already taken you twice, for the sole reason that you’re my girlfriend. I’m only trying to protect you.” He choked. I bit my lip and shook my head, tears pricking my eyes.

“Peter, don’t do this. What we have is good, and I can protect myself, they win if we break up-."

“No, Y/N, they win if we stay together and you die because of it.” He nodded, a tear leaving his eye. I choked and shook my head again.

“I can’t believe that you’re doing this to me. You’d rather break up than try to make this work and still be safe.” I cried.

“I can’t guarantee your safety if you stay with me and I can’t lose you like that-.”

“Peter, I’m a fucking Stark, no one can ever guarantee my safety-.”

“And being with me doesn’t help either.” He cut me off. I bit my lip as tears fell from my eyes.

“I think that you should leave, Peter. Please, just go.” I choked. He nodded and looked down, tears also streaming down his face.

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” he choked before grabbing his backpack and leaving my room. I shook my head, tears running down my face as I walked to my window.

“FRIDAY, lock my door.” I sniffed, gripping onto the back of my desk chair.

“I’m sorry, Y/N, it has to be shut for me to lock it.” She responded. I groaned angrily as I whipped around and stuck my hand out, red energy shooting out of it and going straight into the door, slamming it shut.

“There, now lock the fucking thing!” I yelled as I turned back around and gripped the chair again. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths as I felt myself losing control. I looked down and my eyes widened as red energy started to radiate from my skin, laces of it swirling around my hands and moving up my arms.

“Safe place…safe place…safe place.” I panted, trying desperately to stay calm. I choked and a tear left my eye as I realised that my safe place was gone. Peter was gone. I screamed out again, causing the things on my desk to start to shake. Suddenly, I heard several sets of feet racing to my door before it was frantically knocked on.

“Y/N?! What’s happening? What’s going on?” dad’s muffled voice sounded. I let the tears fall, silently crying as the energy started to spread into my room.

“He left, dad. He’s gone.” I cried out, now starting to feel my eyes glow red as my grip on control got weaker and weaker.

“She’s losing it, get Wanda, now! Y/N, open the door.” Dad demanded.

“Leave me alone.” I cried.

“Y/N, you could really hurt yourself with this, please, for the love of god, open the door!” he yelled. I shook my head at myself as I felt myself getting weaker.

“I’m sorry, dad.” I sobbed.

“That’s it, FRIDAY, open this door, now.” He demanded.

“FRIDAY, keep it locked.” I retaliated.

“FRIDAY, override code two eight one two three nine six. Now, open this goddamn door!” he yelled. The door flung open and I looked over my shoulder to see my dad rushing in, followed by everyone else.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered before letting my eyes flutter shut and collapsing to the ground as the power became overwhelming.

“Y/N, no!”


	29. Heartbreak

“Y/N, honey, can you hear me?”

“Come on, open your eyes.”

“Come on, kiddo, wake up for me.”

My eyes opened slowly and I groaned as I was in pain.

“Hey, hey, hey, careful, honey.” Wanda spoke as she rushed to me. Dad did the same as he noticed that I was awake.

“Oh my god, I thought that I’d lost you.” He gulped as he leant down and tightly hugged me. I sighed as I returned the hug, wrapping my arms around him.

“What happened?” I asked, sitting up so that my back was against the side of my bed.

“You lost control.” Wanda admitted, looking at me. I sighed and looked down.

“We need to know what caused it, because you don’t just lose it like that, something must have caused it-.”

“Peter broke up with me, dad.” I cut him off, tears pricking my eyes. He sighed and looked at me before looking at everyone else.

“Guys, could you give us five minutes, please?” he asked, sitting on the floor against my table so that he was opposite me.

“Sure. Everyone, out.” Steve demanded. Everyone nodded before filing out of my room, Natasha shutting the door behind her.

“FRIDAY, lock the door please.” He spoke before looking at me.

“So, father to daughter, what happened?” he asked. I looked down, tears pricking my eyes.

“He broke up with me, dad. Not much more to it.” I shrugged, a tear leaving my eye.

“Honey, I know Peter. I know that he wouldn’t just break up with you for no reason, or for a bad reason, so what happened?” he asked again. I gulped.

“I invited him over so that we could talk through what had happened, both yesterday and what was said when we found out each other’s secrets. I can’t remember exactly what was said, but it was something along the lines of that he couldn’t be with me because that put me in danger.” I nodded. Dad sighed and looked at me.

“So, the same reason why I keep the fact that you’re my daughter a secret. Because it would put you in more danger than is necessary.” He spoke. I looked at him.

“And you know why I keep you a secret.” He nodded.

“Dad, are you suggesting that Peter broke up with me because he loves me?” I scoffed.

“Yeah, kiddo, I am. I know him, almost as well as I know you. I know that he’s one of the kindest, sweetest, most selfless and genuine people on this planet, and he’s sure as hell the only boyfriend of yours that I’ll ever approve of.” He stated. I smiled slightly and looked down.

“He really does love you, kid. And I know for a fact that if he could think of any other way to keep you safe, he would do anything else before doing what he did. So, the fact that he did it tells me that he genuinely had no other way to keep you safe. It also tells me that he did do it out of love, because just like me, he’d rather lose you in this way than lose you in a much more permanent way.” He spoke. I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

“Every day, I choose denying that you’re my daughter over the risk that you could be killed for it, and it kills me. Every day, it kills me. But I know that it keeps you safe, and so I live with it. Today, Peter chose to lose you as his girlfriend, and to love you from a distance, over the risk of you being killed for being with him. I know what it’s like, and I can guarantee that it’s tearing Peter apart as we speak, but he did it because he loves you.” He nodded. I gulped and looked down, unable to stop the tears from falling at my dad’s words.

“I know that you’re in pain, and that’s totally understandable, but he will be too. And you’ll both be okay. You’re young, you’re in love, and you’re in pain, but you’ll both come out of this alive. I promise you that.” He spoke, gently taking my hand in his. I looked at him.

“Thanks, dad.” I whispered, unable to find the strength to be louder. He gave me a small smile before leaning forward and kissing my head.

“It’s okay, kid. I promise that both of you will be okay. Just give it time.” He nodded before standing up. I smiled slightly as he ruffled my hair as he passed.

“FRIDAY, unlock the door.” He demanded before opening it. He paused and looked back at me.

“I love you, kiddo. You know that, right?” he asked.

“Of course I do, dad. I love you too.” I nodded. He returned it and gave me a small smile before shutting the door behind him. I sighed, resting my head against my bed and closing my eyes again.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

Peter lay on his side in bed, facing the wall as tears stained his face. He took shaky breaths, just wanting to close his eyes and never wake up.

“Peter? You home?” he sighed and opened his eyes again as he heard the front door open, as well as May’s voice.

“I’m in my room, May.” He called out, his voice cracking slightly. His bedroom door opened and May walked in.

“Oh, Peter.” She sighed as she sat next to him on his bed.

“Look at me, honey.” She spoke gently. He sniffed and turned over in bed, making May sigh again as she saw his red and puffy eyes.

“You did it, then.” She stated, resting her hand against his hair. He nodded.

“I hurt her, May. I hurt her so much.” He cried, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his face into his pillow as more tears ran down his cheeks.

“You did what was best, Peter. You did what you had to, in order to keep her safe. I’m sure that she knows that.” She reassured.

“She doesn’t. All she knows is that I broke her heart. You should have seen the look in her eyes. It was as if her whole world was crashing down, because of me.” He sobbed. She sighed, gently resting her hand against his cheek.

“I don’t know what to say to make this right for you, Peter.” She admitted.

“It’s okay, May. Neither do I.” he choked. She sighed before standing up and getting a pink box out of the plastic bag that she was holding.

“I went to Delmar’s to get us sandwiches for dinner. I told him that you were having a tough time, so he gave me a couple of cupcakes for free. I know it doesn’t bring Y/N back, but…I don’t know, drown your sorrows in sugar, I guess.” She smiled gently, making him chuckle halfheartedly and nod.

“Thanks, aunt May.” He spoke. She gave him one last small smile before leaning down and kissing his head. She stood back up and left the room before gently shutting the door, leaving Peter alone again, with nothing but his thoughts.

_Y/N lay on the floor of the abandoned warehouse, unconscious with her hands and her ankles tied together. Peter’s eyes widened as he rushed to her._

_“Y/N, it’s okay, I’m here!” he yelled as he ran towards her. His eyes widened further as he was running as fast as he could, but wasn’t actually going anywhere. He gulped as he stopped and tried to frantically think about what he could do. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He looked at Y/N before shooting his web at her and pulling her limp body towards him. His eyes widened as, as soon as her body landed in his arms, she turned to dust._

_“No, no, no.” he choked. Suddenly, he gasped as a gunshot rang out. He looked down at his chest and choked as blood started to seep through his suit._

_“The same will happen to her.” He looked up and his eyes widened as Mysterio held Y/N up against him, with one of the drones hovering next to her, the mini machine guns pointing at her head._

_“Peter, help.” She cried._

_“It’s okay, you’re going to be okay.” He choked. Suddenly, her face hardened, turning expressionless. “I told you that even breaking up with me wouldn’t keep me safe.” She mumbled. Peter looked at her, blood now seeping through his fingers as he continued to hold his wound._

_“What?” he choked. Y/N just stared at him before the drone fired._

_“NO!” Peter screamed, rushing towards Y/N’s now still body. He collapsed onto the floor next to her and pulled her body into his._

_“Y/N, don’t leave me, please, Y/N.” he cried, raising her body so that his tears dripped onto her skin._

Peter’s eyes shot open and he gasped as he jolted up into a sitting position. He panted heavily, his chest heaving up and down as his heart thumped through his chest. He gulped, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he looked down at his sheets, trying to regain control of his breathing.

“Peter?” he looked up and sighed as May stood at his door.

“Sorry, May, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” He mumbled.

“It’s okay. Did you have an uncle Ben nightmare?” she asked, walking into the room and sitting on his bed.

“Um, no, thankfully, but…it still wasn’t nice.” He shook his head.

“What was it about?” May asked, soothing him by gently rubbing circles on his foot through his sheets.

“Y/N.” he nodded, looking at her. May sighed and returned the nod.

“I’m afraid that it’s going to happen, sweetie, especially after everything the two of you have gone through together. You were hardly a normal couple, you know, with both of you being superhuman and all.” She chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Peter couldn’t help but smile, though it was slightly forced as May’s use of the past tense when talking about them being together still stung.

“That’s true. I-I’m okay, I promise. Go back to bed, I’m okay.” He nodded.

“You sure, honey?” she asked, making Peter nod. She returned it before standing from his bed.

“Anyway, I’m the grown-up, I should be telling you to go to bed, young man.” She chuckled.

“Do it, then.” Peter smiled.

“Go to bed, Peter Benjamin Parker.” She spoke in a fake telling off voice as she wagged her finger at him, making him laugh.

“Yes, aunt May.” He played along, making her smile before leaving the room. Peter sighed, his smile dipping slightly as she left, but he was grateful that the talk with her had steadied his breathing again. He lay back down, hands rested against his stomach as he lay there, thinking about Y/N. A tear slipped out of his eye and down his face as his eyes fluttered shut again.


	30. The training begins

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

I lay in bed, staring up at my ceiling as I thought. I chewed on my lip as I thought about Peter’s words. I gulped, tears pricking my eyes as I replayed what he had said to me.

_I can’t guarantee your safety if you stay with me and I can’t lose you like that._

I bit my lip, a tear rolling down my cheek.

_I’m sorry, Y/N. You have a target on your back by being with me._

I closed my eyes, wanting nothing more than to have Peter lying next to me right now.

_I’m only trying to protect you._

My eyes shot open as I got an idea. I looked at my alarm clock. 10:15am. I shot up and out of bed, grabbing my sweater and pulling it on as I rushed down the stairs.

“Morning, kiddo.” Natasha spoke from the living room.

“Hey!” I yelled, making her look at me as I rushed downstairs into the robotics lab.

“Hey, honey, how you feeling?” Wanda asked as she sat on the sofa whilst dad worked on his suit.

“I want to start lessons.” I admitted. Wanda looked up from her book and dad looked up from his suit as I said that.

“You what?” dad scoffed.

“I want to start lessons, in order to control my powers.” I nodded. Dad looked at Wanda, making her sigh as she stood up and walked to me.

“Honey, you nearly killed yourself the other night because you lost control, I’m just not sure that you’re ready.” She admitted.

“Wanda, that’s exactly why I need help, from you. What if the next time that I lose control, I blow the compound up, or accidentally kill someone? I can’t stop my powers, so I may as well learn how to use them safely.” I shrugged. Wanda sighed and looked at me.

“Not to mention that Peter said he couldn’t protect me anymore, so if I can protect myself, maybe we could try again.” I spoke, making dad groan and rub his hands over his face.

“There it is. There’s the real reason she wants to learn how to use it. For a boy.” Wanda spoke, the last bit coming out as a scoff.

“Y/N, if you’re only wanting to learn how to harness your powers so that you can get Peter back, those are totally the wrong reasons, and so I won’t let you do it.” dad shrugged.

“That’s not the main reason though, dad. Yes, getting him back would be a bonus, but my main, genuine reason is to be able to control it, so I’m not put in danger, and no one else is.” I insisted. Dad sighed and looked at Wanda.

“Your call, Tony, she’s not my daughter.” Wanda scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Dad looked at me.

“Fine. Fine, okay, but only because I didn’t spend millions of dollars on this building just to have my teenage daughter blow it up.” He chuckled, making me smile as I hugged him.

“Thank you, dad!” I squealed.

“Alright, alright, I’m happy for you, kid.” he chuckled, making me smile as he hugged me again.

“Okay, so, let’s start with the basics.” Wanda spoke as she walked outside, me following behind. I looked around, my boots crunching against the gravel as I looked at the massive piles of rubble and concrete that were yet to be cleared away from the construction of the Avengers’ building. She looked at me.

“You need a new safe space.” She stated.

“What? Why?” I scoffed.

“Peter broke up with you, honey, he’s hardly a safe space anymore.” She sighed. I looked down and returned her sigh, thinking.

“No. He’s still what makes me calm when I’m getting anxious. The thought of him happy still makes me happy. He’s still my home.” I nodded, looking back at her. She sighed and returned it.

“Okay, have it your way. Now, lift this rock.” She demanded, pointing to a piece of rubble on the ground that was so small that it could have been mistaken for a pebble.

“Are you kidding?” I asked.

“No. Back in Sokovia, I started my training with lifting empty tin cans, and moving them half a centimetre. You’ll start the same way.” She nodded. I sighed before looking at the pebble. I stuck my hand out, palm open as I aimed it at the rock.

“Ah, ah, ah, first mistake, you are not your father, your hand is not a cannon. Our powers are delicate, so you need the finger movements to match that. Imagine you’re a ballerina.” She instructed. I sighed and rolled my eyes before twisting my arm so that the inside of my arm was facing upwards and I moved my fingers delicately. Nothing.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked.

“This, I swear, Wanda, I’m thinking about nothing but this-.”

“No, your second mistake. Your mind needs to be completely empty, only then can you harness your power.” She scoffed.

“You’re a really harsh teacher, you know.” I mumbled.

“I’m harsh because I love you.” She smiled. I chuckled and shook my head before closing my eyes and clearing my mind. I slowly raised my hand and subconsciously positioned my fingers. I furrowed my eyebrows as I concentrated as hard as I could, but still couldn’t feel anything.

“Wanda, it’s not working.” I huffed.

“Open your eyes, hun.”

I opened my eyes and gasped. I couldn’t help but smile as laces of red energy radiated from my fingers and spread towards the piece of rubble, slowly lifting it into the air and making it hover. I laughed slightly, making the rubble float higher.

“Okay, you can drop it now, hun.” Wanda spoke. I dropped my hand, making the rubble fall to the ground as I let out a breath.

“That was good, Y/N. You’re a lot stronger than I was at your age. I’m impressed.” She nodded.

“Thanks, but when do I start the real training?” I asked. Wanda looked at me.

“What?” she scoffed.

“You know, the simulations, the proper Avengers’ training.” I shrugged. Wanda looked at me and nodded.

“Okay.” She spoke. My eyebrows furrowed as she seemed to start wandering aimlessly around the site.

“Wanda, what are you-.” Suddenly she flicked her wrist, the red energy in her hand lifting a slab of concrete and hurling it towards me. My eyes widened as it hit me, knocking me down as it landed on top of me, but in smaller pieces due to it smashing on impact. I coughed and spluttered, rolling onto my front and propping myself up on my elbows as I inhaled the dust.

“What the hell?!” I coughed, slowly standing up and dusting myself off.

“That’s how we train. We throw shit at each other and that’s how we exercise our powers.” She shrugged before hurling another one at me. It hit me again, making me fall to the ground.

“How am I meant to stop them from hitting me if I can’t control my power?” I groaned, holding my side as I sat up.

“Do what I just told you to do. Concentrate. Feel it moving within you, that’s how you control your power.” She nodded, throwing another massive piece at me. It hit me like the other two had, making me cough as I hit the ground for the third time in about thirty seconds.

“This is getting really old.” I mumbled to myself as I stood up and bent over, placing my hands on my knees.

“Concentrate then, Y/N.” Wanda spoke as she hurled a fourth one at me. I took a deep breath, slowing my breathing and clearing my mind before quickly raising my hand. To my surprise, I never felt the impact of the fourth block. I peeled one eye open and then opened the other one as I saw the concrete suspended in the air only a foot away from me, trapped in the stream of my red energy.

“I think I’m getting the hang of this now.” I smirked before quickly moving my hand. The action hurled the concrete into the field by the compound, making Wanda nod in approval.

“That’s what I’m talking about.” She praised before looking at me. My smirk widened as I stood up fully.

“Let’s go again.”

** Peter’s P.O.V **

Peter walked into school, his head down as he tried to avoid eye contact with everyone. He slumped along to his locker before opening it and stuffing everything in. He looked at the inside of the door and swallowed tears as it was covered with photos of him and Y/N. He bit his lip at the photo that he had taken on their first date, looking at the way that Y/N’s lips were pressed against his cheek as he smiled. He sighed, shaking his head and slamming his locker door shut.

“Hey, Peter.” He looked to the side and gave Ned and Michelle a small smile as they walked towards him.

“Hey.” He mumbled. Ned and Michelle looked at each other.

“Why do you look like how I feel inside?” Michelle fake-pouted. Peter looked down.

“I broke up with Y/N on Saturday.” He admitted. Their eyes widened and Michelle immediately dropped the pout.

“Oh, crap.” Michelle mumbled.

“Dude, what did you do that for? You love her, don’t you?” Ned scoffed.

“Who drops the “L” bomb after only three months?” Michelle muttered, making Peter sigh.

“Yes, Ned, I love her, but that’s why I ended it. She wasn’t safe being with me, especially since she now knows that I’m Spiderman, and since Mysterio is out to get me right now. The only way I could think of to keep her completely safe, was to break up with her.” He choked, looking down. Ned sighed and rested a hand against Peter’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, dude. We’re here for you.” He reassured. Peter nodded and sighed.

“Come on, we have chemistry.” He mumbled before starting to walk to class, Ned and Michelle following behind. The three of them walked into Mr Harrington’s class and Peter sat down behind Ned and Michelle, sighing at the empty seat next to him.

“Alright, everyone, settle down, I need to take the register.” Mr Harrington spoke as he walked in.

“Okay, Michelle Jones.” He read out.

“Yup.” Michelle nodded.

“Ned Leeds.”

“Here, sir.” Ned smiled.

“Y/N Miller.” Mr Harrington read out. Peter’s eyes wavered as he heard Y/N’s false name and he looked down, only just registering that she wasn’t in school today.

“Y/N?” Mr Harrington read out again, looking around the class.

“Peter, do you know where Y/N is?” he asked, looking at Peter.

“Um, no, sir, I don’t, sorry.” Peter spoke, looking back up.

“Don’t you keep tabs on your girl, Penis Parker?” Flash smirked.

“Screw you, Flash, it’s 2019, no girl needs a guy to keep tabs on her.” Michelle scoffed.

“Actually, Flash, she’s not my girlfriend anymore.” Peter admitted quietly, resisting the urge to punch him as his smirk only widened.

“Damn, dickwad. I knew that you’d screw it up eventually.” He nodded before turning back around to face the front of the class. Peter sighed and held his head in his hands, knowing that for once, Flash was right. 


	31. Two months

**~Two months later~**

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

Steve threw his shield at me, making me groan and fall to the floor as it hit me in the jaw.

“Come on, Y/N, you have to do better than that.” Wanda spoke, watching from the side. I looked up and my eyes widened as Steve jumped into the air, soaring towards me with his shield poised again. “Crap!” I gasped. I put my arms up and crossed them over my face in an “x” position, laces of red energy forming around them. Steve landed on top of me and drove his shield against my arms, but my power kept the shield away from my face. I yelled out slightly and pushed my arms up, making Steve fly back and crash into the opposite wall.

“Good! That’s what I’m talking about.” Wanda smiled.

“You alright, Steve?” I gulped.

“Me? Oh, I’m fantastic.” He nodded, waving a hand at me as he stood to his feet. Suddenly, pain jolted through my side and I was flung against the wall, a cry leaving my lips as I collapsed to the ground. I groaned and rolled onto my front, immediately knowing that the blast had come from Wanda as she stood there, her hands glowing.

“And what was that for?” I mumbled, getting up onto my hands and knees.

“To teach you that you always have more than one enemy. Don’t let fighting one let you take your eye off of the other.” She warned. I sighed and nodded before standing up.

“Go get some food, kid, we’ll carry on later.” She spoke gently.

“Thanks, Wanda.” I nodded, holding my side in pain as I headed out of the training room.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

“Morning, May.” Peter spoke as he headed out into the kitchen, his backpack slung on his back.

“Hey, sweetie. You sleep okay?” she asked.

“Not really. No change.” He shrugged, looking down as he unzipped his bag and shoved his books in. Since Y/N had disappeared two months ago, Peter had barely slept for more than four hours in any given night. He usually got around two and a half before having a nightmare about Y/N that made him so sick with worry and dread that he was never able to get back to sleep afterwards.

“You still haven’t heard anything?” he looked up as May spoke. He sighed and shook his head.

“Two months, and not a single word. Not even Mr Stark has called to at least tell me if Y/N’s okay, or alive, or somewhere else, or anything.” He shrugged, trying to stop the venom in his words because of how angry he was at the situation. May looked at him and sighed.

“Honey, I know that you love Y/N, but I think you need to start considering the possibility…that she’s not coming back.” She spoke slowly. Peter looked at her.

“Don’t worry, May. I lost all hope of ever seeing her again after around a month of her being gone.” He admitted, looking down as a tear left his eye. He had absolutely no idea what had happened to his ex-girlfriend, and he didn’t know if he wanted to. All he could think about was how he just wanted to hold her again, and how much he wanted her to be alive. Though, by this point, he doubted even that.

“I’ll swing by the hospital at some point and see if I can get you some sleeping pills, you’re going to college next year, and I know you have a lot to think about right now, but you need to be awake enough to focus on school.” May spoke, gently tidying up Peter’s hazel curls with her hand before cupping his cheek.

“I don’t need sleeping pills, May, I’ll be okay, I promise.” He reassured, gently cupping his hand over hers. She gave him a small smile and pressed her lips to his forehead, making him close his eyes at the loving action.

“Get yourself to school, and be careful with your patrol tonight.” She said as she headed back to the stove.

“Alright, May, see you later. Love you.” Peter called, walking to the front door and opening it.

“Love you too, sweetie.” She responded as he walked out and shut the door.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

I sat at the island in the kitchen, reading one of my dad’s books, reading up on my powers. Well, it was a book on Wanda’s powers but since they were the same as mine, it still counted as research of my abilities, which unfortunately was one of the conditions that came with me taking a break from school to have lessons on my powers. I looked beside me and smiled as my fingers flicked delicately, using the red energy that was coming from them to dip my knife into the butter and then spread it onto my toast, all without me actually touching the knife. I flicked my wrist gently, making the knife fly across the kitchen and clatter as it landed in the sink, me taking a bite of my toast as I heard the noise before putting the toast back onto the plate.

“Incoming!” I looked to my side and my eyes widened as Steve’s shield flew towards me.

“JESUS!” I screamed as I held my hand up, dropping my book into the island. I gulped as the shield was stopped in its place as the red energy laced around my hand and around the shield. I looked around the shield to see Steve smiling at me.

“Steve, what the hell?! Not only are you not allowed this, or Thor’s hammer in the house, but you could have killed me!” I exclaimed.

“I didn’t, though.” He shrugged. I rolled my eyes and dropped my hand, making the shield crash to the floor as I jumped down from the stool.

“You better head down to the robotics lab, your dad wants to see you.” He spoke as he sat down at the island, next to where I’d just been sat.

“Am I in trouble?” I asked.

“Far from it.” He smiled. I narrowed my eyes at him as I passed him.

“Because that’s not at all suspicious.” I mumbled.

“You’re right, it’s not.” He chuckled, making me smile and roll my eyes as I headed down to the robotics lab. Dad looked up as I walked in.

“Steve said you wanted to see me.” I spoke.

“Yeah, I’ve got a surprise for you.” He smiled as he stood up. My eyebrows furrowed.

“What is it?” I chuckled.

“I hate to break it to you, kiddo, but that’s why it’s called a surprise.” He stated as he took my shoulders and guided me towards one of the wall panels that opened up to reveal his suits.

“Close your eyes.” He instructed.

“No, this is weird-.”

“No, it’s not, kid, close your eyes.” He chuckled. I rolled my eyes before closing them. I heard a whirring, which I recognised as the wall panel in front of me rising, and the board behind it moving forward.

“And, open.” I opened my eyes and gasped slightly. I stepped forward slowly, skimming my eyes up and down the black catsuit that had a capital “E” embroided onto the front, with swirls of red in and around the letter. I looked up at the head and smiled at the black eye mask that matched the suit, the edges of the eyes pointing up, swirls of red also matching the “E” on the suit. I looked at dad.

“Dad, what is this?” I smiled.

“Wanda informed me that you’ve been getting quite impatient in your lessons. She thinks that it may benefit you to do what Peter did, you know, become a friendly neighbourhood superhero, his shtick, and maybe that’ll help you develop your powers more. But, you obviously need your own suit to do that, hence this.” He spoke, nodding to the mannequin. My eyes widened.

“So…you’re saying that this is mine?” I asked.

“It is if you want it, kid.” He nodded. I squealed and jumped into his arms, making him laugh as he returned the hug.

“Thank you, dad, thank you so much, oh my god!” I squealed.

“You’re welcome, kiddo. But remember, with great power-.”

“Comes great responsibility.” I finished, making him nod and smile. I looked at the suit, running my fingers over the “E”.

“What does it stand for?” I asked, looking at him.

“Well, “witch” was already taken by Wanda but we thought that since you have the same powers as her, you should be called something similar. So, we thought that “The Enchantress” has a nice ring to it.” He nodded. I returned it and bit my lip.

“I love it, dad. I love it.” I spoke.

“I’m glad, kid.” He smiled as Wanda ran in.

“I hate to interrupt, but you need to see this.” She spoke as she turned the TV on, the news turning on. My eyes widened as it showed a building, half destroyed, with men holding guns running around it. My eyes widened.

“Oh my god, that’s-.”

“Midtown High School.” I choked. Wanda and dad looked at me.

“Two bombs went off in Midtown High school just five minutes ago, and armed men stormed the building. It is unknown why the school was targeted, but it is suspected that said men are responsible for the bombs.” The news blared. My eyes widened.

“Dad, I need to go, this can be my first mission.” I nodded. His eyes widened.

“Y/N, are you insane? I said you could fix small, neighbourhood issues, not fight armed men who blew up your school.” He scoffed.

“Please, dad, I have to help, I have to be there.” I begged.

“Y/N, you are nowhere near ready for something so big, you nearly killed yourself with your powers two months ago, you are not ready-.”

“I have come a long way in that time, Wanda will tell you. Dad, my friends are in that school, Ned and MJ are in that school-Peter is in that school.” I spoke, putting emphasis on his name. Dad sighed and looked at Wanda.

“Do you think she’s ready for this?” he asked. Wanda looked at me and shrugged as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“There’s only way to find out.” She nodded. Dad sighed and looked back at me.

“Fine. Oh my god, fine, but no doubt Peter will be in his suit, so let him handle the men with guns, you just focus on getting everyone out, do I make myself clear?” he asked.

“Yes, dad, yes, of course, thank you.” I nodded before ripping the suit off of the mannequin and rushing to my room.


	32. The Enchantress

** Peter’s P.O.V **

Peter sat in chemistry, absentmindedly tapping his pen against the desk and staring out of the window.

“Peter?” he snapped back and his face went red as the entire class was staring at him.

“Sorry, sir, what was the question?” he gulped.

“What colour do you get when you mix hydrogen peroxide and carbon monoxide?” Mr Harrington asked. Peter’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Um, you don’t, sir, those two things explode when mixed together.” He scoffed.

“Good answer, Peter. Good to know that you’re paying enough attention to not be thrown off by a trick question.” He nodded. Peter sighed and looked back at his textbook. Suddenly, his head shot back up as the hairs on the back of his arm stood up. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked around. Something was wrong, but he couldn’t put his finger on what, not yet, anyway. Suddenly, there was a loud bang, making everyone gasp as the building shook. Peter’s eyes widened, looking up to see dust coming through the ceiling.

“Sir, what’s that?” Ned gulped as he looked up.

“I don’t know, but I’m sure everything is fine-.” There was another bang, sending everyone flying back as the walls caved in. Peter landed on the floor, making him groan as his head smacked against the floor. He slowly sat up, his ears ringing as a result of the blast. He looked around, gulping as all he could see was rubble, bodies and dust.

“Ned, MJ?” he called out, desperate to find his friends within the wreckage. He choked, looking around but not being able to see them.

“Peter? Peter!” his eyes widened as he heard Ned’s voice.

“I’m here!” he yelled out. He got to his feet, resting on the only desk left standing as he went. He sighed in relief as Ned and Michelle rushed to him, both of them also covered in dust.

“Thank god that you guys are okay.” Peter choked as he tightly hugged them both.

“We’re fine, but what just happened?” Ned scoffed.

“That’s what I need to find out. Get as many people out as you can, I need to get into my suit, and stay safe.” He nodded before running off.

Peter crawled along the ceiling of the school, his mask and suit on as he looked around. His head shot to the door as five men with guns walked in, all wearing Avengers masks.

“Oh, hey guys.” He spoke, making them all look up at him before firing.

“Hey, I’m one of you, stop shooting!” he continued to tease as he dodged the bullets, dropping down from the roof and onto the lockers. He shot a web at one of the men, grabbing the machine gun from his hands and yanking it, making it skid down the corridor.

“Huh, maybe you’re not the Avengers.” He spoke as he lurched forward and tackled the man, making him groan as he took him down.

“Karen, web bomb.” He demanded, shooting the web. It exploded, sending two of the men back into the lockers before spreading into a web, trapping them against the metal. He stood up and looked at the two men who were left.

“So, you guys blow up the school and then try to kill your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman. You guys really are bad.” He nodded. The men scowled at him before starting to fire again.

“Oops, too slow.” Peter spoke before firing another web at one of the men, attaching him to the wall.

“Woah!” he yelled as the other man launched at him, knocking him to the floor.

“Not so strong, now, are you, Spidey-boy?” The man spat, wrapping his hand around Peter’s neck.

“It’s…Spiderman.” Peter gasped, trying to pry the man’s hands off of his neck. Suddenly, a beam of red energy collided with the man, launching him into the wall behind them and knocking him out. Peter’s white eyes widened as he sat up and looked at the girl standing at the end of the otherwise destroyed corridor. His eyes widened further as red energy danced around her fingers, just like Wanda’s did, but her outfit wasn’t a red coat. Instead, she wore a black catsuit with a red letter “E” on the chest, as well as a black and red mask covering her eyes. He stood up slowly, just looking at her. She gulped before turning around and starting to run towards the end of the corridor.

“H-hey, wait!” Peter yelled as he started to run after her. His eyes widened as she got to the end of the corridor and jumped, red energy shooting out of her hands and lifting her up, just like Wanda did.

“What the hell?!” Peter exclaimed as he jumped and shot a web out, making it catch onto what remained of the school building so that he could fly through the air and follow the mystery girl. He landed swiftly in yet another half-destroyed corridor and gulped as the girl continued to run. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks as another couple of men with guns appeared at the end of the corridor, trapping her between them and Peter. Peter’s eyes widened as she shot her energy at one, sending him back and through the window as the other one shot at her.

“I guess that I should get involved.” Peter mumbled to himself as he ran down the corridor, shooting a web at the man’s gun and ripping it out of his hands as he went. The girl gasped as the man jumped on her, knocking her to the ground. She put her hand up, only to have the man grab her wrist and pin it above her head as he punched her in the face. Peter gulped, trying to think what he could do as he was still too far away to do anything in time. Suddenly, he noticed the sets of lockers still standing either side of him. He shot a web at both of them before starting to run backwards.

“Here goes nothing.” He gulped as he let go, the elasticity of the webs sending him flying forwards feet first. The man looked up and his eyes widened as Peter’s feet collided with his face, sending him flying back. The girl sat up, looking at Peter as he landed on his feet swiftly, one hand also against the floor. Peter looked back at her. She gulped as she slowly stood up, Peter mirroring her actions. He studied the parts of her face that he could see, squinting his eyes as he recognised her slightly. He looked down and his eyebrows furrowed under his mask as he somehow recognised the girl’s lips. Well that isn’t creepy at all, Peter, he thought to himself as he looked at her.

“Who are you?” he asked, taking a step towards her.

“I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours.” She spoke, tapping her mask with her finger and hinting that she wanted Peter to take his mask off. His eyes widened as he recognised the voice instantly, but still didn’t quite believe that it could be her. He slowly peeled his mask off, revealing to the girl his slightly cut face and his messy hair, a result of fighting the men.

“I had hoped that you’d recognise me by now, Peter.” The girl spoke, confirming what Peter thought as she raised her hands up to her face and removed the mask. Peter’s eyes widened and he just stared at her face. The face that he had missed every day for the last two months.

“Y/N.” he whispered.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

I stared at Peter, whose eyes were wide as he stared at my now bare face. He slowly walked towards me, just staring at me as he went.

“Is it really you?” he asked, every step that he took making my heart beat faster. I nodded and gave him a small smile. I gulped, becoming even more nervous as his confused expression started to turn angry.

“Where the actual freaking hell have you been for the last two months?!” he spat, his steps towards me getting faster and making me gulp as I started to take steps back.

“Peter, I-.”

“I thought you were freaking dead or something, you could have been in a ditch and I wouldn’t have known!” he snapped.

“Peter, please-.”

“Nothing from your dad, nothing from Happy, nothing from any of them, what the actual hell?!” his voice started to get louder.

“Let me explain-.”

“I sent you over two hundred texts over the last two months, that’s a hundred a month, that’s twenty-five a week, yet you couldn’t send me ONE to tell me that you weren’t dead!”

“I’m sorry-.”

“Don’t you get it?! That’s not enough! I thought you were dead!” he yelled, tears streaming down his face as he was now right in front of me, meaning that he loomed over me slightly. I gulped, my eyes level with his chest that was heaving up and down with anger as he also looked down, but not at me, instead at the floor. I let my gaze slowly travel up to his face, my heart breaking as tears rolled down his cheeks. “Peter.” I spoke quietly, raising my hand to cup his cheek. I gasped as he took my wrist, his harsh grip holding my hand only an inch away from his face.

“Peter.” I choked, a tear leaving my own eye. He sighed, his grip on my wrist loosening slightly but still there as he lowered my hand away from his face.

“I’m not doing this. At least not in the ruins of our school, with our friends potentially dead and injured.” He mumbled as he walked past me, his body so close as he did, making me choke.

“Wait, are you talking about Ned and MJ-.”

“No, they’re fine, no thanks to you.” He cut me off sharply, looking at me with red eyes. I gulped as I just looked at him.

“Peter, we need to find a time to talk about this-.”

“I’ll pick one. How about after I disappear for two months, don’t let anyone tell you whether I’m dead or alive, don’t respond to any of your texts and then just show up randomly, acting like the hero at an attack? How’s then?” he spat. I bit my lip, trying to stop more tears from falling. Peter sighed and looked down. He pulled his mask back on before shooting a web and flying out of the corridor, leaving me alone again.

I slipped in through my window, trying to be quiet as I shut it behind me, not wanting my dad or anyone else to hear me come in. I sighed, tears leaving my eyes as I sunk down to the floor, resting my back against the end of my bed. I closed my eyes and rested my head against it.

“First mission, done, good on you, kiddo!” suddenly, my door flew open and my dad rushed in, along with Natasha and Sam. Their eyes widened and they all stopped in their tracks.

“…did someone die?” Sam asked.

“Sam?!” Natasha exclaimed, thumping his arm.

“Ow!” he scoffed.

“No one died. It went off without a hitch.” I sniffed.

“Then why do you look so upset, kiddo?” dad asked as he sat down next to me. I looked down.

“Guys, can we be alone, please?” dad asked.

“Sure. But whatever happened, you did good, kid.” Sam nodded. I looked up and gave him a small smile as him and Natasha left. Dad looked at me and gently nudged my shoulder.

“So, why so upset? You and Peter are all over the news, you guys saved the school from those guys with guns.” He stated.

“And afterwards, Peter found out it was me, and lost his shit. Like, really, really lost his shit.” I nodded, looking up at him.

“Why? What did he say?” he asked. I sighed and looked down again.

“That he thought I was dead for the last two months, since I haven’t been replying to his messages, and you didn’t tell him otherwise. He got really upset to find out that I hadn’t told him I was alive.” I choked. Dad sighed.

“Not going to lie, honey, I can see why that upset him. I would literally never let you out of my sight again if I didn’t know for two months if you were dead or not.” He admitted.

“I know, dad, I just…what’s he going to say when he finds out that the reason I haven’t spoken to him for that long is because I nearly killed myself over him?” I scoffed.

“It’s not like you meant to. You were very upset and you lost control. Sure, it was bad, but what matters is that you’re still alive.” He shrugged, looking at me. I sighed.

“I think that you need to get him over here, or at least talk to him. Between you today, you guys took out seven armed and very dangerous thugs, and saved the school from a mass shooting, it’s okay that you were too late to stop the bombs. If you guys can team up, you could work wonders. With your powers and his webs and strength, you could save so many lives.” He encouraged.

“Dad, he wouldn’t even let me touch him today, he’s not going to get back together with me for the sake of saving people.” I scoffed.

“I’m not saying get back together, I’m saying at least be friends. But I think you’d be surprised at how much Peter would do to save people. He’s still naive enough to think he can save everyone, as are you.” He nodded.

“That’s not naivety, dad. That’s hope.” I stated. He sighed, giving me a small smile as he stood up.

“Invite him over to talk. Sort this out. Because you guys could save so many lives together. You really can save everyone, if you work together.” He spoke as he headed to my door.

“Oh, one more thing.” He said as he turned to face me.

“Yeah?” I asked. He gave me a small smile.

“I’m so proud of you, kid. Your mom would have been too.” He nodded. I returned his smile as tears pricked my eyes.

“Thanks, dad.” I replied. He nodded and gave me one last smile before leaving my room.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

Peter slid through his window and into his room before shutting the window. He pulled his mask off, revealing his messy hair and red eyes as he sat on his bed and held his head in his hands.

“Oh my god, Peter, are you okay?” May gasped as the door opened and she rushed in. Her face dropped as she saw his wet eyes.

“What happened, I thought you saved the school.” She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Peter looked down.

“I did. With the help of Y/N.” he nodded, looking back up at May. Her eyes widened.

“She was The Enchantress?” she asked. His eyebrows furrowed.

“That’s what they’re calling her?” he asked. May nodded.

“An anonymous source at Stark Industries leaked the fact that there’s a new superhero. Her.” She nodded. Peter sighed, holding his head in his hands.

“You know, I spent the last two months thinking that my ex-girlfriend was dead. I spent the last two months thinking that the love of my life was dead, and then suddenly she shows up out of nowhere and gets half the credit for saving the day? It’s so screwed up.” He spat at himself.

“Are you mad that she showed up, or are you mad that she’s alive? Because I think that you spent the last two months missing her more than anything, so the fact that she’s turned up absolutely fine has upset you more, especially as you thought that she was dead.” May reasoned. Peter sighed and shook his head.

“I don’t know, May. All I know is that she disappeared for two months, and no one even whispered a word as to where she was. That really freaking hurts.” He spoke through gritted teeth.

“I know that it does, honey, I know.” She cooed, gently stroking his head. He clenched his jaw, knowing that he had to get out of the room that now felt incredibly small and stuffy.

“I’m going to go out on patrol, I don’t want to be here right now.” He mumbled as he stood up.

“You sure, Peter? You’ve had a long day.” May sighed.

“I’m sure, all I’ll do is think about how mad I am at Y/N if I stay here, and I don’t want to think about that.” He muttered as he headed to his window.

“See, that right there is how I know that you’ll get over this. Because you still love her.” May nodded. Peter looked at her.

“What?” he scoffed.

“You know you should be mad at her, but you can’t be. You’re distracting yourself from your mind because you know it’ll tell you to be pissed off with her, but you don’t want to be. That’s how I know you still love her.” She shrugged. Peter sighed and looked down.

“Don’t wait up.” He mumbled as he pulled his mask on.

“Okay, but stay safe and don’t be out too late.” She countered.

“Deal.” He chuckled, making her smile as she left his room. Peter sighed again, shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts of Y/N before jumping out of his window and flying away from the apartment.


	33. The injured boy against the glass

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

I sat on my bed, thinking about the events of the day. I replayed what Peter looked like when he saw me. It was a look that I had never seen on his face before. Shock turned to pure anger. I had never seen him like that before. And it terrified me. Suddenly, there was a knock on my window. I looked up and my eyes widened as Peter leant against the glass, his back against one side and his foot against the other, holding him up. His mask was off and he looked pretty beaten up. I gulped, slowly standing up and heading to the window. I opened it, making Peter fall into my arms.

“Jesus.” I scoffed, catching his nearly limp body.

“Don’t think that this means anything. I just didn’t know where else to go.” He mumbled, making me sigh as I wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him to my bed. He groaned as I let go of him, making him fall onto my bed.

“Really?” he sighed. I rolled my eyes and headed into my en-suite to grab everything that I would need to treat whatever wounds that Peter had managed to have inflicted on him. I walked back in and gulped slightly, trying to not to let on to Peter how much I missed him as he peeled his suit off of his body, pulling it down to his hips.

“Oh my god, Peter.” I scoffed, looking at the several knife wounds on his chest, as well as a bullet hole just next to his six-pack.

“I know. It feels bad too.” He spoke through gritted teeth. I sighed and looked at him. He was clearly in pain, but he was also being too stubborn about it to willingly show me.

“FRIDAY, run a scan on Peter’s vitals and check for internal damage.” I demanded, sitting on the edge of the bed next to his body and dowsing a cloth in rubbing alcohol.

“Wait, Y/N, won’t that hurt?” he gulped, looking at the cloth.

“A lot, yes, but I can’t close any of these without cleaning them first, otherwise, you may get an infection, so I’ll cause more damage than I’ll fix if I don’t clean them.” I shrugged.

“Fucking great.” He mumbled, resting his head against my pillows and staring at the ceiling.

“Peter has suffered no damage to internal organs, and his internal bleeding is limited. This is a simple clean-and-patch-up job.” FRIDAY spoke.

“Thank god for that.” I mumbled before pressing the cloth against the first wound. Peter immediately gasped at the pain, squeezing his eyes shut and clutching at my bed sheets to try and deal with it.

“Oh my god.” He choked through gritted teeth.

“I’m sorry.” I muttered as I continued to clean the wound.

“No, you’re not.” He scoffed quietly. I looked at him.

“What?” I asked.

“I bet that you’re really enjoying me being in so much pain.” He grumbled. My eyes widened slightly at his comment.

“Peter, I know you’re mad at me, and I know you think I’m still mad at you for ending it, but the last thing I want is to see you in pain. But unfortunately, seeing you in pain trumps seeing you dead because you didn’t get these wounds tended to.” I nodded. He sighed and looked at me.

“Sorry. I’m in a lot of pain right now.” He mumbled.

“I know. It’s okay.” I nodded, making Peter look at me as I continued to clean the wounds.

“Nearly done.” I spoke as I sewed the bullet hole shut. Peter’s hands were in fists around my bed sheets, his arms so tensed that I thought they would break. He groaned at the pain, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to cope with it.

“And…there. All finished.” I nodded, making Peter sigh in relief and relax into the bed as I cut the string and tied it up.

“What even got you in such a mess?” I asked, standing up to put the bloody gauze into the bin.

“A very nasty pair of muggers, who were up to their eyes in weapons.” He shrugged as he got his suit back on and pressed the Spiderman logo on his chest, making it fit around his form. I sighed and looked at him, my eyes widening slightly as he was already up and walking towards the still open window.

“You’re going already?” I asked. He looked at me.

“Thank you, for patching me up. But that doesn’t make us even for me not knowing whether you were alive or dead for the last two months.” He nodded, his eyes slightly red.

“Peter.” I choked. He sighed before climbing up onto the windowsill and jumping out of my room.


	34. Making amends

I walked into the robotics lab and sighed as dad and Wanda sat there.

“Morning, hun. You ready to train?” Wanda asked.

“Whatever.” I mumbled. Wanda and dad looked at each other.

“You want to check that attitude, kid?” dad asked, looking up from his suit.

“Sorry, I just…I’m not really in the mood for training today.” I sighed, looking down as I remembered the events of last night, Peter crawling in through my window, very much in pain but still very hesitant for my help. So much so that it hurt.

“Tough shit, honey, if you want to be able to full control your powers, you can’t just have days off.” Wanda scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. I sighed again and looked down.

“This is about Peter, isn’t it?” dad mumbled.

“No…” I lied.

“Of course it is. Just yesterday, you saw him again for the first time in two months, and then suddenly, you don’t want to train? For the first day in two months? It’s definitely about Peter.” He nodded. I groaned.

“Okay, so what if it is?” I gave in.

“Honey, don’t let some boy stop you from training. You will be able to do amazing things once you have full access to your power.” Wanda encouraged. I sighed.

“You’re right. Forget what I said, let’s train.” I nodded.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” She smiled before sending the coffee table flying towards me. I gasped, my eyes widening as I shot my hand out in front of me, stopping the table from slamming into me with the red laces of energy circling my hand and reaching out to the table.

“Nice catch, kid.” Dad mumbled, not looking up from his suit. I chuckled and smiled before dropping the table.

I lay in bed, staring at my ceiling as I contemplated what to do. I looked at my phone screen and bit my lip as my screensaver was still the photo that Peter and I had taken on our first date. I gulped and unlocked my phone before going into my contacts and scrolling down to his name. I took a deep breath and clicked on it before putting the phone to my ear.

“Hey, it’s Peter, I’m sorry that I can’t accept this call right now, but leave a message and I’ll call you back. It’s Peter, by the way. Parker.”

I sighed as it went straight to voicemail, telling me that he had rejected the call.

“Plan B.” I mumbled to myself as I clicked on our text conversation and typed out a message before pressing send.

_Y/N: Hey. I know you’re pissed, you have every right to be, but we need to talk._

My eyes widened slightly as contrary to the call, I almost immediately got a text back.

_Peter: Oh, so now you want to talk? Where’s this Y/N been for the last two months?_

I winced slightly, a tear pricking my eye as I could feel the venom in his words. I sighed and typed out another message.

_Y/N: Please don’t do this, Peter…_

_Peter: Tell me, how else am I meant to react?_

_Y/N: Look, I didn’t text you to fight. I actually texted you at my dad’s request._

_Peter: Oh, even better, you DON’T want to talk to me, your dad made you do it!_

I groaned to myself at how confrontational he was being.

_Y/N: That’s not what I meant! Look, just please come over, I’d rather talk to you about this preposition in person._

_Peter:…Preposition?_

_Y/N: Yeah. So, will you come over?_

_Peter:…See you in an hour…_

I sat in my room, fiddling with my fingers as I waited for Peter to arrive. I looked at my phone and bit my lip as the last text Peter had sent me was almost two hours ago, telling me that he would be here in an hour. I sighed and looked down. Maybe he wasn’t coming after all. Maybe he’d decided not to hear me out, or that he didn’t want to even be my friend anymore, since I’d lied to him for two months. Then again, he’d pretty much lied to me since I’d gotten here. But, he hadn’t lied about being dead-.

My mind stopped wandering and I looked up as I heard the doorbell go. I took a deep breath before leaving my room and heading downstairs. I walked to the front door, my heart pounding through my chest as I clicked it open. Peter stood there, his hand grasped around the backpack strap that was on his shoulder.

“Hey.” I gulped, looking at him.

“Hey.” He nodded. We just stood there, staring at each other for a moment.

“Invite the boy in, then.” I groaned internally as dad appeared beside me and patted me on the shoulder.

“Um, h-hey Mr Stark.” Peter gulped as he slipped into the house.

“Good to see you, kid. Well done on preventing a mass shooting at the school.” Dad nodded. Peter hesitantly returned it.

“You two need to talk.” Dad spoke, looking between us.

“Yeah, we do.” Peter mumbled. I rolled my eyes and took Peter’s hand, making him blush slightly as I took him upstairs and into my room, me shutting the door behind us. Peter tossed his backpack down onto my bed before looking at me. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying not to pay attention to the fact that there was a good few metres between us.

“So, where do we start?” I asked. Peter looked at me.

“I think with the fact that no one told me that my girlfriend was alive for two months, letting me believe that she was dead in a ditch somewhere.” He nodded.

“Ex-girlfriend, remember?” I scoffed. Peter squinted his eyes at me. I knew that my comment had been really petty and didn’t help the situation, but I still wasn’t over Peter breaking up with me, so I figured that a little bit of pettiness wouldn’t do too much damage.

“We’re really going back to this? You know damn well that I broke up with you to protect you, Y/N. It killed me, trust me, but Mysterio went after you twice, he nearly killed you both times, he was, and probably still is, hell-bent on killing you in order to hurt me. That’s why I broke up with you.” He nodded.

“Yeah, because finding a solution that could keep us together just wasn’t an option, was it?” I spat.

“You know it wasn’t! Your dad is proof of that.” He retaliated. My eyes widened and I took a step forward, Peter doing the same.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I scoffed, taking another step forward, Peter once again mirroring my action

“Do you really think that if your dad had figured out a way to let the world know that you’re his daughter and still keep you safe, you’d still be a secret? It was the same for me. You were better off not being with me than you were being dead.” He snapped.

“Why does everyone in my life want to either keep me a freaking secret or keep me distant from them in order to supposedly protect me?! Do you have any idea how lonely that makes me feel, Peter? The fact that my own boyfriend made me that?” I spat.

“Didn’t help that you made yourself a secret and disappeared for two months.” He nodded.

“You want to know why I disappeared for two months?” I spat.

“Please!” he exclaimed.

“I nearly killed myself over you!” I yelled. His eyes widened and the angry expression on his face immediately dissolved into a sad one. I gulped, only just noticing that during our fight, we had closed the gap between ourselves, so much so that Peter’s chest almost touched mine when he breathed. I looked down.

“What do you mean you nearly killed yourself over me?” Peter asked quietly after what felt like hours of deafening silence. I sighed.

“Look at me.” He spoke gently. I shook my head.

“Y/N, look at me.” He repeated, gently hooking his finger under my chin and raising it so that I was forced to look at him. I had to stop myself from smiling as Peter looked at me with his soft doe eyes, the gaze being something that I had deeply missed.

“Tell me what happened.” He nodded. I sighed again.

“I lost control. We had just broken up, and I started to lose it. Usually it wouldn’t be an issue because, well, you were my safe place-you are my safe place, but, I had just lost that, so I lost control of my power and, well, accidentally nearly killed myself.” I shrugged, as if it was the most normal thing to say. Peter’s lips curled into a small smile.

“I’m your safe place?” he asked. I squinted my eyes at him.

“I’ve just told you that I nearly died two months ago and that’s what you take from the story?” I scoffed.

“Right, sorry. But…why didn’t you tell me?” he asked.

“Peter, we had just broken up. I didn’t really think that I could tell you, not to mention that it wasn’t your fault, so I didn’t want to make you feel like it was.” I explained.

“Oh, Y/N.” Peter sighed, pulling me into his body and resting a hand on my head. I closed my eyes and sunk into his body, listening to his gentle heartbeat.

“You can always rely on me, okay? Always. Best friend, or boyfriend.” He reassured. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

“I know, Peter. You can always rely on me too.” I nodded. He returned it and briefly looked at my lips before returning his gaze to my eyes.

“Y/N, I, erm, I know we’re not dating anymore, but I need to tell you something anyway.” He spoke, looking down as he took my hands into his.

“Okay.” I nodded, trying to catch his gaze. He briefly looked back up at me and I could tell that whatever he was trying to say was big, as he was blushing hard for the first time since we’d started dating.

“Look, Y/N, I…I…” Peter stuttered, looking down.

“You what, Peter?” I asked. He looked back at me, his cheeks crimson.

“I love you.” He admitted, looking into my eyes. I bit my lip and smiled.

“I know.” I nodded. His eyebrows furrowed at me.

“What…how…how did you-.”

“Steve.” I spoke, making him chuckle and shake his head.

“Well, there goes my romantic moment.” He spoke. I shook my head and took his face in my hands.

“No. Because I love you too, Peter.” I admitted. His lips curled into a smile before he leant down and kissed me passionately. I returned it, holding the back of his neck to pull him closer. He smiled and deepened the kiss, making me smirk as he pulled on my thighs and wrapped them around his waist.

“FRIDAY, lock the door.” I breathed, making his smirk widen as he gently laid me down on the bed and kissed me again.


	35. The attack

“I’m just saying, you look really hot in that black catsuit.” Peter smiled as he lay in my bed, the sheets covering him waist down. I laughed as I pulled my jeans back on.

“Almost as hot as you look in red and blue, Spider-boy.” I teased, using the nickname that I had come up with for him the day that we had met. I hadn’t used it since, until now.

“Hey! I’m seventeen, I’m basically an adult, it’s Spiderman.” He chuckled.

“Y/N? Peter?” my eyes widened as I heard my dad’s voice.

“Oh, no, no, no!” Peter hissed quietly as he shot up and started to get dressed.

“Two seconds, dad.” I gulped as I watched Peter rapidly pull his jeans on.

“Mr Stark cannot know that we slept together, he’d kill me, or worse, he’d kick me off of the Avengers.” He groaned, pulling his sweater on. I looked at him.

“You really think that death is a better fate than being kicked off of the Avengers?” I scoffed, making Peter groan again as he did up the button on his jeans.

“You good?” I asked, making him nod.

“FRIDAY, unlock the door.” I spoke before opening the door. Dad stood there, looking at us. He looked between us suspiciously.

“What were you kids up to, huh?” he asked slowly. I gulped and looked at Peter.

“Oh, you know, just making up and getting back together.” I nodded, Peter slowly returning it.

“Uh huh. There better not have been any make-up sex involved-."

“Dad, oh my god!” I screeched, making Peter turn bright red.

“I’m just saying, it’s not the right time to have a mini Spiderman, or a mini Scarlet Witch two point oh running around the place, and I’m way too young to become a grandpa.” He chuckled before walking off. I sighed and held my hand to my head as I looked at Peter.

“It’s as if he knew.” Peter mumbled, shaking his head.

“Don’t worry, there was no way for him to. He’s just trying to be funny.” I chuckled, putting my hand on his chest as I passed him and walked to the window. My eyebrows furrowed as I saw something flying towards us.

“Peter?” I asked.

“Hmm?” he responded.

“Do you see that-.” My eyes widened as I realised what it was.

“DAD!” The missile collided with the building, immediately hurling Peter and I back as everything blew up. I landed against a slab of concrete, my head harshly smacking against it and knocking me out.

“Can anyone hear me?!”

“I can, I’ve got you.”

“I’m with Wanda, and Steve is with Tony and Bruce, but where are Natasha, Peter and Y/N?!”

“Where are Y/N and Peter?! We need to find them!”

“WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER?!”

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I heard talking in my ear. I groaned in pain as I looked around and my eyes widened. Tears filled my eyes as I was surrounded by rubble and dust, mountains of it surrounding me. I looked down my body and cried out as my left leg was stuck under a slab of concrete, as well as a shard of glass being stuck in my thigh.

“Help!” I croaked out.

“Y/N?! Is that you?!” I heard my dad speak in my ear through my comms. It was times like these where I was grateful for not being allowed to go anywhere without some form of comms in.

“Yeah, but I can’t move.” I choked.

“Why can’t you move?” he asked softly, obviously trying to stay calm for me. I looked down and choked.

“My leg is stuck under concrete, and there’s a shard of glass in the same leg, I can’t move it at all.” I cried.

“Y/N, whatever you do, don’t remove the glass. If it’s sliced an artery, you’ll bleed out in seconds.” Bruce chipped in.

“Has anyone heard from Peter? Is he okay?” I gulped, squeezing my eyes shut at the physical pain, combined with the pain that came with knowing that Peter could be dead right now.

“He doesn’t have comms in, so we don’t know. I’m sorry, kid.” Natasha spoke, making me choke.

“I’m here!” I looked up and my eyes widened as Peter swung towards me in his Spiderman suit. He landed a few feet away from me and rushed towards me.

“Peter.” I cried.

“It’s okay, I’m here, you’re going to be okay.” He gulped as he collapsed on his knees next to me and pulled my upper body into his arms.

“I thought that you were dead.” I choked, cupping his cheek.

“I thought the same about you. Main thing is that we’re both okay.” He nodded, smiling at me as tears left his eyes. I returned it before leaning up and pressing our lips together. He returned it, cupping my cheek before touching our foreheads.

“Is Peter okay, hun?” Natasha asked.

“He’s okay, he’s with me.” I nodded.

“Where are you guys? You may need Bruce to go code green to help you get out, Y/N.” Steve spoke.

“I don’t know, I didn’t see anything but rubble, even in the air.” Peter gulped, looking at me.

“We don’t know. We have to do this ourselves.” I nodded.

“Y/N, be careful. You aren’t even close to having full control of your powers yet, so don’t hurt yourself.” Wanda warned. I nodded again and gulped as I sat up slightly, Peter helping me.

“We need to do this ourselves, Peter.” I spoke, looking at him. He took a deep breath and nodded.

“We can do this.” He reassured. I gulped and took a deep breath before raising my hand. Red energy started to dance in between my fingertips. Peter’s eyes widened slightly as the energy started to drift towards the slab of concrete and wrap around it.

“Come on, sweetheart, you can do this, come on.” Peter encouraged, gently kissing my head. I cried out slightly, blood starting to run out of my nose as the slab moved, but only just. I cried out again as I let my hand fall.

“I’m not strong enough, I can’t do it.” I cried. Peter gulped before gently moving from behind me.

“Okay, okay, you’re alright, let me try.” He nodded. I choked, wincing at the pain as Peter crouched down next to the slab and curled his arms under the block.

“On three, I’m going to lift, okay? As soon as it’s high enough, pull your leg out.” He instructed.

“Okay.” I nodded, sitting up and getting ready to pull my leg out.

“One…two…three.” He spoke before pulling up. I cried out as the relieved pressure sent new pain through my leg. Peter’s eyes screwed shut as he slowly stood up, lifting the slab with him. He groaned, panting heavily.

“Now, Y/N, now!” he groaned loudly. I scurried back, pulling my leg out. As soon as my foot was out, Peter dropped the slab with a grunt.

“That was amazing.” I gulped, looking at him. He puffed out and smiled at me as he walked back towards me.

“I’m out, dad, where is everyone?” I spoke into my comms.

“Just worry about getting yourself and Peter out of the rubble, we’ll find you once you’re out.” He replied. I nodded before looking at Peter.

“You got enough web fluid to get us out of here, Parker?” I smiled, making him laugh as he leant down and picked me up bridal style.

“I’ve always got enough to save you.” He returned, looking at my lips.

“I can save myself.” I teased.

“I know.” He chuckled.

“Guys?! We’re in crisis here, the Avengers’ building is now a pile of rubble, everyone is buried in said rubble, and there’s a piece of glass potentially severing Y/N’s artery, sense of urgency, please!” Bruce exclaimed in my ear.

“Right, sorry.” Peter chuckled before looking at me.

“Hold on, Y/N.” he warned, making me wrap my arms tightly around his neck and bury my face in the crook of it. Peter shot a web and suddenly we were soaring through the air. I looked around and choked as the whole building was nothing but rubble.

“My home.” I choked, making Peter sigh and kiss my head as he flew us towards the field of grass that stood in front of the building. He landed swiftly on his feet and held onto me again before gently putting me down onto the grass.

“You okay?” he asked, helping me sit up as I hissed at the pain sweeping through my leg.

“Y/N!” We looked up and I sighed in relief as dad and Wanda flew towards us, dad landing first.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” he gulped, his helmet dissolving into his suit as he rushed towards me and knelt down beside me.

“I’m fine, dad. I wouldn’t have made it out without Peter.” I admitted, looking at him. He gave me a small smile before timidly looking at my dad.

“Thank you, kid. You saved her. Again.” He chuckled, making Peter smile as Wanda landed next to us.

“You okay?” she asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

“I’m okay. Where are the others?” I asked.

“The Cap, Nat and Bruce are getting the jetti so that we can get out of here. Sam and Clint have gone to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters to alert Fury of the obvious threat. I’d be willing to bet that the same people who blew up your school also did this.” Dad nodded before looking down.

“We need to take a look at your leg, kiddo.” He spoke, looking at me.

“How? there’s no way to close it, I’d bleed out.” I scoffed.

“No, you wouldn’t.” he spoke before looking at Peter.

“Peter, did you keep the name of FRIDAY for your AI?” he asked.

“Oh, no, I called her Karen.” He smiled. Dad and Wanda looked at him.

“You…called her Karen.” Dad stated.

“Yeah.” Peter nodded, shrugging.

“Oh my god-anyway, you have a laser in your suit, ask her to change it to medical, that laser can close any wounds. But I warn you, Y/N, it’ll hurt like a bitch.” Dad spoke.

“Do it, I won’t be able to walk if you don’t.” I nodded. Dad sighed before gently wrapping his fingers around the shard of glass.

“Three, two, one.” I screamed out as he pulled the shard of glass out, tightly gripping Peter’s arm that was wrapped around my waist as dad pulled the glass out.

“Okay, done, kiddo, good job.” Dad spoke before looking at Peter.

“Peter, Wanda, hold her down, I’ll hold her leg down. If she moves, it’ll do more damage. Does everyone understand?” he asked.

“I think so.” Peter gulped before wrapping his arm more securely around my waist and holding my back against his chest as Wanda took my other arm, also grasping my hand. Dad gently took my left ankle and pinned my leg down before looking at Peter.

“Peter, do it.” He nodded. Peter took a deep breath and returned the nod, pointing his left arm at my leg.

“Karen, activate the medical laser in three…two…one.” My eyes widened and I immediately screamed out as the laser shot out of Peter’s wrist and fired at the wound, causing waves of white-hot pain to cascade through my leg.

“PETER! STOP! PLEASE!” I screamed out, squirming in everyone’s grip.

“I can’t, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Peter choked, kissing my head as he continued.

“It hurts so much, please, Peter, please.” I cried, gripping onto the arm that was wrapped around my waist.

“He’s nearly done, honey, you’re doing so well.” Dad reassured, his grip on my ankle tightening as he fought my kicking.

“And…I’m done, I’m done, Karen, medical laser off.” Peter ordered, making the laser turn off. I breathed a sigh of relief and leant back into Peter’s body, making him kiss my head again.

“You okay, kid?” dad asked, gently patting my foot.

“I’m okay.” I nodded, letting Peter hold me. Suddenly, we heard the sound of the jetti. I looked up and all of us sighed in relief as the Avengers’ jet appeared from behind the mountains of rubble.

“Oh, thank god.” Dad sighed as Wanda raised her hand and shot red energy into the air, alerting the jetti to where we were.

“We’re getting out of here.” Dad nodded, giving me a reassuring smile as it landed a hundred yards away. The door slid down, creating a ramp up to the jetti and Natasha and Steve ran out, both in their full suits.

“Is everyone okay?” Steve asked as they ran to us.

“The glass in Y/N’s leg just missed her artery, so it was easy enough to close the wound.” Dad nodded. Natasha sighed and put her hand onto my shoulder.

“Let’s get out of here. Whoever just blew our home up will be back to make sure they finished us all off, so we need to go.” Wanda spoke, making everyone nod as Wanda and dad stood up.

“Peter, you got her?” Natasha asked.

“Yeah.” He nodded, giving me a reassuring smile as he picked me up bridal style again and started to carry me to the jetti.


	36. The "L" bomb

We sat on the jetti as it soured through the air, Bruce in the pilot’s seat and Natasha next to him as the rest of us sat in the back.

“Yes, aunt May, I promise I’m fine-yes, the building blew up with me in it, but-yes, I had my suit with me, I’m fine, everyone is fine, I promise.” Peter sighed, talking on the phone to his aunt May. I chuckled and shook my head, making him roll his eyes and smile at me.

“Listen, May, I can’t come home right now. Mr Stark thinks that whoever blew up the Avengers’ compound knew that I was also in it, so I need to not come home, to keep you safe. But I promise I’ll be back soon. I promise.” He nodded, looking down. I sighed as I looked at him. I could tell that he was on the verge of tears, and I knew that May wouldn’t be in much of a better state knowing that she didn’t know when she’d next see him.

“I’ll call you when it’s safe to. I love you, aunt May.” He choked before hanging up. He sighed, avoiding eye contact with dad, Steve and Wanda as he sat back down next to me.

“You did the right thing.” I reassured, taking his hand in mine. He nodded and sighed, looking down and intertwining our fingers.

“I know. I’ll do anything to keep the two of you safe.” He admitted, looking into my eyes. I nodded, giving him a small smile as I lay down, resting my legs against the bench and resting my head against Peter’s lap. My smile widened and I let my eyes flutter shut as I felt his fingers start to run through my hair, pushing me into the gentle grasp of sleep.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

Peter looked down at Y/N, his fingers running through her hair as her breathing slowed, telling him that she was asleep.

“You deserve her, kid.” Peter looked up and gave Tony a small smile.

“Thanks, Mr Stark.” He mumbled. Tony studied him.

“Did she tell you?” he asked. Peter’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Tell me what?” he returned.

“He’s talking about the “L” bomb, Peter.” Steve chuckled.

“Oh.” Peter smiled, looking down at the sleeping girl whose head was against his lap.

“Yeah. She told me.” He nodded, looking back up at the three people sitting across from him, all of them wearing soft smiles on their lips.

“And I know that you feel the same. But just know that if you hurt my daughter in any way, at all, I will kick you off of the Avengers.” Tony warned.

“I won’t, Mr Stark, I promise.” He nodded before leaning down so that his lips were by Y/N’s ear.

“Told you.” He whispered, chuckling.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I yawned as I stretched out.

“Woah, careful, babe.” I looked up and turned crimson as Peter had just caught my wrist, stopping me from accidentally slapping him in the face as I stretched.

“Oh, Peter, I’m sorry.” I winced, making him chuckle as I sat up.

“Morning, kiddo.” Dad spoke, sitting across from me on his laptop. My eyebrows furrowed.

“Is it really the morning?” I scoffed.

“No, just a figure of speech, but we have been flying for three hours.” He admitted. My eyes widened.

“What? Where are we going?” I asked.

“Connecticut. We have a safe house there, and as is suggested in the name, we’ll be safe there. That’s where we’ll be staying until we can figure out who is trying to kill us.” Steve nodded.

“But…what about our friends? Ned and MJ know that I’m Spiderman, and they know that Y/N is a Stark, they’ll be in danger too.” Peter gulped. My dad’s eyes widened.

“Wait, did you just say that these kids know that Y/N is a Stark?” he spat. I looked at Peter to see him looking panicked.

“Um…well…yes, I accidentally told them, but I swear they won’t tell anyone!” he exclaimed, making dad groan and rub his hands over his face.

“I’m serious, Ned found out that I was Spiderman when I was fifteen, MJ found out last year, and yet the world still doesn’t know who I am. Yes, I told them, but Y/N’s secret is safe with them, I promise.” He nodded. Dad looked at me.

“You know these kids? Ned and MJ?” he asked.

“They’re my best friends, dad. Peter is right, they won’t tell anyone about me, but he’s also right that they’re in trouble. Help them, dad.” I gulped He sighed and nodded.

“Okay. I’ll send Happy to look after them, I promise that whoever is wanting to kill us will not go within ten miles of your friends, or your aunt May.” He promised.

“Thank you, Mr Stark.” Peter nodded, taking my hand and making me smile.

“Guys, we’re about to land, strap in.” Natasha ordered from the seat next to Bruce’s. We nodded, doing up our seat belts before Peter took my hand again.

The jetti landed against the grass, making it shake slightly.

“Okay, everyone off.” Bruce demanded as the door opened. We walked off of the jetti and my eyes widened as we were in the middle of a clearing, with a log cabin and a lake about fifty yards away.

“Dad, where are we?” I scoffed as we walked towards it.

“I told you, kiddo, the safe house.” He shrugged, nodding towards the cabin.

“Yeah but, how come you never told me about it? I thought that they were no secrets between us.” I mumbled.

“Need I remind you that he lied about your boyfriend being Spiderman for three months?” Natasha scoffed. Peter gulped and looked down, making me sigh.

“True.” I nodded as we walked into the cabin. I looked around and nodded in approval, the log cabin being surprisingly modern. Not that I was too surprised, it was my dad’s, after all.

“This is so cool!” Peter laughed as he looked at all of the tech in the living room.

“Don’t touch anything, a single piece of tech in this room costs more than everything you own.” Dad warned, making Peter’s eyes widen as he slowly retracted his gloved hand from the device that he was about to pick up.

“Okay, there are enough rooms for everyone, so take your pick, and I don’t want to have to say this but I feel like I should, Y/N and Peter, you’re not sharing a room.” Dad scoffed.

“Oh, come on, dad, what are we going to do?” I groaned.

“We both know the answer to that.” He fake-smiled, making me roll my eyes as I grabbed my bag and headed to the first room on the left. I walked in and sighed. It was a nice enough room, but it was nothing compared to my room at the Avengers’ compound. A double bed sat against the wall, Chester drawers and a mirror on the opposite wall, and finally a window on the outer wall. I sighed, throwing my bag onto the bed before walking to the window and leaning against it. I couldn’t wait to go home.


	37. The safehouse

I walked into my room and jumped slightly as Peter was laying on my bed, one hand on his stomach and the other resting behind his head as he just stared up at the ceiling.

“Why aren’t you in your room?” I asked, making him look at me and shrug.

“Your room is bigger. And, I wanted to spend some time with my girl.” He smiled. I chuckled and shook my head as I walked to the bed and sat down on it. Peter moved his arm from behind his head and outreached it, prompting me to lie down next to him. I did, my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer as he cupped my hand with his.

“What’s going to happen?” I whispered. He sighed and shook his head, gently pressing his lips to my hair.

“I don’t know, sweetheart.” He admitted, gently rubbing his hand up and down my back.

“We’ll stick together, though, won’t we?” I gulped. Peter shifted slightly, telling me that he was looking down at me. Suddenly, I felt his finger gently hook under my chin and raise my head so that my eyes were staring into his beautifully hazel ones.

“Of course, we will, why wouldn’t we?” he chuckled slightly.

“Peter, we’ve been back together for three days after being broken up for two months. We didn’t stick together for two months.” I sighed. He returned it and nodded before looking at the ceiling again.

“Everything is different now. For starters, I know now that you can protect yourself, so there’s no need for me to not be with you in order to protect you, and then obviously, we have to stick together, more than ever because of Mysterio. But, I mean, I love you, Y/N. I don’t want to lose you again.” He admitted, shaking his head with his eyes still glued to the ceiling. I couldn’t help but smile at his words as I looked at his stunning face. It was my turn to guide him as I put my hand on his jaw, making him look at me. I leant up and gently pressed our lips together, Peter returning it instantly as he cupped my cheeks. I broke the kiss and bit my lip as I looked at him.

“Yes, we’ll stick together. Always.” He whispered, nodding as he looked at my lips. I smiled and bit my lip at the answer to the question that I’d long since forgotten about as I rested my head back on his chest. Suddenly, my dad passed the room, briefly looking in and walking past before quickly returning to the doorway.

“No, uh, uh, no way, you two aren’t sleeping together.” He shook his head, walking in with his arms crossed.

“Dad, come on, we’re being hunted down by a supervillain who wants to either kill or expose everyone, the least of your worries should be me sleeping in the same bed as Peter.” I groaned.

“It’ll be the least of your worries too until one of those supposedly harmless nights ends in a mini Avenger who can stick to walls and shoot red energy out of their hands.” He nodded.

“I’m just going to say it, you’re being a bit hypocritical given your past.” I scoffed. Dad rolled his eyes before looking at Peter.

“Peter, out.” Dad demanded. Peter sighed and nodded before standing up and heading to the door. He looked briefly at my dad, who glared at him as he slipped past him and out of my room before dad’s gaze returned to me.

“Sleep well, kid.” He smiled.

“Uh huh.” I rolled my eyes, making dad chuckle as he shut the door.

I opened my eyes slowly and my eyebrows furrowed as something felt weird. I looked down and my eyes widened as a muscular arm was wrapped my waist, making me scream and jolt into a sitting position.

“Woah, hey, it’s me, it’s me!” Peter exclaimed as he sat up beside me. I looked at him with wide eyes and put a hand to my chest.

“Peter, god, you scared the hell out of me.” I sighed.

“Sorry. You were asleep when I snuck back in.” he chuckled.

“You snuck in? My dad is going to kill you.” I smirked.

“That’s if he catches me-.”

“PETER SPIDERMAN PARKER, YOU BETTER NOT BE IN MY DAUGHTER’S BED!” Peter’s eyes widened and he shot up.

“You were saying?” I chuckled as he rushed to the window and quickly slid it open before putting one leg out.

“I was never here.” He gulped before jumping out of the window. I chuckled and shook my head as my door flew open and dad rushed in.

“PETER, SO HELP ME GOD-.” He stopped as he saw that I was alone.

“Where’s Peter?” he scoffed.

“His room, I don’t know.” I shrugged.

“No, he’s not, that’s why I assumed that he was in here.” He nodded.

“What’s wrong, Mr Stark?” Peter asked as he appeared behind dad, making him jump.

“Why weren’t you in your room?” he asked.

“I was in the bathroom.” Peter lied, shrugging. I smirked and looked down. Dad looked between us.

“Okay, well…whatever. Get dressed, we have a lot to get through.” He nodded before walking away. Peter looked at me.

“Told you that he wouldn’t catch me.” He smirked, making me laugh as I got out of bed.

“So, what do we know so far?” Dad asked as we stood around the touchscreen table. All of us looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

“A big, fat, nothing.” Natasha sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Actually, we know one thing.” Steve cut in, making us all look at him.

“And what’s that?” Peter asked. He sighed and looked at us.

“The bombs that went off at the school, and the missile that destroyed the Avengers’ building, both were manufactured by Stark Industries.” He admitted. Our eyes widened.

“Wait, so what does that mean?” Peter asked, looking around the table with furrowed eyebrows. I looked at dad, gulping as his eyes were glued to the table, his jaw clenched and his fists gripping the edge of the table, telling me that he was angry. I had only ever seen him this angry once before in my life, and that had been when mom’s boss had told him, with a completely emotionless face, that she had been exposed to what had killed her.

“It means that this is personal. Whoever is doing this is using my own weapons to hurt my family.” He spat.

“It’s not just you, dad. When I was taken by Mysterio, he told me that that’s what I got for loving Spiderman. Obviously, I didn’t understand what he meant at the time, but now I do. Peter is involved in this too.” I nodded, making Peter’s eyes widen.

“What did I do?!” he exclaimed, holding his hands up.

“But surely, this is an attack on all of us. I mean, they blew up the Avengers’ building for god’s sake, and Y/N is as much our family as she is Tony’s.” Natasha scoffed.

“But whoever did this doesn’t know that. Think about it. They blew up mine and Peter’s school, they knew that Peter would be there. They were responsible for what happened on the school trip, and both Peter and I were there. They somehow find out that he’s Spiderman, but also that I’m dating him, and so maybe they give this information to Mysterio, who then takes me. But then they attack the building with dad’s weapons, when everyone, including Peter, is inside. No one else has been attacked or targeted. Just dad and Peter, and me because of my links to them.” I nodded.

“Jesus.” Dad mumbled, rubbing his hands over his face.

“Okay, well, next step is to figure out who the hell is behind this. If Y/N is right, it must be someone that only Tony and Peter have fought, without the rest of us.” Bruce nodded. Peter’s eyes widened and he looked up.

“Mysterio.” He mumbled. My eyes widened.

“You don’t think...” I gulped. He looked at me and gulped before looking at dad.

“Go on, kid, you might be onto something here.” Dad nodded. Peter returned it and looked at us.

“You guys remember last year, when all of those elementals attacked different countries in Europe? I teamed up with him to stop them, until I found out that it was all him. He used to work for Mr Stark, and he had developed this really advanced holograph system, which created the elementals once thousands of his drones beamed what they were programmed to. I exposed him for it, and this year, he came back and tried to hurt Y/N, twice, to get to me.” He explained.

“Well, that was easy, it’s clearly him, obviously the bombs were another way for him to get to us.” I scoffed. Peter sighed.

“I’d say that it’s likely. He knows who I am, and he’s been trying to get to me ever since. He’s the one who kidnapped Y/N and he’s the one who threw her off of the roof.” He nodded. My eyes widened, as did everyone else’s.

“I’m sorry, what?” dad scoffed. Peter looked at me.

“I never told them.” I gulped.

“Well, now’s a good time. You got thrown off of a roof?” Natasha scoffed.

“Maybe we should focus on Mysterio.” I nodded. Dad sighed and nodded before looking at the table.

“Fine, but we’re definitely coming back to that later. What was his real name?” dad asked as he swiped his hand across the table, making the screen light up.

“Quentin Beck. He made up this whole story about being from an alternate Earth, which the elementals had destroyed.” Peter nodded.

“It wouldn’t have been the craziest thing that we’d ever faced.” Natasha scoffed.

“But why target us? I mean, I already got hit by a train because of that guy.” Peter spoke. I looked at him.

“What?” I scoffed. He looked at me.

“Yeah. It’s a long story.” He shrugged.

“Here he is.” Dad mumbled, swiping up and making a holographic image of a man float above the table.

“What do we know about him?” Steve asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“From what I can remember, he was just some disgruntled employee of mine.” Dad mumbled. We looked at him.

“Wait, you knew him? Before the whole elementals thing?” Peter asked. Dad sighed and looked down.

“What did you do, dad?” I sighed.

“Hold on, why are you assuming that I did something?” he scoffed.

“Oh, cut the crap, Tony, he’s obviously after Peter because he exposed him, what did you do to piss him off?” Natasha asked. Dad sighed and looked down.

“It was a long time ago.” He started.

“I knew it.” Natasha mumbled, making dad glare at her before carrying on.

“He was a rising star in Stark Industries. He helped me to develop technology that would be capable of projecting holograms of entire rooms, so detailed and realistic that whoever was in them wouldn’t be able to decipher what was real and what was fake.” He nodded.

“Yeah, they’re so realistic that he had me convinced I was fighting a lava monster, he tricked me into telling him who I’d told about him, and that’s how I got hit by a train.” Peter added, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Seriously, how are you not dead?” Bruce scoffed, making Peter shrug.

“Super strength, remember?” he replied.

“Anyway, he started to use the holograms for suspicious things. He was trying to figure out how to imitate a bank vault, or an art gallery. So, I kicked him off of the project, took full credit for it, and called it B.A.R.F.” Dad admitted. We all looked at him.

“Sorry, what was that?” I scoffed.

“I called his tech baby B.A.R.F, yes.” He nodded.

“Well, we’re screwed.” Natasha nodded, making dad roll his eyes.

“I think it’s fair to assume that Mysterio is behind blowing up the Avengers’ building, and for everything else that has happened.” Steve nodded.

“Does that not then suggest a mole within Stark Industries? If this Quentin Beck guy was once an employee, maybe he still has links to current employees.” Bruce spoke. My eyes widened slightly.

“If that’s the case, then I don’t think he’s planning to just expose Peter.” I gulped. Everyone looked at me.

“Oh my god.” Dad mumbled.

“What? I don’t get it.” Peter spoke. I looked at him.

“Some very high-ranking employees of my dad’s also know about me. If he has high enough links, he might not just expose you, but also me for being Tony Stark’s daughter, and him for keeping me a secret.” I gulped. His eyes widened.

“That would be really bad.” He nodded slowly.

“Okay, until we know who the potential leak is, the only people that we can trust are in this room. We don’t even tell Happy, and Peter, you don’t tell your friends, or your aunt May, okay? Not to mention that it’ll keep them safe if they don’t know what’s going on. But until we figure this out, the people around this table, are the only ones you trust.” My dad stated. We looked around the table at each other.

“Hopefully, we can soon figure out how to take Mysterio down and return to our normal lives. But until then, no one leaves this cabin. Am I understood?” dad asked, making everyone nod and murmur in agreement.

“Okay. Let’s get started.”


	38. The plan

I walked into the living room of the cabin and sighed as my dad, Nat, Steve and Bruce were still gathered around the robotic table.

“You guys should really get some rest, it’s late and we’ve been here for three days already, yet you haven’t moved from that table.” I sighed.

“And I won’t move until I know that you’re safe.” Dad nodded, looking at me. I walked to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

“You have to be looking after yourself to be looking after me, dad.” I replied. He sighed, giving me a small smile as he leant up and kissed my head.

“Where’s Peter?” I asked.

“On the roof, he wanted to watch the sunset. You got yourself a sensitive guy, well done.” Natasha smiled. I returned it before heading outside. I faced the cabin so that I would land on the roof as I let energy radiate softly from my hands, lifting me up. I passed the edge of the roof, making Peter look at me. His eyes widened as my feet gently touched the tiling of the roof and the energy stopped.

“Well, I think that that may have been the coolest thing that I’ve ever seen.” He smiled, making me laugh as I took a seat next to him. My smile widened as Peter put his arm around me, making me sink further into his body and rest my head against his shoulder. I sighed in bliss. The sky started to turn orange and pink as the sun set, the colours mixing together to create a beautiful watercolour effect in the sky. That, added to Peter holding me, was almost enough to make me forget why we were here.

“Are you okay?” I asked quietly, neither of us bothering to look at one another.

“I’m scared.” He admitted after a moment. I sighed and nodded, curling my arm across his chest.

“I know. But we’ll figure it out. My dad will figure out who the leak in Stark Industries is, and then we can stop them, and Mysterio.” I reassured.

“That’s only a part of it, though.” He mumbled. I frowned slightly and looked at him as I could hear the strain in his voice. I sighed as I saw tears in his stunning eyes.

“What’s the rest of it?” I asked. He looked down before looking at me.

“It’s just…I don’t even know how to explain it. This entire thing has made me realise that I really can’t save everyone, and even when I think I can, someone always gets left behind.” He nodded.

“What do you mean?” I asked. He sighed.

“Mysterio is the perfect example. I ruined his life by saving others. I’m not saying that he didn’t deserve it, but now he won’t stop until everyone I love is gone, and that includes you. It just feels like every time I try to help, I only make things worse, and every time I try to save everyone, someone inevitably gets left behind. Now, I don’t know about everyone else, but if I can’t save everyone, then I am not the hero I thought I was. I’m not the Spiderman I thought I was.” He choked, looking down as a tear left his eye. I sighed, a tear travelling down my own face at his words.

“Peter, look at me.” I spoke softly. He clenched his jaw and reluctantly brought his gaze to meet mine.

“I know that you’re scared, I am too. But do not let that make you question your ability to save people. Because you’re incredible at saving people, you truly make sure no one gets left behind, I know that I definitely wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for you.” I shook my head. He sighed and looked down.

“You just need some faith in yourself. You don’t give yourself nearly enough credit for how much of a difference you make and how many lives you save. You need to have faith, because you are an amazing hero. I know this is tough, but don’t let Mysterio make you question yourself. Because if you do, he wins.” I stated. Peter nodded and looked at me.

“Thank you.” He whispered, wiping his nose with his sleeve as he looked at me. I gave him a small smile and nodded before gently kissing him. He returned it, softly cupping my cheek. I broke the kiss and gave Peter one last small smile before returning us to our original position, with my head against his shoulder and my arm over his chest, and his arm wrapped around me. I sunk further into his body, letting him kiss my head as my eyes fluttered shut. 

I slowly opened my eyes and stretched out as I yawned. My eyebrows furrowed and I sat up, looking around the cabin room in confusion. Then I remembered. I sighed and looked out of the window from my bed, squinting slightly at the sun shining through. I had to admit, I missed my room. I missed my nice bed and all of my trinkets on my shelves, I even missed things as materialistic as my TV. Nothing I could do about it, though.

“Y/N!” I snapped back to hear my dad yelling for me.

“Coming!” I sighed as I climbed out of bed and opened the door. I looked to my right and my eyes widened slightly as everyone was stood in the living room, watching the TV. All looking terrified.

“What’s going on?” I asked, alerting everyone to my presence.

“You’ve got to see this.” My dad mumbled before turning back to the TV. My eyebrows furrowed and I looked at Peter, who sighed as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into his side as I rested my hand on his chest and joined the others in watching the news.

“Only an hour ago, the supervillain named Mysterio, who was exposed last year by Spiderman for faking several fights against what he called elementals, released this video to Tony Stark and the other Avengers. This comes only days after the Avengers’ building in upstate New York was blown up, leading the entire team to disappear. No one knows whether or not the Avengers are still alive, and so this new release brings a new wave of shock, fear, and even anger, to many New York citizens. Warning, some viewers may find the video disturbing.” The news anchor nodded before the picture of Mysterio got larger to take up the whole screen and the video started to play.

“Tony Stark, I know your secret. I know what you’ve been trying so hard to hide for the last sixteen years, and I know that even your secret’s beloved Spiderman has also kept your secret for you.” He spat, making our eyes widen.

“Oh my god.” Natasha mumbled.

“So, here’s what’s going to happen. At precisely eight o’clock tonight, you will meet me by the old train tracks of New York, with five million dollars in cash. If you don’t, I will not only expose the identity of Spiderman, but I will also expose your little secret, and all of the information that comes with it. You have twelve hours, Stark. Be there.” He smirked before the camera went back to the news anchor. We all stared at the TV in shock, no one saying anything as we tried to process what we had just watched.

“The son of a bitch…is trying to blackmail me.” Dad scoffed, shaking his head.

“Oh, Tony, I don’t think he’s trying, he IS blackmailing you.” Bruce nodded.

“What do we do? I mean, not saying that this is about me, but he’s also threatening to expose me too.” Peter gulped.

“Peter’s right, he’s being risked too. I think that the three of us should go see him.” I spoke. Everyone looked at me.

“Sorry, what?” Natasha scoffed.

“It’s me, dad and Peter that Mysterio wants. So, the three of us go meet him with the money, we fight him, we bring him in, problem solved.” I shrugged.

“You’re in a room full of the Avengers, and two out of the three people you pick to fight this guy are two kids?” Steve scoffed.

“Hey, I’m as powerful as Wanda.” I returned.

“And I survived getting hit by a train.” Peter backed me up.

“Enough with the damn train, already.” Bruce groaned.

“I’d like to see you survive that.” Peter huffed, making Bruce roll his eyes.

“Look, I have to agree with Y/N here. If we all go, he’ll see that it’s a trap from a mile off, we’d never get close to him. But if he sees the three people who he’s trying to expose, he’ll see an air of vulnerability, albeit a fake one. That’ll make him more confident in his abilities, which will make it easier for us to take him down because he’ll get cocky.” Dad shrugged.

“What he said.” I nodded.

“Wait, what about our suits? They were all destroyed by the missile.” Peter sighed.

“Not quite.” Dad shook his head. I looked at him to see a smug smile on his face. I knew that look.

“Dad, what are you hiding?” I asked slowly. He smirked before walking to a certain floorboard and tapping his foot. My eyes widened as it rose and shifted to the side, allowing some sort of machine to start rising out of the floor.

“Oh my god, that’s so cool!” Peter laughed as it stopped rising so that it was at waist-level to all three of us.

“Stuff like our suits being destroyed happens all the time, so I always keep up-to-date blueprints of all suits. Now, this machine takes said blueprints, and makes you a new suit.” dad nodded.

“Woah.” Peter whispered, making me smile at how dorky he was being.

“Okay, it’s nine fifteen, meaning that we have just less than eleven hours to meet Mysterio, that should be enough time to make all three suits. Let’s do this, okay?” dad asked. Peter and I nodded at him.

“Alright. Now, let’s get some tunes playing.” He smirked before grabbing a remote off of the coffee table and turning the stereo on, making “Back in black” by AC/DC blare through the speakers.

“Yes, I love Led Zeppelin.” Peter smiled, making the others groan and roll their eyes.


	39. Illusions

Peter and I soared through the air, me holding onto him for dear life and his arm wrapped securely around my waist as we flew beside dad to where we were meeting Mysterio. I could have flown there, but it had been unanimously decided that since I was still relatively new to my powers and didn’t yet have full control over them, it probably would be best if Peter got me there. It was the right call, I wouldn’t have been able to use my power to get me the entire thirty-mile distance.

“This is it, kid, start dropping.” Dad spoke through mine and Peter’s comms, his metal head nodding to the seemingly abandoned rail tracks that were a few miles ahead of us.

“Got it, Mr Stark.” Peter replied, firing at lower buildings and gradually dropping us down. Peter fired one last web before landing swiftly on the ground, looking around through his white eyes as he gently put me down and let me go. I also looked around, my eye mask the only thing protecting my identity, unlike Peter and my dad.

“Dad, something doesn’t feel right.” I gulped as he landed next to me.

“We’re superheroes, honey, nothing ever feels right.” He chuckled, looking around through his bright orange eyes. I shook my head.

“No, dad, something’s wrong.” I spoke before looking at Peter. My eyebrows furrowed as there was something off about him.

“Peter?” I asked, putting my hand forward and going to rest it on his arm. My eyes widened as it went straight through him.

“Oh my god, dad, Peter! We’re already in the illusion!” I yelled, gasping as everything around me disappeared and turned black, and I couldn’t hear or see either of them. “Dad! Peter!” I shouted, reaching my hands out and running forward to see if I could collide into them and bring myself, and them, out of the illusion. My eyes widened as suddenly a drone appeared from the darkness, heading straight for me. It hit me in the stomach, making me groan as it knocked me to the ground. I coughed and rolled onto my front, using one hand to support myself and the other to cradle my stomach as I started to get up.

“Smart girl you have there, Tony. Though, she wasn’t smart enough to figure out that you and Peter were lying to her for almost a year.” I heard Mysterio chuckle. I growled slightly and reached both hands out, red energy radiating from my palms and disappearing aimlessly into the darkness in a desperate attempt to hit something, anything. But there was nothing but darkness, all around me still. I sighed in relief as I saw Peter running towards me, without his mask on, showing me his slightly cut face and messy brown locks.

“Peter, thank god-.” I gasped as he grabbed my throat and lifted me up. I choked for air and cupped both of my hands around his, trying to pry his hand away from my throat as I kicked out desperately. “Peter.” I gasped.

“Oh, Y/N, have you really not worked it out yet?” he asked as he brought his hand down slightly so that our faces were only a centimetre apart. I choked, my lungs growing slighter.

“I’m not Peter.” He whispered, shaking his head before throwing me. My back collided with something, making me cough and splutter as I fell to the ground before rolling onto my front. I looked up and choked as he walked towards me again. I knew that it wasn’t really Peter, but it looked exactly like him and sounded like him too. I wasn’t even sure if it was the drones creating the image, or Mysterio himself.

“Get away from me.” I spat as I raised my hand again, the beam of red energy hitting the illusion in the stomach and throwing him back. I stood up, still holding my stomach as Peter slowly stood up, recovering from the energy.

“Come on now, Y/N, you wouldn’t hurt me, would you? You wouldn’t hurt your precious Peter.” He spoke, looking at me with irresistible doe eyes as he walked towards me slowly.

“You’re not Peter.” I choked, raising my hand again. My eyes widened as the illusion leant his body to the side, effortlessly dodging the beam of red light.

“How can you be sure, though? What if it is really me? What if I never forgive you for hurting me like this? What if you kill me?” he cooed, getting closer and closer to me. I gritted my teeth and swung my leg out like Natasha had taught me, hitting the illusion in the face. He turned his head to the side as a result of the impact, and slowly rose his red and blue finger to his now bleeding lip. He scoffed as he looked at the blood before slowly turning his head to look at me. My eyes widened at the dark look in his eyes, but I was slightly grateful for it, as it told me that it really wasn’t Peter. He would never look at me with such a lust to kill in his eyes. He smirked before repeating what I had just done, swinging his leg out. I ducked under it and swung my leg out, catching his legs, knocking him to the floor and making him groan. I straddled him and drove my fist towards his face, but he caught my wrist, holding it above his face. I flattened the palm of my other hand out and fired, but he moved his head at the last second, meaning the beam burned the ground instead of him.

“Y/N?” I looked over my shoulder and my eyes widened as Peter ran towards me.

“Don’t come any closer.” I spat, raising my other hand and pointing it at Peter. His white eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks, holding up his hands.

“Woah, woah, it’s me, it’s me!” he exclaimed.

“That’s exactly what this one said.” I retaliated, moving slightly on the illusion so that his face was visible to Peter. Peter’s white eyes widened.

“That’s…me…but…that’s n-not me, I’m me, Y/N, I swear to god.” He insisted.

“Tell me something that only you would know.” I gulped.

“Um…er…oh, I got one, you told me about your mom dying after we got caught in the rain, and we went back to mine, and you had nothing to change into, so I gave you May’s pyjamas, a lilac top that showed your stomach a bit, and shorts that made you look so nice, and it was so romantic, but we weren’t together at the time, so I couldn’t just kiss you, that would have been weird, but I really wanted to, and I can tell you now since we’re together, you looked really nice in those pyjamas and it was really romantic.” He rambled. I puffed out, smiling slightly as Peter’s words, plus his slightly rambling way of communication told me that the Peter stood there was the real Peter. My Peter.

“Okay…okay, it’s you, that was so sweet, but we’ll talk about that later. Help me get him up.” I spoke, nodding to the fake Peter that was still underneath me.

“Got it.” Peter nodded as he rushed towards me. I grabbed one arm as I climbed off of the fake Peter, real Peter grabbing the other arm as he hauled him up. As soon as we stood him up, fake Peter yanked his arm out of my grip and slapped me with it, making me groan as I fell back onto the ground.

“Uh oh.” Real Peter spoke, his white eyes widening as fake Peter slashed his arm out at him too. Real Peter ducked with ease and shot a web at fake Peter’s legs, making him groan as he fell to the floor. Real Peter looked at me before rushing to me and took my face in his hands.

“Are you okay?” he gulped. I nodded and put my hands over his.

“I’m okay. But this guy isn’t joking about, he made me think that it was actually you, I didn’t want to fight him in case it was actually you and I accidentally hurt you, or killed you.” I choked.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, this is the real me-.” I screamed as fake Peter rugby-tackled real Peter, making them both fall to the floor. Fake Peter grabbed real Peter’s mask and yanked it off, making my eyes widen as they were now both mask-less, making them look identical. I gulped and flattened my palm, firing at the one that I knew what definitely the illusion, making him fly off of Peter and groan loudly. Peter quickly got up and grabbed fake Peter again, each of them punching each other and swiping at each other’s legs. My eyes widened as I stared at them, completely losing track of which Peter was the real Peter, and which was the illusion. Peter groaned as the other one harshly grabbed his hair and put an arm around his neck before forcing him to his knees, holding him in place as he was forced to look at me. I gulped, my heart pounding through my chest as I couldn’t tell for the life of me which one was real, and which one was the illusion.

“Y/N, I got him, kill him!” Peter exclaimed, making me gulp and study the Peter that he was holding. “Y/N, don’t trust him, it’s me, please don’t do this.” The Peter kneeling spoke, wincing as the standing up Peter harshly tugged his hair.

“Y/N, come on, babe, you know it’s me, finish him off, come on.” The stood-up Peter encouraged. I took a deep breath and raised my flattened palm, gradually becoming more confident that I knew which Peter was the fake. I pointed it at the kneeling Peter, making his eyes widen.

“Sweetheart, don’t do this, it’s me, I swear.” He choked.

“Sure it is.” I nodded, making the stood-up Peter smirk. That was all I needed to see. I quickly changed my position to point my hand at the stood-up Peter, making his eyes widen. Red energy shot from my hand, hitting him in the stomach and making him instantly vanish into the darkness. Peter dropped to his hands and knees, coughing as I rushed up to him.

“You okay?” I gulped, gently taking his bruised face and making him look up at me.

“You didn’t shoot and kill me, so, yeah.” He smiled weakly, making me laugh.

“How did you know who was the real me?” he gulped. I sighed.

“The real Peter does his best to save lives, not to take them away. Even if it’s a villain, you’ll always try to take them in instead of killing them. And when the illusion started to smirk at the thought of me killing you, I knew for certain that it wasn’t you.” I nodded. He returned it.

“I’m glad that you know me so well.” He chuckled, making me smile. Peter’s eyes widened suddenly and he was ripped from my grip and pulled into the darkness.

“Peter!” I screamed as I quickly stood up and went to run after him. Suddenly, the illusion faded around me, making me squint as my vision was suddenly flooded with light. The black walls faded, showing me my real surroundings of the rail tracks. I looked ahead and my eyes widened as a drone hovered right in front of me before firing. I cried out as the bullet hit my waist, making me fall back slightly and press my hand to the wound as the illusions disappeared.

“Y/N!” I looked up and sighed as dad flew towards me. He landed swiftly next to me.

“Oh my god, are you hit?” he gulped, gently removing my hand and looking at the wound.

“Y-yeah, but I’m okay. Where’s Peter?” I asked, looking around. My eyes widened as he was still surrounded by drones, that were gradually pushing him back. Suddenly, they backed off, making Peter look around again as he came out of the illusion. I looked at his feet and my eyes widened as he was stood on the train tracks.

“Peter!” The train hit him, making him disappear. My eyes widened.

“PETER! NO!” I screamed as I rushed towards the train, still holding my waist.

“Y/N, don’t, he’s gone, I’m sorry.” Dad spoke, taking my arm and pulling me back.

“Dad, no! We have to help him, please!” I cried, trying to get out of his grip.

“Look at me, kid.” He spoke, taking my arms and making me face him. I choked, tears leaving my eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N. I really am. But you’re going to bleed out if we don’t get you patched up, and Peter would not want you to die for him, okay?” he asked, looking into my eyes.

“But dad-.”

“Okay?” he repeated, his grip on me getting slightly tighter. I choked and nodded before looking down. I knew that he was only rushing to get me back because it would be too much for him to lose me too, but it still hurt. He sighed and nodded, gently kissing my head and holding me close to him as his suit powered up and lifted us into the air.


	40. Memories

“What the hell happened?!” Natasha exclaimed as she rushed out of the cabin and towards us, followed by Steve, Bruce and Wanda.

“It was a trap. He was ready to get us with at least a thousand drones. We were screwed as soon as we walked in. Y/N got shot.” my dad mumbled as he supported my weight.

“Wait, where’s Peter?” Steve asked.

“Please don’t say his name.” I choked, still holding my waist. The four of them sighed and looked at each other.

“Oh, honey, I’m so sorry.” Natasha comforted as she took me from my dad and helped me towards the cabin, gently stroking my hair as we went. I cried out and stumbled on the step, making Natasha catch me.

“Woah, okay, you’re okay. Guys, she’s lost a lot of blood, we need to get the bullet out and her wound closed.” Natasha nodded as she helped me into the cabin.

“Am I going to die?” I gulped, stumbling into the cabin. I would have collapsed if it weren’t for Natasha holding me up.

“No, you’re going to be absolutely fine, I promise.” She reassured before gently letting me go. I started to fall but I was immediately caught by Steve, who picked me up bridal style. Bruce and Natasha swept their arms across the marble island in the kitchen, things crashing to the floor as Steve gently lay me down onto the island.

“Okay, I need everyone’s help for this. Bruce, find me a pair of tweezers, some string, a needle and a lighter, Steve, find me some pain relief.” Natasha demanded as she inspected the bullet wound. She looked at me.

“You okay, hun?” she asked gently. I shook my head, tears leaving my eyes.

“No. Peter is dead. Because of me.” I cried. She sighed and looked at my dad as Bruce and Steve rushed back into the room.

“All I could find was aspirin.” Steve puffed out.

“Aspirin won’t do shit, Steve, oh my god, grab that wooden spoon.” She demanded as she hovered the tweezers above the flame of the lighter, I was assuming to sterilise the metal.

“You’re not seriously suggesting that she uses biting down on a wooden spoon as pain relief, are you?” Steve scoffed.

“Yeah, I’d rather her not do that either.” Dad nodded as he stood by my head with his hands either side of my shoulders.

“Just do it.” I choked, making dad look down at me and sigh.

“Sorry, kid.” Steve smiled sheepishly as he stuck the handle of the wooden spoon into my mouth. I bit down on it, determined to try and at least manage the pain that was to come.

“Okay, this will be excruciating for her, so Steve and Bruce, you hold her legs down, Tony, hold her arms down, Wanda, just be there to calm her in case she loses control.” Natasha spoke. Everyone nodded and got into position, Steve and Bruce holding one leg down each and my dad pinning my hands at either side of my head. Natasha looked at me.

“You ready, Y/N? You want a countdown?” she asked.

“Just do it.” I managed to say past the wooden spoon.

“Attagirl.” She nodded before pressing the tweezers to my skin. My eyes widened and I immediately started to scream, squirming in pain as Natasha tried to get the bullet out.

“Guys, freaking hold her down, I’m going to cause more damage than I fix if she keeps squirming.” Natasha scoffed. I screamed loudly, biting down so hard on the wooden spoon that I was sure I was about to break some teeth as Natasha continued to move the tweezers around in the wound.

“Nat, hurry up, she’s in too much pain.” Dad demanded.

“I’m going as fast as I can.” She replied, eyes on my wound.

“No, really, Nat, her eyes have gone red.” Wanda gulped.

“Oh, crap.” Bruce mumbled.

“Calm her down, then.” Natasha spoke. Wanda sighed before crouching down so that her face was next to mine as she stroked my hair.

“Y/N, honey, look at me.” She demanded softly. I tried not to scream as tears ran down my face and I looked at her.

“What’s your favourite moment with Peter?” she asked. I closed my eyes, biting down on the wooden spoon as tears left my eyes.

“Wanda, he just died, maybe that’s not the best-.”

“Peter is her safe place, now shut up and let me do my job.” She cut my dad off, holding a finger up to him and making Steve and Bruce look at each other and try not to laugh at my dad being put in his place.

“Favourite moment with Peter.” She nodded, gently stroking my hair. I choked, trying to think.

“Um…a-about three m-months into our relationship, he c-came over to study, and he-he found me…with my earphones in. He-he put one earphone in a-and we…danced…together.” I choked, struggling to get the words out through the pain, but somehow telling the story still made the pain cease ever so slightly.

“That sounds nice.” Wanda nodded.

“And…I got the bullet.” Natasha spoke, making me sigh in relief and relax against the island.

“Half way home, kid. Probably don’t need that anymore.” Dad chuckled, taking the wooden spoon out of my mouth.

“Keep talking to Wanda, honey, you’re doing so well.” Natasha encouraged. I winced, a small cry leaving my lips as I felt the needle puncture my skin as Natasha started to sew up the wound.

“What’s the sweetest thing Peter ever said to you?” Wanda asked, her voice and her hand combing through my hair soothing me. I bit my lip.

“Probably the thing he told me before he died.” I nodded, wincing every other word as Natasha sewed up the wound. Wanda sighed, giving me a sympathetic look.

“What did he say, honey?” she asked softly. I couldn’t help but smile slightly as I replayed his words in my head.

“We were in the illusion, and there were two of him. One was the illusion, one was him. I told him to tell me something only he could know, to prove it was him. He talked about how this one time, we got caught in the rain, so I had to borrow some of his aunt’s pyjamas. He talked about how cute he thought I looked in them, and how romantic the whole situation was, and how he wanted to kiss me, but he didn’t, because we weren’t together yet. But he told me that he could say all of it now that we were together. And he was right. That day was the best. I told him about mom, and it was just the two of us, and it was perfect. And he’s right too, it was so romantic. He said he wanted to kiss me, hell, I would have kissed him had I known he’d felt the same way. But I don’t mind, because that night was still perfect. It was just us, two people in love and we didn’t even know it. Two people who were perfect for each other, but couldn’t admit it out of fear of losing each other. And even though we weren’t together at the time, we both knew, secretly. We both knew that we were meant to be together, and that we loved each other, and that one day, we would be together. Because we are perfect for each other.” I nodded, tears rapidly leaving my eyes. Wanda looked at me with sad eyes, and I only just realised that everyone had practically stopped what they were doing to listen to me. Wanda’s hand was still resting in my hair, but was still. Dad, Steve and Bruce’s grips on me had loosened, almost to the point where they weren’t holding me down at all. Natasha looked at me and sighed, the needle no longer moving through my skin.

“God, I’m sorry, I must have sounded so pathetic, I’m sorry.” I choked.

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t ever apologise for getting upset and letting your feelings out. What you said was beautiful. There wasn’t even that much love between your mom and I, and you know how much I loved your mom.” Dad spoke, making me nod as he gently kissed my head.

“Well done, kiddo. I’m finished.” Natasha spoke, giving me a soft smile as she cut the string and tied it up. I started to sit up, making dad put an arm around me to support me.

“Easy, there.” Natasha spoke, gently putting my legs down so that I was now sat on the edge of the island. I looked down, refusing to meet anyone’s gaze after what I had just said as I gripped the island on either side of my legs.

“Did you mean it?” I gulped and looked up at dad.

“What you just said about Peter. Did you mean it?” he asked. I sighed.

“Every word.” I admitted quietly. Dad nodded and walked towards me, his arms crossed over his chest.

“I know that you’ve always disliked the idea of us being together, I know you don’t like how reckless he was and how stubborn he was and how he thought he could save everyone but that was everything I loved about him-.”

“Hey.” Dad chuckled, gently putting his hands on my shoulders as I looked up at him. He sighed and raised his hand, the metal disappearing into his suit so that he could wipe away the tear that had fallen with his real finger.

“I know that I should have said this when he was alive, but Peter was perfect for you. He would have done anything for you, he would do anything to keep you safe, and I know you would have done that for him too. You were perfect for each other.” He reassured. I nodded and closed my eyes, another tear leaving my eye as dad gently touched our foreheads.

“We can do this, kid. Me and you. We’re going to take that son of a bitch out, and we’re going to avenge Peter, okay?” he asked. I nodded against his forehead.

“Okay.” I responded before looking up at him. His eyes widened slightly.

“Wanda, her eyes are red.” He spoke, looking at me as Wanda rushed to us.

“Oh, no, Tony, that’s not a sign she’s about to lose control, that red means she’s going to kill anyone who gets in her way.” Wanda smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“So, you better get me in front of Quentin Beck.” I nodded, smirks spreading across everyone’s face.

“We can do that. But what’s your plan?” Steve asked, although I was sure they already knew the answer. I smirked at him before looking at the others.

“I’m going to kill him.”


	41. Peter

** Peter’s P.O.V **

Peter’s eyes shot open and he gasped, jolting slightly into a sitting position as he woke up, but immediately laying back down as he felt the immense pain sweeping through his body.

“Crap.” He groaned loudly, squeezing his eyes shut at the pain and tightly wrapping his arm around his waist, where most of the pain was coming from.

“Easy there, Peter.” His eyes shot open again. He looked to where the voice had come through and sighed in relief.

“Happy, oh, thank god.” He sighed, resting his head back down.

“It’s only me, kid. You’re safe.” Happy reassured. Peter looked around and his eyebrows furrowed as they were on looked like a private jet.

“What…what happened? Where are we?” he asked, propping himself up onto his elbows but wincing at the pain that even that small movement caused him.

“Well, Mysterio got you hit by a train. Again. He seems to love that, huh.” He joked, making Peter roll his eyes and chuckle.

“I found you unconscious on the outskirts of Connecticut, apparently the train that hit you went that far. You were in pretty bad shape, you still are, so I got you onto the plane, and patched you up as best as I could. We’re currently flying to Canada, because that’s where Mysterio is, according to Tony.” Happy nodded. Peter’s eyes widened and he sat up fully, arm still tucked around his waist.

“Is Y/N okay? I-I saw her get shot.” Peter gulped, his voice cracking slightly as he tried to stop tears. “She’s okay, kid. Tony got her back in time and Natasha patched her up. Apparently, she said some pretty sweet stuff about you on the operating table.” He smiled. Peter breathed a sigh of relief at the news that Y/N was alive, but also smiled at what Happy said.

“But, she is the reason we’re going to Canada.” Happy admitted. Peter looked at him and his smile dipped.

“I thought you said that we were going for Mysterio.” He mumbled.

“When I called Tony to tell him that you were alive, he told me that Y/N has gone into full-fight mode because of your “death”. He went in to check on her this morning to see her gone. She snuck out.” He nodded. Peter’s eyes widened.

“She’s going after Mysterio.” He whispered. Happy sighed and nodded as Peter stood up and started to pace the carpet of the plane, arm still holding his stomach.

“She’s going after him, alone, because she thinks he killed me, but she herself got shot by him, her need to kill him is going to make her distracted, and she has no back-up, oh my god, Happy, this is bad, really, really, bad.” He gulped, still pacing.

“Which is why we’re going there now. You’re going to help her fight him, and if you guys need backup, Tony will come along too. She’s going to be okay.” Happy reassured. Peter sighed, holding a hand to his hair as he sat back down.

“I’m still, I don’t know, anxious. I’ll never forgive myself if something happens to her.” He choked.

“How do you think she felt when that train hit you?” Happy scoffed. Peter gulped and nodded.

“It doesn’t matter how. Because this is the end. We’ll fight Mysterio, we’ll win, and we’ll finally end this. We’ll end this if it’s the last thing we do.” He nodded.

“That’s the spirit.” Happy chuckled. Peter returned it and stood up.

“Wait, I don’t have my suit, it kind of got ripped to shreds by the train.” He sighed.

“Did Tony show you the suit maker in the cabin?” Happy asked. Peter’s eyes widened.

“There’s one here? Awesome.” Peter laughed.

“Press the panel on the back and it’ll open.” Happy chuckled. Peter smiled before rushing to the back of the plane and pressing the panel. Surely enough, the walls either side of him folded to reveal machinery almost identical to the stuff at the cabin.

“Today is the best day of my life.” He smiled before noticing Happy’s weird look.

“Well, apart from being hit for a train and nearly dying.” He chuckled, making Happy shake his head. Peter smiled as he looked back at the technology.

“Let’s do this.” He nodded before starting to program the machine.

** Y/N’s P.O.V **

I walked along the empty airstrip that I’d been told Mysterio was at. I looked around and frowned as I couldn’t see anything.

“FRIDAY.” I spoke, talking to the AI that my dad had inbuilt into my eye mask.

“Yes?” she asked.

“Scan the area. Make sure that I’m not in the illusion yet, I don’t want Mysterio to have any kind of upper hand this time.” I demanded, looking around.

“I detect no drones, and no Mysterio. You’re not in an illusion, Y/N.” she spoke.

“Good.” I nodded as I continued to walk.

“Y/N.” I froze in my tracks as I heard his voice ring out. I closed my eyes, a tear rolling down my cheek as I refused to turn around.

“FRIDAY, scan him and tell me if it really is him, or if I’m being messed with.” I demanded again, trying to keep my voice steady.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. It’s not him.” She replied. I nodded and took a deep breath.

“That’s okay, FRIDAY. It just means that I can kill the bastard.” I mumbled as I turned around. Peter stood there, smirking at me as he slowly walked towards me, dressed in his suit, minus the mask.

“Isn’t this trick getting a little old?” I asked, knowing that the Peter I saw before me either was Beck in disguise, or that he was nearby.

“As long as he’s your weakness, no, no it’ll never get old.” He shook his head, his smirk widening as he bit his lip.

“You know, Beck, I’m getting really sick of this shit. Come out from behind your illusions and fucking fight me.” I spat, fists clenched as I walked towards Peter. He raised his eyebrows and whistled slightly.

“That’s some pretty colourful language for such a weak little girl.” He tutted, narrowing his eyes at me and shaking his head again.

“Could a weak little girl do this?” I smiled before outstretching my hand. Red laces of energy shot from my palm and wrapped around what looked to just be air. I ripped down, pulling the drone out of the sky and making it visible again as it crashed to the ground. The lack of the drone made the image of Peter falter slightly, his right eye temporarily disappearing before coming back again.

“Fair play, Y/N. But don’t think that you not being a weak little girl will make it harder for me to kill you.” He shrugged.

“How about you try it, then?” I teased, cocking my head to the side. A smirk spread over Peter’s lips as he started to sprint at me.

“Now or never, Y/N.” I mumbled to myself as I got into a running stance. Peter sprinted towards me, closing the gap by a good five feet with every passing second. Once he was close enough, I raised both hands and fired red energy at him, immediately sending him flying back. He landed on the ground harshly, making him groan. He looked at me as he propped himself up on one elbow.

“Didn’t know that we weren’t playing fairly. I’ll use my toys if you’re using yours.” He smirked. My eyes widened and I looked up as I heard the whirring of drones.

“Crap.” I mumbled as at least ten drones flew down and started firing at me. I groaned, jumping backwards and doing a flip to get away from them, the bullets ricocheting off of the concrete either side of my body. The bullets stopped, letting me land on my feet. As soon as my feet were steady, I raised both hands and fired at the drones, immediately knocking two down with the streams of power. I groaned, ducking and rolling to avoid the bullets as the other drones continued to fire, trying to keep my energy going at the same time so that I could hit all of the drones. I took down another five, leaving just two left. I jumped up and grabbed one, flipping over it before smashing it down onto the ground. I stood up straight and fired at it, making it crackle and shut down. I turned around and my eyes widened as the drone was right in front of me, and the gun went off. I gasped as I was grabbed out of the way of the bullet and started to soar through the air. I looked up and my eyes widened as Peter held onto me tightly, his other arm holding onto the web that had allowed him to get me out of the way of the drone.

“Peter?” I choked, looking at him as he landed swiftly on the ground and gently put me down.

“Hey, sweetheart.” He spoke softly. I gulped, grabbing the bottom of the mask and tugging it out of the neck of his suit.

“Woah, woah, what you doing?” he chuckled, though not stopping me as I continued to pull the mask off of his face.

“I need to see that it’s you.” I replied as I pulled the mask fully off. I gasped slightly at the state of his face, the cut lip and eyebrow, as well as the black eye and the bruising on his jaw all obviously results of the train hitting him. But it was still my Peter. I gulped, raising my shaky hands to cup his face, him immediately leaning into my touch as I gently ran my fingers over his skin, being careful when my fingertips ran over the bruises.

“It’s me. I promise.” He nodded, gently cupping his hands over mine. I choked and nodded before joining our lips, completely forgetting about the situation that we were in. Peter obviously forgot too as he immediately kissed back, his hands gripping my hips and pulling me into his body.

“I thought you were dead.” I whimpered as I broke the kiss and looked at him, a tear rolling down my cheek. Peter sighed and nodded as he gently wiped the tear away with his thumb.

“I thought I was too. But then Happy found me, patched me up and flew me over here as soon as we knew that you were going after Mysterio. You didn’t think I’d let you fight him alone, did you?” he smiled, making me laugh and shake my head.

“I love you, Peter.” I nodded.

“I love you too-.” Suddenly, a drone appeared in front of us and exploded, sending us both flying back. I landed with a thud against the concrete, making me cough and choke as all of the air was knocked out of my lungs.

“Couldn’t let me have a nice moment with my girlfriend, could you, Beck?” Peter coughed, rolling onto his front before standing up on his unsteady feet.

“Course not. My only objective is to expose all of you for who you really are.” The fake Peter nodded as he walked towards us. I looked at Peter as I stood up, holding my waist.

“I can’t fight two of you again. We need to get rid of the hologram.” I nodded. Peter returned it as he pulled his mask back on.

“On it.” He spoke before firing a web at one of the abandoned buildings surrounding us and launching himself at the fake Peter. I studied them as they started to fight, Peter flying feet first at fake Peter and kicking him in the face, making him fall down. As long as Peter kept his mask on, I’d be able to tell them apart. I took a deep breath before running at fake Peter, who was climbing back up and to his feet. Not for long, I thought as I dropped to the ground and slid towards him, knocking his legs out again with my feet and making him fall down.

“Peter, how are we meant to get rid of this thing when the drones are invisible?” I yelled to Peter as he shot a web at fake Peter’s legs, tying him down whilst I fired my energy at his body, destroying some of the hologram. Peter’s white eyes widened slightly.

“Wait, I’ve done this before with him, I used my Spidey senses to figure out where the drones were.” He nodded.

“That actually worked?” I scoffed, kicking fake Peter in the chest to keep him down. Peter looked at me.

“You doubting my Spidey senses?” he asked, sassily putting his hands on his hips.

“No, no, if it works, do it.” I chuckled. He nodded and I could tell that he was rolling his eyes playfully before his white eyes shut. He took a deep breath before jumping into the air and kicking out. My eyes widened as his foot immediately collided with one of the drones, making it visible again as it crashed to the ground. I looked down at fake Peter and my eyes widened as he launched himself at me, knocking me down onto the ground with him on top of me. My eyes widened further as Peter destroying the first drone made half of fake Peter’s face disappear.

“Peter, never lose half of your face.” I joked as I raised my hand and fired red energy through fake Peter’s head, making him groan as it went straight through the hologram.

“Wasn’t planning on it!” he yelled back, but it was strained as he did a back flip onto one of the drones, making it visible as he wrapped a web around it, making it crash to the ground. I gasped slightly as fake Peter grabbed my throat and tightened his grip, choking me.

“Get…off of…me.” I gasped as I raised my foot so that it was pressed against what was left of his chest. I pushed forward, sending him flying back. He landed with a thud, making him groan. I gulped and sat up, more of him disappearing as Peter flew from drone to drone, destroying each one.

“Last one!” Peter announced, ripping wires out of the last drone and making it fall to the floor, just like the others as fake Peter disappeared. I stood up, Peter pulling off his mask as we looked around. 

“Where the hell is Beck, then? If that was just an illusion, where is he?” I scoffed, looking around, Peter doing the same as he slowly walked towards me.

“I don’t know-.” He looked at me and his eyes widened.

“Y/N, run.” He gulped. I didn’t get the chance to as I was grabbed, making me gasp as Beck started to rise into the air, taking me with him.

“Y/N!” Peter yelled as he started sprinting towards me. I struggled against Beck’s grip, his metal-clad arm being wrapped around my waist making it hard to me to wriggle out of his grip. Suddenly, I started to be tugged down slightly as Peter fired a web that attached to my foot and started to pull.

“No!” he yelled, pulling as hard as he could and digging his heels into the ground.

“Sorry, Pete, you had your chance. Say goodbye to your sweet little Y/N.” Beck smirked before aiming his hand cannon at the web and firing, severing Peter’s link to me.

“No!” he screamed out.

“Peter!” I screamed as Beck harshly grabbed my wrists and forced them together, meaning that I couldn’t shoot him without shooting myself.

“Y/N! NO!” was the last thing I heard Peter scream before Beck shot off and away from the ground, me still writhing in his grip.


	42. The final fight

Mysterio soared through the sky, his grip on me still tight as he flew towards a random building. Suddenly, he let me go, making my eyes widen as I started to rapidly fall towards the concrete.

“Shit!” I gasped, putting my hands flat below me and making red energy radiate from them. The impact of the energy slowed me down but I still landed harshly on the roof, groaning in pain as I stumbled and fell onto it. I looked up and my eyes widened as Mysterio landed at the other end of the roof. I gulped as I looked him up and down. It was obvious that he was still wearing dad’s stolen suit, but he had made serious modifications, even since the last time that he had taken me. Since the suit was one of my dad’s prototypes, it was physically bulkier and more armoured than my dad’s current suit, but the thicker arms told me that Mysterio had added what looked to be a metal sword to the arm, as well as a rocket launcher to the other one.

“What the hell did you do to my dad’s suit?” I spat, holding my waist in pain as I stumbled to my feet. He shrugged as he took a few steps forward, making me instinctively take a few backwards.

“Oh, you know. Just added the weapons perfect for killing the world’s best kept secret: you.” He nodded. My eyes widened.

“You’ve done all of this just to kill me?” I scoffed.

“Y/N, don’t you see? You’re the link that binds everything together. Your father embarrassed me and ruined my life fifteen years ago. Then, last year, Peter exposed me and ruined all of my plans. And guess who the most important person is to both of them? You. If I kill you, I ruin both of them. And believe me when I say that that’s all I now want in life. To see Tony Stark and Peter Parker destroyed because their one shared weakness died.” He smiled, shaking his head.

“If you kill me, they will never stop hunting you. You think your freedom is gone now? Try getting your life back when Peter and my dad are on your tail because you’ve killed me. Your life will be over.” I snapped, trying to keep him talking to give Peter and my dad enough time to get to me, because I was too weak to fight him alone and win.

“And so will theirs. They’ll be too heartbroken to avenge you, and if they try, I’ll just kill them. I’ve got it all figured out, Y/N, and there’s only one thing left to do to set the wheels in motion. And that’s to kill you.” He nodded, a smirk on his lips as he walked towards me. My eyes widened as I scurried back, but I was still being careful as I knew how close I was to the edge of the roof.

“That’s not going to happen.” My lips curled into a smirk as dad’s voice ran out. I looked to my right and smiled as I saw Peter stood next to me, his mask on his head but his face visible. He looked at me and winked, making me smile as I looked to my left to see my dad there too.

“You messed with the wrong family, Beck.” Dad scoffed, shaking his head.

“Oh, we’ll see about that.” Mysterio returned, scowling as his hand cannons started to fire up. Dad looked at me as his mask came down over his face, Peter also pulling his mask down over his skin.

“Peter, Y/N, what would you say to us beating the shit out of our good friend Mysterio, and then handing him over to Fury?” dad asked, all of us crouching slightly, ready to run.

“Mr Stark, I say we do it.” Peter nodded. That was all the cue we needed. All three of us sprinted at Mysterio, his eyes widened slightly as he saw the anger in our eyes. Dad raised his hands and fired his cannons at Mysterio, which he easily countered with the cannons from his own suit. I joined my dad in firing my energy at Mysterio, making him grit his teeth as he fired back at me, a hand cannon focused on both of us as Peter shot a web at a metal pole that was on the roof and hurled it at Mysterio. His eyes widened as it hit him, sending him back against the roof as he groaned.

“Nice one, kid.” Dad nodded as Peter went to see if Mysterio was still breathing. Suddenly, he grabbed Peter’s foot and hurled him off of the roof.

“Crap!” Peter yelled as he shot a web at the side of the building to stop himself from falling.

“It’s over, Mysterio, give up, already.” I spat.

“I’m not stopping until you’re dead.” He snapped back before firing both cannons at me. I raised my hands and used my energy to counter it.

“Crap, we’ve got drones incoming, can you take him, kid?” dad asked, looking at the fleet of drones that was flying towards us.

“I’m fine.” I nodded, though my voice was strained as I became weaker the more energy that I used to battle Mysterio.

“I know that you’re getting weak, Y/N. and I know that you can’t keep this up for much longer.” He smiled, shaking his head.

“It’s lucky that I’m here too, then.” Suddenly, webs started to be fired at Mysterio’s hand cannons, stopping the beam of energy against mine. I stopped my energy and took a deep breath, placing my hands against my knees as Peter fought Mysterio in my place. I looked at my dad and chuckled as he was surrounded by debris of all the drones that he had obviously destroyed.

“Piece of cake.” He shrugged, making me smile as I looked back at Peter and Mysterio. Peter jumped and kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious as he fell to the floor.

“He just doesn’t know when to quit.” He scoffed and shook his head, hands placed sassily on his hips as he walked towards my dad.

“Hopefully he’ll know after we’re done with him.” Dad mumbled as I slowly walked towards Mysterio. I crouched down beside him, studying the face of the man who had been trying to get to me for a year. Suddenly, his eyes shot open, making me gasp as he shot up and grabbed me.

“Y/N!” dad yelled, immediately firing up his hand cannons as Peter’s white eyes widened.

“Ah, ah, ah, power down the weapons or she goes over the edge of the building with me.” Mysterio threatened, putting one of his cannons to my head as he walked us towards the edge of the building. “Okay, okay, just don’t do anything drastic, let’s stay calm.” Dad nodded, slowly lowering his hands. I gulped and looked at Peter, who was staring at me with white eyes, ready to run to me. We’d been in this situation before. And if Peter had saved me then, he’d save me again. I was sure of it.

“What’s going to happen is that I’m going to walk off of the edge of this building, and Y/N is going to fall with me.” He nodded, taking another step back.

“Or, I kill you and stop you from murdering my daughter in cold blood.” Dad spat, raising one of his hands again. Tears filled my eyes as Beck took another step towards the edge of the building, making dad and Peter flinch.

“If you kill me, she falls to her death too. Either that, or the two of you walk away now and only she dies.” He nodded.

“That’s hardly a choice, asshole.” Dad spat before looking at me.

“You remember roll and power, Y/N?” he asked. My eyes widened slightly, immediately recognising the name of the stunt that Wanda had taught me in training. I nodded slowly, making Peter look between us.

“We really doing this?” Peter gulped. My dad nodded and gave him a reassuring look before turning back to me.

“Peter, now!” dad yelled. Without hesitation, Peter fired a web at Mysterio’s arm and pulled, forcing his arm away from my waist.

“What the hell?” he spat, making me duck down and roll as Mysterio started to lean over the edge of the building, about to fall. I landed on my back and immediately pointed my hands at him, my red laces of energy shooting to him. He groaned as the laces wrapped around his body and held him there so that he was unable to fall.

“What was that about you killing my daughter by taking her with you when you fell?” dad asked, cocking his head to the side as he strolled towards Mysterio.

“I can still fall myself. I won’t let you take me alive.” He shook his head before taking a deep breath. My eyes widened as he started to force his hands open, trying to active his hand cannons to get rid of my energy.

“No.” I spoke through gritted teeth, slowly getting to my feet so that I could increase the energy that I had on him.

“Beck, don’t do this.” Peter shook his head, helping me by shooting a couple of webs at him and tying him up further. But it was no use as he snapped the webs, making me start to whimper in pain at the amount of energy I was using.

“Peter, help me.” I choked, blood starting to trickle from my nose as I felt my grip on Mysterio get weaker as he used more of the suit’s power to pull away. Peter nodded before swinging around Mysterio, wrapping him back up again, only to have them snapped moments later again.

“Beck, let us save you, you don’t have to die.” I gulped, getting weaker by the second since I’d now been holding onto him for at least a minute. That’s how long it felt, anyway.

“And be taken in and imprisoned for the rest of my life by Fury? No. I’d rather die.” He spat before suddenly ripping through all of my red laces. My eyes widened as he used his hand cannons to fly to over the edge of the building.

“No!” I yelled, reaching a hand out as the hand cannons stopped firing and he fell, quickly disappearing. I gulped, my head dizzy as I felt my legs giving way.

“Woah.” Peter gasped as he rushed to me, his strong arms catching me before the floor did. He sunk to the floor with me in his arms, my head spinning as I rested it against his chest.

“He didn’t let us save him.” I whispered, not wanting to believe that we’d just let Mysterio die. Peter sighed, gently moving a strand of hair out of my face with his gloved hand.

“I know, sweetheart, and that wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t any of our faults.” He reassured, cradling me close to him. I looked up and sighed in relief as dad appeared next to us.

“Dad.” I choked as he crouched down beside me.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, kid, Peter has you, you’re alright.” He reassured.

“We let him die, though. He didn’t let us save him.” I cried.

“Not everyone can be saved, honey. Especially if they don’t want to be.” He nodded. I sighed, tears leaving my eyes as I curled into Peter again.

“Come on, let’s get you two back to the cabin. And then, Peter, I think we better get you home, your aunt must be worried sick.” Dad sighed as he stood up.

“Oh, god, I’ve been gone for almost a week, she’s never going to let me out of her sight again.” Peter groaned, making me chuckle as he stood up with me still in his arms, holding me bridal style.

“She has to. You are the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman.” Dad teased.

“True.” Peter smiled, looking down at me before firing a web and getting ready to launch us off of the building.

“Now, what’s this about you being thrown off of a roof?”


	43. Free

“Are you sure that May will be okay with me swinging by too? No pun intended.” I spoke, making Peter chuckle as we walked along the hallway to his apartment.

“Of course, she loves you, almost as much as I do. And she’ll want to make sure that you’re okay, just as much as she wants to know that I’m okay.” He nodded, looking down sceptically at the waist that I’d been holding for a day now.

“Pete, I told you, it’s fine. FRIDAY said that I have three broken ribs, obviously all on the same side, just my luck. But that’s why I’m in so much pain. Nothing too serious.” I shrugged.

“Only in our world is three broken ribs not too serious.” Peter chuckled, making me smile as he got to his door and unlocked it.

“May? I’m home-.”

“Oh my god, Peter Benjamin Parker, I’ve been worried sick, I’m so glad you’re okay!” May sighed in relief as she came running out. She immediately engulfed Peter in a hug, making him chuckle and return the hug.

“I’m okay, May, I promise.” He nodded into her hair. She sighed and opened her eyes, them widening as she saw me stood there.

“Y/N, oh my god, honey, are you okay? What did that awful man do to you?” she gulped, rushing to me and also hugging me tightly. I couldn’t help but smile as I returned the hug, smiling at Peter over May’s shoulder.

“Apart from try to kill me a few times, nothing major.” I chuckled.

“Asshole.” She mumbled before pulling away to look at us both.

“I’m so glad that you two are okay. Is it all over now? Are you two safe?” she asked worriedly.

“Until the next supervillain comes along.” I nodded.

“Beck’s dead, May.” Peter admitted, his eyes wavering slightly.

“Oh, honey, I’m sorry. What happened?” she sighed.

“He had Y/N on a roof, she managed to get out of his grip but he still wanted to die, rather than being taken in by Fury. We did everything that we could to save him, but…” Peter looked down.

“Oh, hun. I suppose you can’t save someone who doesn’t want to be saved.” She nodded.

“That’s what my dad said.” I smiled slightly.

“That’s because your father is a smart man, just like I’m a smart woman.” She smiled.

“That you are.” Peter chuckled, making May’s smile widen as she headed into the kitchen.

“I better be getting home. Happy is still outside.” I nodded. Peter returned it and walked forward. He gently took my hands and looked at me.

“You okay?” he asked gently. I sighed.

“Yeah, I just…a lot has happened in the last year, and now, it’s over. I mean, I’ve been nearly killed several times, you’ve been nearly killed several times, I’ve nearly killed myself, we’ve broken up, we’ve gotten back together, we’ve both been nearly exposed, you’ve been led to believe that I was dead, I’ve been led to believe that you were dead, I almost died again yesterday-.” Peter cut me off by taking my face and gently pressing our lips together. I couldn’t help but smile into it, holding his face as his hands moved to my waist. I broke the kiss and bit my lip at him.

“I mean, how are we meant to carry on with our lives, being the only ones knowing all that’s happened?” I whispered. Peter sighed, gently stroking his thumbs over my cheeks.

“We go to school, we graduate, we hang out with Ned and MJ, and we act like normal teenagers. That’s part of what being a superhero is about.” He shrugged. I sighed.

“I just don’t know if I can return to normal, knowing all that both of us have been through.” I admitted.

“You can, sweetheart. And you know what?” he asked.

“What?” I asked.

“I’ll be right there with you.” He nodded. I sighed and smiled at him.

“You promise?” I asked.

“I promise. I’m never leaving you again.” He spoke softly. My smile widened and I leant up to kiss him again. He returned it, holding my face as he smiled into it. I broke the kiss after a moment and touched our foreheads.

“I have to go.” I whispered, making Peter sigh and hold my face that little bit tighter.

“Okay. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then, at school.” He nodded. I groaned loudly, making Peter laugh as he let me go and walked with me to his door. I opened it and looked at him.

“I love you, Peter Parker.” I nodded.

“And I love you, Y/N Stark.” He replied. I smiled and gently pecked his lips before heading out of his apartment, biting my lip to stop myself from smiling even more as his gaze followed me until I was around the corner in the hallway, and out of view.

“Y/N!” my eyes slowly opened as I heard dad’s voice.

“What?” I shouted back.

“Get your ass down here, there’s something I want you to see!” he yelled. I groaned, knowing that whatever he wanted to show me probably wasn’t worth leaving the comfort of my bed for, but I stood up anyway. I grabbed my hoodie and pulled it on as I slumped along the hallway and down the stairs.

“What’s so important that I had to get up that instant-.” I stopped speaking as I walked down the stairs to see everyone stood in the living room, looking at the TV.

“Come on, kid.” Dad urged, waving me over. My eyebrows furrowed as I walked over to him, but the nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach disappeared when dad swung his arm over my shoulder and pulled me into his side, telling me that whatever was on the TV was good news. I looked at the screen to see the news on, the image of dad’s upstate compound onscreen as police officers walked people out.

“Breaking news, just minutes ago, twenty Stark Industries employees were arrested in connection with the recent crimes of Quentin Beck, also known as Mysterio.” The woman spoke. My eyes widened and I looked at dad to see him smiling at me.

“The whole team stayed up all night, looking at Stark Industries employees’ files and rooting every single one of those assholes out. We got everyone who had a connection to Beck, and not only did I fire them, but I informed the FBI. He won’t be bothering us again.” He nodded. I couldn’t help but choke, tears of happiness pricking my eyes as I hugged dad tightly.

“The supervillain, Mysterio, real identity Quentin Beck, was confirmed dead in the early hours of this morning. The charges against him included fraud, public misconduct, endangerment to life, two accounts of kidnapping a minor, and finally, the attempted murder of Y/N Stark.” The woman spoke. I froze and my eyes widened further as I heard my name.

“Shit, dad-.”

“It’s okay, kid, it’s all part of the surprise.” He chuckled. I looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows before turning back to the TV.

“In a shocking turn of events, the death of Quentin Beck followed world-renowned billionaire and Avenger, Tony Stark, releasing several photos of him with a girl, who he claims is his daughter.” She spoke. My eyes widened further, making everyone look at me with smiles on their lips.

“Mr Stark took to social media and posted these photos, along with a caption reading the following: “Following the recent events with Quentin Beck, also known as Mysterio, in which unfortunately my family was caught up in, I realise that some things in life, you can’t deny, or reject, or lie about. One of which is family. So, I think it’s time that I introduce the world to my sixteen-year-old daughter, Y/N Maria Stark. I have kept her a secret since her birth for the sole reason that I wanted to protect her, but the recent events showed me that this isn’t the way to go. I have a daughter, who I love unconditionally, and I will protect until I die. I love you, kid. Welcome to the world.” The woman finished reading. I choked, tears now streaming down my face as I stared at the photos onscreen, the photos that dad had posted, depicting me from pretty much every age of my life. I couldn’t help but let my smile widen as we were both smiling in all of them, doing silly faces and stupid poses, like the photo taken when I was seven, on my dad’s shoulders and doing bunny ears on him. I looked up at him to see him already looking at me.

“Welcome to the world, kid.” He spoke, giving me a small smile as he stroked my hair. I bit my lip, unable to stop my smile from growing as I buried my face into his chest, him quickly returning the hug.

“Thank you, dad.” I whispered, finally feeling free knowing that I was no longer a secret. At last, I was free.

** Peter’s P.O.V **

Tears streamed down Peter’s face as he watched the news, the images of Mysterio’s people being arrested filling him with happiness.

“The supervillain, Mysterio, real identity Quentin Beck, was confirmed dead in the early hours of this morning. The charges against him included fraud, public misconduct, endangerment to life, two accounts of kidnapping a minor, and finally, the attempted murder of Y/N Stark.” The news anchor spoke. Peter smiled and bit his lip, knowing that Y/N would be over the moon at not being a secret anymore.

“What you watching?” May asked as she came and sat next to Peter.

“The news.” He sniffed.

“And why is it making you cry?” she chuckled. Peter returned it and looked at her.

“They arrested them, May. They arrested all of Beck’s people. It’s over. It’s truly over.” He choked. Her eyes widened.

“Oh, Peter.” She smiled as she pulled him into a hug. He returned it tightly, feeling safe for the first time in months.

“You’re okay, sweetie. You’re okay. You’re safe.” She cooed, gently stroking his hair.

“I’m free.” He whispered, letting him smile grow as more tears of happiness ran down his face.


	44. Back to normal...almost

**~One month later~**

Peter’s lips moved perfectly against mine, his tongue dancing with mine as we kissed. I giggled against his lips, making him also smile into the kiss as he gently pushed me down onto the sofa, his hand on my waist as he hovered over me. The make-out session had started innocently enough, with us watching the morning news before having to go to school. But then Peter had leaned in for a kiss, which obviously I wasn’t going to turn down, and he just didn’t stop. Not that I minded. At all. Peter’s hand moved up and down my thigh, holding it against his waist as we continued to make-out, which I had to admit, was a pretty perfect start to my day.

“Hey!” Peter quickly got off of me, letting me sit up underneath him. I looked over the back of the sofa and groaned as dad stood there.

“Peter Parker, I swear to god, if I catch you making out with my daughter ONE MORE TIME, I will ban you from sleeping over, or better yet, I’ll kick you off of the Avengers.” He threatened, making Peter gulp.

“Dad, he’s my boyfriend, you can’t threaten to kick him off of the Avengers every time he kisses me.” I scoffed.

“Yeah, well, I’m his boss, so I can do what I want. If you insist on sucking each other’s faces off, do it in your room.” He mumbled, starting to walk away before quickly turning back.

“Actually, no, no, don’t do that, because that could lead to other things, just…don’t suck each other’s faces off on my couch, okay? That’s all I’m asking.” He shrugged. I chuckled and looked at Peter.

“Sorry, Mr Stark.” He spoke.

“You kids are going to be late if you don’t leave now. Have a good day.” He sighed before heading into his robotics lab.

“You heard the man.” I mumbled as I moved from under Peter and grabbed my bag.

“But I don’t want to go to school, I want to stay here and make out with you.” He whined, making me laugh.

“Don’t let him hear you say that.” I chuckled. He groaned loudly, dramatically lulling his head onto the back of the sofa before standing up and grabbing his bag.

“Fine. I suppose that sometimes education has to come before time with my girlfriend.” He huffed as we headed to the front door.

“Don’t give me that crap, Parker, we’re in the same classes.” I laughed.

“True.” He chuckled, making me smile as we headed out to Happy’s car.

“Hey, losers.” Michelle smirked as Peter and I walked up the school steps towards her and Ned, hand in hand.

“Are you ever going to stop calling us that?” Peter chuckled as the four of us walked into school.

“Yeah, when it becomes untrue.” She nodded, making us laugh as we walked into chemistry class. We took our usual seats, Ned and Michelle in front of Peter and I. Ned’s smile dipped slightly and his eyes widened as Betty Brandt walked in.

“Hey, guys.” She smiled.

“Hey, Betty. How’s it going?” I asked.

“Good.” She nodded, smiling again as she sat down opposite Peter and I. I looked at Ned and smiled as he just looked at Betty.

“Hey, Romeo.” I spoke, subtly tapping his shoulder. He snapped out of his state and looked at me with raised eyebrows.

“Ask her out.” I nodded. Ned’s eyes widened.

“What?! No, I can’t do that! What if she says no?” he whisper-shouted, looking at Betty to make sure she couldn’t hear what was being said.

“And what if she says yes? You’ll never know if you don’t try.” Michelle shrugged. Ned sighed.

“Come on, man, you’re a catch and a half. Any girl would be lucky to have you.” Peter reassured. Ned gulped and nodded before standing up.

“Okay, I’m going to go for it.” He gulped as he started to walk over to her table.

"Attaboy.” I smiled before looking at Peter.

“He’s almost as nervous as you were to ask me out.” I teased.

“Sweetheart, it took me six months to ask you out, he’s nothing compared to that.” He chuckled, making me smile. Suddenly, there was a loud thump, making the classroom shake slightly as everyone gasped. My eyes widened and I looked at Peter.

“What the hell was that?” I gulped, grabbing the desk to support myself as it happened again.

“I don’t know, but there’s only one way to find out.” He nodded. I returned it and looked at Michelle.

“Cover for us.” I spoke before shooting up from the desk, Peter doing the same as we sprinted out of the classroom.

“We need to get to the roof, then we’ll be able to see what’s happening.” Peter spoke as we sprinted along the hallway. I nodded before pressing the bracelet that dad had given me, making my suit rapidly start to spread up my arms and across my body. Soon enough, my suit covered my whole body, the eye mask also forming on my face. I looked at Peter to see that the same was happening to him, his Spiderman suit growing from the watch that my dad had made for him. We sprinted towards the school doors, trying to keep our balance as the thumps continued, getting bigger each time.

“Maybe it’s an earthquake?” Peter asked, looking at me through his white eyes.

“The vibrations are too timed for that.” I shook my head as we ran out of the school doors. As soon as we were out, Peter shot his web up to the roof and jumped up, whilst my red energy radiated from my hands and pushed me up. I landed swiftly on the roof next to Peter and turned around.

“What the hell is that?” I scoffed, standing next to Peter as we watched what was causing the thumps.

“Some sort of massive mechanical spider, bug? I don’t even know.” He scoffed, putting his hands on his hips and shaking his head as we stared at the massive mechanical thing that was heading towards the school, loud thumps ringing out every time it drove what looked to be a leg into the ground. I looked at him.

“Do I need to call my dad? Or do you think we can take it?” I asked. He stood there for a moment before shrugging.

“I had a good start to my day, I’m feeling lucky.” He nodded, making me smirk as I knew he was talking about our make-out.

“Alright, let’s do this, then.” I nodded as I got into a running position, ready to take off as Peter crouched down and put a hand on the ground, also ready to jump off. I looked at him.

“Ready?” I asked. He returned my glance and I couldn’t help but smile as the way his mask shifted told me that he was smirking underneath the fabric.

“Ready.”


End file.
